DBZ Vs The Puppeteer
by ShowNOOMercy
Summary: It's a few months after the Buu incident and things are finally getting back to normal . NOT, when a strange figure takes Trunks and the other Z warriors for a game of Hide And Seek, they find themselves traveling across time . Can they stop the puppeteer?
1. Pranks and Puppets

Note, this is my first fanfict, I have always been a fan of DBZ, but I DO NOT OWN IT. I am simply a humble writer using his laptop. PLEASE NOTE! This story will jump around the first few chapters but if I'm correct, It should all make sense soon enough. ENJOY AND REVIEW

It was a beautiful day in West City, as far as beautiful days go. It had been a few months after the whole Majin Buu fiasco and things were finally back to normal. But you can already guess that something is going to go wrong (It wouldn't be much of a DBZ story if the Earth wasn't in danger now would it? I thought so, anywaaay….. I guess the best place to start would be the massive dome building that is Capsule Corporation. We shall start with Vegeta who currently is not in a good mood… well in a worse mood when you think about Vegeta's personality.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL RIP YOU IN HALF!" Yelled the Prince of the Saiyan's. The Prince had just gotten out of the shower when he was greeted by a Velociraptor standing on top of the toilet. Needless to say that the culprit was none other than the prince's own son, Trunks, and his best friend Kakarrot Junior, I mean Goten. The two were now running for their lives through the halls of Capsule Corp with the infuriated Saiyan in hot pursuit

"Trunks! I think your dad's mad at us" said Goten as he ran for dear life.

"YA THINK!" Screamed Trunks. His prank seemed so good and It worked better than he expected, It wasn't to often that Trunks got to hear his dad scream like a girl. He just forgot to plan out the whole "Exit Strategy".

"What do we do now?" Goten asked, he knew that they couldn't out run the enraged saiyan forever. 'Why does he ever go along with his friends ideas, they almost always get him in trouble' thought Goten.

"RUN FASTER" Yelled Trunks.

As the two 'half-saiyans' ran for there lives, they reached the door that led outside, sweet freedom, all the boys needed to do was get out of the building and they would be able to fly away. Easier said than done, Vegeta had almost caught up and was centimeters from grabbing Goten.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE DEMON" Screamed Vegeta.

It was at that moment that Goten felt a hand grasp his belt and jerked him backwards. Trunks couldn't help his friend even though he wanted to, he knew that his punishment would be far greater than his friends and he didn't want to stick around to find out how much greater it would be. And with that Trunks sped out the door.

The look on Goten's face was nothing but terror. Vegeta held the small boy by his belt at eye level. Goten's heart sank when he saw the evil smirk appear on his best friends dad's face. Vegeta watched as tears began to fill the young boy's eyes. If this prank had been pulled on him in the past, he most likely would have vaporized the culprit without even caring, but ever since the Majin Buu Crisis, he had changed, though he was still grouchy and mean and bossy and rude and basically a jerk, he was not as bad, and he showed more emotion and care towards the ones he loved. At the risk of being beaten by Chi Chi's frying pan of doom, he gently placed the small boy down on the ground. He bent down onto one knee and dried Goten's tears with the sleeve of his shirt. They looked each other in the eyes. Goten was no longer scared, he knew if Uncle Vegeta wanted to kill him, he would have died minutes ago, of course he might just be waiting until he caught Trunks, then he could kill us at the same time. The prince stood up and camly spoke to his son's best friend.

"Why don't we go find Trunks?"

Goten, still unsure of whether he was going to suffer the prince's wrath, hoped for the best and followed Vegeta outside. As the two fighters exited the building they were greeted by an unexpected and frightening scene. Standing before the prince and the child was a tall skinny man with a purple haired child under his arm. The man looked rather odd, his face didn't even look real, It looked like a button eyed doll, he swayed back and forth as though he was a puppet on strings. He wore a black suite and had his unused arm behind his back. Vegeta spoke with a voice that Goten recognized as the voice that had just chased them through the building.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON" barked the prince, Vegeta sounded so angry that Goten jumped in the air about three feet. There was no answer from the puppet figure.

"WHAT ARE YOU DEAF? PUT MY SON DOWN NOW OR FEEL PAIN AND SUFFERING LIKE YOU NEVER IMAGINED!" Vegeta said, his voice exploding from rage, he was already mad about the dinosaur in his bathroom, and now some…. Button Eyed….. Tall….. Puppet…. Thing had his son. His voice was so loud that Goten was no longer behind the prince but rather in his arms. Vegeta gave him a death stare. He quickly jumped back to the ground not wanting to upset the man any further.

"I'M GOING TO COUNT TO THREE, IF MY SON IS NOT REALESED, I WILL GET HIM MY SELF THEN BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Demanded the prince. Still no answer.

"ONE"

He began to power up to super saiyan, though he could not sense any energy signature from the figure, he wanted him to enjoy the full, "Vegeta-kicks-your-ass" experience.

"TWO" Vegeta got ready to launch towards the man and retrieve his son.

"THR" Vegeta was cut off by the puppet man's voice, though his lips did not move, technically he didn't have lips, his mouth was sown on. The man held up a finger and waved it back and forth.

"ah ah ah" the man said with a voice that sounded eerie and just plain creepy. It sent shivers down Goten's spine. The voice for some unknown reason seemed to have a echo to it

"There once was a Saiyan Prince dad

who shouted threats and sounded quite mad

with a raise of his ki

he must want me to die

just because I have his son"

"Hey that last part didn't rhyme with anything" Yelled Goten, who was hiding behind Vegeta. He wanted to help his friend, but he was way to afraid to move; something about this man really freaked him out. He may be one of the toughest fighters in the universe, but he was still a kid. Vegeta on the other hand was in complete shock, was this man mocking him, trying to disrespect him? Never in his life had he been so insulted, this man was talking to him in poetry, something Vegeta hated almost as much as saying Kakarrot's earth name.

"I was getting to that

you annoying brat!", said the puppet figure

Goten and Vegeta just stared.

"Now its time for some fun" Finished the button eyed man, with that he began to laugh. The hand that had been behind his back had appeared. His hand had 5 long sharp blades; one on each finger. He raised his hand and ripped a portal into the air. At this point Vegeta was charging full force at this puppet, button eyed, poetry talking, kidnapping, weakling who was taking his son to Dende-knows-where (God-knows-where). Before Vegeta could grab the man, or more importantly his son, the two were gone, through the portal which had disappeared.

Vegeta fell to the ground in disbelief, his son was gone. Goten ran over to him, tears began to fill his eyes, he just let that thing take Trunks, he could have helped him if he wasn't such a!...'Baby' Goten thought, Trunks called him the B word every time he was afraid. Maybe it was true; he let Trunks down because he was too big of a baby to move. Vegeta ignored the child and searched for his son's ki, but no luck. Finally he looked up at Goten, and realized they won't get Trunks back by just sitting there, he grabbed Goten and practically flew back inside to contact the others.

THERE! First chapter it done! YAY, so who is this mystery puppet figure, why does he talk in rhymes, and why has he taken Trunks, and more importantly, where to? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z (Which I do not own!) epic closing music plays in background.


	2. Hide and Seek?

Ok guys, here's the second chapter, remember I said in the beginning, it's going to be a little confusing, but all will be explained soon. I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ZBD OR BZD

Trunks awoke after blacking out; he couldn't remember what happed, all he knew was he was running from his dad after putting a Velociraptor in his bathroom. As Trunks fully awoke, his eyes widened, this was not the front lawn of his house, he was in some kind of floating space. It looked like tie die.

"Goten!" The boy called out. No answer came, just echoes. "Dad!" still no answer. Trunks tried to sense his comrade's ki but as far as he knew he was the only one here. "OK DAD! If this is some kind of punishment for the prank you've made your point, I promises not to prank you anymore" Trunks called out. Naturally this was a lie because Trunks always said this after he pulled a prank and was about to be punished. He didn't like it here, it felt empty, he was alone, and even though he would never admit it (Like his father) he was scared. What Trunks didn't realize was he was not alone. Behind him floated a tall doll faced puppet figure who had taken Trunks to this mysterious place.

"Well, who do we have here

Why a saiyan it might appear" Said the man who we will call the puppeteer for now. Trunks heart sank and he practically screamed when he heard the evil echoing voice from behind him. He turned to see a very tall creature looking down at him. Trunks turned pail, but quickly thought of his dad, he had been raised better than this, it was a sign of weakness for a saiyan to show fear, especially, a prince. His father would be ashamed. Trunks, not wanting to seem weak, powered up and gave a Vegeta like smirk to the puppeteer (Whose name I'm starting to like, it has a little bit of an evil ring to it, doesn't it? … Annyywaaaaaaaayyyyyy)

"WHO THe hell are you?" Trunks said, trying to sound like his dad, but for some reason, he was afraid, this guy gave him the creeps, he couldn't sense any energy from him. He's faced far more powerful monsters like Buu, how can he be afraid of a doll faced puppet.

"Who am I?

I'll let out a sigh

You make me so sad

You're just like your dad

You ask 'Who are you'

How bought HOW DO YOU DO!" Said the puppeteer.

Trunks "?"

"You Saiyans are mean

and…. and … and SCREW IT!

Enough of the Rhymes, you saiyans are a bunch of ill mannered barbarian monkeys. And you can call me the puppeteer!" Said the man, not wanting to rhyme any more because it was very hard for the writer to make rhymes that made sense.

Trunks looks at this man with wide eyes, he was very weird and didn't make a lot of sense, but at least he stopped rhyming, for now. He hated poetry.

"Alright Puppet-freak, where am I and why am I here? Start talking or I'll make you talk, and no more Rhymes!" Trunks shouted.

"All you saiyans do is ask questions, to stupid to figure anything out yourselves, but I guess that's what you get from a bunch of poo throwing apes" Said the puppeteer in a voice that made Trunks jump. Even if he was scary, he wasn't going to let him talk that way to the prince of all saiyans. Trunks charged towards the puppeteer, powering up to super saiyan in the process. With out warning Trunks stopped in mid air, he could not move. A green light surrounded him and the source was coming from the puppeteer's bladed hand.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought, It didn't even take me to long to get you to power up, just a few bad words, then BAM, a super saiyan power feast." The puppeteer said as he admired his plan's successful start. Trunks couldn't move at all, but he followed the puppet with his eyes. The Puppeteer saw fear in the young saiyan prince, which made his small victory even more enjoyable. "You see Trunks, I know all about you, your family, your friends, the saiyans, buu, cell, frieza, the dragon balls, Namek, I know all, I see all. In fact I've been watching this planet and your friends for quit some time, a few decades to be more precise. Now I guess your wondering why I have brought you here, am I right, Of course I'm right. You see monkey boy, on this day I intend on playing a little game of hide and seek, I'll hide, and you seek." Stated the puppeteer. Trunks was in disbelief, this stalker freak kidnapped me to play a stupid game of hide and seek, ooohhhhh when he got out of this he would kick this guys ass.

"Now if you refuse, I leave you here to rot for all of eternity, you say yes and the game begins, and don't worry, I wouldn't leave your friends out of the fun, they'll be joining you soon enough. Now if you catch me, I send you and any other players, back home, and players as in people I have selected, anyone else will be left where they are. Do we have a deal?" Said the puppeteer as an evil smile came across his sown on face. Trunks thought for a moment and decided that he didn't want to be left here for all of eternity, he would play along with the loser's game, anyone whose name was the puppeteer couldn't be that tough, besides, it didn't even fit the intensions of the man's plan, he should have been called Mr. Hide and go Cower. "Do we have a deal?" the puppeteer asked again, he sounded very anxious to get this game started. Trunks just floated there, not being able to move meant he couldn't answer. The puppeteer thought for a moment, "OH! HA HA, How silly of me, ok, ummmm, blink once for yes, twice for no". Trunks blinked once, the puppeteer waited hoping he didn't blink again, after a few seconds, the puppeteer knew that his plan was put in motion. "EXCILENT! Oh and there's one more thing, for this kind of a game, I use a lot of energy and since your already super saiyan, you wouldn't mind if I… BORROWED SOME?" An evil tone had come over the puppeteer, Before Trunks had time to blink, the puppeteer spoke again, "SUPER" and with that the young saiyan prince began to feel weak and tired, he fell out of super saiyan and watched as a golden beam of energy was going from his body to the puppeteer's. With that the puppeteer took his bladed hand which was still being used to immobilize Trunks and tore a hole in mid air, a bright light came through the portal. Trunks could then hear familiar voices and a familiar phrase

"Fusion Ha…. No Fusion Ha…. Nope Fusion Ha… Still not it." Said the voices as they echoed through the hole in the air. Trunks then felt himself being swung and was then released as he fell through the portal. The Puppeteer said one final phrase before Trunks fell through, "Let the Games Begin!"

WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER. So what do you think of the puppeteer thus far, I know the name is kind of weird and he acts weird but I think he has my personality a little bit, anyway, Either the next chapter or the chapter after that I will get back to Vegeta and Goten and the others. I hope for this to be a long fanfict. BTW does anyone else know where this is going, I mean where Trunks is going. You'll love it, and when you find out it will reveal why this game of hide and seek is going to be so complex and hard BTW I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW THAT IS KNOWN AS DRAGON BALL Z


	3. Fuuu Sion AHHHH

Ok, This is where things start to get interesting and confusing so pay attention. Sorry if it's a little short. DBZ IS NOT MINE, THE PUPPETEER HAS SPOKEN!

Goten and Trunks: "Fuuuuuu SION HAAA….."

Goku: "no that's still not it, you guys have to move in perfect symmetry"

Goten and Trunks: "….."

Goku: "What's wrong?"

Trunks: "I don't think Goten knows what symmetry is…..Sir"

Goku: "OHHH, well it's kind of, sort of like, more of reflections and mirrors, and opposites, and….and…." Goku could see that he had lost the two young demi-saiyans again. This is what the world had to depended on, to small children, but he thought to him self, the fusion technique is a powerful move that can increase your power drastically, and they were going to need all the power they could get to defeat Majin Buu and the evil wizard Babidi. Gohan and Vegeta had already been killed by the monster, and he only had less than a day left before he would return to other world, but he had confidence in these young boys, they were already super saiyan and they weren't even ten yet. Goku got back on topic, "Ok, how about I show you, Piccolo, can you help me demonstrate the fusion?" Piccolo could NOT believe that Goku had just asked him to demonstrate the (In his opinion) Gayest thing he had ever see. With some hesitation and a sweat drop or two, the boys were shown the ballerina type dance that was suppose to help them beat Majin Buu. After the demonstration, Goku instructed the boys to give it another try (You'll love this part)

Goku: "All right boys, lets give it another go, shall we"

Trunks and Goten: "SIR YES SIR"

Goku: "Ok GOOO"

Trunks and Goten Began to move towards one another moving there arms up in the air, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" the boys then struck a new pose, "SION", just as the final pose was about to be made (Very well if I might add, this was the boys best attempt thus far) a portal ripped in the air behind them and a echoing voice was heard, "Let the Games Begin". At that moment a purple haired boy came flying out of the portal and landed right in-between Goten and Trunks. The Boys, who hadn't seen or heard the portal open or close were continuing with the dance

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SION", Both boys looked down, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" They saw a purple haired boy who looked exactly, and I mean exactly, green gi, purple hair, sweatbands, exactly like a certain saiyan prince's son. Goku and piccolo and Mr. Popo and Dende (Who were also in the room) couldn't believe their eyes, They just stared at the body that had just be catapulted into the room. After what seemed like forever, piccolo was the first to say something

"Oh Dende, there are two of them" Stated piccolo in a worried voice

Goku finally got out of shock and ran to the boy to see if he was ok. He knew that this wasn't the first time Trunks had come to the past, he just didn't expect them to send someone so small. He had a million questions and he need to know if the future or the past was in danger. As Goku ran over to help the new Trunks, The current Trunks and Goten were in utter and complete shock; Trunk's jaw and smashed through the floor, and Goten's eyes were moving back a forth between the two Trunks's. He moved closer to the new version of his best friend.

Trunks began to regain consciousness, he didn't like today at all, he's in trouble with his dad, he was kidnapped by a freaking puppet, and he landed on his head. He slowly opened his eye's to see a familiar face, it was Goten, his long time best friend Goten, boy was he happy he was here.

"Goten, how did you get here, and better yet where is here"…. Goten just stood there, mouth wide open, unsure of how to react. Trunks had no idea where he was, he wasn't at Capsule Corp, and he was no longer in the puppeteer's tie die world or rhyme. Trunks stumbled to his feet, feeling dizzy and tired from the lack of energy, not even noticing his other self and the others. "Goten, we need to find some guy named the puppetter, the guys a freak, he wants us to play hide and seek with him or else"…"HELLO, EARTH TO GOTEN"…."GOTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS RESPOND, AND WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY"… "What ever, sometimes you can act so weird, I'm going to find out where we are" and with that Trunks turned around and ran into someone he never expected to ever run into. The two purple haired boys collided and fell to the ground. Future Trunks put his hands on his head, which was already bruised from when he fell from the portal, the other Trunks quickly stood back up in complete shock. "Hey watch where you're going you baka", said the future boy. Future Trunks looked up and saw something that nearly made him wet himself. Trunks and Trunks Both stared at each other. Future Trunks let out a small yet serious two words, "….Oh Shit"

OHHHHH SHIIIIIITTTT! I Hate to leave you there but It is 4:38 in the morning and this is the third chapter I've written tonight. If this goes according to plan, It will get a lot more complex soon, coming up, vegeta and goten and the others try to figure out what the hell happened, I'm thinking of pairing up vegeta on goten a little bit, you never would think of having them work together on something so I'm going to make it happen


	4. Just Keeps Getting Worse

DBZ has never been, and will never be mine, I do not own it! We now go back to present day with Vegeta and Goten.

Vegeta surveyed the room. All he saw were shocked faces. He had contacted the other Z fighters moments after his son's disappearance. Goku, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Chi Chi, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Mr. Satan (even though he wasn't invited), Majin Buu (Good Buu), puar, oolong, Master Roshi, the Ox King, Mr. and Mrs. Brief (Bulma's parents), and Goten of course. There was a long silence; everyone was trying to understand Vegeta's story, and more importantly how to get Trunks back.

"Vegeta, tell me one more time, what happened to our son?" Said Bulma

"WOMAN! I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU 15 TIMES, I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN" Yelled Vegeta, It was apparent that he was under a lot of stress. He cared for his son, and though he didn't always show it, he would put his life on the line to protect him.

"Vegeta, calm down, we're just trying to understand everything so we can figure out what to do next, so lets just sit down and talk for a moment" Goku said calmly.

"Kakarrot!, sitting around and talking is not going to get my son back!" Vegeta said.

"Then how about a game?" echoed a voice. Everyone looked around trying to determine who the new person was, but Vegeta and Goten already knew. Vegeta almost instantly responded.

"Where is my son, If you lay a finger on him, I'll kill you" Vegeta yelled into the air.

"My, My, My, no need for threats Veggie-Chan, you and son are so much alike, you never say hello, always question after question". Said the puppeteer.

"Show yourself or" Vegeta was cut off.

"Ok, so be it" said the puppeteer. A large portal opened up in the middle of the room and a tall figure stepped out, "Thank you, Thank you, no applause is needed". The puppeteer said as he made his grand entrance. "I am Thaaa" the puppeteer was almost immediately cut off when a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his face. Vegeta looked pissed.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where IS MY SON!" Vegeta said, trying not to kill the man before he found out where Trunks was"

"MHMH MHH HM HM MHM" said the puppeteer, his mouth was covered by Vegeta's hand. Vegeta removed his hand only to grab his neck. "TELL ME" Vegeta Roared.

"Blah, your hand tastes like sweat and chicken, now as I was saying, I am THE PUPPETEER, and I wish I could give you your son, but we are in the middle of a game you see" Said the puppeteer, not even noticing Vegeta's hand around his neck. "A game of Hide and Seek". Vegeta Raised his other hand and prepared a ki blast then aimed it at the puppeteer.

"You take me to my son, or I'll blast you to namek" Vegeta said, this was it, he was going to seriously injure this man if he did not get an answer.

"You wish see your son, so it shall be" said the puppeteer as he began to laugh. From behind his back, the puppeteer used his bladed hand to rip yet another portal, "And away we go" and in the moment the puppeteer and Vegeta disappeared and the portal closed. Everyone stood in shock, no one had any idea what to do next, Vegeta had been the only one who saw the puppeteer take Trunks and now he was gone, they still had unanswered question. At that moment Gohan spoke up.

"Hey guys, what about Goten, he was with Vegeta, maybe he knows some stuff" Said the teenager.

"Of course, good thinking Gohan" said Goku, "Goten do you… Goten? Where'd you go son?". But Goten was gone.

There you are, The 4th chapter, hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it's a bit short, but there will be a lot of chapters, trust me. Please review and comment. Next Chapter we'll get back to Trunks and Trunks and Goten and Dead Goku.


	5. Double Trunks and Broken Noses

Thing get awkward for Trunks and Trunks, DBZ IS NOT MINE, DON'T OWN IT.

Trunks couldn't believe how bad his day was getting; He's in trouble with his dad, He was taken by a doll, he had his energy drained, he hit his head, and he just ran into himself. Some how he knew he would get in trouble for this, some way or another. He felt extremely nervous, his other self was just staring at him, and who was this other Goten, he was so confused. After a long and awkward silence, Goku (Being the friendly person he is) greeted the boy.

"Hi" said Goku as he helped the boy up. He had been knocked on the floor from a combination of dizziness from having his energy drained, and he had collided with another version of himself.

"Uhhhhh… hi" said Trunks nervously. Goku saw the look on the boys face, it didn't look like this Trunks knew what was going on. Goku thought for a moment, he decided that he might as well begin to question the boy, he was here for a reason, obviously to warn them about something in the near future.

"So I guess the obvious question is who are you and why are you here?" Ask Goku

"Well obviously he's Trunks" Said Piccolo

"I know that, but what I mean is…" Goku thought for a moment, this was so uexpected and bazaar, the first time Trunks appeared, It hadn't been at some random moment, and he had been a lot older the first time. He looked back at Future Trunks and realized the boy was preparing for an explination. Trunks knew he had to tell them something, even if his explanation was totally stupid and unbelievable, it was all he had, and the puppeteer had said it him self, he would send him back home when he caught him. (This was not going to be pretty), Trunks took a deep breath and began frantically telling the group everything he knew.

"Me and Goten were minding our own businesses when Goten got the idea to put a dinosaur in my dad's bathroom, I told him it wouldn't be a good idea, but he insisted we do it, then my dad got mad and started chasing us, I ran outside and realized Goten must have been caught by my dad. Being the great friend that I am, I began to go back to help Goten, but before I could do anything, I blacked out. The next thing I know, I'm in a tie die spacey room thing with a giant puppet doll thing called the puppeteer who wants me to play hide a seek with him or else, then next thing I know I'm here." He looked at everyone and realized how stupid he just sounded, everyone's sweat dropped and they looked speechless, again. Trunks smacked his forehead with his hand, "Today is not my day is it".

* * *

><p>Vegeta realized that he no longer had the puppeteer's neck in his hand. He also realized that he was no longer at Capsule Corperation. He took in his new surroundings; No ground, just space, everything looked Tie Die. Vegeta began to feel nauseous, just as he had when Trunks and Bulma convinced him to go on that blasted ride that spun around at the amusement park, what was it called, the Gravitron or something. Vegeta closed his eyes; he had a really hard time sensing his surroundings. He couldn't feel his son's ki anywhere, wherever the puppeteer had taken him, it certainly was not to his son. At that moment Vegeta felt a small hand grab his shoulder. Thinking that it was the puppeteer, he turned around and nailed the puppeteer right in the face with full force… of course this was not the puppeteer now was it? Vegeta's mouth dropped open, he could not believe what he just did. Chi Chi would most defiantly kill him with her Frying pan of DOOM. GOTEN flew back about 20 yards, holding his hands over his nose.<p>

"Oh Dende…." Vegeta said. He immediately powered up to super saiyan, instantly flew after the boy, appeared behind him, and caught him as gently as possible. Goten looked up at Vegeta, his eyes began to water, blood was dripping from his nose. Vegeta knew what was coming, and he had no way of stopping it, and with that Goten began to cry his eyes out. The small child sent a sound that echoed through the whole dimension. Vegeta panicked; he was the most powerful being in the universe (next to Kakarrot, but he rarely admitted that), but when it came to caring for children, he scored below average. Sure he was a lot better at it than when Trunks was first born; he would just have to give it his best shot.

"You… You….. You hit me!" Goten cried, his hands covered in blood from his bleeding nose.

"Well you shouldn't have snuck up on me!" said the prince.

"I.. I… I…. didn't mean to.. to… scare you" Goten said in-between cries.

"You didn't scare me!" yelled the prince

"Then why did you hit me" Goten yelled.

"I thought you were the puppeteer, I didn't even know that he had taken you with us!" said Vegeta.

"He didn't take me with him" said Goten, still covering his nose, but beginning to calm down.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Yelled the prince, that started Goten's crying back up again. He hated it when Trunks's Dad yelled at him, it really scared him.

"I.. I..Don't know, I.. I.. wanted to help T…T…Trunks, and you don't have to yell at me!" cried Goten. Vegeta was at a loss of words, the child had good intentions, just the brain the size of a peanut.

"I did not mean to hit you, I'm…." Vegeta hesitated at the last part, but knew it would calm Goten down, "SORRY". Vegeta did not like to apologize, but in this case he thought it would be the best. Goten had just about stopped crying, he was just breathing heavily and still covering his bleeding nose. Vegeta felt a small amount of guilt; he had hit Trunks before while sparing (Not always by accident) but he never managed to break his nose.

"Let me see your nose" Vegeta asked, he wanted to help Goten so he wouldn't tell his mom, and Dende knew what would happen if Chi Chi found out. As Goten slowly removed his hands from his broken nose, the two were surrounded by a bright green light.

"Let me take this opportunity to say WOW, WAY TO GO KING KONG, I saw the whole thing" The puppeteer laughed as he appeared from behind Vegeta. "You know, I've seen you hit Trunks before, not always an accident if I might add, but never did I think I would see that day that you BROKE GOKU'S SON'S NOSE, How pathetic, frightened by a mere child, and not just any child, the son of Goku…. Ya know….. Kakarrot". Vegeta felt infuriated, Goten was scared, but neither of them could move, this green light had immobilized them. "Now listen up V-man" continued the puppeteer, "I have added you to my little game of 'Hide and Seek'. Rules are quit simple, you find me and catch me, and I send all of the players I've added back to their original location, If you refuse to play, I leave you here to rot for all of eternity, oh and by the way, I never tell a lie so playing the game will mean me taking you to your son, so do we have a deal" said the puppeteer, his evil smile emerging from his face. Vegeta thought about the offer, he was not to happy about playing kids games, but what choice does he have, if he wants to get Trunks back, he will have to do what this man says. "Close your left eye for yes, right for no" said the puppeteer. Vegeta closed his left eye. "SUPPER" the puppeteer said in a burst of joy. Vegeta thought for a moment, this day was getting worse and worse with each moment; he found a freaking dinosaur in his bathroom, his son had been kidnapped, there was this stupid puppet who he wanted to kill, he had broken Goten's nose BY ACCIDENT, and he was now stuck playing freaking Hide and go Seek. 'Today is just not my day is it' Vegeta thought.

Done with this chapter. Wow, Another player added to the Puppeteers game, so has anyone guessed what the puppeteer's plan is yet? I have it all planed out, and it really makes a lot of sense when you figure it out. Sorry to leave you guys right there, but it just seemed like a appropriate place to stop, don't worry new chapter coming up soon.


	6. Did I just insult myself?

Here is the sixth chapter of my story… DBZ IS NOT MINE

Future Trunks was getting fustrated, this was the third time he had told Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Dead Goku, Mr. Popo, and Dende what had happened; granted it sounded like complete bull shit, but when you thinks about all the crazy stuff that happens to the Z warriors, this seemed normal. The others (Except the current Trunks) had all come out of shock and were asking the Future Trunks questions.

"So what was his name again?" asked Goten, still a bit nervous about the new Trunks

"The Puppeteer" said Trunks

"And what game does he want you to play?" asked Goku

"Hide and Seek" Replied Trunks, he was getting really annoyed at the Sons; not the brightest people you will ever meet.

"And where did you say you were from?" said Piccolo. This was a new one, Trunks hadn't really told them where he was from, then again, he didn't know where or when he was. Obviously since a version of him was here, he must have traveled in time or something like that. Future Trunks looked over at himself, he was really getting concerned; his other self hadn't moved or spoken since he arrived. 

"Well?" Said Piccolo, he didn't like waiting for an answer. Trunks looked at Piccolo with a death stare that resembled his father's.

"Tell me" Trunks began, "Where are we right now?" Asked Trunks, It was his turn to ask the questions.

"We're on top of the look out" Said Dende, hoping to help the new boy.

"Ok…" Trunks said, this was a start; at least he knew he was on earth. "Now I want you to describe to me some of the things that are going on right now, any new villains, crises, anything like that" said Trunks.

"Well" began Goku, "The earth is under attack by a powerful and evil monster named Majin Buu, and…!" Goku was cut off by Future Trunks.

"I know where I am….. actually, I know when I am, that puppet freak must have sent me a few months back in time… I'm in the middle of the Majin Buu crisis, and you are teaching Goten and Myself the Fusion dance, am I right?" Said Trunks proudly, he finally figured out where he was, he was back in time on the look out….. something about this made Future Trunks freak out; he realized that he had been sent back in time and was now on top of the look out. Figuring out where and when he was didn't make things much better. It was at that moment the current Trunks of the time line finally spoke up.

"How do we know your telling the truth" Asked the younger Trunks, he sounded nervous and frightened at the same time; could this really be happening? He had already lost his father and his friend Gohan today, and now this! When did life get so complex? The younger boy continued, "How do we know that your not one of Babidi's Tricks, trying to stop us from killing Majin Buu?" said the boy. With that, future Trunks spun around and gave the younger boy a death stare; he couldn't believe what he just heard…. And from himself too! Trunks was insulted

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BAKA!" Screamed Future Trunks, he had had it with these people and couldn't believe that his past self was trying to turn them against him. The younger Trunks fell over, he was in shock again. "I AM HAVING A SHITY DAY; I'M IN TROUBLE, I WAS KIDNAPPED, HAD MY ENERGY DRAINED, FELL ON MY HEAD, SENT BACK IN TIME, AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WANT TO CALL ME A LIAR!" continued Future Trunks. The younger Trunks looked as though he was about to cry, its not like his day had gone any better; besides winning the junior division at the martial arts tournament this morning his day had sucked; he watched his dad get the crap beaten out of him by a giant piece of chewing gum, his dad had knocked him out, his dad killed himself, Gohan was dead, he was stuck doing dance moves with Goten in an effort to stop Majin Buu, and now he was being 'told off' by himself. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STUPID, PATHETIC, PILE OFFFFF" Future Trunks stopped himself; what the hell was he doing, he was insulting himself. He looked down at the slightly younger version of himself. He had his head turned, and though the others couldn't see it, the younger Trunks was crying. Future Trunks couldn't believe it; was he really that big of an asshole to make himself cry. The future boy thought back to this day, he remembered that it hadn't been the best day of his life with the loss of his dad and Gohan. He bent down and placed his hand own his younger self's shoulder, "Listen, I know we both have had rotten days today, I'm just a little stressed out with being sent back in time, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Whispered Future Trunks; he knew that his younger self wouldn't want the others to know he was crying. The young Trunks wiped his tears before looking up; he couldn't believe that he had just apologized to himself, what did this mean…. Was he really this big of a sissy in the future, and he calls himself the prince of saiyans, but then again, the Future Trunks understood how bad his day had been, and from what he had learned, his (Future Trunks's day) couldn't be going any better. He stood up and looked at his Future self, he wanted to help him find this puppet guy so he could get back to his own time; he would be stressed out too if he had been sent back in time. Just as the younger boy was about to apologize for calling his Future self a liar, a bright flash filled the room and what young Trunks saw next shocked him even more than when his future self had appeared.

That's the end of this chapter, sorry if it was a little confusing with two Trunk's but it will make sense soon enough. Next chapter we will get back to the puppeteer and Goten and Vegeta.


	7. Player Two, press start to join game

We now go back to the puppeteer and Vegeta and Goten. This picks up right where chapter 5 ended. "THIS IS VEGETA! HE ALREADY TOLD YOU DBZ WAS NOT HIS SO GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK HEAD YOU BAKA"

"SUPPER!" Yelled the Puppeteer; he had just added another player to his game. He then looked at Goten, he was still bleeding from his nose. The puppeteer thought to himself 'Nice Punch'. "Now before we can begin, I require a small... 'Toll' if you will, an 'entrance fee' for my game." The puppeteer eyed Vegeta, he hadn't powered down from a super saiyan yet. "I require a small amount of your saiyan energy, nothing to worry about, you should regain it back soon, It's just this kind of a game isn't easy to do and I require a little bit of energy to proceed". And with that, Vegeta watched as a beam of golden energy shot from his body into the puppeteer's body. "DAMN you are strong!" said the puppeteer. Vegeta felt himself go out of super saiyan. "Yes, just two or three more like you monkey boy, and I should be able to get to where I need to be." Vegeta then noticed something, he had not taken any energy from Goten;

'of course' Vegeta thought! 'he never said that Goten was a player in his game, so what did this mean; when we caught the puppeteer, would Goten be sent back with them' Before the prince could answer his own question, he saw the puppeteer raise his bladed hand (Which still immobilized them with the green light). The puppeteer began to laugh as he ripped a new hole in the space and felt himself and Goten being thrown towards the hole.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN" laughed the puppeteer as he released Vegeta and Goten through the portal.

The young Trunks stood up, he was about to apologize to his future self for calling him a liar when he was interrupted by a bright flash and a portal was ripped into the middle of the room. The two boys heard a voice; Future Trunks recognized it.

"Let The Games Begin!" Said the voice. At that moment, young Trunks went into shock once again as he saw his dad and Goten fly out of the portal. Future Trunks recognized the ki signature of the two people immediately; it was his dad and Goten from his time.

Goten and Vegeta flew across the room and smashed into the wall. Poor Goten smashed his face into the wall and felt unbearable pain coming from his already broken nose. Vegeta hit the wall and fell down, "SON OF A BITCH" the prince yelled as he landed on his head. Goten began to cry in pain. Vegeta stood up not noticing anyone in the room; he was focused on Goten's nose at the moment (Which had been bleeding for some time). "Goten, I need you to stop crying and calm down in order for me to help you" The prince said calmly as he picked Goten up. Goten thought to himself, 'today wasn't fun and it wasn't even lunch time yet; Trunks was taken by a scary dolly man, Uncle Vegeta broke his nose, and now he was in even more pain'. Goten listened to Vegeta and began to calm down. "Now feeling better?" asked the prince. Goten felt his nose hurting, not as bad as before, but it still hurt pretty bad".

"I would be feeling fine if you hadn't hit me" said Goten quietly.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Vegeta yelled; not wanting to repeat the argument from earlier. Big mistake, Goten's eyes began to water again, Vegeta had to think fast. "Goten I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean to yell at you, and I will help fix your nose." Said Vegeta in a panic. Goten looked at Vegeta and without warning wrapped his hands around his chest and began to squeeze. Vegeta couldn't believe it, the child was hugging him; he barely hugged Trunks, he was not use to this much love and emotion. Goten was in need of a hug, he had a crappy day and he just needed a hug from someone and Vegeta just so happened to be the closest. What Vegeta did next shocked everyone in the room (Don't forget that Future Trunks, Young Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Dead Goku, Mr. Popo, and Dende are all in the same room) Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, emotionless, and grumpy Vegeta actually hugged the boy back. Vegeta didn't know why he was doing this, It just felt like the right thing to do; he had already physically injured the boy, no need to emotionally hurt him any more. As Vegeta hugged Goten he picked up a bunch of ki signatures, all of them felt extremely familiar, two of them were almost identical, and one of them felt dead but alive at the same time. Vegeta turned around only to be greeted by the sight of two Trunks, Dead Goku, and another Goten. "Well this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it!" Said Vegeta.

Well there you go, Chapter 7 completed, at least Vegeta finally found Trunks, if only he knew which one was which. Will Vegta make things better or worse for the people of the past, find out in chapter 8. BTW Chapter 8 is going to be the longest one yet, I just finished it.


	8. An Unexpected Change to History

Here you go, chapter 8!, DBZ IS NOT MINE .. BTW THIS CHAPTER IS LONG!

Young Trunks looked at his dad, he couldn't believe it; maybe his day was getting better after all. A big smile came across his face as he ran to his dad. "DAD!" yelled the younger boy, "I can't believe your alive, I thought you were killed by Majin Buu". Vegeta looked at his son; he thought for a moment and read the boys ki….. This was his son, but it was not the one he was looking for, this one seemed weaker (Trunks and Goten had raised their power level a lot when they trained in the hyperbolic time chamber, and It had been half a year since Buu, so they were defiantly stronger than this). He then looked over at the other Trunks who looked at him the same way; this was his son, he knew it. He sensed the Future Boy's ki, but surprisingly it was weaker than the others. Vegeta thought for a moment….. 'of course, that rag doll took some energy from me, obviously he took some from Trunks. Vegeta completely ignored the younger Trunks and walked over the Future boy. He looked his son straight in the eye. Trunks knew his dad was mad about something.

"Your not still made about the whole Velociraptor in the bathroom prank….. are you?" asked Trunks, a little bit nervous. Vegeta gave a small unnoticeable smile.

"So it is you" said the prince as he ruffled the boy's hair. Future Trunks felt relaxed for the first time since he had been taken by the puppeteer, no longer was he by himself with a bunch of strangers asking him questions, he had his dad to help him….. and apparently he had Goten who was still hugging Vegeta. Vegeta noticed the small boy still clinging onto his body. He then noticed Denede on the other side of the room, "Dende! Come here and fix Goten's nose" yelled the prince. Dende jumped; wanting to help the newcomers in anyway possible, and Vegeta kind of scared him. Vegeta pulled Goten off of him and placed him on the ground, he had been so preoccupied with his hug, that he hadn't noticed Trunks…. And Trunks…. And Goten…. And his dead dad. First he noticed the Future Trunks (His Trunks) standing next to him and Vegeta.

"Trunks! Your ok!" yelled Goten, excited to see his friend in one piece. He lunged forward and gave his long time best friend a big hug as they both fell to the floor (Goten was in a hugging mood today). Trunks looked at Goten's nose, it was making him sick; it was bent in some weird direction and he had blood all over the bottom of his face. He looked back up at his dad.

"GEEZE DAD! What did you do to him, he looks terrible". Said Trunks. (He knew his dad had hit Goten because he overheard their argument when they first arrived) Trunks knew that his dad had accidentally hit him (Future Trunks) before, but he never broke his nose. Vegeta gave his son a death stare; he was not about to have this discussion for the third time, and since the boys prank this morning, his day hadn't been very pleasant. Vegeta then did what he did best; get angry and let out all of the stress building up inside of him out.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT!" Roared Vegeta, he was having a crappy day, and all he wanted to do was get Goten's nose fixed, and find that puppet freak so they could go home. Trunks almost fell over, it was better for him not to anger his dad right now, he didn't look too happy and he didn't want to look like Goten.

"Sorry" Said Trunks quickly

"DENDE! I told you to fix his nose a minute ago, and yet his face still looks awful! Get your green ass over here and fix his nose so we can put this stupid argument to rest!" Yelled Vegeta. Vegeta then looked at Mr. Popo. "And YOU, POPO!" Yelled Vegeta as he pointed at Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo jumped

"Yes?" he said. He thought Vegeta was scary, and didn't want to upset the prince any further.

"Go get a wet towel so the boy can wash the blood off his face, it's making me sick!" Said Vegeta. Mr. Popo didn't hesitate and made a mad dash out of the room to go get a towel. Just then Vegeta felt a small tug on the back of his pants. Vegeta quickly turned around and looked down at the younger version of his son. With all of his stress and anger, he completely forgot about the younger boy; come to think of it…. Vegeta didn't even know where he was. Vegeta then looked back at his son, then the other boy, his son, the other boy; 'well it's true, there are two of them' thought Vegeta. Vegeta was unsure how to react; this was obviously not his actual son from where ever he had come from, but does young Trunks know that? Vegeta was about to talk to the younger boy when all of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere.

"Well, Well, Well!" Said the puppeteer. The Z warriors couldn't see him anywhere but they defiantly heard him. "Isn't this fun; now at the risk of Trunks trying to explain everything again, I guess It's my turn to fill you in. My name is THE PUP…" The puppeteer was cut off by another unknown voice.

"Attention People of Earth, It's me; the Great Wizard Babidi and my faithful servant Majin Buu. Me and Buu have had a wonderful time site seeing today and we thought we would bring you another sneak preview of what's to come if the three trouble makers I showed you earlier do not show themselves". Said the evil wizard. Babidi was having the time of his life; he had resurrected Majin Buu, was causing global destruction, and he had just been given some information from a tall, puppet looking man. Everyone on top of the look out closed their eyes, but no one, not even the fighters from the future, could have expected to see where the two villains were. Young Trunks's heart sank; Badbidi and Buu were standing on the front lawn of Capsule Corporations. "The building you now see behind me is none other than Capsule Corporations; located in west city. I've also learned that this is the home of one of the Three nuisances I have been talking about. This is the home of none other than Trunks and Vegeta Brief." The wizard had an evil look on his face. He had been skeptical of the Puppeteer when he first appeared, but now he wanted to thank him for adding to his fun. "Well Trunks, I guess your wondering how I knew where you lived? At this time I would like to globally thank a man named the Puppeteer who has provided me with a good amount of information, including where you live." Said the Wizard.

"No Problem at all Mr. Babidi" replied the Puppeteer; Babidi wasn't the only one with the ability to communicate with global populations.

"Now without further ado, LET THE FUN BEGIN MAJIN BUU!" Yelled the Wizard; if only he could see the look on Tunks's face right now, it would make his day almost perfect. The other Z warriors (With there eyes closed) saw the giant pink monster happily walk through the front door of Capsule Corporation. Within seconds, Trunks's home was in chaos: There were about 10 different alarms going off, several large explosions had blown holes in the building, and there were a lot of screams. Young Trunks collapsed onto the floor; this was officially the worst day of his life. The two future boys opened their eyes and looked at on another….. This hadn't happened in their time line. They remembered that Babidi had found out where Trunks lived, but he never got there because Goku used super saiyan three to stall them while Trunks had gone to Capsule Corporation to get the Dragon Radar (Used to find the wish granting dragon balls). After Goku left the fight, Buu got fed up with Babidi's orders and squeezed the wizard's head off. "AHHH THERE HE IS" said the wizard. Trunks and Goten shut their eyes again. They watched as Majin Buu emerged with a pile of candy in his hands.

"Buu find lots of nice people in mean boy's house" said the monster. "Buu turn them into candy" and with that the pink monster opened his mouth and sucked up all the candy. "MMMMMMM, Yum yum in Buu's tum tum! Ha Ha Ha" said Buu with a big smile across his face.

"HA HA HA! Well Majin Buu, how about we finish off this PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CITY?" Laughed the wizard. With that the two flew high above the city and Buu held up his hand. He released an extremely powerful energy blast that reduced West City to a crater. Young Trunks couldn't believe it; first his dad dies, now his home is destroyed, could things get any worse? "Well I hope you enjoyed our show, tune in next time when we vaporize Goten Son's house and the mountains around it." The wizard felt invincible, nothing could stop them. The wizard then stopped his global announcement and turned to his unstoppable servant.

"We go blow up other mean boys house now Mr. Babidi?" said Buu

"Not yet Majin Buu, the puppeteer has provided me with more information than just the boys homes and names". Said Babidi, he had an evil smile across his face.

"What he say? What he say?" ask Majin Buu.

"The puppeteer told me where the brats were hiding; on some platform in the sky called 'The Lookout'" the wizard said as he pointed in the exact direction of the Look out. He climbed onto Majin Buu's back and with astonishing speed; the two took off towards the Lookout.

Back on the lookout, everyone was in shock; they couldn't believe what just happened. Young Trunks felt his eyes water; he slowly walked out of the room without being notice. He knew that he was about to cry, but he didn't want anyone else to know that. Future Trunks and Goten knew that the puppeteer must be messing with the time line; this was not good. Vegeta looked over at Dende, who was making his way over to the injured Goten. Goten looked at Dende and smiled. The guardian was still unsure as to how the new Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta had arrived. Dende placed his hands over Goten's face.

"Ok now Goten, you might feel a small amount of pressure on your nose" Dende said nervously. Suddenly Dende's arms began to glow and the healing began. SNAP! Goten jumped as his nose moved back in place. He was about to call Dende a liar for not telling him it would hurt when he realized his nose was no longer in pain.

"Well it's about time" growled Vegeta. Dende looked at the future prince with a frightened look. 'There's just no pleasing him' thought Dende.

"Thank you" said Goten. Dende looked back at the boy and smiled; at least he got a thank you.

At that moment Bulma ran into the room; she and the others had been outside in the Lookout's courtyard the whole time. Following close behind was Chi Chi, Krillin, Videl, and the others.

"Goku! Tell me that didn't just happen! I can't believe it, the dragon radar was at my house and now it's gone, how are we suppose to find the dragon balls and wish everyone back". Cried the blue haired woman. She then noticed Vegeta, "Vegeta?…OH VEGETA" the woman sprinted towards her husband; she couldn't believe he was alive…that Goku was a mean liar. "I thought you were dead and… AHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed as she noticed the two Gotens standing next to her husband. Everyone else went into shock (A lot of shocking going on today, isn't there?). There was a silence in the room. Just then, a voice was heard but the source was unknown.

"AAHHEEMM!" Yelled the Puppeteer; he was tired of being interrupted and he had been very patient. "If everyone would shut up for 5 minutes, I can explain everything… weellll not everything, but you know what I mean" said the Puppeteer; it was his turn to talk. "NOW! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…. I am the all powerful, all seeing, all knowing, unstoppable, unbe..!"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Screamed Vegeta; his patience had also run out.

"I am The Puppeteer!" Said the puppeteer, a little bit angry that the stupid monkey interrupted his title. "Now I suppose all of you are wondering what is going on. Well I'll tell you; the three beings you saw come through the portal earlier are none other than Future Trunks, Future Goten, and Future Vegeta. To be more exact, they are from 6 months in future. You also must be wondering why I have brought them here. Future Vegeta and Trunks have agreed to play a game of Hide and Seek with me; they catch me and I send all the players back to where they belong. Now the game…!" The puppeteer was cut off by Future Goten.

"Hey what about me?" Whined Goten, "You brought me here too, don't I get to play". Goten hated to be left out, it wasn't fair that Trunks and Vegeta got to have all the fun.

"WHY YOU MISERABLE BRAT" Roared the Puppeteer. Goten jumped and hid behind Vegeta. "Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to interrupt people while they're talking? You weren't selected for the game, I never took you with us, you snuck through the portal before it closed, and you were never invited!" continued the puppeteer, "Now as I was saying; the game will take will be played in certain points in time; upon arrival, I will tell you how much time you have to find me before I send everyone to the next location or 'Time' if you wish to call it that. You must find me before I get to my final destination or else game over; don't worry you have plenty of time before that happens." Stated the Puppeteer.

"Ok, I'm in" Said Vegeta calmly. Everyone looked at the saiyan. "Just be warned that when I catch you, and I will, I'll beat you until your nothing but string and stuffing." Added Vegeta.

"Excellent, and don't worry, I'll add more players as the game continues….. starting right now! This time line's Trunks and Goten have just been added to the game" smiled the puppeteer.

"That's not going to happen" said dead Goku; he had been awfully quiet while he attempted to understand everything, but no one was taking his son anywhere.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT! Once they have been added to the game, there's no stopping it. He will automatically transport to the new time and place whether you want him to or not." Replied the Puppeteer. Goku frowned and looked at his son, but to his surprise, his son hadn't even heard what the puppeteer had said. The two Gotens were looking at one another and were having a conversation about food and fighting. "So Young Trunks and Young Goten will be your new team mates, any questions?" said the Puppeteer.

"What about Future Goten? Can he come along too? Please" said Future Trunks. He didn't want his friend to miss out and he thought it was unfair that Young Goten got to go and Future Goten didn't. The Puppeteer thought for a moment, "Fine, but he will not be a player, you will have to make sure you grab him before you are taken to the next area or he will be left behind and if he catches me it will not count. Understand?" Said the puppeteer. Future Goten looked up and smiled, 'he wouldn't be left behind' thought the boy.

"I have one more question" said Vegeta, "Why did you drain our energy?"

"Oh Vegeta, don't worry, it will come back soon." The Puppeteer said, "I need a good amount of energy to get to where I need to be, you see each time jump requires a different amount of energy to complete, the bigger the jump, the more energy; of course going forward in time take up almost no energy at all." Answered the Puppeteer. "Any more questions…. SUPPER, the time jump will commence in 10 minutes", and with that the puppeteer finished talking. He was going to have so much fun messing with their time line. He pulled a list out of his pocket and looked at the first place and time; it actually was only about 2-3 hours earlier.

The others looked at one another; they couldn't believe what the puppeteer had told them. Goku looked at his son, then he looked for Young Trunks, but for some odd reason, Trunks wasn't there.

"Hey has anyone seen Trunks… Young Trunks I mean?" asked Goku, trying not to confuse everyone (Including himself). Everyone looked around; not even noticing that Trunks had disappeared, but Vegeta knew; he had been keeping track of his younger son since he arrived.

"He left right after Babidi's little show, I'll go get him" said Vegeta with a sigh; he knew why his younger son had left, and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with it, but he knew they were short on time, and they had to deal with this now. He Turned to Future Goten and picked him up. He placed him next to his son and looked him straight in the eye, "Trunks, listen to me very carefully, no matter what happens, you DO NOT LET GO OF GOTEN'S HAND UNTIL I TELL YOU TO LET GO! GOT IT!" Said Vegeta seriously, he did not want Goten to be left behind, and because he wasn't sure he would be able to get him back if they forgot him anywhere. Trunks looked up at his father, he didn't dare argue. He grabbed Goten's hand tightly and watched his dad exit the room.

Trunks sat on one of the beds in the spare bedrooms he found. He couldn't believe how bad his day had been; he watched his dad… the most powerful person he knew get the crap beaten out of him by Majin Buu, he was knocked out by his dad who then killed himself in an explosion meant to take out the pink beast, it didn't work, he found out Gohan was dead, he had to learn how to fuse with Goten, the fusion looked stupid, a future version of himself, Goten, and his dad had appeared, and his house was destroyed by Buu… along with his grandparents, pets, and toys. He couldn't help but cry; he wished he could be as care free as Goten, who never seemed to worry about life and its problems. Just then he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his dad. The Young Trunks quickly looked down to wipe his tears, not wanting to look weak in front of his dad. Vegeta sat down on the bed and took a deep breath; he technically wasn't this boy's real dad, and when it came to him dealing with his own son crying, he often told the boy to "suck it up". Vegeta was about to give it his best shot.

"Listen, I know that you have been through a lot today, and I can see why your upset" started Vegeta (a pretty good start to say the least), "But we don't have time for water works, you and I both know that I'm not really your dad, I'm from the future" continued Vegeta (This seems to be going downward), "For some stupid reason, the Puppeteer has added you and your time's Goten to his game, so like it or not your going to have to suck it up and focus on catching the puppeteer so we can end this as soon a possible, Got it?" Finished Vegeta (….. that could have gone better). Young Trunks looked up at his future dad…. Or the future Vegeta, he sounded just like his normal dad, yet a little bit nicer. The boy nodded his head, but went into complete surprise when the future vegeta leaned over and gave him a hug. Trunks couldn't believe it, the only time his dad had ever hugged him was right before he was knocked out. The two stood up and looked at each other awkwardly. Vegeta thought to himself 'oh Dende what is with all the hugs today, at least the boy feels better and he'll be able to focus'. After an awkward silence, Vegeta final spoke up, "Lets go join the others, I'd say we have about three minutes before we leave, and I know your mother would like to say goodbye.

The others watched as Future Vegeta and their Trunks walked into the room. The two future boys were still holding hands just as Vegeta instructed them to. As everyone wished the boys luck and said their goodbyes, a short yellow figure entered the room, he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by a very large, fat, pink, creature with an antenna on top of its' head. Everyone froze in fear. Babidi and Buu had found them

"Well, Well, we finally found you" said the wizard as he laughed, "Majin Buu has been waiting to meet you".

"BUU BIG MAD, POW POW POW, Which guy hit Buu!" Said the monster. He suddenly began to release steam from a large amount of hole spread throughout his upper body. Before Vegeta and the four boys could react, a large portal opened up in the middle of the room. Trunks held on to Goten as tightly as possible. And with that they were gone.

"Wha… Whe….Where did they go? Show yourselves cowards" Yelled Babidi. At that moment, a small portal opened and a figure's head popped out.

"Don't worry Babidi, you'll get to beat up the boys, but for now, take you anger out on Mr. Pickle-O over there". Said the Puppeteer, and then left. Piccolo watched the pink monster as he opened his eyes, raised his hand up and began waving.

"YOU GO BYE BYE" said Buu as an evil smile came across his face.

WOW THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Hope you enjoyed it, please review and comment.


	9. A Sick Sense of Humor

Here is chapter 9. Tallyho, back in time we go…. I don't own DBZ, DB, DBGT, or the letter D… By the way, I think this is my favorite chapter so far.

The puppeteer was in a great mood; his game had begun, he had already gathered a good amount of energy from Super Saiyan Trunks and Vegeta. He looked at his list of places and dates and times.

"Hmmm, ok so about 3 hours back, same day, and according to this, I need to land in the middle of no where….. well, If that's what it says." Said the puppeteer; he still needed to gather a good amount of energy in order to begin the big jumps. He knew he had about 5 minutes before Future Trunks, Future Goten, Vegeta, Young Trunks, and Young Goten arrived at the destination (He sent them the long way)… 'Wow this is going to get confusing' thought the puppeteer. With his course set, he ripped a portal out of his tie die dimension and approached his first stop.

Vegeta looked like a mess, he had blood all over his face, he was covered in bruises and cuts, and he was tired. He looked over at Goten and Trunks; were it not for them, Majin Buu would have killed Vegeta. The three fighters were all super saiyan. The two younger boys had their hands over there mouths…. Goten just accidentally called themselves "Stronger than him". He then looked back into the distance.

"Trunks, you are my only son, yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby, have I?" the prince said. Both boys took their hands off of their mouths; they looked (You guessed it) SHOCKED. Vegeta turned to his son. "Come here son" Vegeta said as he held out his arm. He walked over to his son (Who took a step back) and gave him a hug.

"Dad what's wrong?" asked Trunks nervously, "This is embarrassing" he continued as his eyes looked over at Goten who was just awkwardly standing there (Poor Goten). "Dad come on, cut it out," said the boy as he began to blush. Vegeta knew in his mind that the boys would not leave him to fight Buu alone; His plan was to knock out the boys and have Piccolo take them as far away as possible, he would then take care of Buu. This was the last time he would see his son. All of a sudden a total of 5 blades stabbed the air; they slowly moved down and created a hole. Before Vegeta could react a bright green light shot out of the hole and trapped the three saiyans. They couldn't move. Trunks was feeling even more embarrassed, he was stuck with his dad hugging him in front of Goten and he could not move. At that moment a tall, black suited, doll faced figure appeared out of the portal. The puppeteer looked at each of the three saiyans. He had been looking forward to this moment in time ever since his plan had first been "thought up"; not only will he get the energy from three powerful super saiyans, but he will totally destroy this father-son moment if it was the last thing he did.

"Well Well WELL!" Said the Puppeteer, he couldn't help but laugh; he obviously caught them in a very awkward moment. "What do we have here? It appears to be the Prince of all Saiyans and his son, Trunks Brief, having a….. 'Father-Son' moment". He walked over and looked the immobilized prince in the eyes, "And I thought you didn't have a heart, of course it's just like the song says 'You're a monster, Mr. Brief, Your Hearts an Empty HOLE!' (Anyone else get the Grinch reference?)." Vegeta couldn't believe this, he had never seen this thing in his life and it was intruding on a very private moment… except for Goten who had been standing there. "You know it's funny, that M tattooed on your forehead probably means 'M for Monkey', HAHAHA". The Puppeteer joked. He looked at his watch (Yes the puppeteer has a watch); he still had 3.5 minutes until the others arrived. He then directed his attention to Trunks who was still in Vegeta's arms. "Well if it isn't the little 'Heir to the Throne' himself; tell me did you know that your daddy was about to karate-chop your head and knock you unconscious?" asked the puppeteer. Vegeta's eyes widened; how did he know he was about to do that?' The puppeteer continued "Ya, your dad was going to HIT you, then go blow himself up to kill Majin Buu" The Puppeteer looked back up at Vegeta. "Of course Vegeta, you should probably know that it wouldn't work because Buu is able to regenerate you pathetic boko…. I mean baka." Said the puppeteer; he stumbled on the saiyan word, 'oh well' he thought. Vegeta didn't know what was happening; was this man warning them, or insulting them. His eyes looked far right, and his heart stopped; Majin Buu was walking straight towards them.

"Me big mad, which guy hit Buu?" said Majin Buu. He didn't even have a scratch on him. The Puppeteer turned towards the monster and smiled. He pointed his finger directly at Trunks.

"This boy right here Mr. Buu!" Yelled the puppeteer. Vegeta realized this man was not trying to help them or insult them; he was trying to kill them. The puppeteer looked down at his watch. "Two Minutes Left!" announced the puppeteer. Vegeta then began to feel weak, as if the energy was being drained from his body. It WAS being drained from his body, and the boys too. The three watch as golden beams of light exited their body. The puppeteer usually took a small amount of energy from people, just enough to make the person feel a bit tired, BUT NOT THIS TIME; He wanted the fighters to feel exhausted, unable to fight… He was going to take enough that would keep the three saiyans conscious, but unable to defend themselves against the approaching monster. The golden beams stopped and the puppeteer absorbed the rest of his desired amount of energy. He then stepped back into his hole as he released the three saiyans; he knew the players would be too preoccupied with this to even begin to look for him.

Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten all collapsed to the ground. They all fell out of super saiyan. Vegeta, who was already weak enough from fighting Buu, couldn't even move his arms. His head lay on its side facing the approaching threat; he watched helplessly and thought to himself, 'this wasn't how it was suppose to be'. Trunks and Goten were both lying on their backs staring up at the sky; they were breathing heavily. Trunks looked over at his dad.

"Dad…. Who… was that…." The boy said in between breaths. Vegeta had to think fast.

"Piccolo! Grab the boys and run!" Yelled the prince as loud as he could. Piccolo, who had been watching the whole time was speechless, he had never seen that thing before. He flew down to the small saiyans and grabbed them. Just as he began to take off he felt a hand grab his foot. The Namek looked down and was greeted by the pink giant.

"You Stay, You fight BUU!" said the pink monster. He then swung piccolo over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. This knocked the alien out cold. Buu then waltzed over to the boy who had kicked him earlier and grabbed him by the neck. "You kick Buu? Buu make mean boy dead!" said the monster as he raised Trunks up to eye level. Buu pulled his hand back and landed a punch straight into the purple hair boy's face, then another one, then another one. Vegeta watched in horror, unable to help his son. Buu was about to punch Trunks a fourth time when he felt a small pair of hands grab his arm. Buu looked down to see a small black haired boy wearing an orange gi.

"Leave him alone you fat Meany!" said the boy. Trunks opened his eyes; his face was in agonizing pain, blood was dripping from him. He looked down and a small smile came across his face... It was Goten, the boy had forced himself to get up and he stumbled over to stop the monster from attacking his best friend. Buu looked down at the boy. Steam came out of his holes and filled the air.

"FAT! BUU NO FAT" said Buu, "You talk mean to Buu? Buu make you bleed!" Just as Buu was about to grab the younger boy, he was stopped by the sound of a portal being ripped in the air. A look of utter confusion came over Buu's face as he saw Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks all fall out of the portal. The five saiyans landed on the ground below, and of course… Vegeta landed on his head… again.

"Son of A BIT..!" Started Vegeta. He was cut off by the two Goten's

"Uncle Vegeta, our moms said that they didn't want you to say those words around us." the two Gotens said.

"DAD! Can I let go of Goten's hand now?" Complained Future Trunks; he didn't like holding hands with his friend…. It made him feel weird.

"FINE, WHAT EVER!" Yelled Vegeta. He was now stuck babysitting the 'Double Trouble Boys' until they caught the Puppeteer.

"UHHH GUYS!" Said Young Trunks. His mouth was wide open as his hand pointed behind the group. Vegeta was the first to turn around. O.O, The saiyan's eyes shot wide open. He looked at himself lying on the ground, Majin Buu holding his blood covered son by the neck, Goten holding on to Buu's other hand for dear life as the monster tried to shake him off, and piccolo lying unconscious in the background.

"WHAT THE FU-" Vegeta was cut off by Goten's hand over his mouth.

"Uncle Vegeta, I just told you…" Vegeta cut the Future boy off as he grabbed the boy's head and turned him around. Goten's jaw dropped and he almost said the same thing Vegeta did. The Group then heard a familiar voice.

"MY MY, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Said the Puppeteer; "I was beginning to think that Buu would annihilate the boys before you arrived. Your goal is to find me, but obviously you have bigger, AND I MEAN BIGGER, things to worry about. You have 35 minutes before I send you to the next location, I'd get started right away" said the Puppeteer as he laughed manically; 'This was fun, changing history is a lovely way to pass the time. Finally all of my what-if scenarios would come true.' Thought the Puppeteer. He took another look at his list. He still had two more stops in time that were on this day, then he would have enough energy to send him back a couple of years at a time. He scrolled to the bottom; he still had quite a few stops before he reached his final destination. If he could get there, he would completely re-write history; no one would be able to stop him when he returned to present day.

Vegeta (Not wasting any time) SHOT forward towards the pink blob that had his son…. Well one of his sons…. He was hoping the puppeteer didn't add any more Gotens or Trunks's; it was hurting his head. He smashed his fist into Buu's face so hard that it actually came out the other side. Buu fell backwards, releasing the boys, and hit the ground. Vegeta was in a fighting stance; daring the monster to stand back up. But Buu didn't move. 'Surely I couldn't have killed it so easily? It was stronger than this.' Thought the saiyan. Future Trunks let out a big cheer.

"WAY TO GO DAD! I THINK YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT" Cheered Future Trunks, he always enjoyed watching his dad fight. Vegeta directed his attention back to the THIRD Trunks and Goten, and the SECOND Vegeta. He quickly ran over to his son who seemed to be in a state of shock. With the arrival of the new boys and the monster beating his face; he couldn't figure out how to react. The Saiyan prince then heard a small yell from behind him.

"I don't know what this is, but I'll take it; Get Piccolo and the boys and run! Before he gets back up". Yelled Majin Vegeta at the top of his lungs; he still couldn't move, but it was safe to say that after what just happened; he was now a believer in miracles. Vegeta knew he had to act fast.

"You and You" Vegeta said as he pointed to young Trunks and Goten; "Grab Piccolo, the boys, and myself and get them as far away as possible". Trunks jumped towards Majin Vegeta and began to help him up. Vegeta wanted to protest him leaving, but he knew that he would never be able to fight Buu in his condition. Trunks put Majin Vegeta's arm around his shoulder and walked over to the bleeding Trunks. The bleeding boy just lye there, wide eye; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Are you ok?" said young Trunks. He got no answer, just a stare. "Ha… don't worry about it, I felt the same way when he arrived" Smiled the boy as he pointed at Future Trunks who smiled back. He then picked up the boy and walked over to his friend. He began to take off with Young Goten who had picked up Unconscious Piccolo and Goten.

"Now I want you boys to keep flying until we are sent to the next area, do you understand?" Said Future Vegeta; he and the Future Boys would hold off Buu while their past selves made it to safety. Just as the boys were about to speed off, they were told to stop.

"Wait one minute, me and Goten want to show you something." Said Future Trunks; he sounded very excited.

"Oh for the love of… We don't have time for this!" Yelled Vegeta; unsure of what the boys were up to.

"Just wait right there, it will only take a second" Said Future Goten. The two boys didn't waist anytime; they positioned themselves to do their favorite move.

"FUUUUUUUU SION" The boys said as they began a series of poses. "HAAAAA" yelled the boys as a bright light appeared. When young Trunks and Goten opened their eyes, they could no longer see their future selves, just a single boy who looks a lot like the both of them. The new boy spoke.

"This! Is Fusion" said the boy as he looked at the younger boys. Trunks couldn't believe it; 'so this is fusion' he thought 'Pretty cool'.

"Stop wasting time and GOOO" Yelled Vegeta; Majin Buu was getting up, and he didn't look very happy about having hole smashed through his head. The boy flew off away from the monster. "Trunkten, or Gotrunks, or what ever the hell your name is; power up to super saiyan three so we can destroy this monster." Vegeta said; he didn't want to waist anymore time.

"Fine, what ever you say, of course I'm probably strong enough to take him out at my normal power level now." Said the boy; he had a big attitude like Vegeta, probably from Trunks. Gotenks then felt a fist pound the top of his head. "OWWWWWW, What was that for?"

"Power up to super saiyan three or so help me I'll" Vegeta said before he was cut off.

"Ok OK, you don't have to be so mean about it." Said Gotenks, and with that he began to power up. First he went to super saiyan, then super saiyan two, and with a final push; super saiyan three. The boy's hair began to grow and soon it was reaching down to his waist. The boy crossed his arms and looked at Buu (Who had just fixed the whole in his face, and was now blowing steam like crazy) "Buu, your luck just ran out!" said Gotenks with a smirk across this face.

The Puppeteer didn't like where this was going; he had not anticipated the two boys to fuse. His plan didn't involve the fighter killing Majin Buu, and it looked like it could happen. He looked at his watch, 29.5 minutes left until they were transported to the next area.

Buu looked at the boy waiting for him to attack, but the boy seemed to be talking to himself.

"What move should I use to destroy him…. Hmm" said Gotenks.

"OHH WOULD YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Yelled Vegeta, his patience had run out with the smart-ass boy.

"Would you be quiet!" Replied Gotenks, then an idea came to mind. "Oh I have the perfect move for you Buu". And with that the boy began to do a series of ridicules poses. "A Super…. Ghost….. Kamikaze…. ATTACK" Yelled the boy as he began to blow a series of white bubbles from his mouth. He blew about ten of these. The bubbles began to morph into, what appeared to be, ghost versions of Gotenks. "All unites, ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK!" Ordered Gotenks. The ghosts all charged at Majin Buu, but before they could reach him, the monster let out an energy blast from his mouth. The ten ghosts we all destroyed as a result. When the smoke cleared, the boy looked at the monster and his mouth dropped open; Buu was mad; before he simply wanted to play, but now he wanted to kill. He was going to get rid of this mean man as soon as possible. "Well…. That didn't go according to plan" Said Gotenks. He thought for a moment; those ghosts should have been able to dodge his attack and incinerate him. He was a super saiyan three; he had the power to destroy the monster right then and there… didn't he? Just then, the boy's hair turned back no normal and the golden light that surrounded him had disappeared. "WHAT THE!" Said Gotenks; what was going on, it had only been two minutes since he had fused.

"GOTENKS, QUIT CLOWNING AROUND AND DO SOMETHING USEFULL" Yelled Vegeta; the boy was probably putting on some kind of a show like he normally did. "POWER BACK UP AND DESTROY BUU NOW!" Gotenks tried to gather his energy, but something was wrong.

"I can't go super saiyan!" Yelled the boy; he looked at Vegeta who now had a serious look on his face.

"You're kidding me," Replied the prince.

"I can't power up, something must be wrong!" Said Gotenks in a panic; he was telling the truth, for some reason he couldn't power up… did he do the fusion wrong. In the boy's mind, an argument was taking place.

"TRUNKS WE'RE GONA DIE" Screamed Goten, he remembered that last time he fought buu at their normal state….. it didn't go over so well.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Replied Trunks, this had never happened before; he didn't know what to do. "We did the fusion moves correctly right?"

Goten thought for a minute…. They had done it perfectly, "Ya, we did everything we were suppose to".

"Well then whaaa!... Oh Dende, how could we be so stupid?" Said Trunks, he realized they forgot a very IMPORTANT step for fusion.

"What! What's wrong?" Replied Goten. Goten focused his eyes back on what Gotenks was seeing; Majin Buu was slowly walking towards their fused self.

"We didn't power up properly before we fused." Said Trunks; How could they forget something so IMPORTANT, they didn't match their energy's together. Trunk's power level still had not fully restored from when the Puppeteer had taken some of his energy.

"But I thought the fusion didn't work unless our power levels were equal." Said Goten.

"Well obviously it did work, but because we messed up the first step, our ki must be defective or something".

"WAY TO GO TRUNKS! NOW WE'RE GONA DIE". Yelled Goten; placing the blame on his friend.

"ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE MATCHED MY POWER LEVEL". Yelled Trunks, he couldn't believe his friend was blaming him for THEIR mistake.

"I POWERED UP TO THE SAME LEVEL I USED LAST TIME WE FUSED, I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO HAVE A BIG DIFFERENCE IN POWER LEVEL!" Replied Goten.

"Oh Dende we are going to die" said Trunks quietly. At that moment, Majin Buu grabbed the Gotenks by the hair.

"ME MAD NOW" said Buu in a deep, and just plain terrifying voice.

The puppeteer was hiding in his tie die dimension watching the whole fight take place. He was sitting in a leather chair and watching a large plasma screen TV that he materialized, "THE FIGHT IS ON" Cheered the evil puppet; he was happy to have been the cause of the boy's fusion failure. He looked down at this watch; 24 minutes left until they were transported to the next area….. He thought Gotenks would last 2 minutes at the most. He then pulled out his list; his next stop would hardly take any energy to get to, it was about an hour back in time, and a few miles away. The puppeteer laughed, "Soon I shall kill him and fabric of space and time would collapse". Said the puppeteer; he was well aware of what kind of problems all these changes would cause to the Universe,

Gotenks smashed face first into the ground; he then felt the impact of Majin Buu's weight as the monster body slammed him. The monster then started to punch the boy repeatedly (Similar to how he punched Veget before he was saved by Trunks). The monster was laughing as Gotenks tried to move the 'Fat Tub of Lard' off of him, but it was no use…. Because of the failure to match powers before the fusion, the boy's energy was growing weaker and weaker. Buu, who was having the time of his life, looked over to see Vegeta's foot flying straight towards him. SMACK!, Buu was knocked off the boy and was flying through the air. Before Vegeta could help the boy he felt a large hand grab his arm. He turned to see Buu's extended arm holding his hand. With full force, the pink menace launched Vegeta over his shoulder and straight into the ground: he repeated this several time. Buu then felt a large hole rip through his body; he bent his head down and peered through the whole to see a tired Gotenks. The boy maybe losing energy fast, but he was still in the fight.

"Come on…. Lardo… is that the best…. You got" said Gotenks in-between breaths. Buu then let go of Vegeta and swung his hand around right into the boy's stomach. Gotenks bent over as blood came out of his mouth. He looked over at Vegeta who was just getting up. "Dad '**Cough'** how much time do we have left?" Asked the boy with a smirk. Vegeta had been keeping track of time in his head (Very hard to do 24/7, but he managed to do it).

"Oh I'd say about 17 minutes. Why? Are you finished already" Said Vegeta.

"Not even close, old man" Smiled Gotenks. Vegeta chuckled; his son had defiantly given Gotenks his attitude. Vegeta and Gotenks then launched towards Buu and landed a punch into his head (One on each side). Buu put his hands up and placed them on the fighter's chests; he released a massive ki blast that sent the two flying backwards. Gotenks smashed into a rock and became stuck. Vegeta landed in the opposite direction.

"DAMN" Said the prince, "This isn't any better than the first time I fought him." They had 13 minutes left. All of a sudden, Vegeta felt a large pink goo wrap around him. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THIS IS THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" Yelled the saiyan. He was now trapped in a piece of Buu's body mass. Vegeta struggled to break free, but it was no use: what ever Buu was made off, it was strong. Vegeta watched as the monster skipped over to him and bent over.

"You wait here! I go get other boy" Said Majin Buu as he turned and walked towards Gotenks (Who was still stuck in the rock, unable to break free due to his depleting energy). He was beaten badly; in fact he looked worse than he did after the first time he fought Buu.

The Puppeteer couldn't believe how well this was going. He looked down at his watch; those monkeys still had 10 minutes before they were transported to the new area.

Back in present day; Goku had contacted King Kai. He hoped that the blue man he had met in other world would be able to help them find Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten.

"Sorry Goku, you're going to have to be more specific; I have 133 people named the puppeteer on this list." Said the King as he looked through a pile of books.

"Ok, well he was tall," said Goku

"87 people" Replied the king as the list began to grow smaller.

"He had a doll like face," Goku continued

"23" Said King Kai

"… OH and he had blades on his hand!" finished Goku.

"DING, DING, DING, we have a winner" Joked the Kai. "Found him, it says here that he is wanted by several planets for the tampering of their timelines. Use extreme caution, individual is crazy and can cause Universal destruction… why haven't I heard of this guy!" Said the king; surely he would have heard of a guy who could destroy the universe…. Maybe he missed an email or something.

"Ok… That doesn't really make me feel any better, but at least we know whom we're up against." Said Goku. "Do you think you can find out where Vegeta and the boys are now?" Asked Goku. King Kai thought for a moment.

"I suppose it's possible; it will take me a while to find them in time though". Said the Blue Kai.

"Thanks King Kai" said Goku; they were finally making some progress.

CRASH, Gotenks fell right next to Vegeta who was still stuck in Buu's wrapping blubber thing. Both fighters couldn't last much longer. Gotenks managed to look at his dad (Trunk's Dad) and give a small smile.

"How…much…Time…" said Gotenks; he was weak, he didn't think he would be able to make it to the end of the time.

"Two….Minutes….." Said Vegeta, he was being crushed by Buu's goo. The two fighters looked up and saw the pink demon dancing towards them. "Well…at least someone…is having…fun." Joked the prince; he was proud of the boys for not giving up and sticking with him until the end. The monster walked over and smashed his foot onto Gotenk's rib cage. 'CRUNCH'! Gotenks coughed blood as he felt one of his ribs snap.

"OH THAT HAD TO HURT" laughed the Puppeteer, he looked down at his watch; it was just about to hit the '1.5 minutes left' mark when his TV screen went white. "What the hell is this, I can't see anything….. OOOHHH NO WAY!" cheered the puppeteer as the white smoke cleared from the screen. Gotenks was no longer one boy; Trunks and Goten had separated, and they still had 1 minute 15 seconds left. "GO BUU GO, TEAR THEM TO PIECE, I WANT THEM TO BE NOTING BUT A PILE OF ASHES! YOU HEAR ME! ASHES! GO BABY GO!" Cheered the puppeteer; this was the final stretch, could they last another minute and 5 seconds?

"I guess this is it," said Vegeta, he had given up. He looked over at the two boys. They looked like a mess; worse than he did: Their Gi's torn, body's covered in bruises and blood, Goten's shoulder had been dislocated and he had a broken leg, Trunk's left eye was swollen shut and 4 of his ribs were broken. Buu held his hand up and pointed it at the three warriors, but then he put his hand on his stomach and the group heard a large growl.

"BUU HUNGRY!" Said Buu; he was starving after being in that ball for all that time, and he had only had a cookie today. The pink, giant, monstrous, menacing, fat, demon whipped his antenna over his head and pointed it at the three saiyans.

"What Buu want to eat…. AHHH BUU KNOW, BUU WANT CHOCOLATE!" Said the Majin Buu as he charged up his food changer thing (I never knew what it was really called). There were 45 seconds left. Just as all hope seemed to be lost, something caught buu's attention. His eye's shot wide open as he saw two super saiyan boys speeding straight towards him.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE" Screamed the two boys. Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Future Goten managed to turn their heads to see none other than young Trunks and young Goten charging towards the beast.

"….. oh shit" said Buu; his eyes still wide open. The two boys both landed a punch into the creature's stomach and Buu was sent flying out of sight. The three injured saiyans looked at the younger boys and smiled.

"You didn't think we'd leave you, did ya?" Chirped Goten.

"Well it looks like we saved the day Goten, I guess that makes us stronger than our future selves… huh?" Added Trunks, he and Goten felt like heroes.

"WOULD YOU BRATS QUIT TALKING AND GET ME OUT OF HERE" Vegeta yelled. He didn't like being tied up by something this disgusting. The two boys quickly helped the man out of the goo and Trunks helped his father up. He was pushed away as soon as Vegeta was standing; 'he didn't need help from a child' thought Vegeta. He walked over to his son and Goten who were still on the ground. He bent down and picked them up gently. "You boys did great" whispered the prince. He was proud to be the father of his son who, despite their critical error in fusion, fought his hardest and never gave up. "It takes a true saiyan to do what you boys did," He said. Just then he felt a large Ki approaching fast, he turned to see a big cloud of steam approaching in the distance. It was Buu, and he looked madder than ever. His eyes were wide open, he was grinding his teeth, his face was red, and he was blowing off steam.

"BUU KILL YOU!" Roared the unstoppable monster.

The Puppeteer was shaking his TV, "GO BUU, HURRY!" He looked down at his watch. "DAMN, GET THEM". 'Seven, Six, Five, Four,' "ALMOST THERE" 'THREE, TWO,' "YOU'VE GOT THEM!", 'ONE!' Screamed the puppeteer, but it was to late, just as Majin Buu was about to catch the group of saiyans, they disappeared. "!" Yelled the puppeteer as fire erupted from behind him. He took several deep breaths… "It's ok…. I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve; they won't last much longer". Said the puppeteer calmly. He quickly took out his list and ripped a portal to his next destination, he would have ten minutes to prepare for the other's arrival.

WOW OVER 5245 WORDS! BIG CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT; I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!


	10. DON'T GIVE UP!

Here's the next Chapter of my story, I would like to thank troyboltonsgirl for reviewing my story, thanks a bunch :) Now we go to stop #2 on the Puppeteer's list…. DBZ is not mine.

Goku was pinned to a bolder, he couldn't move. His neck, arms, and legs were all pinned by energy rings. He looked badly beaten. Just then, Vegeta appeared in front of him; looking beaten himself.

"What's the matter? Not winning as easily as you thought" Said Vegeta sarcastically

"Nrgh, I never said it would be easy," replied the immobilized saiyan

"Mmph, You won't be winning at all," Said the prince. He slapped Goku across the face.

"Gnrrgh" growled Goku

"What CLOWN? Are you feeling angry? Humiliated? Is that it?" Said Vegeta as he kneed Goku in the gut. "FOOL! You don't know the meaning of humiliation!" Vegeta said. This was the fight he had been training for… FOR SEVEN LONG YEARS: It was his turn to beat Kakarrot, his turn to win. Just as Goku was about to escape the evil prince's energy hold, they were interrupted by a small cough. The two looked over to see a tall, black suited, doll faced man watching them.

"Sup", said the Puppeteer; he wasn't exactly sure how he would pull this off, but if he did, he would have enough energy to travel back in time a trillion years (not that he needed to) "You fellas having a nice day?" he politely asked.

"LISTEN, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, AND I DON'T REALLY CARE, BUT YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF 10 TO LEAVE BEFORE I BLAST YOU TO HELL" Roared Majin Vegeta. "ONE!" he began

"Wow, a little bit testy, aren't we?" Said the puppeteer as he sensed the power levels of the two saiyans; even now they had enough energy to help him complete his plan, but he wanted the extra amount that would make him a GOD.

"TWO!" Continued the Prince as he turned from Goku and faced the man.

"Well first allow me to introduce myself, I am The PUPPETEER" Announced the puppet.

"THREEEE!" Vegeta said; he didn't really seem to care who he was, he just wanted to get back to beating Kakarrot.

"Hmmm, well then I guess I won't tell you," Said the Puppeteer; trying to spark curiosity in the prince's mind.

"FOUR!" continued Vegeta, uninterested in what the rag doll had to say.

"AWWW Come on! Don't you even want to know why I'm here?" Said the puppeteer, he didn't like this Vegeta… he wasn't as nice as the others…. 'Vegeta and nice… something I never thought I would say in the same sentence' Thought the puppeteer.

"FIVE" Vegeta said as he reached the half waypoint of his counting.

"SIIIIX" mocked the Puppeteer; he wanted to get some kind of reaction out of the prince.

"SEVEN" Said the prince as he began to raise his hand.

"Oh come on, that's not far, you skipped six!" Complained the Puppeteer.

"EIGHT!" Continued Majin Vegeta as he began to charge a ki blast.

"GRRRR, fine I guess I'll just get on with it." Sighed the Puppeteer.

"NNIINNEE!" said the saiyan as he took aim.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE KILLS YOU" Yelled Goku, not wanting to see the man get hurt.

"SILENCE Mr. 'I don't want to tell Vegeta I'm a SUPER SAIYAN THREEEE". Yelled the Puppeteer; that caught Vegeta's attention and he quickly appeared directly in front of the Puppeteer.

"What did you say!" Barked the Prince.

"OHH Veggie; you do care!" Joked the puppeteer; he knew Majin Vegeta would take care of the rest. Vegeta then grabbed the Puppeteer's neck.

"Talk Puppet Freak before you lose your head." Said Majin Vegeta; he wasn't sure if he had just heard this man correctly. If he had, then Kakarrot would be a dead man…. Well you know what I mean (because he's already dead…. Didn't you see the halo?)

"I said that Goku AKA Kakarrot AKA Mr. Liar Pants over there can turn into Super Saiyan Level Three; I've seen it with my own eyes" The Puppeteer revealed a sinister smile across his face. Vegeta dropped the Puppet and watched him land gracefully on the ground. The two stared at each other for a few moments, until Majin Vegeta spoke.

"Thank you for the heads up; feel free to stay for the show" Said Vegeta as he turned to Goku; he looked MAD!

"Your quite welcome your majesty, I'll just take a seat over here" Said the puppeteer as he materialized a lawn chair and sat down to watch the fight.

"KAKARROT! You Lying pile of CRAP, you pathetic BAKA, YOU, YOU! I knew you were holding back; well ENOUGH HIDING, POWER UP TO SUPER SAIYAN THREE AND GIVE ME A REAL FIGHT!" Spat Vegeta; he couldn't believe it… KAKARROT BEAT HIM AGAIN!. He never could surpass the saiyan's power level, he was always one step ahead of him; well no more, he would beat the super saiyan three and then train every single second of every single day until he reached it.

"Vegeta" Started Goku calmly, "I didn't mean to hold back, it's just that turning into a super saiyan three requires an unbelievable amount of energy; if I went super saiyan three then I would use up all of my energy and would have to leave before the day was over." Said Goku; he had been given enough energy to last him a day on earth before he had to return to other world. Vegeta landed a punch straight across the restrained saiyan's face.

"You turn super saiyan three right now… or so help me…. I'll…. I'll…. I'll kill the others!" Said Vegeta. Goku went into shock; surely he couldn't be serious, but Goku looked straight into the possessed saiyan's eyes; he would do anything to get a full and fair fight from him, even kill his own friends and family.

"Vegeta.. I'm ashamed of you; how dare you even say you would kill our friends and family, that's not the Vegeta I know… I" Goku was cut off by Vegeta's knee ramming straight into his groin.

"I will go there right now and start with that pathetic brat of yours, now power up, this is your final warning". Vegeta said. Goku didn't have a choice; even if he managed to hold Vegeta off for a while, he would soon have to leave this world, and there was no telling what he would do if he didn't get his wish.

The Puppeteer was watching the whole argument take place as he ate a bag of popcorn; he was beginning to like this Vegeta.

"Fine, but you have to promise that you will never hurt another human being as long as you live if I turn into super saiyan three… deal?" Sighed Goku in defeat; he cared too much for his family and friends to take any risks.

"What ever you say," laughed the prince as he released his captive. "Now get on with it".

Goku stood up and began to gather his ki.

"This is it," Said the puppeteer, he knew he had seven minutes until the others arrived: it would take Goku about 6 to reach super saiyan three. He was going to have to act fast. With that the Puppeteer watched as a mass of golden energy appeared around Goku. The Saiyan began to scream as he began his transformation. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was sensing… 'This is it' thought the Majin Prince.

* * *

><p>Young Goten led the group down the tie die tunnel; behind him was his friend from his time (Young Trunks) who was standing closely to his Father from the Future. Vegeta was weak, he had ignored the pain until now; his injuries from Majin Buu were beginning to affect his whole body. The prince slowly but surely limped down the dimensional hallway with his injured son and friend in his arms. He knew the three of them would have to get some help soon if they were to carry on. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small tug on his shirt. It was the younger version of his son; he smiled at his future dad, but still looked concerned. Vegeta thought for a moment, and then spoke.<p>

"Where did you take the others?' asked Vegeta; hoping it was somewhere far away from the furious Majin Buu.

"Well, me and Goten flew as fast as we could for about 20 minutes, then we came across a small town. We landed, and a bunch of people came out. We didn't really have time to explain anything because we felt your energy's begin to drop, so we told the people to take good care of them and we sped off back to you… and it looks like we got there just in time too". Said Trunks. Vegeta looked at the boy.

"Thank you" said Vegeta under his breath; Trunks was barley able to catch his father's approval for his disobedience (Vegeta told the boys to take the others far away and not turn back). The young boy slightly smiled. Vegeta then felt his legs give out and he collapsed to his knees; Young Trunks caught him before he fell any further.

"I'M FINE" Yelled Vegeta; he hated it when people found the need to help him, but who was he kidding, he needed some help right about now, he was injured, his son and friend were injured, and he had to look after the younger boys too. Trunks jumped back as his father yelled, but then looked at Goten; the two boys nodded their heads in agreement, they both knew what the other was thinking. The two young boys walked over to Vegeta and gently lifted the future boys out of his arms. Trunks held Goten, and vice versa. The two boys then floated up a few feet in the air and placed Vegeta's arms around their shoulders so he would have support. Vegeta didn't resist; he didn't have the energy to. He looked over towards his younger son and gave a slightly noticeable smile. Trunks smiled back; he knew that even from his future dad, it was his way of saying I love you. The five continued down the path, hoping to find the exit soon.

* * *

><p>"COME ON DAD! I SAID MOVE IT!" Ordered Young Trunks as he and Goten dragged the Future Vegeta down the hall. Vegeta had suffered far more injuries from his fight with Majin Buu than first thought; he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Trunks stopped for a moment and set his dad down gently. He walked over to Goten who was still holding the Future Trunks in his arms.<p>

"Goten, do me a favor and hold him, I need to help my dad." Said Young Trunks as he placed the Future Goten in his friend's arms. The young boy balanced the two boys in his arms without causing them any significant pain. He continued to walk forward hoping for an exit soon. He squinted his eyes and looked down the long tunnel; he could see a small light in the distance.

"Trunks! I think I see the way out!" said Goten with enthusiasm. The small boy began to pick up speed while still being careful not to hurt the boys in his arms. Trunks walked back over to his future father and lifted his arm over his shoulder.

"Come on Dad, just a little bit further." Said Trunks as he dragged the man towards the exit. Vegeta began to close his eyes, but Trunks wouldn't allow it, his dad had taught him to never quit; quitting was for the weak. "DAD I SAID MOVE!" Said the boy angrily; he wasn't going to let his dad give up so easily, even if the man was from the future, he was still his dad, and he wouldn't let him rest. "COME ON DAD! YOU CALL YOURSELF THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS! WHAT KIND OF A PRINCE GIVES UP JUST BECAUSE HE WAS BEAT UP BY A PINK FAT-ASS. YOU ALWAYS TAUGHT ME TO NEVER GIVE UP AND STAY STRONG, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GIVE UP, NOW MOVE!". Yelled Trunks. This got Vegeta's attention; he despised anyone who called him weak, it made him angry, and hearing it from his own son got his adrenalin pumping. The prince stood up and began limping towards the exit; just about 20 more feet. A large smile came across Trunks's face, "Now that's the dad I know!" said the boy. They reached the end of the tunnel and stepped through the portal; first thing they had to do was find some help.

* * *

><p>The Puppeteer smiled as he finally saw Goku power down to normal; It had taken 5 minutes to drain the super saiyan three's massive amount of energy, but it was worth the wait. The Puppeteer whipped the two saiyans around and released them from the green light sending them plummeting towards the earth. The puppeteer raised his blade to the sky and released a bolt of lightning; the sky around turned black and cloudy. This was the power he had been waiting for. Technically he had one more time stop that was located earlier today, but that was incase he couldn't get Goku to fully power up. He decided that he would still go there to try out his newly gained power. He then saw a portal open up on the ground below; 5 very tired (3 severely injured) saiyans fell out and landed on the ground. The puppeteer looked at his watch. O.O they were 7 minutes late… It had taken them 17 minutes to get through the portal… wow<p>

"What took you guys so long?" Yelled the Puppeteer, "I was beginning to think that your injuries from Majin Buu were to much to handle and you dropped dead on the way here." Laughed the Puppeteer. Vegeta then cut him off.

"PUPPETEER! I have a request," Yelled the prince. The puppeteer grew quiet… this was the first time the prince had correctly said his name so he must be serious. "I require help, I need another play on our team… someone who isn't a child. Please!" Said the Prince. He needed help or else he was going to loose his mind.

"That seems like a reasonable request" said the puppeteer, "Anybody you have in mind?" Asked the puppeteer as he raised his hand preparing to rip a portal. Vegeta thought for a moment; he wasn't going to ask for Kakarrot (He was to proud for that), most of the other fighters were weak, and then one person came to mind.

"I wish to add my time's Gohan to our team". Said Vegeta; Gohan was powerful and mature, and would be able to help him manage the four children. The puppeteer smiled at his request; he could have picked so many other better people.

"As you wish," Said the puppeteer. "Next time however, I would think about your decision a little bit more, like maybe adding Future Goten to the team, or requesting Piccolo and his healing capabilities… You have 1 hour before I send you to your next location, I'd use that time to rest if I were you". Laughed the Puppeteer as he ripped and entered the portal.

"DAMNET!" Yelled Vegeta as he collapsed to the ground; his adrenalin was slowly wearing off. "The puppeteer was right, we should have added Goten, or had him bring Piccolo, at least we would be able to heal ourselves." He had forgotten that Future Goten wasn't apart of the team; he could be left behind and couldn't catch the puppeteer. Vegeta looked over as the two younger boys gently placed the critically injured future boys on the ground; they were still conscious and still in a lot of pain. He stumbled to his feet and limped over to the two boys, and laid down in-between them. He gently grabbed Goten's hand incase they were transported early; this would keep him from getting left behind. The prince moved the two boys closer to him and looked up at the sky, and slowly closed his eyes to take a nap. He added one final comment before he drifted off.

"You boys should rest, you deserve it." Said the Prince; and with that he fell asleep. The Future Trunks and Goten were also sleeping. The Young Trunks and Goten looked at each other; they had both had a long day (Since their day had started with the World Martial Art Tournament). The boys quietly joined the other three fighters and closed their eyes; a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

PHEW! 3:08AM, finally done with that chapter, please review… BY THE WAY I JUST PASSED 20,000 WORDS! YAY


	11. Backup Arrives

This is kind of a filler chapter to add more people and prepare for the next chapter, which I have been looking forward to writing since I started this story. BTW We are right now in present time at Hercule Satan Manner.

Gohan sat quietly on the couch in deep meditation. It had been a while since Goku told everyone to go home while he contacted some people about the puppeteer; he would call them with any new information. Videl quietly came into the living room and sat down next to her husband to be; the two were planning to get married in a month.

"Gohan…Try not to worry. Your dad will find Goten, and the others too." She said with a smile. Gohan looked up and gave a small smile back.

"I'm not too worried; they're smart fighters. Who ever this Puppeteer guy is, he'll be in for a big surprise when Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks get a hold of him." Said Gohan with some cofidence. Just then two familiar figures walked into the room. One was Videl's father 'The World Champion….sigh' Mr. Satan. Close behind him was his best friend Mr. Buu (The good Majin Buu who Mr. Satan became friends with during the Buu saga).

"Hey Gohan" started the champ, "I had the staff cook up a lunch for you if you want some". Said Mr. Satan nervously; he was still trying to figure out where Vegeta had gone earlier. Buu's eyes slightly opened at the sound of food. Gohan stood up and looked at his 'soon to be' father in law.

"That sounds great, thanks Mr. S." Said the teenager. Just as the four of them were about to leave they were stopped by a voice.

" 'He's not happy with the team' he says, ' doesn't want all these children' he says, well he wants adults…I'll give him adults. I'll give him Gohan and more." Growled the puppeteer as he talked to himself. Suddenly a large portal opened up in the middle of the room and a green light shot out instantly. The Puppeteer marched out of the hole; he looked rather annoyed. "Ok whom do we have here?" he said as he looked at the immobilized people. "Gohan… ok that's the one he wanted, but just because I'm SOOO NICE, I'll give him some extra help. Lets see… Videl… I'll bring her along so Gohan will be distracted. Ahh yes… Mr. Buu to frighten the young boys (remember that the young boys don't know that fat buu turns good at the end of the saga). And… OH YA… Mr. Hercule Satan, the world champion, the one who defeated Cell….. HAHAHAHA… I'll bring him along to bug the crap out of Veggie-Chan!" Said the puppeteer. The puppeteer pulled the four new players into the portal and began his journey back to the other five players.

Vegeta opened his eyes and sat up. 'Well that was short' thought the prince as he looked at the sun's position in the sky. From what he could tell, he had only been sleeping for 25 minutes. They still had 35 minutes before they would be transported to the next area. He looked down at the two boys next to him. Trunks and Goten were still in terrible condition from their fight with Majin Buu. He slightly shook his son awake. The boy slowly opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" asked Vegeta quietly. Trunks looked up at his father; he was in agonizing amounts of pain, but he didn't want his dad to know that.

"Fine… can I have some water?" Said the boy; his throat was extremely dry. Vegeta stumbled to his feet and began to limp. He noticed the younger version of his son was sitting on a rock looking up at the sky.

"Boy" said Vegeta, trying to get the kid's attention. The young Trunks quickly turned around. "Fly up and find some water, or some civilization so we can get some help, come back in 5 minutes" ordered Vegeta. Young Trunks nodded and took off.

Young Trunks scanned the ground for any sign of life, water, or anything for that matter, but there was nothing. There was nothing but rocks and craters (Not knowing of Goku's supper saiyan three transformation that took place before they arrive). Then something caught the boy's eye; it was a person. The boy flew down to see a severely injured version of his dad struggling to get up. This wasn't future Vegeta though, he had been wearing something more casual… not his fighting gi. Majin Vegeta looked over at the boy and quickly sat up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" spat Vegeta; he seemed mad. Before Young Trunks could answer Vegeta spoke again. "Never mind that, make yourself useful and find Kakarrot. He should have a senzu bean. Find it and bring it back to me". Said Majin Vegeta. "WHAT ARE YOU STUPID? I SAID FIND ME THE BEAN OR I'LL DESTROY YOU". Roared Vegeta. Trunks jumped and took off back in the air; he didn't know why this Vegeta was being so mean to him, but he said something about a senzu bean. He could find it and bring it back to the others. He flew back high in the sky and saw Goku lying unconscious on the ground. Trunks quickly flew down to the saiyan. He reached into the man's pocket and found a very small bag. He poured the contents into his hand; a single bean fell out. Trunks smiled and took off back towards the others with the bean held tightly in his hand.

Future Vegeta held the two future boys in his hands as he waited for the return of the younger boy. He was trying to figure out which one was in more need of help… they had were both just about even. He then heard a small voice come from Future Goten.

"There he is". Said the boy as he watch Young Trunks appear in the distance. Young Trunks made his landing on top of a small bolder in front of the group. He was tossing the senzu bean up and down in his hand.

"Guess what I found," said the boy with a smile. Vegeta looked at the bean being tossed in his younger son's hand.

"How did you get that?" said Vegeta with a small amount of joy.

"It's kind of a funny story, I found you and Goku lying a couple miles away and…." Before Trunks could finish he felt the bean slip past his fingers and watch helplessly as it landed into a small yet deep crack in the earths surface. Trunks panicked as he jumped to the crack and began to dig, but it was no use… the bean was lost. His face turned red with embarrassment as he turned to face his father. Vegeta COULD NOT BELIEVE what his younger son just did. They finally had a way to heal one of them and the younger Trunks messed it up.

"You dropped it, didn't you" said the prince calmly. Trunks head was facing the ground as he avoided eye contact. He nodded his head.

"And that was the only one you had, wasn't it" continued Vegeta. Trunks nodded again.

"OFF ALL THE STUPID, IDIOTIC, CARELESS THINGS TO DO, WE FINALLY HAVE A WAY TO HEAL OURSELVES AND YOU FUCK IT UP!" Yelled Vegeta in a rage. He was MAD. Trunks kept his head lowered as he listened to his father yell; He messed up big time. He kept his cool, held back tears, and took his scolding like a man. Vegeta was about to punish the boy when the Puppeteer (Who had finally returned from gathering the new players) cut him off.

"OOOOHHH Goody, what did I miss?" Said the puppeteer as he listened in on Vegeta yelling at his younger son. Vegeta looked up at the sky and yelled.

"SOOO? Where's Gohan?" Asked the prince.

"OK OK, CALM DOWN VEG, don't have a freaking cow. Just to show you how nice I am, I brought you… NOT 1, But 4 new players. May I present Player number SIX; she's the daughter of the world champion, liks long walks on the beach, and is madly in love with Gohan Son… Presenting Videl Satan". Videl was thrown out of a portal and was caught by young Goten. "Next up; he's strong, a saiyan, and goes to school, please give a warm welcome to GOHAAAN SOOOON!" said the Puppeteer, there was an applause coming from an unknown location. Gohan fell out of the portal and landed on his feet. "Now, please give a warm welcome to he champ himself, the one who beat cell **Sigh**, HERCULE SATAAAN." Hercule fell out of the hole and landed on his head. Gohan helped him to his feet. "NOW, I brought this next player especially for you Young Trunks and Young Goten. Please give a big FAT round of applause for MAJIIIIN BUUUUU!" The portal grew about 10 extra feet wide as the good pink giant fell from the hole and smashed into the ground. Young Trunks and Goten both screamed and ran behind Vegeta. "You have 25 minutes left… I'll let you guys explain everything to the newcomers," laughed the puppeteer as his voice faded; he was going to get a head start on the next area… he had some tricks he wanted to try out.

Vegeta looked at Gohan and gave a noticeable smile. He finally had some help. His smile then faded as he looked over at the girl, the liar, and the fat-ass that had also arrived. He sensed Buu's ki and knew right away that this was the good Buu; not one bit of evil. He was almost positive that the Puppeteer had sent the others to either get in their way, or annoy them. Gohan directed his attention to his injured little brother, and the injured Trunks.

"What happened to them… and what happened to you?" said Gohan seriously as he gently removed his brother from Vegeta's hands. Vegeta took a big breath before starting; it took him 5 minutes to explain everything; from the time his son had arrived atop the lookout, to now. Gohan listened to every word Vegeta said. The prince finished and looked back down at his son. Videl and Hercule both had similar looks on their faces… they were still rather new to these kinds of situations, while the Z warriors had been going through them all their lives.

"So it sounds like Majin Buu really got you guys good" said Gohan as he looked at Vegeta's injured body. He then noticed two heads slightly come out from behind Vegeta; they were looking wide eye at Mr. Buu. "Hey Vegeta… who's behind you?" asked the half-saiyan; Vegeta forgot to mention that Young Trunks and Goten were apart of their team too.

"Those two boys are Trunks and Goten from 6 months before our time; they were added to the game before we left the lookout. They are probably afraid of Majin Buu over there, because they haven't exactly had to many enjoyable memories of the monster… now have they." Vegeta said with a smirk. Hercule spoke up for the first time.

"There's no need to worry, this Buu wouldn't hurt a fly, he my friend, he's a changed man." Said the champ.

"Buu no hurt boys, Buu nice, Buu help". Said the monster that Goten and Trunks had seen do horrible things; kill Vegeta, Kill Gohan, kill innocent people, destroy Capsule Corporation (Remember the Puppeteer has been quite busy changing time). The two boys didn't move from behind Vegeta; it would take some time before they would trust him. Buu looked at Vegeta; he felt bad that his evil self had caused them so much pain. He would fix that; Buu walked over to the prince. Young Trunks and Goten both ducked down and coward behind Vegeta. Buu held up his hands and placed them on Vegeta. "Buu make all better" said Buu. A pink light came from his hand and surrounded Vegeta. Young Trunks and Goten quickly moved from Vegeta and hid behind Gohan's legs. After a couple of seconds Vegeta could feel no more pain… his body was healed. He then looked down at his son.

"Quickly, fix him!" Said the prince. Buu placed his hands on the small boy and healed him. Trunks watched as the creature placed his hands over his chest, and soon felt his ribs fix, his swollen eye went back to normal, and his bruises faded away.

"Sorry, Buu no fix boy's clothes" said the monster. Trunk's body was healed, but his gi still had a large tare on one of the shoulders… this was his favorite gi… oh well, at least he feels better. Buu then moved to Goten who was in Gohan's arms. Instantly the young Trunks and Goten ran back behind Vegeta. Buu healed the boy's broken leg and dislocated shoulder and the rest of his injuries. The two older saiyans set the boys on the ground and watched as they let out a cheer.

"ALRIGHT!" Said Future Trunks, "No one can stop team awesome now!".

"Now all we have to do is find The Puppeteer, then we can all go home". Chirped Future Goten. Just then, the group of nine saw a big puff of smoke in front of them. From the smoke cam a very large TV. The Tv was showing a big tournament taking place… It was the Martial art Tournament from earlier that morning. They then saw an announcer walk to the middle of the arena.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S BEGIN THE FINAL ROUND OF THE JUNIOR DIVISON; GOTEN Vs TRUNKS!" Yelled the announcer. A small timer appeared on the side of the screen; it started counting down from about 15 minutes. The group stared at the TV, they had a bad feeling about this.

OK THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPER, PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. The Massacre Begins

I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while, WARNING CONTAINS VIOLENCE. DBZ IS NOT MINE

The Puppeteer jumped out of his portal and landed behind a small bush.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament, EXCILENT" smiled the puppeteer; he was invincible and could not be stopped by anyone, even the pathetic Z warriors. His button eyes grew when he sensed that everyone was here (Z warriors, family, friends). "This is going to be fun". He smirked. The puppeteer stood up and approached the main entrance of the stadium. He was greeted by one of the staff members who wore an orange robe.

"Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament, may I please see your tick..AAAKKK!" The staff member was cut off…. Literally. He felt five large blades enter his stomach. He looked down, then back up at the man who waved him a good bye and smiled. The man in orange felt himself begin to burn and within a second, was nothing but a pile of ashes. The Puppeteer looked around to make sure there were no witnesses, but everyone was already inside. He happily strolled through the entrance and began to make his way to the seats. Upon taking several wrong turns, he found himself in a bathroom reserved for fighters only. He was just about to leave when probably the luckiest thing that has happed to him all day… HAPPENED. He watched as a purple haired boy wearing a green gi stepped out of one of the stalls and walked over to wash his hands. The boy turned and saw a very unusual looking man watching his every move.

"Can I help you" said the boy. The Puppeteer had an evil smile across his face.

"You are Trunks V. Brief... are you not?" Asked the puppeteer. He wanted to confirm this before he made his move.

"Ya, what's it to you?" Said Trunks, he had a fight to get to and this man was wasting his time.

"EXCELLENT" said the Puppeteer. The man quickly raised his bladed hand a shot a green light towards the boy. "HAHAHA" He laughed, but the boy dodged the light and was floating over the man.

"Missed Me, Missed Me, now you goto" Trunks was cut off when the puppeteer shot another green light at the boy, but he missed again. "What's your problem freak?" yelled the boy; he wasn't sure why this guy was attacking him. Just then Trunks felt his whole body lock up and he couldn't move; he was surrounded by a green light.

"FINALLY!" Yelled the puppeteer as he wiped sweat from his face. "I was beginning to think you would get away… now hold still (Like you have a choice)". Said the puppeteer as a blue light emerged from his blade and surrounded the Puppeteer's body. Trunks watched, as the man grew short, purple hair began to grow on his head, his black suit turned into a familiar green gi. Within moments the strange puppet man transformed into and exact look alike of Trunks. Trunks watched in horror as the boy held up his fingers and ripped a hole into the air. He threw Trunks in to it and laughed. "With you out of the way, the real fun will begin," said the Puppet Trunks; his voice soundrd like the real Trunks. The Portal closed and the boy found himself alone in a tie die dimension…what was going on?

Trunks (Puppet Trunks) exited the bathroom only to be greeted by another one of the staff members.

"Oh there you are, it's time for the final round. It's you Vs. Goten." Said the man with a smile.

"Excellent" said the boy. Behind his back he snapped his finger… he would want the other players to see this. (TV appears before the other nine players). He had 15 minutes until the fighters would be sent to the next time, and about 5 minutes for them to arrive. That gave him 20 minutes. Trunks met up with his opponent and they began to walk out to the fighting arena.

"You ready" said Goten with a serious yet happy attitude. Trunks gave the boy a rather evil smile.

"Oh I'm defiantly ready," said Trunks. It was time now to find out how great his power truly was. The announcer signaled the start of the fight and Goten immediately went into a fighting stance… Trunks however just stood there, staring at Goten, arms at his side, fist closed. Goten became confused.

"Hey Trunks", whispered the boy, "I think the fight started", but Trunks just stood there. High above the arena in the stands, Vegeta walked over from the wall he was leaning against and put his hands on the railing.

"What's that boy up to? Is he trying to piss me off?" Growled the prince.

"Something's not right" said Goku; he couldn't quite figure out what it was, but something wasn't right about the boy's energy. All of a sudden he felt Trunks begin to power up. A large sphere of dust began to form around the boy and a crater began to form below his feet. Trunks's hair turned gold and his eyes turned blue; he was a super saiyan.

"TRUNKS! Our moms told us not to use super saiyan remember" said Goten, but Trunks only laughed. Chi Chi (Who was sitting with her friends) began to yell at Bulma.

"That's not fair, your boys cheating!" yelled Goten's mom. Bulma looked mad; she had already told the fighters not to go super saiyan.

"TRUNK VEGETA BRIEF! What do you think you're doing" Yelled Bulma, but Trunks just ignored her. The purple haired boy launched himself forward and smashed the unprepared Goten into the ground. He began to punch the boy repeatedly into the ground. A small crater was forming around Goten's body. The Puppet Trunks watched as a tooth flew out of the boys' mouth. Trunks was laughing manically as the crowed around him began to scream. The boy became covered in burses and blood. Bulma was not going to let her son beat Goten like this; she jumped from her seat and jumped down to the arena. The blue haired woman ran over and gently placed her hand on her son's shoulder… BIG MISTAKE. Trunks flew up and put is face right in his mother's. They were looking at each other eye level.

"LEAVE…..NOW….." Said the boy slowly; his heart seemed empty. This was not the son she had loved all her life, this was an imposter, but before she could say anything, the boy grabbed her by the neck. He raised his other hand and charged a massive ki blast in his palm. Before he could release it, he felt a foot smash into his face. He looked up to see his dad. Vegeta quickly grabbed his wife before she hit the ground.

"BOY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH YOUR MOTHER. I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR DISRESPECTING ASS UNTIL YOU CAN NEVER SIT DOWN AGAIN!" Yelled the prince, not realizing that this was not his son. What Trunks did next made the prince snap.

"FUCK YOU BAKA" said the boy as he held up his middle finger. Vegeta set his wife down gently and charged at his son; he was going to teach him the meaning of respect. As Trunks got up, he felt a hand grab him by the waist and pin him up against the wall.

"TRUNKS! What is the meaning of this behavior? Do you have a death wish!" Said the prince. He couldn't understand what had gotten into his son; this was the first time he had ever done something like this to his mother. The prince glanced at Goten; he was badly beaten, missing a tooth, black eye, and had a bleeding nose. He looked back at his son. He waited for an answer; what he got was something worse. Trunks spat at his father. Vegeta responded by slapping the boy across the face; he didn't care if this was his son; there was no way he was going to be made into a fool in front of all the people. "TELL ME WHY YOU HURT YOUR MOTHER!" Demanded the saiyan

"Because she's a dumb Bitch, that's why" Smiled the boy. Vegeta slapped the boy again, this time even harder.

"And don't even get me started on you, Mr. second best to Goku" ANOTHER SLAP.

"I wish he was my father; he certainly would do a way better job" ANOTHER SLAP.

"You Know, I even wish that Freza was my Father, He's a better fighter" ANOTHER SLAP.

"You, YOUR NOTHING; WEAK, PATHETIC, A DISGRACE TO THE WHOLE SAIYAN RACE!" ANOTHER SLAP. Trunks had a red handprint on the side of his face, but all he did was smile evilly. Vegeta had had enough; he grabbed the boy by his golden hair and began to walk towards the exit… he didn't want everyone around to see him punish the boy. "Oh nooo you don't" smiled Trunks. A long blade appeared on one of his fingers and he stabbed his father in the leg.

"WHAT IN DENDE's NAME" Yelled the prince as he felt the sharp pain in his leg. He dropped the boy to see a stab wound that had inflicted on his thy. Before the prince could react he felt four sharp knives go into his stomach. He looked down to see his son laughing like a psycho as he stabbed his father with 4 blades coming out of his fingers. Vegeta fell to the ground; he began to feel weak and watched as a beam of golden light came out of his body and entered his son's.

"Smell you later monkey boy" said Trunks as he walked back to the middle of the arena. With the snap of his fingers, a microphone appeared in front of the boy. "Ladies and Gentlemen; I hope you've enjoyed the show so far. I want to take this time to let you know that the following may contain graphic and violent images; viewer discretion is advised… ENJOY!" Yelled the boy. He walked over to Bulma who was sitting next to Goten. Goku had seen enough, he flew as fast as he could towards the boy, but without even turning his head, Trunks raised his hand and surrounded the man with a green light. "NOTHING CAN STOP ME" Echoed the boy's voice. He grabbed Bulma's neck and charged up a ki blast in his other hand. He pointed directly at Bulma. He suddenly looked at a large clock on the top of the stadium…. 7 minutes left… he was actually going to do it… he was actually going to kill Bulma, and there was nothing that could stop him. The other Z warriors tried to flew at the boy, but they were also captured by the green light. He looked over towards Vegeta, he couldn't move, he had no energy. He was lying on the ground, bleeding out from his stab wounds. "PATHETIC" Yelled the puppet, and with that he released the ki blast, disintegrating his mother. (Author's Note: WOW! You didn't think he'd do it did you? You thought someone would stop him didn't you…. This is to show you that the puppeteer's strength and evil has no boundaries or limits… all the more reason to stop him. Some of you may or may not like this twist in the plot…. I think it makes the story better, and adds to the puppeteer's evil character… notice how he has been getting more and more evil through out the story, and there's still more to come, BACK TO THE STORY).

WE NOW GO BACK ABOUT 15 MINUTES TO THE MOMENT THE TV APPEARED INFRONT OF THE OTHER 9 PLAYERS LOCATED A FEW HOURS IN THE FUTURE.

"What the hell kind of tick is this" Said Vegeta as he stared at the Tv. Why would a Tv just appear like that? The 9 players then saw words begin to move across the screen.

"The following prediction is brought to you by the Poppotoor. Viewer dicrotion is add vozzed" Said Future Goten as he tried to read the writing. Future Trunks smacked his forehead.

"It says 'The following PRODUCTION is brought to you by the PUPPETEER. Viewer DISCRETION is ADVISED stupid," said Trunks as he corrected his 'not so bright' friend. Goten gave his friend a mean look.

"I'm not stupid!" replied Goten

"Are To!" said Trunks

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Not"

"TO"

"NOOT"

"TOOO"

"SHUTUP" Yelled the prince. The two boys looked up a Vegeta who looked mad. They then directed their attention back to the TV. They watched as Goten and Trunks made their way to the center of the arena.

"Hey, that's the tournament from this morning" Said Young Trunks. "Why would the Puppeteer show this to us?"

"Because the Puppeteer is about to make another change to history" said Vegeta. The other 8 people looked at him. "Think about it; the first change he made was removing me, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Hercule, and Buu from the future. Next, when we were on top of the lookout, he told Babidi and Majin Buu where Capsule Corporation was which meant that Trunks never had to go get the Dragon radar, and he never went super saiyan 3." He stated.

"But dad would have gone Super Saiyan Three anyway right?" Said Gohan, "You said that right before you left, Babidi and Buu had found you guys, he obviously would have gone super saiyan three anyway to protect everyone else, so it wasn't that big of a change."

"Yes, but he also took Young Trunks and Young Goten with him, there by removing them from the future." Said Vegeta. The prince then continued, "Next he took us to the moment where I was about to sacrifice myself to stop Majin Buu, of course he stopped me from doing that and allowed the Monster to begin beating us up. Next he brought us here, of course I'm not exactly sure what he did".

"I think I can explain that one," said a voice from behind them. The group turned to see an injured and tired version of Vegeta limping over towards the group. It was Majin Vegeta; he had followed the ki of the group to their location. "I had a feeling something was out of place when that puppet arrived, but now I see we have a bigger problem." Said the Majin Prince as he pointed towards the screen. The group turned to the Television and saw Trunks as a super saiyan; he was pounding Goten into the ground.

"That never happened" said Young Trunks. The camera zoomed in to Goten and they saw a tooth fly out of the boy's mouth. "I would never do that to Goten, even if I was made at him, I would never hit him like that".

"He's right, this didn't happen when I fought Goten, we both went super saiyan once, but it was only for a second". Added Future Trunks. The group then noticed a blue haired woman run across the arena; it was Bulma. The fighters watched in horror as Trunks grabbed his mother neck and charged a ki blast. "I couldn't… I wouldn't ever hurt her like that… that can't be me… can it?" said Future Trunks in a state of panic. Vegeta turned to Majin Vegeta.

"Tell me what you know, NOW!" said the Future Prince. He had noticed the countdown on the screen; he figured this is how long they had until they were transported to the next area. He needed to find out what the slightly younger version of himself knew before they left.

"If the man you're talking about looks like a puppet, he was here not to long ago". Said the prince. "He told me that Kakarrot could turn into a super saiyan three. Wanting a fair fight, I convinced him to make the transformation. I never felt an energy quite like it. Before we could fight, we were immobilized in some kind of green light. The Puppet then drained our energy… It took him 5 minutes to drain kakarrot's. He then left". Said Majin Vegeta. Future Vegeta's eyes grew wide… Super saiyan three! With that kind if energy, the Puppeteer would be unstoppable.

"Oh Dende we're screwed!" whispered the prince. There was no telling what the Puppeteer was capable of doing now that he had the power from a super saiyan three. The prince's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his son cry out.

"Oh no DAD!" Yelled the two Trunks. Vegeta looked at the screen with wide eyes. Trunks had stabbed Vegeta in the stomach with blades coming out of his hand.

"That's not Trunks" said Gohan. "That's the puppeteer". He said. He knew that the puppeteer had blades just like that. "He must have changed into Trunks, or taken control of him some how". Said the teenager in a panic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; I hope you've enjoyed the show so far. I want to take this time to let you know that the following may contain graphic and violent images; viewer discretion is advised… ENJOY!" Said the boy on the Tv.

What Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Young Trunks saw next would haunt them for the rest of their lives. The Puppet Trunks held up his hand and released a ki blast at Bulma. When the smoke cleared, Bulma was gone and Trunks was laughing. Vegeta's jaw dropped… never in his life did he expect to see Bulma die like that. He was in shock… how could someone do something so evil… so cruel… not only did the puppeteer kill his wife, but he also did it disguised as his own son. The prince then felt something he had never felt before. Something was burning his eyes. A small liquid dropped from his eye and ran down his cheek. Vegeta wiped the liquid from his face and thought for a moment…. He was crying; for the first time ever he was crying. Young Trunks's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards, only to be caught by Young Goten. Future Trunks felt his eye's burn with tears… how could he do something so PURE EVIL, but this wasn't him was it… this was the puppeteer… he would make the stupid puppet pay, OH YES HE WOULD KNOW SUFFERING BEYOND HIS DARKEST FEAR! Tears ran down the boys face, but he didn't care who saw; he dared anyone to call him weak… he was mad, and he wanted revenge. Future Goten was also crying, he had always considered Bulma to be family. The child then felt a hand grab his arm. He looked up to see Gohan. The teenager watched as the countdown went into its' final minute. He knew his younger brother could be left behind, and he wasn't going to let that happen as long as he was here. All eyes then turned to Vegeta as the saiyan stood up.

"When we get there, everyone rush the puppeteer, we end this NOW!" Said the prince. Not only did he want to catch the puppeteer, he wanted to kill him too. The 9 looked over at the clock on the Tv; 11, 10, 9, 8. Vegeta looked to make sure they had Future Goten. 7, 6, 5, 4. Just then Vegeta felt a hand grab his arm. He looked up to see Majin Vegeta… the prince may be evil at the moment, but evil or not, no one messes with his family but him. 3, 2. Before Future Vegeta could react the timer hit ONE and the 10 people vanished into thin air.

All seemed quiet and peaceful now that the warriors were gone from the empty landscape. The sky was clear. Just then a very small, unnoticeable white crack appeared in midair. The changes to time that the Puppeteer and the Z fighters were making were taking a serious toll on the fabric of space and time. Every time a change was made, the time line split in two; one for each scenario (One for if they had made the change, one if they hadn't). It was only a matter of time before the time line would become too unstable, and would collapse and all of the universe would be destroyed.

DUN DUN DUUUNN!. More is revealed about the puppeteer's plan! Sill so many questions. Will the 10 Z Warriors be able to catch the Puppeteer before he makes his next time jump? Will Future Trunks get his revenge? Was taking Majin Vegeta a mistake? And why is the Puppeteer bringing the fighters along with him anyway? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.

Here is a list of names of people who have joined the group so far… just to help everyone out, and keep you from getting confused.

Future Vegeta—Vegeta from present day, second player, often referred to as just 'Vegeta'.

Future Trunks—Trunks from present day, kidnapped by the puppeteer, first one to join the game.

Future Goten—Goten from present day, snuck through the portal with Future Vegeta, not a player, this means that if he catches the Puppeteer it does not count, and if he isn't touching another player during a time jump, he would be left behind.

Young Trunks—Trunks from 6 months before present day, from the buu saga, weaker than his future self, is a player, has had a really shitty day so far.

Young Goten—Goten from 6 months before present day, from the buu saga, weaker than his future self, is a player while his future self isn't…. how is that fair?

Future Gohan—Gohan from present day, requested by Future Vegeta, is the fifth player to join the game.

Future Videl—Videl from present day, in love with Future Gohan, can fly, that's about it, is a player.

Future Hercule—Hercule from present day, a compulsive liar, no know super powers, is a player but God only knows why.

Future Majin Buu—Majin Buu from present day, NO LONGER EVIL, has healing powers, he came with Future Gohan, is a player.

Majin Vegeta—Majin Vegeta from the 3rd time jump, is not a player, without asking; placed his hand on Future Vegeta's arm and was transported to the next time jump, is technically still evil.


	13. The Hunt Is On!

OHHH GOD THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE. It's not as good as the other chapters so far, but I needed to add some stuff and explain a few things, it's kind of a filler chapter. I hope I didn't leave anything out. I don't own DBZ, but if I did, then I would own a lot of stuff.

"AHHHH HA HA HAAAAA! FINALLY" Yelled Puppet Trunks. He had just blown Bulma to other world! "I DID IT, I KILLED HER, ME, TRUNKS BREIF! HA HAAAA" laughed the boy manically. Just then a rather weak man jumped up onto the arena… (Oh Dende it's Mr. Satan).

"FOOL, HOW DARE YOU KILL AN INOCENT PERSON. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, YOU'LL FEEL THE TRUE POWER OF THE CHAMP!" yelled the liar. "AHHH HA HA… Ha HA….. ah ha….ha…. **Gulp**." Laughed the man as he grew quiet and scared. His eyes grew about three times their normal size when he saw the puppet Trunks raise his hand and point it at the man.

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to kill you… lets find out", and with that the Puppet Trunks let out a blast of ki. Hercule's jaw dropped to the ground.

"….. mommy!" said the champ as he was vaporized. The whole crowed began to scream and started to evacuate the stadium.

"HA HAA, not as enjoyable as I thought, but at least I don't have to hear you yell anymore HAAA HAAAAAA". Laughed Trunks. The disguised puppeteer then turned his attention to Goten who had finally sat up. "Your next Kakarott Junior!" Said the boy. He walked slowly towards the boy; looking up at the large amounts of immobilized warriors stuck in his Green light. He was unstoppable. Goten began to slowly back away as he saw his best friend reveal 5 blades on his hand. "Bye Bye BABY! HAHAHAAA", but before he could cut the boy, he heard a voice from behind him.

"What are you laughing at FREAK!" said the voice. The puppet Trunks turned and his eyes grew wide… oh shit… It was Vegeta, he was slowly getting up as he held his bleeding stomach. "What are you laughing at? What did you THINK? That I would roll over and die FROM AN ATTACK LIKE THAT." Said the prince as he approached the boy; he knew this was not his son; it had to be an imposter. Puppet Trunks then began to back away from the approaching prince… he had injured and drained the saiyan's energy, how could he still be walking? "You're nothing but a trickster. I am a warrior, The Prince of all Saiyans, VEGETA!" said the man as he climbed onto the arena

"BUT HOW, I DRAINED YOUR ENERGY, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Panicked the puppeteer; he didn't really want to fight Vegeta.

"Why don't you show us who you really are, unless you're a coward!" Said the prince.

"As you wish" smiled the boy. A large cloud of black smoke began to surround the boy's feet. His eye's shut, and when he reopened them, they were buttons. His mouth turned to sown on string, and he began to grow tall. His hair fell out and the green gi turned into a black suit. "I AM THE PUPPETEER!" Yelled the man. The sky grew dark, and lightning began to strike the arena. "… So what did you think? I thought the lightning was a nice touch, a little to dramatic, but it defiantly added to my character" said the puppeteer as he looked at the immobilized fighters. The puppeteer then looked back over to Vegeta who was running towards him; still nursing his stomach.

"WHERE IS MY SON!" Yelled the prince as he tried to make an attack… it didn't work. The prince lost sight of the puppeteer and then felt 5 pains in his back… the puppeteer had stabbed him again. He then grabbed the prince by the neck and dragged him over to Goten who was still trying to get up.

"NOW I DESTROY YOU BOTH!" yelled the puppeteer. He picked Goten up by the neck and held up his blade. "First I'm going to stab you in the stomach, then I'm going to laugh as I turn you to ashes, then I'm going to vaporize those ashes until nothing remains." Said the puppeteer. Goten was paralyzed with fear, his eye's watering; he had completely forgotten about the pain his face was in. "AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE; BYE BYE BAABBYY!"

Before the puppeteer could kill the boy, he felt a large ki blast hit the back of his head… he turned around and his button eyes grew. Goten, Vegeta, the immobilized fighters, and any remaining audience members who hadn't already run off went into shock.

"DROP HIM… NOW!" Yelled Future Vegeta. The others had arrived… to a rather unpleasant scene. The puppeteer looked at his watch, DAMN, he forgot about the others. The Puppeteer dropped Goten and began to back away slowly. Future Trunks powered up to a super saiyan and pointed at the Puppeteer.

"GET HIIM!" Yelled the boy as he charged towards the killer. The rest of the saiyans powered up as well (Except for Majin Vegeta who had his energy drained earlier). They all flew straight towards the puppeteer.

"OH CRAAP!" Screamed the Puppeteer as he took off. The saiyans began to chase after the puppeteer while Mr. Buu, Hercule, and Videl remained on the ground (Videl thought she had little chance at catching the puppeteer). Hercule then looked around and saw the injured Goten and Vegeta.

"Buu, lets help these people while they try to catch the puppet guy". Said the champ. Vegeta looked wide eye at Hercule who he had just seen vaporized moments ago.

"He…killed you, I watched him… Vaporize you… there was nothing left". Said Vegeta as he breathed heavily. This guy wasn't even remotely powerful enough to survive an attack like that. Vegeta waited for an answer but got something else.

"HE WHAAAT! Oh God my fans, my public, what will they think, I'll lose everything, my house, money, the girls, OH NO NOT THE GIRLS!" Cried Hercule.

"Hercule no worry, Buu get mean Puppet when done healing friends." Said Majin Buu as he placed his hands on Vegeta's stab wounds. Within seconds he was healed. The creature then moved to Goten. He stared at the boy's mouth and noticed he was missing a tooth. "… Buu not that good at being dentist, don't know if can fix tooth… but Buu try anyway". He placed his hand IN the boy's mouth. Slowly a new tooth grew, and the boy's other injuries were fixed. "YAY Buu is better than Dr. House," yelled the monster. (House is Buu's favorite show… next to the cooking channel).

Mean while, the chase was on in the city as the puppeteer tried to shake the saiyans hot on his tail. The first one to give up was Majin Vegeta due to lack of energy. He had already lost a lot of energy from the puppeteer, and still had a lot of injuries from his fight with Kakarrot (Goku).

"BOY GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME NOW!" Yelled Majin Vegeta as he threw his son (Young Trunks) off of his arm. Trunks fell back a few feet and looked at his father.

"You don't have to be so mean, I was just trying to help." Said Young Trunks, he was kind of hurt by this version of his father's unusually evil attitude.

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A PATHETIC BRAT LIKE YOU!" Yelled the Evil Prince. Trunks was about to argue with the evil saiyan, but was cut off by another version of his dad; Future Vegeta.

"Trunks, I want you to take this Vegeta back to Majin Buu and have him healed; we'll need the extra support if we want to catch the Puppeteer." Said the prince; he knew this Vegeta was evil, but he also knew that he could be kept under control with the right… persuasion method. "AND AS FOR YOU" started the Future Prince as he pointed as Majin Vegeta, "As far as you should be concerned you are here as a civilian, not a player. You weren't asked to come along, but since you're here, I guess we don't have a choice. You are now under my direct order and should you decide to disobey me, I'll have super saiyan three Kakarrot come back in time to kick your ass, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Yelled the prince. Young Trunks and Majin Vegeta looked at the Future saiyan with their jaws dropped open. Majin Vegeta thought to himself… 'Wow I really am an asshole'. "Now, Trunks, when you get back to Buu, explain everything to the others, I'm sure they would like to know what the hell just happened" said Future Vegeta. He watched as Majin Vegeta put his arm on Young Trunks's shoulder. The two took off back towards the World Tournament. Vegeta then continued his search for the puppeteer; the four other saiyans were scattered throughout the island in search of the demon.

Vegeta landed on the ground and scanned the streets. He saw something familiar in the distance; a bright portal was ripped open and a tall figure sprinted out, then ripped a new portal and disappeared.

"That must be why we can't find him; he's using his portals to move throughout the island. Clever son of a bitch". Said the prince quietly.

"UNCLE VEGETA! I thought we told you not to use those words" said the two Gotens. Vegeta spun around to see the two Gotens sitting on top of a parked bus.

"Did you find him yet?" asked Vegeta.

"No, but we'll keep looking" they said.

"JUST A MINUTE, Future Goten, come here, Young Goten, continue the search." Said Vegeta. The two Gotens looked at each other like they were in trouble, and then young Goten flew off. Future Goten slowly walked over to Vegeta and stared. "I'm going to try something a little bit dangerous and risky, and I thought you might want to help". Smirked the Future Vegeta; he didn't want to let the boy out of his sight considering how he wasn't a player. Goten's eyes grew with excitement; he got to be apart of something cool and dangerous.

"WHAT IS IT! TELL ME, TELL ME, TEEEELLLL MEEE! PLEASE!" said Goten in a burst of joy.

"I've figure out how the Puppeteer is moving through out the island. He's using the stupid portals and his dimension, so I think we should do the same." Said Future Vegeta. He looked at Goten who had a puzzled look on his face. "Next time we see the puppeteer use one of his portals, we jump through and surprise him." Smirked Vegeta.

"Ooh, I get it" smiled Goten, "That's pretty sneaky Uncle Vegeta… but how do we find a portal?" he asked

"Well…we just….. Oh shut up and follow me." Said Vegeta; he didn't quite know how they would find the puppeteer and his portals if he was moving all over the island. Goten quickly followed behind the prince. "I guess we'll just have to get lucky, now won't we," he mumbled to himself.

On the other side of the island, Future Trunks was hot on the tail of the Puppeteer…. until now… he had been tracking him despite the puppeteer jumping from location to location, but he had lost him in some woods. After he saw the puppeteer kill his mother (disguised as Trunks) he wanted to be the one to kill him. Just then Trunks heard movement in the bushes. He slowly approached the bush with caution. 'I bet it's the puppeteer, well he won't get away this time, I'll jump him, then make him pay for what he did to my mom' thought Trunks. The boy dove over the bush.

"GOT YOU!" Yelled Future Trunks.

"…. Not exactly" said a familiar voice. Trunks looked down to see Future Gohan lying on the ground. The boy quickly got off the teenager and helped him up. It was good that Gohan was apart of their team, Trunks had always thought of Gohan as the older brother he never had.

"Whoops… hehe, sorry Gohan, I thought you were the Puppeteer" apologized Trunks. Gohan smiled then stared at the boy; he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something seemed 'off' about the boy. He seemed a little bit nervous and jumpy.

"Is everything alright Trunks?" asked the teenager. Trunks looked at his friend.

"Ya, why wouldn't it?" said the boy. Just by the way Trunks said that told Gohan that there was something wrong, Trunks was acting defensive, like he was trying to hide something.

"I don't know, it seems to me like you're a little bit jumpy". Said the Teen. Trunks laughed.

"HAHA, Me jumpy, don't be silly, me jumpy, I'm the prince of all saiyans, how could I be...!" Trunks was cut off when he heard a tree branch fall behind him. Future Trunks turned and held both hands up, pointed directly at the tree. He charged and released a ki blast from each hand, there by incinerating the tree. Trunks felt a bead of sweat fall from his head, and he was breathing heavily… he looked at the bottom of the tree and saw a familiar boy… Young Goten was duck in cover on the ground shaking in fear.

"What was that for!" Yelled Goten; he had nearly been hit by the ki blasts. Trunks smacked his forehead.

"Sorry Goten… I didn't mean… you shouldn't have… WHAT WERE YOU EVEN DOING IN THAT TREE?" asked the boy. Young Goten sat up and smiled.

"I was hungry, and I thought I saw an apple in the tree, but it was just a ball." Said the boy. Trunks smiled slightly; he was just as goofy as the Future Goten (His Goten). He walked over to the boy and helped him up. "Sorry, I thought you were the Puppeteer… I guess I …" Goten didn't quite catch that last part. Trunks looked back over at Gohan who was staring at the burning tree.

"Hey Goten, can I talk to Trunks for a minute?" said the teenager to the younger version of his little brother. Goten blinked a couple of times and stood there… "Alone… " said Gohan.

"Ooooh… ookk" said Goten as he slowly walked away, holding his head down.

"Just for a minute squirt, just go wait over there for a few minutes, and then you can come back over and hang with us." Goten smiled and ran over to a tree about 100 feet away. Trunks watched as Young Goten ran over and started to swing on a tree branch.

"So do you want to tell me what's really bothering you Trunks?" asked Future Gohan; he was far to smart to not know that something was wrong with the young saiyan's mind. Trunks looked down at the ground.

"I already told you everything's fine!" said the boy

"Come on Trunks, It's me, Gohan, I'm not your dad, I won't judge you." Said Gohan. Trunks looked up and gave a small smile. It was true that it was easier to talk to Gohan about certain things rather than go to his dad… in the past his dad hadn't always made thing better when he went to him for advice or help.

**FLASHBACK**

Vegeta was happily dreaming about training in the Gravity Chamber when he was awoken by a small voice.

"Daddy….?" Said the voice. Vegeta opened one eye to see his five and a half year old son standing next to his bed. He then looked over at the clock… 5:36…. IN THE MORNING!... ON A SATURDAY!

"You better have a good reason for waking me up boy." Moaned Vegeta. Trunks was holding his blanket in his hand.

"I think there's a monster in my closet." Said the boy.

"And why in the world would you think that?" said the prince.

"I heard a noise…" said Trunks as he looked at the bed.

"So you woke me up… at 5:30 in the morning… on a Saturday… because you heard a noise in your closet… and you assume that that noise came from some creature who wants to destroy you… is that right?" moaned the tired prince. Trunks nodded his head. Vegeta slowly got out of bed and made his trip to his son's room. Trunks hid behind his father's leg as he opened the closet door. "Now do you see any monster in here?" asked the prince. Trunks shook his head.

"But what if I hear the noise again?" Asked Trunks as his Father directed him back to bed. Vegeta walked back over to the closet and held up his hand… within second his closet was blasted from a ki blast and there was now a hole in the side of Capsule Corporation.

"Problem solved" said the prince as he shut the door. Needless to say, Vegeta didn't get much sleep after that due to his wife.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Trunks took a deep breath; he wasn't that good at expressing his emotions to other people, probably because of his dad.

"It's about my mom…. when she was killed by the Puppeteer… did she know it wasn't me…(Puppeteer killed Bulma disguised as Trunks)" said the boy as he watched the ground. Gohan thought for a moment… technically he didn't have an answer for that question.

"Well Trunks… your mom knows that you love her, and knows that you would never hurt her. The Trunks we saw on the Tv was a cold-hearted killer and trickster who was pure evil, not the loving son of Bulma Brief. If I was your mom, I would have easily seen through the Puppeteer's disguise." Said Gohan. Trunks looked at the teen and gave a small smile.

"And there's something else…." Trunks paused and stared back at the ground. He felt a tear form in his eye, but he refused to let it out… despite his efforts, it made its' way out of the boys eye and fell to the ground. Gohan noticed, but didn't say anything. "… What if when I go back to our time…. My moms not there…. And I never see her again". Said the boy quietly. Gohan's eyes grew… he had no idea what kind of problems all these changes would cause the future… does this mean present day Bulma is dead? The teen knew he had to tell the boy something, even if he was wrong, he would have to clear the boy's head.

"Trunks, we'll find the puppeteer, and when we do, we'll change everything back to the way it's supposed to be" smiled Gohan. Trunks looked at his friend… this wasn't exactly a yes or no answers, but Gohan has always been honest with him, why doubt him this time.

"Thanks Gohan". Said Future Trunks quietly. The two then turned their attention to Young Goten who had fallen out of another tree. "Hey Goten, get your younger goofy butt over hear." Said Trunks with a smile. Goten ran back over to the two Future saiyans… It was kind of weird, he felt like he knew them, but then again they felt like entirely new people.

'So squirt, where's your older self at?" asked Gohan as he stood up.

"He's with Uncle Vegeta, I don't know why, me and me were just sitting on a bus, then Uncle Vegeta came out and said for Future me to come with him and for me to continue to look for the Puppeteer." Said the boy. Gohan and Trunks looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Hmmm, maybe we should go see what those two are up to." Said Gohan.

"OK, but can we grab some food first, I'm starving." Said Goten as he held his empty stomach. He hadn't eaten since he had woken up on the lookout. Trunks laughed and looked at Gohan.

"Well it is past lunch time…" said Trunks.

"Oh all right, let's go back to the world tournament and get some food." Sighed the teenager.

"Then lets get back to looking for the puppeteer." Said Trunks; he was feeling a little bit better, but he still had a thirst for revenge. With that the three boys took off.

Back at the stadium for the world tournament, Young Trunks had stopped a couple of yards from Majin Buu. Majin Vegeta (Who was holding on to the boy) spoke.

"WELL? Is that the Buu thing? What are you waiting for; take me to him so I can get healed!" snarled the prince. Trunks just stood there… how could something so evil turn good; could he trust Majin Buu? Just then, Videl walked over.

"Hey…. ummm….. which one are you…" asked vVdel; she had a harder time sensing kis than the others.

"The young one…" said Young Trunks. Videl stared at the boy; he looked nervous, and was eyeing Buu's every movement.

"Of course… you came from the time where Majin Buu was evil." Said Videl. "Well, that's Majin Buu alright, but my dad changed him, he turned him good, and he's actually not that bad once you get to know him." She smiled. Trunks looked up at the girl and gave a nervous smile. He slowly walked over to the monster and placed the evil version of his dad on the ground gently. Vegeta and Goten stared at Majin Vegeta and Young Trunks

"OOOHHH, new patient for doctor BUU! Buu help, Buu make all better" said the monster as he placed his hands on Majin Vegeta. Young Trunks stepped back a few feet and watched as the monster he had seen kill people; heal a person. Then something caught Trunks's eye; it was an upper case M tattooed on his father forehead… Majin Buu had the exact same M on his belt buckle. Trunks moved closer to his dad.

"Hey dad…" said the boy quietly.

"WHAT!" said Vegeta.

"What's with the M on you forehead." He said quietly.

"Oh, that's just a little gift given to me by Babidi" he smirked. Trunks's eyes grew.

"Why would Babidi give you that?" asked the boy.

"Oh no particular reason, just I turn evil and do what he wants, and in return, he increases my power level; a fair-trade if I do think so my self". He gave an evil smile. Trunks couldn't believe it; why would his dad turn evil to get more power?

"Why would you do that? Babidi wants to destroy the earth?" Said the boy

"Boy, listen to me, there is nothing more important than power, we are saiyans, a warrior race, built to fight. We are not weak like humans." Said the prince. Trunks couldn't believe it, this was defiantly not his dad talking. Before the boy could react, Buu finished Majin Vegeta's healing.

"Buu all done, come again" laughed Buu. Trunks looked at the monster… today had defiantly been a weird day. He then looked at everyone around him. The puppeteer's green light was gone, and the once immobilized z fighters joined the group. Trunks then heard a voice. He turned to see this timeline's Vegeta.

'I think you owe us an explanation." Said the prince, he had no idea what the hell was going on. Young Trunks thought for a moment; how would he explain this to everyone.

Back in the city, Future Vegeta and Future Goten were looking for any signs of the Puppeteer. Their plan was to jump through the portal before it closed so they could surprise the puppeteer on the other side. So far they had missed three opportunities, but Vegeta was not about to give up yet. As the prince held Goten's hand (So incase they were jumped to the next time, he wouldn't get left behind) he spotted the puppeteer coming out of his dimension. As he ran a couple of yards, Vegeta flew close behind him. The puppeteer ripped a new portal and stepped inside. Vegeta and Goten flew as fast as they could, and just barely made it into the dimension. Vegeta stood up into a fighting stance and looked around, but the puppeteer was not in sight. Vegeta walked with Goten as they began to search the tie die dimension for any sign of the puppeterr… or an exit. Vegeta then felt a small hand grab his shoulder… Goten was holding his hand, so It couldn't be him, It must be the puppeteer this time. Vegeta spun around and landed a punch right into the Puppeteers face. Vegeta's eyes shot wide open and his mouth dropped… once again that was not the Puppeteer…. It was Trunks, the one the puppeteer had kidnapped earlier and disguised himself as. Trunks flew back about 30 feet with his hands over his nose.

"Oh Dende not again!" yelled the prince as he took off after his son. Trunks looked up and saw his dad flying towards him. He then looked at his hands…they were covered in blood.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Trunks as a tear emerged from his eye. Vegeta couldn't believe that he fell for the same thing twice in one day.

"I thought you were the Puppeteer!" yelled Vegeta.

"Who the hell is the puppeteer, and how did you guys get here, I've been trying to find my way out for an hour now". Said the boy.

"You know who the puppeteer is Trunks, he…" Goten was cut off.

"Goten, this Trunks doesn't know anything about the puppeteer, he must have been sent here when the puppeteer disguised himself at the world tournament. He has no idea what has happened." Said Vegeta. Trunks looked at his dad and Goten with a puzzled look.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" yelled the boy. Just then a portal was ripped open by the puppeteer (who didn't seem to notice the others, and he jumped out of his dimension) Vegeta grabbed Goten and Trunks and flew towards the exit. They made it through and landed on the ground. "Would somebody please tell me what's going on!" yelled the boy again.

"We should regroup with the others, I have a feeling that Young Trunks might be having a hard time explaining the whole situation". Said Future Vegeta.

"Ok, hey look, there's Gohan!" said the boy as he pointed to three siayans in the sky.

"AHEM, WHAT'S GOING ON" repeated Trunks; he heard something about a Young Trunks, what ever that meant. (We are going to refer to this Trunks as new Trunks for the time being, I know that it's getting confusing, but don't worry, it will get better, I promise). New Trunks's eyes grew wide and he began to back up. Another Goten and another version of himself landed in front of him with Gohan.

"Whose he?" said Future Trunks.

"That is this times Trunks, he doesn't know anything yet, we were just about to take him back to the others". Said Future Vegeta.

"Well lets go, I'm starving" said Young Goten.

"Me to" said Future Goten. New Trunks felt dizzy. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he landed with a loud THUD! Future Vegeta picked the boy up, and the group flew off towards the stadium. They landed and everyone greeted them with a look of shock.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP, TO AVOID ANY CONFUSSION OR MIX UPS I WANT EVERYONE IN MY GROUP TO COME OVER HERE, EVERYONE WHOSE NOT GO OVER THERE." Yelled Future Vegeta. With that; Future Vegeta, Future Trunks, Future Goten, Young Goten, Young Trunks, Future Gohan, Videl, Hercule, Mr. Buu, and Majin Vegeta moved to one side of the arena. The others just stood there in shock. Future Vegeta walked over and placed the New Trunks into New Vegeta's arms (everyone from the world tournament will be referred to as new) "Now listen up because I'm only going to say this once. We are all from different points in the future; some of us a couple of hours, some of us a couple of months from now. We were brought here by a evil man named the Puppeteer. He is the one who killed Bulma and Mr. Satan. He was disguised as that Trunks (Vegeta points at New Trunks who is still unconscious). We do not know why the Puppeteer is messing with the timeline, but it can only be for evil. If we catch the puppeteer, we can end this, and we will all be sent back to our time. I do not know if catching him will undo all the changes, and bring everyone back to life. I apologize if this seems hard to understand." Said Future Vegeta. Before any of the new people could react, they heard a voice.

"TIME FOR THE NEXT TIME JUMP!" Yelled the puppeteer. Majin Vegeta quickly put his arm on Future Gohan. Future Vegeta looked around for Future Goten, but he was no where in sight. The young boy went off to find some food. Vegeta powered up to super saiyan two and sped towards the boy's ki, but before he could reach them, they were gone.

Future Goten walked out of a building and made his way onto the arena with a pile of food. He looked around for his friends, but they were gone. He tried to sense their ki's but couldn't sense them. He dropped his food and his mouth dropped open… they had forgotten him.

WOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER, please review.


	14. A MEGA Problem

Here is Chapter 14, I think you'll like this one, It just kind of came to me in the moment… I knew I would be going here eventually, but I wasn't entirely sure what would happen until now… "Puppeteer gives evil smile". DBZ IS NOT MINE.

The world was in crises, everyone held their breath as they waited to hear news of the results of the CELL GAMES (Oh ya, we just went back in time to the Cell Games, and boy do I have a surprise for you. HAHA…. Anyway). The evil android Cell was unstoppable; he had already defeated Goku… well not really, Cell was going to blow up and destroy the earth, but Goku used instant transmission to take him to king kai's planet, but Cell regenerated and came back to earth, so Goku and king kai died. No one had any way of seeing the fight due to some camera problems. This was it; it all cam down to this. Gohan was the last hope for the universe… it was now or never. Super saiyan Gohan powered up. Cell flinched.

"Gohan…" said Piccolo with wide eyes.

"He's finally ready to face him!" said krillin as he held the unconscious Android 18.

Gohan began to charge his attack, he has his father's spirit helping him, and he has unimaginable energy.

"KAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Gohan

"HA, now that's more like it" smirked Super Perfect Cell. He began to charge a ki blast as well.

"MEEEEEEEEE" continued Gohan… this was going to be epic.

"NOW, YOU DIE" Yelled Cell as he released the ki blast.

"HAAAAAA" Gohan released his blast as well. At that moment… history was changed again. As if by magic…. The ki blasts vanished, and both fighters stood in shock. Standing in between them stood a tall, black suited, doll faced man… It's the Puppeteer! Both fighters couldn't believe their eyes, what happened… this was suppose to be it… one shall rise, while the other falls… but who was this.

"Fool, leave immediately, this is a private fight, now go before I destroy you!" Yelled Cell. The Puppeteer looked up and walked towards the android. He put his face right in Cell's and stared.

"Are you Super Perfect Cell" asked the Puppeteer. Cell didn't know what to do… he had never seen this man before.

"Yes… yes I am… who are you?" Asked the puzzled Cell.

"SUPER, Just call me your guardian angle. I need to have a quick chat with Gohan over there, just give me 5 minutes, and then you can continue the fight… K… super!" The puppet said. He was going to make a BIG change to history right here; he had a couple minutes before the others arrived so he would have to work fast. Cell didn't know what to do, was this an enemy or an ally? He would just have to go with it; he was unstoppable, and not even Gohan could defeat him.

"Fine but be quick about it." Said the monster. He watched as the black suited man walked over to his enemy. Gohan was at a loss for words. Who was this guy; he interrupted them at the worst possible time. Just then he heard the new man speak.

"Sup…. Are you Gohan Son?" said the man. Gohan didn't have time for this, he had already dragged the fight out long enough, he had to end this, …but how did this guy know his name? He had never seen him before.

"Ya, I'm Gohan, but listen to me, you have to get as far away from here as possible, that guy is…!" Gohan was cut off.

"Ya, ya, ya, that guy is Cell, can destroy the universe, big battle, super saiyans, blah blah blah." Said the Puppeteer as he studied the boy's energy level. Gohan's eyes grew, this man was going to get hurt, he needed to leave now.

"Please, get out of here while you still have a chance!" Pleaded Gohan.

"Do you like Games Gohan?" asked the puppeteer with an evil smile. Gohan's eyes grew wide.

"What? We don't have time for…" panicked the boy before he was cut off by a blinding green light. Gohan couldn't move; who was this man. He looked at the puppet as he held up a hand that had 5 blades on it. The puppeteer began to smile when all of a sudden a thought popped into his head.

"OH! I almost forgot!" yelled the puppeteer. He held up his other hand and snapped his finger. Instantly, about 15 floating cameras appeared out of nowhere; he was going to broadcast this to the rest of the world!

Everyone around the world jumped at the sight of the picture returning to their Tv's, but something was wrong… who was this new guy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry for the delay, we had some minor technical difficulties, but everything's fixed now". Said the puppeteer to his global audience. "Please allow me to introduce myself, I am your new host THE PUPPETEER! Let me fill you in… we are in the final stretch, it all comes down to this, but personally… I didn't like how it was going to end, so I thought I'd change that" said the Puppeteer. Suddenly a beam of energy shot from Gohan's body and went to Cell. The monster dove away, but the beam went straight into his body. For a moment Cell thought it was some kind of attack, but then he felt something amazing… it was power. The puppeteer was transferring Super Saiyan Gohan's energy to Cell's body… he would be unstoppable. Vegeta had been knocked down by the monster some time ago, but was now in a state of panic.

"What sort of trick is this?" yelled the prince. The others were in shock to… what was going on?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado, I give you MEGA Super Perfect Cell! The most powerful creature in the universe" Yelled the Puppeteer. Gohan was losing energy fast; he slowly powered down and was no longer a Super Saiyan. The Puppeteer released him from the green light, and the young half saiyan fell to the ground.

"No… what have you done, he'll destroy everything, no one will be able to stop him" said Gohan; he should have ended this when he had the chance.

"Bingo Kido, I win, Cell wins, and you lose!" Laughed the puppeteer.

"NO, WE WERE SO CLOSE" Vegeta screamed as he smashed his fist on the ground. He really thought for a moment that Gohan would have enough power to end this once and for all… but he was wrong. Mega Cell looked at the Puppeteer and smiled.

"So it was you who gave me this strength, thank you, but why?" Said the unstoppable being.

"Simple, I give you power, you do me a couple of favors; for starters, finish off the boy, you have two minutes before the others get here, and they will be a challenge, even for your new Mega form." The puppeteer said.

"Others?" asked Mega Cell.

"No Time, kill him before it's to late!" Yelled the puppeteer; he needed the android to act fast.

"WITH PLEASURE" said the android as he charged an attack. Gohan was weak, he couldn't move, this was the end. "KAAAA MEEEE HAAAA MEEEEEE" said Cell as he charged the attack. Gohan's eyes shot open, and he watched as the monster prepared to kill him, this was it; he had failed.

"DO IT NOW!" Yelled the Puppeteer.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Cell released the ki blast at Gohan. There was a massive blast and smoke everywhere.

"Come on baby, come on" prayed the Puppeteer as he waited for the smoke to clear… "YES!", Gohan was no more; he was blasted by the monsters energy enhanced attack, and due to his lack of energy, Gohan didn't stand a chance. The Puppeteer COULD NOT believe that actually worked. He tried to sense the boy's ki, but nothing… he just killed another one… "HAHAAAA, no one can stop me, I am invincible". Yelled the Puppeteer

**IN OTHER WORLD**

Gohan felt a hand shake his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see his dad. He sat up quickly and saw that they were on a long path; they were on snake way… they were dead. Gohan looked at his dad as the new became apparent; he had died. Goku looked at his son's halo. Gohan felt his eye's fill up with tears.

"Dad… I'm sorry… I…" but before Gohan could finish, his dad gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, you did your best, what's done is done, all we can do now is wait and hope." Said Goku. The two turned to king kai and placed their hands on the man's back so they could view the fight. "There's something I don't understand though." Said Goku.

"What's that father?" asked the boy

"This was to convenient for Cell," said Goku with a serious look.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I mean you had Cell; with our combined energy, we should have been able to kill the monster right then and there, but then this guy shows up and transfers your energy to Cell, and then Cell has the energy to kill you with a single blast, don't you think that's way to convenient?" Goku stated

"What are you getting at Goku?" asked King Kai; he was just as lost as Gohan.

"I mean didn't you hear the man when he spoke to the rest of the world? He said 'I didn't like how it was going to end, so I thought I'd change that'. He knew that Gohan was going to kill Cell right there, but he wanted to change it so Cell won… call me crazy, but I think this guys from the future?" said Goku. Before King Kai and Gohan had time to react, they heard the man's voice again.

**Back on Earth**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, any minute now, the new world champion Mega Cell will be facing off against some… unusual people, so just sit back, relax, and let the man slaughter commence." Laughed the Puppeteer. He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone face when they found out that Cell had just killed Gohan. "Ok now Cell, I don't have time to explain everything, but Gohan, two Vegetas, four children, and a creature named Majin Buu will be arriving here from the future. Your strength has increased dramatically and you should be able to give them a run for their money, but there's also the chance that they could vaporize you in a second, so do you think you can handle them while I take care of a few things?" asked the puppeteer nervously; this time's Gohan was extremely powerful when he transferred his energy to Cell… hopefully I would be enough to cause some serious damage to the Z warriors… but what if it doesn't… Cell might need back up; he had the perfect person in mind. The puppeteer looked at his watch, he had 5 seconds until the Z warriors arrived a short distance away.

**About a Mile Away**

THUD! The NINE time travelers hit the ground hard… Majin Vegeta landed on his head. Future Vegeta looked around frantically.

"SHIT I DIDN'T GET TO HIM IN TIME!" yelled the Future Prince as he fell to the ground on his knees.

"What, what's wrong dad?" asked Future Trunks. Future Vegeta looked up at the group… he wasn't sure how they would take it.

"We didn't grab…. Future Goten… He got left behind at the world tournament." Said Vegeta slowly. Everyone's eyes grew; they had no idea how to get Goten back, and since he wasn't a player, he wouldn't be sent back to present day if they caught the Puppeteer. "Listen… we can't let this distract us from our primary goal; we HAVE to catch the Puppeteer. If we can catch him, then maybe there's a way we could get Goten back". Despite feeling like crap for letting the boy down, he knew that catching the puppeteer was the only thing they could do at this point. Just then Gohan fell to his knees and looked off into the distance.

"It can't be… he's even stronger than before… but how could it be… it's impossible." Said Gohan. Gohan had almost instantly picked up on Mega Cell's ki (It wasn't to hard to miss).

"Gohan, what is it?" asked Videl.

"CELL, AND HE'S STRONGER THAN BEFORE, A LOT STRONGER, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF WE COULD BEAT A GUY LIKE THIS!" yelled Gohan. Everyone froze in fear.

"WHAT YOU'RE KIDDING!" said Future and Majin Vegeta in a panic. How could he be stronger? All the saiyans closed their eyes and searched for any large kis. "Oh Dende that's Cell alright. What the Hell happened, he wasn't nearly this powerful when you defeated him!" said Future Vegeta. Gohan continued to stare at the horizon.

"What if he had help…" said Gohan.

"Oh Dende, what did he do in this time. If we're at the time Cell was alive, then that means we jumped 7 years into the past. Lets find Cell fast, I have a feeling the Puppeteer has been busy making changes." said Future Vegeta. With that, the others took off to find the Universal threat.

**Back at the World Tournament, 7 Years in the future**

The fighters watched as Future Goten sat on the ground, trying to sense where his friends had left to, but it was not use; the Puppeteer took them to the next time, and he had been left behind… forgotten… abandoned. The boy's eyes filled with tears, and he began to cry. It was a sight that would break any person's heart. Goku walked over to the future version of his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Even if he was from the future, he was still his son, and he looked scared and alone.

"Hey little guy, it's alright, everything will be ok." Said Goku as he picked up the child and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine." He continued. Goten couldn't believe that they forgot about him… did this mean they didn't want him a part of the team? "Hey, listen, why don't we go grab a bite to eat? I'm sure that will cheer you up." Said Goku. Goten looked up and smiled slightly; food did make him feel better. Goku held his Future son as they walked to the cafeteria. Everyone, including New Goten and New Vegeta (Still holding unconscious New Trunks) followed the two saiyans… they still had plenty of unanswered questions.

**Back at Present Day!**

"GOKU! WAKE UP!" yelled King Kai. Goku fell off of the couch and landed on the floor. He had fallen asleep at Capsule Corporation while he was waiting for King Kai to find the others.

"I'M UP!" said the startled saiyan.

"You'll never guess who I found!" Said the King

"Who?"

"Present Day Goten!"

"Whoa, that's great, where did you find him, and better yet when did you find him?" Cheered Goku; they were finally making progress.

"Well, It wasn't easy, things are a mess right now. The Puppeteer has been busy messing with the Timeline. Each time a big enough change is made, the timeline splits and breaks off into a new dimension, and the timeline becomes more and more unstable. At the rate he's going, the Universe will collapse under the weight of all the changes and all will be destroyed." Said the Kai. "I've already started to see the Fabric of space and time begin to break; I've been tracking several large cracks that have appeared in our time: One in other world, One on my planet, and One on Earth. These cracks are breaks in the dimensional boundaries, and if to many cracks appear, the universe will shatter like a mirror hitting the ground; into a million pieces." Said the Kai in a panic.

"Uh Oh, we have to warn the others, can you send me to them?" asked Goku.

"Hmmmm, I don't know yet?"

"You mean you can't send me to my son?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!, My powers are not limited to time and dimensional boundaries; I'm a Kai for goodness sake". Yelled King Kai. "I still haven't found the others yet; I think present day Goten got separated from Vegeta and Trunks some how, but I'll keep looking."

"King Kai, please, I need to get to them and warn them now; can you please send me to my son?" Pleaded Goku; he didn't like sitting around, and he wanted to help in any way possible.

" **Sigh** I guess… But I'm coming with you!"

"But King Kai… your dead, how can you…"

"I KNOW THAT, BUT I REALLY DON'T CARE IF I'M DEAD, I'M COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Yelled Kind Kai in a rage… he hated being left out, and he figured he would have a hard time explaining everything to the others once they were located. Just then King Kai appeared in front of Goku. "I'm hear!" He yelled. Goku jumped and laughed. With there destination set, they disappeared.

OK, I THINK THIS HAS BEEN ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS SO FAR, I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I HAD MORE 'SETTING UP' TO DO. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE MEGA CELL PART? IT JUST CAME TO ME AS I WAS WRITING ONE OF THE CHAPTERS; I THOUGHT IT WAS MEGA EPIC. PLEASE REVIEW.


	15. The Biggest Fight Yet

Here's the next chapter, keep those reviews coming, I read each and everyone one of them.

Goten stuffed another piece of chicken in his mouth; the boy was surrounded by piles of dirty dishes stacked as high as the ceiling. He looked up and then quickly looked back down at his plate nervously… everyone was staring at him funny. Everyone except for New Vegeta and New Trunks; the boy had finally regained consciousness, and the prince had to tell him about him mother. The two had left about 15 minutes ago. Everyone slightly glanced up when the two finally returned. It was defiantly noticeable that Trunks had been crying… a lot; the boy's eyes were red, his nose was running, and he kept clearing his throat. New Trunks jumped a little when he heard Future Goten speak.

"Trunks… I'm sorry" Said the boy quietly. Trunks stared at the boy, then stared at New Goten (His Goten), then back at the boy. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks Go… your name is Goten right?" asked the boy. The future boy smiled and nodded his head. "Oh, Thanks Goten". Everyone was surprised to see New Vegeta grab a chair from one of the empty tables and park it right next to Future Goten. The Saiyan prince sat down and looked at the boy. Goten was feeling extremely awkward.

"Goten." Started the prince. The boy almost choked on the food in his mouth. "I need you to tell me what happened today; who was that man, why did he killed my wife, and why did he bring you here from the future." Asked the prince calmly; he needed to get answers. Goten slowly finished the food in his mouth and looked up at New Goku.

"Go ahead son" said his younger father. Goten looked at the rest of the group and took a deep breath in… (This was not going to be pretty) and as quickly as humanly possible started to give the whole story

"Me and Trunks were putting a dinosaur in Uncle Vegeta's bathroom, I told Trunks it wasn't a good idea, but then he called me a baby, and I said yes. Then Uncle Vegeta got mad and we ran screaming. Uncle Vegeta caught me and we went outside to get Trunks. That's when we saw the Puppeteer holding Trunks, and he was talking in Rhymes. They disappeared into a hole, and Uncle Vegeta invited everyone over. Then we saw the Puppeteer again and he was going to take Uncle Vegeta; I snuck into the hole and followed them even though it was dangerous cause I wanted to get Trunks back. I looked around and saw nothing but colors everywhere. I saw Uncle Vegeta and went over to say hi, but I must have scared him cause he turned around and punched me in the nose and broke it. He said he was sorry, and I knew he didn't mean to hurt me. Then we couldn't move. The Puppeteer told us he wanted to play hide and seek and then drained our energy. We then traveled back in time and found Trunks, Trunks, Goten, My dead daddy, and Piccolo. Dende healed my nose and the Puppeteer added Young Trunks and Young Goten to the team. Just as we were about to leave, Babidi and Buu showed up at the lookout, the Puppeteer had told them where we were. Before we could help we were sent back in time." Said the boy… everyone's sweat began to drop. "Then we saw Majin Buu beating up Trunks and myself; the puppeteer must have drained their energy. Me and Trunks did the fusion, but THANKS TO TRUNKS (The boy pointed at New Trunks) we messed it up and couldn't do all of our awesome move. Buu got mad and beat us up. Before he could turn us into candy, Young Trunks and Young Goten came to the rescue and saved us. After that it's kind of a blur for a while cause me, Trunks, and Uncle Vegeta were really hurt. Finally the Puppeteer sent us Gohan, Mr. Satan, Videl, and Mr. Buu to come and help us. Majin Buu, the good Buu, healed me, Trunks, Vegeta, and we all were happy. Just then we saw a Tv appear. The puppeteer was disguised as Trunks and was doing all the bad things you saw him do… he was the one who killed Bulma (Said the boy quietly)… Then we came here and saved ME and Uncle Vegeta, and then we looked for the Puppeteer. Uncle Vegeta had a plan, but I really don't remember what it was, but then we found New Trunks, and now I'm here eating." Finished Future Goten with a smile. Everyone's eyes were wide open, jaws dropped, and sweat dropped. Goten looked up at Vegeta who replied with one simple word.

"…what?" said the Prince.

**In Between Dimensions**

"So what your saying is we're lost" sighed Goku.

"I'M NOT LOST!, Just with all the changes made to the timeline, and all of the splits, It may take us a while to get there, so SHUT UP and QUIT COMPLAINING!" Demanded King Kai. Goku got quiet and continued to follow King Kai, hoping his son and friends were all right.

**Back At the Cell Games**

"Ha HAAAA, here they come… but someone's missing." Said the Puppeteer as he sensed the other's energy. "OH NO WAY THEY LEFT GOTEN BEHING HAHAAAA". Laughed the Puppeteer; he would definitely bring that up when they got here. "Ok now Cell, I want to let you know that you stand a better chance if you fight the people individually, so I think I might send you some back up to stall the others while you start with Future Gohan". Said the Puppeteer. He thought to himself… the farther back in time they went, the weaker the enemies they would face; he would have to do a similar thing to Frieza if he wanted to stand a chance.

"There is no need for backup, I can already sense them coming; with my new power level I should be able to kill them one by one." Smirked Mega Cell. The Puppeteer raised an eyebrow

"Your sure? Cause I've got someone really powerful in mind; I know this Evil fat guy named Majin Buu, he may be pink, but he kicks some serious ass."

"No need, but you are right about facing them one by one; I can already sense how much stronger Gohan is… he may be a challenge, but with my new power, I shall destroy him twice in the same day." Said Cell. The Puppeteer thought; he would need something to distract Gohan in his fight, while keeping the others busy as well… he had just the thing.

**Back With The Time Travelers**

"Gohan…do you feel that?" said Future Vegeta

"What?" asked the Teen as they flew towards the Cell games.

"I…I…I can't sense your younger self anywhere." Vegeta said in a panicky way. Gohan thought for a moment; what did the puppeteer DO? The nine fighters landed where they had felt the monster earlier (Hercule climbed off of Majin Buu). The fighters looked around and then saw a version of super saiyan Vegeta lying on the ground. He was wearing the traditional saiyan fighting armor. The saiyan sat up and looked at the group of fighters… he must have hit his head or something… and then fell back to the ground. Before anyone could go and help him, they heard to people laughing. The group turned to see the Puppeteer and Cell sitting on some rock… drinking soda. The puppeteer turned and smiled at the group.

"Hey Future Veg, where's Future Goten at? I thought you were watching after him… guess you screwed that up monkey boy." Laughed the Puppeteer. Mega Cell stood up and began to walk towards the group. Some of the fighters began to step back when they sensed his energy; what had the Puppeteer done to the monster? Hercule was cowering behind Mr. Buu because he thought Cell would come after him first… sigh.

"Which one of you is the Future Gohan?" Asked Mega Cell. Future Gohan stepped forward hesitantly… Cell was stronger than before; he didn't know if he was beatable anymore. Cell scanned the boy and gave a smirk

"AHH YES, I see the resemblance," Said the Mega Cell. "Tell me Gohan, do you know how I got this powerful?" Asked Cell; he could tell that all the fighters were in shock of his dramatic energy increase. The android pointed at the Puppeteer and smiled. "This man over here drained your younger self's super saiyan energy and gave it to me, then I laughed as I watched you die from my ki blast." Smirked Cell; hoping for a good reaction. The other fighters went into shock (How many times have I used that word in this story?... anyway) Gohan's mouth dropped open; he couldn't believe it.

"You…killed…and he…. Power… drain… increase…." Said the teenage. He couldn't believe this, the Puppeteer had caused another death… and it was his younger self who died. He had given Cell the energy of a powerful super saiyan, and with that energy plus Cell's he didn't know if he could beat him this time. Cell pointed his finger at Gohan.

"Come Gohan, I wish to see how much stronger you got over the years; I want a fight right here right now." Demanded Mega Cell. Gohan didn't know the answer to this, he really didn't know if he even wanted to fight the monster again, but then he thought about how the monster had just killed his younger self… he wanted Cell to regret that.

"Your on" Said Gohan with a very Vegeta like smirk. Just then he saw a green light shoot passed him and hit Videl. He watched as she flew over to where the Puppeteer was sitting and she was now stuck in the immobilizing green light. Before Gohan or the others could react, the Puppeteer stopped them.

"Gohan will fight Mega Cell… that's his name, Mega Cell, I picked it out my self, what do you think… anyway… He will fight Mega Cell alone. If anyone interferes with the fight, I blast Videl to other world… understand?" Said the Puppeteer with an evil smile. The other fighters wanted to help Videl, but they knew the Puppeteer wasn't bluffing when he said he would kill her.

Gohan powered up to super saiyan and looked at the puppeteer, "If you lay a finger on her, I'll kill you!" growled the boy. The Puppeteer just smiled and waved. The two fighters watched a 15 Tv cameras floated over them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the next round in the Cell games; MEGA SUPER PERFECT CELL vs future gohan…" announced the Puppeteer.

**Back at Chi Chi's House**

"Chi chi please wake up" said the Ox King to his unconscious daughter. She passed out the minute she saw her son get killed by Mega Cell.

"This is unbelievable, I don't know how this is even possible" said Baba. They had all been watching the fight on her crystal ball. "Something is defiantly out of place in the timeline," she said quietly.

**Back in Other World**

"HA I KNEW IT" cheered Goku. "I knew he was from the future, and look at your future self Gohan, he looks strong, and is that his girl friend, wow, she's a looker, no doubt about it." Laughed Goku; they still had a chance to stop Cell… so they thought (The puppeteer may still have some dirty tricks up his sleeve). Gohan blushed and turned his attention back towards the fight.

"So this must be a new problem from the future, you were right dad, we should have had Cell, but this guy changed it". He said.

"All we can do now is hope that this new version of yourself can destroy Mega Cell at his new power level."

**Back at the Cell Games**

Future Trunks, Young Trunks, and Yong Goten began to feel nauseous; Cell was powing up and his ki was intense. It was making the young boys feel sick as they took in the monster's energy level. Majin Vegeta and Future Vegeta had their fist clenched and their eyes were widened by Mega Cell's power; that should be them fighting Cell, not Gohan. Gohan felt uneasy. He couldn't focus on Cell's massive energy increase (And he was still powering up). His attention was on Videl who was immobilized next to the puppeteer. He was afraid that the Puppeteer would kill her and he would never see her again. Mr. Buu was shielding Hercule from the dust clouds being formed from the monster's energy increase. How would they stop this new and improved Cell? Cell noticed Gohan's guard was down and took the opportunity to begin his attack. What happened next shocked everyone who was watching the fight… even the Puppeteer who wasn't expecting Cell to do that well.

Mega Cell phased out of vision and appeared right behind Gohan. He held his two hands together and made a fist, which he used to bash the back of the teen's head. Cell phased out of vision again and appeared in front of Gohan and before the saiyan could reach the ground, Mega Cell landed a massive kick in the boy's groin. Gohan's eyes shot wide open as he spat and winced. The boy was sent flying in the air where Mega Cell was already waiting. He took this opportunity to begin beating the boy back to earth. No one could even see Mega Cell's punches; he was landing hundreds a second. The Puppeteer began to cheer.

"That's a boy CELL, Beat his saiyan ass to the next dimension, show no mercy; grind his bones into dust, YOU HEAR ME! DUST!, I want there to be nothing left of this pathetic baka!" Yelled the Puppeteer. He never expected Cell to be this powerful; young Gohan must have had a MASSIVE amount of energy with him. Cell continued to beat Gohan into the ground and soon a large crater was forming. The android stopped and stood up. The puppeteer waited as the smoke cleared. He noticed a shadowy figure stand up… It was Gohan. The teen's shirt had been torn, he had blood and cuts on a good amount of his body, but all he did was smirk.

"Is that the best you've got?" smiled the boy… oh shit this might be a problem thought the Puppeteer. He needed to give Cell more energy; he may not have enough energy to take on the Future Saiyan. He quickly looked around; he wouldn't be able to drain energy from the players while they were in a big group like that. Then the puppeteer heard something from behind him; it was this time's super saiyan Vegeta… WHAT LUCK! The puppeteer quickly immobilized the saiyan in his green light and started the energy transfer.

"Hey CELL!, Heads up, got some more energy comin your way". Yelled the Puppeteer.

"WHAT! FROM WHERE?" Yelled Future Vegeta.

"Why from you of course, actually right behind me. I found one super saiyan Vegeta trying to get up, how convenient, I thought I was going to have to take some from you guys". He smiled. Cell began to absorb the energy and then looked at Gohan with a sinister smile. NOW THE TEEN WAS IN TROUBLE. The two fighters launched at each other and the battle began. At first Gohan was able to keep up with the monster, but as the energy continued to grow inside Mega Cell's body, he found himself taking more and more hits. Young Goten watched in horror as his brother began to lose the battle; he had never seen his brother lose… ever.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I can't even describe to you how I'm feeling, this could very well be the best moment of my life. Gohan is losing to Mega Cell!" Announced the Puppeteer to the world. The world watched in sadness as they watched the new hope begin to lose. Gohan was still managing to block a handful of punches, but he was taking more than he could handle. Just then Gohan felt a kick land right in his rib cage. Gohan was strong, but not strong enough to take on Cell with the combined energy of super saiyan Gohan and super saiyan Vegeta. Cell held up his fists and smashed them into Gohan's face, which sent him flying back to the ground. The Mega Demon began to charge up a ki blast; he would kill Gohan twice in the same day with the same attack. Just as he was about to begin charging it, he felt a medium kick (Medium for Cell's current power level) hit the back of his head; It was a small super saiyan boy who he had never seen before… he was wearing an orange Gi similar to Goku's.

"Leave my brother alone!" yelled the boy. It was Young Goten, the boy was coming to the rescue. Cell looked down at the frightened boy. Goten thought that a kick like that would have sent Cell flying off into the sun set… it really didn't happen that way. Mega Cell grabbed Goten and began a fight with him. Goten wasn't even as powerful as Gohan, so he didn't even stand a chance. After about 50 punches, Cell sent the boy on a kamikaze mission straight towards the other time travelers. Before anyone could grab him, he hit the ground. Goten quickly stumbled to his feet and wiped a small amount of blood dripping from his mouth. He powered up again and took off towards Cell. After another 50 punches, Goten was sent back to the ground looking even more beaten, but this didn't stop Goten; no one hurt his family. He charged back up again and took another 25 punches, 7 kicks, and a ki blast before he was sent back to the same spot where he had fallen before. Goten slowly rose to his feet. He looked bad, and was bleeding in a couple of spots and wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. He looked at the other fighters. "WELL! I COULD USE SOME HELP!" Yelled Goten; he was surprised that no one had jumped in earlier. Both Trunks jumped and flew towards Cell for an attack. Young Goten was about to join them when he felt a hand grasp his leg; It was Future Vegeta. The saiyan prince was about to protest any further involvement from Goten, but then the saiyan looked at the boy's eyes… he knew that this was a family thing… a matter of honor for his family. Vegeta knew that he would fight to the death if anything harmed his family; Goten felt the same. The saiyan let the boy go and flew after him to join the fight. That was Majin Vegeta's cue to also join in… no way they were going to have all the fun.

The puppeteer looked mad; they had completely ignored his warning from earlier. They were now all in the fight despite him having Videl as his prisoner. Just then, the puppeteer felt a small… Mosquito bite on the back of his head… he turned to see Mr. Satan holding his handgun (Which he always carries with him).

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU FREAK!" Yelled the champ as he fired several shots at the puppeteer…they all bounced off of him. "YA HAHA, GET SOME…HAHA..HA….uhha….hihi…hu…huh…oh….GULP" said the man as he began to back away. The puppeteer didn't have time for this; he had a fight to watch. He held up his blade and prepared to slice the World Champion into a million pieces. Just then he felt a ki blast hit him in the back. He turned to see Mr. Buu running towards the Puppeteer.

"LEAVE MR. SATAN ALONE!" Yelled the creature as he charged towards the puppeteer.

"Oooooh crap…" said the Puppeteer as he took off with Videl still trapped in his green light.

Back at the fight, Cell seemed to have his hands full, but despite having 5 saiyans attacking him, he was still defending himself and landing punches on each of the fighters. Cell knew he was more powerful than all of them, but he would not be able to hold them off forever. He needed to get rid of some of them… he would start with the weakest… Young Kakarrot Junior AKA Young Goten who had already taken a beating from android. He turned his attention to the beaten boy and began to mercilessly attacking him. Goten was sent flying to the ground and created a small crater. Before the others could react, Mega Cell sent a ki blast at the boy that would keep him down for a while. Young Trunks watched as his friend lye there. He got mad, and when he got mad, he got mean. He charged at Cell and began to pound the android. He actually landed several punches into the monsters face, but then Trunks stopped his attack in mid air and looked down. The Mega android landed a MASSIVE punch into Trunks stomach. He looked back up at Cell and fell out of super siayan and began to fall towards the earth. Cell took this opportunity to land several ki blasts into the boy's body before he hit the ground.

"HAHA, that's two down, three to go" said Mega Cell as he looked at Future Trunks, Majin Vegeta, and Future Vegeta. Majin Vegeta was the next to attack the monster. He actually started to win too. The Majin Saiyan began to push back Cell; he wasn't going to let him beat his son like that. Majin Vegeta held up his hand and fired an extremely powerful ki blast at Cell. When the smoke cleared Future Trunks let out a cheer.

"WOW, wait to go dad, you blew off his arm!" yelled the boy. Majin Vegeta gave a smirk, but was soon replaced by shock. Cell's arm began to regenerate and fully grew back.

"What's the matter, did you forget that as long as one of my cells remains I can regenerate?" Smiled Mega Cell, he was unstoppable. Majin Vegeta charged at the monster, but was stopped when Cell held up his hand and fired a giant ki blast at him. This sent him flying back. He looked up and saw Cell charging straight at him. He didn't have time to react until he was being beaten to the ground. With a stomp on the Majin prince's head, Cell knew that he had three down, two to go. Cell directed his attention back towards Future Trunks and Future Vegeta. Trunks looked nervous.

"Any ideas?" asked Trunks; he didn't know if they could beat a guy like this. He had already taken down Gohan, Young Trunks, Young Goten, and Majin Vegeta, and they were next.

"Remember the move we've been practicing" asked Vegeta as he turned to his son and smirked. Trunks thought for a moment and then gave his dad the same look, it was the move his dad had been teaching him for a long time, and now they would finally get to try it out. Mega Cell rose in the air and looked at the last two fighters. No one could stop him. Just then Cell saw Vegeta and Future Trunks power up. The two super saiyans held up their right hands an pointed them at Cell. The two were smiling evilly.

"Well Cell, It's been fun, but I think it's time you leave," said Trunks. Mega Cell had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh but don't be sad, we brought you a going away present". Said Vegeta as the two saiyans powered up their attack. "A little something we like to call a Father-Son Big Bang Attack!" smiled Vegeta. With that the Father and son released the attack from their hands and the two balls of energy spiraled around each other on a direct path towards Mega Super Perfect Cell. Cell's eyes grew wide, and was sent flying off into the distance by the attack. Trunks and Vegeta watched as a large explosion filled the Horizon. Trunks turned to his dad and smiled.

"OH MAN DAD THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!" Said Trunks as he laughed. That went way better than when they rehearsed it. It was actually something they came up with a while ago, but until now never had use for it. Vegeta turned to his son and gave a slight smile, but then turned serious.

"Don't celebrate to soon, he could come back. With that amount of energy, it's uncertain whether Cell would be able to survive and regenerate. Lets use this opportunity to help the other." Said Vegeta. As the prince began to fly down to the ground, he paused and floated back up to his son. The prince looked at Trunks for a brief moment, the ruffled the boy's ridiculously colored hair, "Good work son" said Future Vegeta. Trunks smiled and followed his dad down to the ground.

Mean while; the Puppeteer was running for his life as Mr. Buu chased him. Hercule was following close behind with his trusty handgun locked and loaded. The Puppeteer had had ENOUGH. He didn't know if Cell would regenerate, and he really didn't want to risk waiting long enough to find out. With that the Puppet dropped Videl from his Green light and ripped an escape portal… he was gone. Videl fell and landed in Mr. Buu's arms. She smiled up at the monster.

"Thanks Buu" she said; finally being able to talk.

"No problem" Said the monster with a smile. Buu set the girl down and the three of them walked back towards the others. They then heard some rocks moving. Videl looked over and saw Gohan struggling to get up. She ran over to help him.

"Gohan! Are you ok?"

"Ya, fine, Cell just knocked me out for a minute or two." Said the teen. Videl then leaned in a kissed her future husband on the lips. The two were cut off by her father.

"AHEM!" said Mr. Satan. Gohan quickly backed away; he may be weak, but Hercule would do anything to keep his daughter safe. Gohan also remembered that the champ was usually armed and dangerous… Videl helped Gohan to his feet and helped him as they slowly walked back to the others. Future Trunks first found Young Goten. The boy was pretty badly beaten up by the monster, but he was conscious. Future Trunks bent down and grabbed the boy gently; then put his arm over his shoulder.

"You know Goten, I'm impressed, I've never seen you that determined before, except when you're trying to get food before dinner" joked Trunks; he was impressed with how Goten kept getting up every time he was knocked to the ground. Goten looked up and smiled at the future version of his friend. The two slowly made their way back over to the group and Trunks placed the younger version of his friend gently on the ground. Future Vegeta was looking for the younger version of his son. He sensed out his ki and was led to as small hole. Vegeta quickly jumped into the hole and bent down next to his son. He couldn't move; that was the hardest punch he had ever taken in his life… he couldn't even talk.

"Can you walk?" asked Vegeta. Young Trunks nodded his head, but then struggled to get up. The pain in his stomach was unbearable; every time he tried to bend, it began to hurt. Vegeta watched for a moment, and then sighed; he picked his son up gently and levitated out of the hole. Besides the stomach and some cuts and burns from the ki blasts, Young Trunks was ok. The prince rejoined the group and set the boy down next to his friend. Gohan was sitting against a rock with Videl. Future Vegeta and Future Trunks had small and minor injuries of their own, but it was nothing the two of them couldn't take like a man. Future Trunks then saw Majin Vegeta slowly climbing out of a crater he had made when he fell to the ground. The boy ran over to the evil version of his father and helped him up. Despite small hesitation, Majin Vegeta eventually took the boys help and was brought back to the others. Future Vegeta counted everyone. He winced when he remembered that they still had forgotten about Future Goten who was still back at the world tournament. It was something they would have to worry about later. He turned to Majin Buu.

"Ok Buu, time to get to work; I want you to start with young Goten, then Young Trunks, then Majin Vegeta, then my son, then my sel…" Vegeta was cut off by Majin Buu. For some reason, he looked mad. "What… what's wrong?" asked the prince.

"Buu no heal friends" said the monster as he calmed down a little.

"WHY NOT!" yelled Future Vegeta, he had been healing people all day, what's stopping him now. Buu crossed his arms.

"Buu's healing power not free on demand, Buu just can't go around healing everyone Vegeta brings to him. Buu has to wait and recharge healing powers." Said Mr. Buu.

"OH GREAT, AND HOW LONG WILL THAT TAKE?" Yelled Vegeta. Buu looked down and felt his stomach and it growled.

"After Buu eats" smiled Buu. Vegeta smacked his forehead.

"Son of A Bit…" Vegeta was cut off by a dry soft voice. Vegeta looked over and saw injured young Goten starring at him.

"Uncle Vegeta" said the boy quietly. Before Vegeta could respond he felt a large growl come from his stomach. The other saiyans felt hungry too, it was way past lunchtime.

"Fine, we'll get some food, and then Buu can heal us, and then we find the Puppeteer.". Said the Groups Leader (Future Vegeta). The group was just about to leave when they heard a small moan. They turned and saw a seriously injured and tired version of Vegeta crawling towards the group. It was this time's Vegeta. He was in terrible condition from when the Puppeteer drained his energy and transferred it to Cell. The group then noticed a group of fighters standing in the distance. It was the other Z fighters from this time. Yamcha was holding critically injured Mirai Trunks, Krillin was holding unconscious android 18, and piccolo and Tien stood in shock. Future Vegeta, with the injured younger version of his son in hand, walked over to the group and began to talk.

"Listen, I know this will sound unbelievable, but we are from the Future. I don't have time to explain everything, but right now we need to find some help. (Vegeta points at Majin Buu) Do you see the pink one; he has the power to heal people, but he needs to eat before that can happen. From what I can see you probably need some help yourself." Said Future Vegeta as he starred at the younger version of his son in his arms. For a moment everyone stood in shock, but Piccolo finally stepped forward.

"Follow us," He said; and with that everyone, past and future, took off to find some help.

**A Few Miles Away**

A massive crater stood where Trunks and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack had exploded. At the bottom of the crater, invisible to the human eye, lay a single green cell. That cell then began to multiply… Mega Cell was regenerating.

OH SNAP, Mega cell is still alive, tell me what you think so far, and by that I mean review.


	16. Chef Buu

Chapter 16

OK ANOTHER CHAPTER, This one is kind of funny, serious, and a filler. I hope you enjoy it. DBZ IS NOT MINE. A Special thanks to Troyboltonsgirl and MexTRUNKS4ever for their reviews.

**At Chi Chi's House**

"OH DENDE WHY!" Cried Chi chi as she cried into her Father's arms. She saw Goku and Gohan die right in front of her on Baba's crystal ball. She couldn't believe they were gone. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Chi chi was hysterical, so her father (The Ox King) decided to answer it. The giant answered the door and his eyes grew wide. Before him he saw a massive group of fighters… more than I can name right now.

"We need some help". Said Piccolo calmly. Chi chi sat up when she heard a loud THUD at the door. She stood up and slowly made her way to entrance and saw that her dad had passed out. She ran over and began to cry again.

"Oh Dad not you toooooo….." Chi chi's eyes grew wide when she saw the large group at her door. The group watched as Chi Chi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell on top of her dad.

"So you decided to come here." Said a woman's voice. The group looked up into the hallway to see Baba floating on her crystal ball. While Chi Chi was passed out and her dad trying to wake her up, Baba had been watching the whole fight between Mega Cell and the Future Fighters.

"We'll set up 'Base' here" Said Piccolo. They were planning on keeping a low profile here while the injured recovered and everyone was brought up to speed. Everyone began to pile into the small house. Videl helped Gohan to the couch and the injured teen lay down. Future Trunks carried Gohan's bed out of his room and placed it next to the couch. Future Vegeta placed Young Trunks and Young Goten on the bed carefully. Despite multiple injuries, Majin Vegeta insisted on sitting on the floor. Hercule and Mr. Buu went into the kitchen to see how much food they had available; to feed this many people (Saiyans and Buu) they were going to need truck loads of it. (Everyone in this time period will be referred to as CG for Cell Games) Yamcha and Tien placed CG Vegeta and Mirai Trunks on Chi Chi and CG Goku's queen size bed. Krillin had finally woken 18 up and she was sitting on a lounge chair.

"SATAN, How is the food situation?" Yelled Future Vegeta. Hercule jumped when Vegeta said that. "…WELL?"

"Ummm, well there was food, but…. Ummmm" Hercule said before he was cut off.

"BURP! BUU STILL HUNGRY!" Yelled the monster. He had completely cleaned out the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

"Oh that's just great, now what are we suppose to eat?" Yelled the Future Prince. Buu came out of the kitchen walked over to Vegeta. The monster whipped his antenna over his head. (Buu can turn other things besides people into food.)

"Buu go make food," He said as he walked out of the house.

"NO SWEETS!" Yelled Future Vegeta, he wanted meat and other healthy foods. As Vegeta watched the monster walk out the door, he turned to Future Trunks. His son had a few cuts and bruises on him, as well as a burn or two, but he looked fine compared to the rest of the people. "Trunks, I want you to go with Buu; Make sure he doesn't bring back any cake, candy, or any other sweets… understand?" Said the Prince. Trunks nodded and took off after Mr. Buu.

Buu looked around at the landscape before him: Trees, rocks, logs, and bushes, but no people… this would be a great place to make food. "Hmmm now what Buu want for eats…. Vegeta say Buu can't make candy; just meat and healthy foods, hmmmm… Buu no know many healthy foods".

"Try Steak…" said Future Trunks. Mr. Buu Turned around and smiled at the boy.

"You help Buu make food?" asked Buu. Trunks smiled slightly; this was technically the first time he would see Buu use the stupid looking thing on his head for good.

"My dad wants me to make sure you bring back some good food". Said Trunks.

"Ok, what should Buu make first".

"Uhhh Try making some steak" said the boy as he backed away slowly to avoid getting in Buu's way. Buu pointed his food changer at a log and with a bright pink flash; the log was now a row of 10 medium-well cooked steaks on plates. Trunk's eyes widened.

"Ok, I'll admit that was pretty cool." Said the boy. Buu then turned and smiled.

"What else Buu make?"

Trunks thought for a moment… this could be fun. "Can you do hotdogs and hamburgers?" asked the boy eagerly. Buu pointed his food changer at a pile of rocks, and with a flash, it was now a giant plate with a pile of hotdogs and hamburgers. Trunks's smile grew; he was going to make Buu prepare a buffet.

"Ok, try spaghetti, BBQ Ribs, and sweet potatoes" yelled the boy. Buu went to work, and the entire area began to light up with pink flashes. "Corn on the cob, Salmon, shrimp, rice, dumplings, chicken, pizza" the boy continued. All of the trees, rocks, bushes, and logs around the area began to turn into food. "Tacos, Lobster, Crab legs, AND CHOCOLATE CAKE, CANDY, COOKIES, SODA!" Finished the boy. Buu's food changer powered down, and both of the fighter's eyes grew wide. Around them lay enough food to feed everyone at the house. There were hundreds of different foods; Trunks didn't know where to start. He bent down and tried a piece of pizza… it was delicious.

"Not bad… not bad at all" smiled the boy. "But how do we get it all back to the house?" asked Trunks… it would take them several trips to move all this food. Buu held his hands up and looked at the boy.

"Buu take care of food." Said Buu as he levitated all the food into the air. Slowly it began to float back to the Son's house. Mr. Buu and Trunks flew back with the food and were greeted by Future Vegeta standing out front.

"I thought I said no sweets Trunks!" said the tempered Prince; he mainly ate meat, and was not pleased to see the cake, candy, cookies and soda floating down from the sky. Trunks thought for a moment.

"You can't have diner without desert?" said the boy. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to get everyone else. The group walked outside and saw the massive amounts of food that awaited them. With that everyone made a mad dash for the awaiting buffet. Before Future Trunks could dive into the meal, Future Vegeta grabbed him by his belt.

"Not so fast, grab some small plates and take them in for the injured, then you can eat." Said Vegeta. Trunks sighed, but the then smiled and grabbed the plates when Vegeta gave him a death stare. Trunks grabbed some plates of food and made his way into the house. On the way out, Majin Vegeta limped passed him and grabbed one of the boy's plates, and continued walking with out a word. Trunks smiled to himself and continued to the living room. All of the boys had fallen asleep when he arrived. Trunks set the plates down and looked at the injured Young Goten.

"I wonder what Goten (Future Goten) is doing right now?" said the boy quietly.

**Back at The World Tournament**

"Let's try this one more time; who is Majin Buu?" asked New Vegeta. This was the eighth time he had listened to Future Goten's story, and he was now more lost than ever.

"He's the evil monster made by Babidi," replied Goten; he was getting tired of explaining his story.

"And when you said he was going to turn you into candy, you meant kill you…right" asked New Goku.

"NO, I meant he was going to turn us into candy; he has a magic banana on his head that turns things into food." Said Goten.

"And what's fusion?" Asked New Trunks; Goten said something about them doing a move called fusion, and he had never heard of it before.

"Fusion is when me and you join bodies to become one person, then we become really powerful and can do all these great moves". Said Future Goten. Goten then noticed New Goten starring at him. New Goten quickly looked down when Future Goten looked at him. Gohan then stood up from the table.

"So you said the this Puppet guy could…" Gohan was cut off by his Future Younger Brother.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS" Yelled Goten; he was tired of repeating himself, and he didn't want to talk anymore, all he wanted to do was eat. Everyone looked at the boy in shock. No one had ever really seen Goten get mad before, and it was apparent that he was mad about something.

"What's wrong son?" asked Goku; he could tell the boy was upset about something. Goten didn't respond; he just scrunched his face and crossed his arms. Goku then heard Goten mumble something. "What's that son?"

"I SAID HOW COME YOUNG GOTEN IS A PLAYER, BUT I'M NOT!" Yelled the boy; it had been bothering him ever since he found out that the younger version of him got to play the Puppeteer's (Sick) game and he didn't, and he hated it, it was unfair. Everyone jumped when the boy yelled. Goku put his arm around his son… he really didn't know what to say. Just then they heard another Goten speak.

"It sound's like the Puppeteer is a real jerk," said New Goten. He would feel the same way if he was left out of a game. Future Goten smiled slightly. Just then, two figures appeared on top of the table.

"HAAA, TOLD YOU I WASN'T LOST," said King Kai.

"Ok, I get it, I shouldn't question you so much, sorry". Said Future Goku. Everyone went into shock. ANOTHER GOKU had appeared. Future Goten was shocked at first, but then sensed the man's ki; it was his father, from his time.

"Daddy?" said the excited boy.

"Goten?" said Goku as he turned.

"DADDY! How'd you get here?" asked Future Goten as he dove into his father's arms.

"King Kai brought me here, are you ok, where are the others" asked Goku as he hugged his son. Goku then saw his son cross his arms.

"They left me" said Goten quietly.

"AWWW I'm sorry bud, I don't think they meant to leave you behind, I'm sure it was an accident." Said Goku as he tried to cheer up his son.

"AHEM!" said New Vegeta. Goku turned and smiled at the slightly younger version of Vegeta. "Kakarott, would you tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled the prince; he was tired of waiting, and he wanted to know what happened, and why this freak killed his wife.

"Perhaps I can explain that" snorted King Kai as he walked over to Vegeta. The king began to explain everything he knew so far and warned the group about the weakening time line. The group just starred in shock… they couldn't believe it. "Hey Goku, I hate to be in such a rush, but we really have to get going if we want to catch up to the others." Said King Kai. The group said their good-byes and Future Goten and Future Goku grabbed onto King Kai. Just then Trunks got up from his seat; the boy was still rather upset from the loss of his mother.

"GOTEN!" said Trunk's loudly. Everyone turned to the boy. "Kick his ass!". Goten smiled and nodded, and with that they were gone.

**Back Where the Cell Games Had Taken Place**

"I told you they would be powerful, but do you listen to me NOOOO!" said the Puppeteer. He watched as Mega Cell finally finished his regeneration.

"I will admit that I may have underestimated their strength, but there is no way they could have beaten me with all this power." Said Mega Cell.

"Don't get over confident Cell, these saiyans are not to be underestimated. I also have some bad news," The puppeteer said. "Future Goku has been tracking us, he's on his way right now, and he could potentially beat you." Mega Cell didn't seem impressed.

"How long until they get here?" he asked. The Puppeteer looked at his watch.

"I'd give them at least 3 hours, or more." Said the Puppet.

"I should be able to kill them all by that time." He smirked.

"Ok, but I'm not taking any chances; I'm going to bring in some backup this time". The puppeteer raised his hand and ripped a portal. Almost immediately a large, fat, pink, monster ran out. It was Majin Buu, the Evil one they had faced in the earlier time jump. He STILL looked MAD: his face was red, his eyes wide open, and steam was coming out of his holes.

"WHICH …... GUY ….. HIT … BUU!" Screamed the monster.

"Excellent" smiled the Puppeteer.

OOOHHHH here we go now, just when you think you start to have everything figured out… BAM, I make another twist in the plot. Please Review. BTW I passed 40,000 words… YAY Also what did you think of the Future Trunks and Mr. Buu.


	17. Round Two and The Lie

OK, back to the story, DBZ is not mine. BTW until now, I had never known that Mirai Trunks had died and was brought back by the dragon ball. After reading a review, I quickly went back to make some changes because in my story he had been critically injured but healed by Buu, Hopefully I didn't change things to much when I rewrote some parts. Enjoy

"HAHA! Nothing can stop us now!" Yelled the Puppeteer as the three villains flew towards the Son house. "With Majin Buu and Mega Cell, I shall destroy those pests once and for all and delete them from history…permanently." He laughed. By transporting the fighters out of history, he had already changed the future dramatically, now he just needed to cause enough changes to the past to cause the Universe to collapse.

Mean while back at the Son house, Future Trunks was quietly eating his fifth plate of food as he watched after the other injured saiyans. He didn't want anything to happen to then while everyone was outside. Every five minutes or so he would make a quick trip check on CG Vegeta. He then looked at the older version of himself, he tried to sense the teen's ki, but he was gone. Trunks thought to himself for a moment. It must have been awful growing up without a dad (Mirai Trunk never got to know Vegeta because in his timeline Vegeta was killed by the androids). He had heard stories from the others that they revived Mirai Trunks using the dragon balls after Cell was defeated, but what would happen now, surely Cell would regenerate and come back. He felt a tear escape his eye, but he quickly wiped it away.

"We won't let you down." Said Trunks quietly. After Trunks made his round trip to check on the others, he knew he would have to go outside soon and see if Mr. Buu was full so he would be recharged and could start to heal the saiyans. Just as Trunks walked back into the living room his heart stopped.

"No, that couldn't be…. WHAT ARE THEY DOING TOGETHER…HERE!" said the boy in a panic. Goten slowly looked up at Future Trunks.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked the injured Goten. Trunks ignored Goten and made a mad dash to the others outside. When he arrived, no one else had seemed to pick up on what he felt. They were all talking and getting 'caught up to speed' about everything that had happened so far. Trunks noticed his dad sitting alone eating a steak; not even paying attention to anything. Trunks sprinted towards his dad and almost fell on top of the saiyan prince.

"Boy what are you…" Future Vegeta stopped when he saw the look of terror in his son's eyes. He thought for a minute and then it hit him…HARD.

"Oh Dende they're coming" said the Prince quietly. Just then Mr. Buu stood up after eating 150 plates of food.

"Buu's Belly all full, Buu recharged!" smiled the monster.

"BUU GET INSIDE AND HEAL THE OTHERS, HURRY, BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!" Yelled Future Vegeta. How could he have not picked up on Majin Buu and Mega Cell when they arrived; was he really that distracted to not notice two kis that large.

"Buu go help" said the monster as he began to walk towards the house. Just then Buu felt a big empty feeling in his stomach. He looked down and a massive hole had been ripped into his stomach. He turned to look for the source while he filled up the hole.

"AHH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!" Laughed the Puppeteer, "Kind of gives you an empty feeling doesn't it". The group turned and saw the Puppeteer standing on top of Chi Chi's house. "WELL WELL WELL, The gangs all here. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do. Please allow me to introduce my new friend." The group went into shock as an evil version of Fat Majin Buu came around the house. He still looked mad. Mr. Buu's eyes opened wide; this was not good. "Trunks and Vegeta, I'm sure you've already met evil Buu! Now lets see what's behind door number TWO" Mega Cell came around from the other side of the house.

"You didn't think you could kill me with an attack like that? Did you" smirked Cell. The puppeteer looked at this watch.

"Come on you fools, you have your orders, now kill the father and son; I no longer wish to put up with these monkeys". Ordered the Puppeteer; if anything he was going to focus on eliminating the Future Vegeta and Future Trunks first, then he would handle the others. Almost instantly Majin Buu charged at Trunks and tried to land a punch, but Future Vegeta quickly grabbed the boy to safety. The monster looked up and began releasing multiple ki blasts from his mouth. Trunks and Vegeta managed to dodge all of them.

"What are you waiting for, get in the house and heal the others NOW!" screamed Vegeta to Mr. Buu. Mr. Buu and the others ran into the house while the two saiyans tried to lead Majin Buu away from the house. Just then Future Vegeta was knocked out of the sky by a kick to his back. He looked up to see that Mega Cell had joined the fight.

"Come on Vegeta, surly you could have protected yourself against a small attack like that" mocked Mega Cell. Future Vegeta powered up to super saiyan and charged at the android. The two began to exchange hundreds of kicks and punches. Trunks was watching his dad when Majin Buu came from behind and rammed him. Trunks powered up to super saiyan.

"Oh Dende where's Goten when you need him" said the boys as he dodged Majin Buu's attacks. (Should I even tell you how badly this fight is going to go for the saiyans?)

Back at the house, Buu went straight to Chi Chi's room first. He would try to see If he could heal Mirai Trunks even though he was dead… after a minute of trying Buu gave up and frowned; he didn't like it when his friends died, but that was the way life is. The monster moved to CG Vegeta. The fully recharged Buu put his hand on the man's wound and began the healing. Slowly Vegeta opened his eyes; he had no idea what was going on.

"Who are you?" asked the prince.

"BUU NO HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN, BUU IN BIG HURRY". Yelled Buu as he ran out of the room. The prince slowly got up and began to walk out of the room. He went into complete shock when he bumped into Majin Vegeta. He was limping towards Mr. Buu so he could get rid of his stupid injuries.

"Watch where your going Baka" he said as the evil prince limped by. CG Vegeta looked around the room with wide eyes. He didn't remember much after his energy was drained. The prince then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a teenager; It was Future Gohan.

"You've missed some pretty important things Vegeta" he said with a smirk.

"I'll say, who are you?" asked the prince.

"Well, I know it may be hard to believe, but I'm Gohan from the Future. I was sent back in…" Gohan was cut off by Mr. Buu.

"Yes Yes, all fun, but no time, Gohan has to go help Vegeta and Trunks fight Bad Buu and Mega Cell before friends get killed". Said Buu in a panic. Gohan began to run out the door, but then turned to CG Vegeta (Who was starring at the evil version of himself).

"You coming?" yelled the teen. CG Vegeta looked at Gohan for a brief moment then took off after him. As the two took off, they were joined by Piccolo. Tien and Yamcha would stay with Chi Chi and the Ox king until they regained consciousness. Back at the house Buu then turned his attention to Young Trunks and Goten.

"Buu make all better," said Mr. Buu as he healed the boys at the same time. The two boys quickly sat up, thanked Mr. Buu, then took off after Gohan; there was no way they would be left out of this fight. Just then Mr. Buu heard something from behind him.

"AHEM, aren't you forgetting something" said the still injured Majin Vegeta. Buu sighed and went to work. Majin Vegeta instantly flew out the door when he was healed. Mr. Buu sat on the couch and looked at Mr Satan.

"Buu hungry again" smiled the monster. Mr. Satan practically fell over.

Back at the fight, Future Vegeta and Future Trunks had managed to move the fight far away from the Son house. That was about all they had accomplished so far. Trunks was facing off against Majin Buu…. And losing, and Vegeta was facing off against Mega Cell… And losing. Both saiyans were getting tired and weak; they needed some back up soon. Just then Trunks and Vegeta felt a pink worm like goo wrap around their bodies. It was Buu's body mass. The two saiyans fell to the ground and tried to struggle free, but it was useless.

"Don't waist anytime, finish the now, I feel the others coming." Yelled the Puppeteer. Mega Cell held up his hand and looked at the Puppeteer.

"Which one should I kill first?" he asked; it was the least he could do to repay the Puppeteer for giving him all this power. The Puppeteer thought for a moment.

"Kill Vegeta, I want him gone NOW" he said with excitement. He might actually kill a fourth person today! With that, the three villans backed away and Mega Cell charged a ki blast. "Bon Voyage Monkey Boy" yelled the Puppeteer. With that the android fired the ki blast at Vegeta and a huge explosion to place. Trunks watched in horror; he couldn't believe it. The Puppeteer was laughing as he made his way over to the newly formed crater. He stopped and his button eyes grew wide. He turned to Mega Cell. "YOU FOOL HE'S STILL ALIVE!". Mega Cell quickly moved to where the Puppeteer was.

"But that blast was one of my more powerful attacks." Said Cell; he didn't quite understand why Vegeta was still alive.

"Is that the best you've got, you stupid son of a bitch" said the prince as he lye there; trapped in Buu's goo, but still very much alive.

"Oh for crying out loud, finish him with the Kamehameha thing they do, or what ever it's called. You have a minute left before the others catch up to us, and I don't think you'll be able to beat them this time, NOW KILL THE SAIYAN PRINCE NOW".

"KAAA MEEEE" started Cell. Trunks tried desperately to break free so he could help, but it was no use. "HAAAA MEEEEEE" he continued.

"FATHER!" yelled the boy.

"HAAAA….AHHHHH" yelled Cell as he felt a large kick smash his face.

"DAMNET!" yelled the Puppeteer. Gohan had just barley made it in time to save his friends. "YOU FOOLS, GET THEM, GET THEM NOW!" said the Puppeteer as he ripped a portal and left. The fight was on. Mega Cell quickly recovered and punched Gohan clean across the face before he could help Vegeta. The two began to intensely fight; exchanging hundreds of Punches, kicks, ki blasts, and more. Finally CG Vegeta arrived with Piccolo. CG went to help Future Vegeta and Piccolo went to help the small boy. Piccolo removed the goo from the boy and thought for a minute; the boy was way more powerful than Mirai Trunks had been, probably a result of growing up with Vegeta. Future Trunks got up and made a mad dash to Future Vegeta.

"Father!" yelled the boy. The child ran to his unconscious dad and helped CG Vegeta free him. Before Trunks could say anything to his dad, he was cut off by a large hand grabbing his hair. Future Trunks's eyes widened when he saw it was Majin Buu.

"Buu no like boy, Buu eat boy up" said the monster. The monster threw the boy in the air and shot his pink food changer beam at the boy hoping to get some delicious cheesecake. Future Trunks closed his eyes, but nothing happened. He reopened them and saw Piccolo standing in front of him. The Alien had jumped in front of the child in an effort to save him. Trunks watched in horror, as his friend became a small cake. CG Vegeta couldn't believe what he had just witnessed; first his son was killed by Cell, then Gohan, and now this. The man charged towards the monster and began to land several punches on his stomach. Buu didn't even flinch. He grabbed the man and began to beat him into the ground. Future Trunks took this opportunity that the two had given him to grab his dad and make a run for it.

Mean while, Gohan was losing his fight with Cell and was now taking several punches. Cell knocked the teen to the ground and charged up another ki blast. He then felt two big blasts hit the back of his head. It was young Goten and young Trunks. Mega Cell turned all of his attention to dealing with the two brats. Gohan quickly recovered and went to help the two boys.

Majin Buu had finished beating the CG prince to a pulp. He looked down at the saiyan and smiled, the prince of the past was dead. He turned his attention back up towards the small boy and his dad; time to finish them off too. Before the monster could reach them; Majin Vegeta blasted Majin Buu's head off with his most powerful ki blast. Buu simple popped his head back up and turned towards the prince. Before he could attack the man, all fighting stopped, everyone looked up at the sky. All the fighters had heard a massive crack sound coming from above. The fighter's eyes grew and their mouths fell open. They watched as a massive white crack made its way across the sky.

The Puppeteer watched from the safety of his dimension as the event took place. What had caused the crack? The puppeteer thought for a moment.

"OF COURSE. CG Gohan, Piccolo, and CG Vegeta were all killed, a massive change like that must have made multiple separations in the timeline." His plan was working perfectly; he just had a few more stops to make before the whole Universe would collapse. He looked down at his watch… surprisingly it had already been an hour and a half since he learned Goku was on his way. That would give him another 1.5 hours at least before he would arrive. His attention turned back towards his Tv as the fight continued. The saiyans were losing.

Young Trunks, Young Goten, and Gohan tried desperately to blast Mega Cell to molecules, but it was not use; he just kept regenerating. Majin Vegeta was getting the life beaten out of him as he distracted Majin Buu so Future Trunks could take his dad to safety. The Puppeteer thought that Future Trunks and Future Vegeta were weak enough to the point where he could take them both out himself. The Puppeteer exited his dimension and flew towards the boys. Trunks was running as fast as he could; he had to get his father away from the fight and wake him up. Just then Trunks fell to the ground as he felt 5 blades slash his back. The boy looked up to see the mad man Puppeteer laughing.

"Pathetic baboon, I will give you and your weak saiyan disgrace of a father the privilege of dyeing at my blade's end." Smiled the puppeteer, he would cut the boy and his father into chopped saiyan surprise. He would start with the boy; killing him in front of the father would be most joyous. The Puppeteer immobilized both fighters in his green light, but left their heads free so he could hear their screams. The puppeteer slapped Vegeta a few times; waking him up. "Come on monkey boy, I want you to be awake for this". Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and took in the scene around him. He watched as Mega Cell knocked Young Goten to the ground, but was caught by Young Trunks, and then Gohan began to try ki blasting again. He watched as Majin Vegeta continued to try to find Majin Buu's weakness, but it was no use. "Now I kill your son, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Laughed the Puppeteer. Vegeta's eyes widened, he needed a miracle. The puppeteer raised his bladed hand high in the air. "NOW YOU DIE!" he screamed as he brought the blade down and straight into the boy. Vegeta's heart stopped. Trunks let out a cry that echoed through the whole valley. The other fighters stopped and looked at the horrific scene, but before any of them could help, their opponents continued with the fight.

"TRUNKS!" Yelled Future Vegeta. The puppeteer then began to channel energy in the form of electricity into the boy's body. Trunks began to scream even louder. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER, STOP IT, I'LL DESTROY YOU" spat the prince in rage. He couldn't break free. The prince looked at Trunks's face; a look that would haunt him for some time. He then resorted to begging, "PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, STOP IT" yelled the Prince, but the puppeteer just laughed. "STOP IT NOW!" he yelled as his ki began to rise. The puppeteer just continued to laugh; this was the moment he had always wanted to see. Just then, Future Vegeta jumped to super saiyan level two. "I'M WARNING YOU, STOP IT!" he continued to yell. The prince was feeling his son's ki drop rapidly.

"What's the matter princess, feeling a little mad?" mocked the puppeteer. He was having the time of his life. Just then, something unexpected happened. The green light surrounding Future Trunks and Future Vegeta broke and Vegeta placed his hand around the puppeteer's neck. Future Vegeta waited for the game to end, but nothing happened.

"I caught you! Game over!" yelled the saiyan prince. The puppeteer began laugh as hard as he could.

"See Vegeta, here's the thing…. I LIED!" he said with a burst of laughter. "What did you expect, I'm evil!" said the puppeteer with a smirk. Vegeta looked at his son lying on the ground motionless. Vegeta raised his hand and placed it on the puppeteer's head. The puppeteer stopped laughing and realized what was about to happen.

"Awww hell no" said the puppeteer as Vegeta charged a ki blast. He knew he had to act fast. He opened a portal and slipped through Vegeta's grasp. Just then, all of the players; including Majin Vegeta, Majin Buu, and Mega Cell disappeared. They were heading to the next time jump.

WOW, Great chapter, I think even though I had to change some things before I posted it, it came out perfect.


	18. Vegeta is MAD

Chapter 18, ready to be read and reviewed, DBZ is not mine.

"Goku! Is it ready?" asked piccolo. Goku was charging up the spirit bomb. An energy attack that they could use to kill Frieza

"Yes, it's complete." Said Goku. Frieza was rising high into the sky with some kind of attack charging in his hands.

"Come on, do it" Yelled the Namek fighter

"Daddy" yelled Gohan. Krillin and him were watching from a distance. With that Goku released the spirit bomb and sent it falling towards Frieza.

"Haha, Ahha…. Huh?" Frieza Turned around to see a MASSIVE ball of energy heading towards him. "NOOO!" said the monster.

"Hit the dirt!" yelled piccolo as Gohan, Krillin, Goku, and Piccolo all dove for cover.

"NO THAT'S IMPOSSSIBLE!" Screamed Frieza. The Ball of energy kept looking bigger as it approached him. Just as Frieza was about to make contact with the ball, something great happened (Great for Frieza, bad for everyone else). The ball stopped and began to shrink in size.

"WHAT NO!" yelled Goku

"What the hell happened" Piccolo said in a panic

"It's getting smaller!" Yelled Gohan

"Oh no this is bad guys!" Krillin said. The ball rapidly shrank and then disappeared. Frieza stood in shock… what the heck was that, and what happened to it? Just then, Frieza caught eye of three figures floating high in the sky above where the spirit bomb had been; they appeared to be in a heated argument.

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO?" yelled the Puppeteer. Cell and Majin Buu were not to happy about being pulled from the fight; a little while longer and they would have destroyed the brats.

"BUU BIG MAD! Why mean puppet man take Buu out of fight, Buu was winning." said the monster.

"We had them, we could have killed them right then and there, but you couldn't wait!" Said Mega Cell.

"Well Soooorrrrry, I didn't want my head to be blown off, besides, I only have a few more stops until the Universe collapses so just bear with me until then! GOT IT!" Said the Puppeteer.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Frieza. The three looked down and saw Frieza floating below them.

"Let me handle this!" said the puppeteer as he floated down to Frieza. "How ya doin? Are you Frieza?" asked the man.

"THAT'S LORD FRIEZA TO YOU, NOW WHO ARE YOU!" yelled the evil being. The Puppeteer smiled. Just then, a beam of golden energy shot from the puppeteer's bladed hand and went into Frieza's body. "AHH WHAT IS THIS?" yelled Frieza in a panic. Then the lord began to smile, he felt great, he felt like he was becoming more powerful.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself; I am THE PUPPETEER! What you are feeling right now is energy and power being transferred to your body. The big ball of energy you saw above you moments ago was an attack called a spirit bomb made by Goku over there (Puppeteer points at Goku). Now the attack wouldn't have killed you, but I wanted to give you the energy of the attack so you can help me. I absorbed the spirit bomb using my magical abilities and am now transferring it to you." Said the Puppeteer as he finished transferring the last of the energy. Frieza looked up at the man and smiled. He now had unimaginable energy coursing through his veins. "I'll explain everything else inside my office" said the puppeteer as he ripped a portal back to his dimension. The four super villains disappeared and Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin were left in complete shock.

"DID HE SAY HE GAVE THE SPIRIT BOMB'S ENERGY TO FRIEZA!" yelled piccolo.

"I thing so! Who were those other guys, they were way more powerful than Frieza." Said puzzled Goku. Just then Gohan and Krillin joined the two fighters.

"Daddy, where did Frieza go? I can't sense him anywhere." Asked the boy.

"Maybe he's dead." Said a hopeful Krillin. Before Krillin could respond, a new man holding a severely injured boy appeared from a portal above. It was Vegeta, but he looked different, and he was holding a child who had purple hair. Vegeta fell to the ground with his son held tightly against his chest. The prince sat down and starred at the boy; he was in complete shock.

"Vegeta, how did you get here, I thought you were dead!" asked Goku. He had seen Frieza kill Vegeta earlier, how could he still be alive. Vegeta didn't answer; he just starred at the boy in his arms. Krillin looked at the boy in the Prince's arms; he felt like he knew him from somewhere, but the thought quickly vanished. Goku saw the look in Vegeta's eyes, he had never seen Vegeta look like this before. "Vegeta… who's the boy?" Asked Goku calmly as he looked at the injured boy in the saiyan's arms.

"Probably his latest victim" commented Krillin quietly; he never liked Vegeta, he was a ruthless killer and nothing else. Vegeta's head snapped up and gave Krillin an evil death stare. Krillin backed away a few feet. The prince's mind was a mess, he couldn't even figure out where he was, all he saw in his mind was that look on his son's face when he was being tortured. "Well, did you kill him or not?" asked Krillin again… BIG MISTAKE. Vegeta locked on to the bald man's head and held up his hand. He charged a massive ki attack that would vaporize the midget. The others stood paralyzed at the saiyan's massive energy increase; they had never felt anything this powerful in their lives. Before he could release the ki blast he heard a familiar voice.

"VEGETA NO!" yelled Gohan. He had appeared a short distance away with Young Trunks and Young Goten. The teen cautiously approached Vegeta. "Vegeta, please listen to me; killing them will not solve anything, just calm down." Said the teen; his eyes never leaving Future Trunks. Vegeta slowly lowered his hand and continued to stare at his son. The four fighters looked over at the teenager.

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo. Future Gohan gave a slight smile.

"My name is Gohan; me and my friends are from the future." Said the boy. The group was in shock; was this really the future version of Gohan? Goku noticed two boys hiding behind the teen's legs: one looked like a younger version of himself, the other looked exactly like the boy Vegeta was holding. Gohan cautiously bent down next to Vegeta; he wasn't exactly sure if he knew what was going on. "Vegeta, he's still alive, just barely, but he's still alive". Said Gohan. Vegeta didn't move; he just continued to stare at his son in his arms. "Vegeta, we can save him if we find Buu, but we have to move NOW, he doesn't have much time left." Said Gohan. Vegeta still wasn't responding; he just sat there with that look on his face. Just then, Gohan sensed three people coming their way; it was Mr. Buu, Mr. Satan, and Videl… Thank Dende. They landed and looked over at Vegeta. Mr. Buu noticed the injured Trunks and ran over to help. Vegeta looked up at Buu, and then looked back down at the boy.

"Buu help." Said Buu as he placed his hands on the boy's stab wounds and other injuries. After using his healing powers, the boy looked much better, but was still not moving. Gohan bent over and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"He's going to be alright Vegeta, he just needs some rest." Said the teen. With that, Vegeta stood up, still holding Trunks in his arms. He walked over to Krillin. He adjusted the boy so he was in his left arm, then shot his hand out and grabbed killin's bald head and rose him to eye level. The others got into a fighting position incase Vegeta tried to kill their friend. Vegeta looked ice cold, his face had little emotion.

"Bald man, do you see this boy, the boy you said you thought I killed." Said Vegeta. Krillin's eyes looked at the boy. "This boy, or as you called him, 'my latest victim' is my SON!" growled the prince. Krillin's face was taken over by fear and shock. The prince moved Krillin until the two's faces were practically touching. "If you ever talk to me that way again, I will crush you and throw you into the wind" the prince said in a deep and serious voice. Krillin fell to the ground and he gulped. The group watched at Vegeta walked over to a big rock, sat down, and starred at his son.

"His… SON?" Young Gohan said.

"Wow… now that you mention it, I do see the resemblance." Said Goku. He turned back to the group of new warriors. "So do you mind if I ask what you're doing here?" Goku asked. Gohan sighed.

"It's kind of a long story." With that, Gohan began to sum up everything that had happened to them today; where they were from, when they were from, everything.

"You said this man looked kind of like a puppet; did he have a black suit, button eyes, and 5 blades on his hand?" asked Piccolo.

"That's the guy," Gohan said; obviously the Puppeteer had been here before them.

"You just missed him; he was talking to Frieza, and gave him some kind of power boost. He also had two other people with him. One looked exactly like him (Piccolo points to Mr. Buu), and the other one looked green." Said Piccolo.

"That would be Evil Majin Buu and Mega Cell." Said a voice behind Gohan. The four fighters watched as Young Trunks walked out from behind Gohan. The group just starred. So this was the second version of Vegeta's son who was brought along for the game. Trunks felt nervous; he didn't know why everyone was starring at him; he was Vegeta's son, big deal. Goku bent down and studied the boy; he was very strong for his age, strong than him even.

"Ok, I can see the resemblance to Vegeta, but what's with that purple hair?" asked young Gohan. The boy had been watching Trunks like his father. Trunks crossed his arms and frowned.

"Oh yea, that's defiantly Vegeta's son" said Piccolo; the boy looked exactly like Vegeta did when he was angry about something. Trunks smiled a little, and then turned his attention to his dad. He wasn't sure if he should go over there or not; he just kept starring at Future Trunks. Goku then caught eye of the other child hiding behind Gohan; it looked like a miniature version of himself.

"Hey Gohan, whose the other kid behind you?" Asked Goku. Gohan bent down and introduced the other boy.

"This is your second child; Goten" said the Teen. Goten looked nervously at the ground; he always was nervous about meeting new people. Goku bent down and studied the boy, then smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"HA, so me and Chi Chi had another one, cute little guy." Said Goku. Goten smiled then looked at the younger version of his older brother. The two studied each other for a moment, and then looked away. Just then the group's attention was turned to a moan. They turned to see a seriously injured Majin Vegeta crawling towards the group. After his fight with Majin Buu, the prince could barely walk. Mr. Buu ran over and quickly healed the man. Young Trunks ran over to help his dad up, but as usual, Majin Vegeta was to proud to let anyone help him, and pushed the boy away. Gohan looked curiously at the man; he thought that Majin Vegeta wasn't a player and couldn't be transported to the next time jump unless he was touching another player.

"And how did you get here?" asked Future Gohan. Vegeta just ignored him and turned his attention to his Future self; who was still holding his son.

"Pathetic; that fool has let his emotions take control of his body. Emotions are for the weak, and he calls himself prince of the saiyans, disgusting." Smirked Majin Vegeta. Young Trunks looked at Majin Vegeta; he had had enough of his evil father's attitude.

"So what you're saying is you don't love mom and me?" said Trunks to his dad (He may be from a different time, but it was only about a 2-3 hour difference). Majin Vegeta gave the child a death stare, but he ignored it. "You've just been an ASS all day; you haven't thanked me for any of my help, you've ignored me, and now your saying you don't even like us. You know, I wish that that guy (Pointing at Future Vegeta) was my father, he's not as big of a jerk as you." Said Trunks as he walked over to a tree to sit down. Majin Vegeta starred at the boy, how dare he talk to him that way. He was about to go smack the child when he noticed Gohan starring at him seriously. The prince thought for a moment, and then went to a different tree to lean against. Gohan sighed… this was not going very well: their team was falling apart; they were up against four super villains (3 are the most notorious of the series), and they now learned that catching the puppeteer wouldn't send them back home (The lying bastard).

**In The Puppeteer's Dimension**

"So what your telling me is I get to keep this power as long as I do you a few favors?" Frieza asked.

"Precisely. Your primary target will be either Young Gohan or Goku; killing one of them will provide a big enough change for the timeline to separate again. After that, you will come with me to three more stops until the Universe Collapses." The Puppeteer said.

"And if I refuse?" asked the evil lord. The puppeteer smiled and pointed to the fat pink monster.

"Then I let him turn you into a chocolate bar" he smirked. Frieza thought for a moment and decided that a few favors were a small price to pay to keep all this power.

"Ok Puppet, you have a deal" smiled Frieza. The puppeteer looked at his newly assembled team. Mega Super Perfect Cell; with the energy of Super Saiyan Gohan and Vegeta, Evil Majin Buu, And Mega Frieza with the energy of Goku's spirit bomb. HE WAS UNSTOPPABLE.

**Back On Namek**

Future Vegeta continued to stare at his son, still lying unconscious in his arms. He will never forget that look of pain and agony on his son's face as the Puppeteer tortured him. He would kill the Puppeteer even if it was the last thing he ever did. Just then his son began to stir in his arms. For the first time since he had arrived, the look on his face changed. The prince was wearing an almost smile… almost. The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his dad.

"Dad?" the boy said weakly. Vegeta couldn't believe how…happy he felt inside. The saiyan did a good job not showing his emotions to anyone. The only sign of any emotion was the slight smile forming on Vegeta's lips. His son was alive; he had come so close to losing him, but he was alive. His mind was racing; he didn't even know what to say. All he could do was do the one thing he hated to do the most; give his son a hug. Vegeta hugged his son and then helped the boy to his feet. He watched as the boy stumbled around; he was still a little weak and dizzy from his ordeal.

"I've never seen Vegeta hug another human being" Said Goku. The group had watched the father-son moment as it had taken place.

"Maybe, just maybe, Vegeta changes in the future." Said Piccolo.

Just then, the Father-Son moment ended when the group heard an all to familiar laugh.

"WELL WELL WELL, your alive!" said the Puppeteer; he didn't know whether he had managed to kill the boy before he left. Vegeta quickly stood up.

"Before I was going to just kill you, but now I think I'll drag it out as long and as painfully possible." Said Vegeta angrily. The Puppeteer smirked; how long would it take him to bait the prince.

"Oh Veggie chan, you're not mad at me for almost KILLING your son are you?" he said. Vegeta growled. "My favorite part was when your son began to scream bloody murder; he sounded like a pig in a slaughter house," The puppeteer laughed. Vegeta powered up to super saiyan two. "And don't even get me started on your bitch wife at the world tournament, I can still remember the last look on her face as she saw her son vaporize here… how did it go again… (A blue light emerged from the Puppeteer's bladed hand and his face was suddenly turned into Bulma's)… now I remember" The puppeteer showed the saiyan a look of terror. "I will remember that look as long as I live." Laughed the puppet. Vegeta had heard enough; he charged at the killer hoping to rip him into tiny pieces. "That's right monkey boy, come and get some" whispered the Puppeteer; just a little bit closer and then his team could begin the attack. The puppeteer dodge Vegeta's attack. "NOW NOW NOW, ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK" yelled the Puppeteer as he opened a portal. Mega Frieza, Mega Cell, and Majin Buu all came flying out. Vegeta studied Frieza for a moment… he wasn't impressed; despite being given the spirite bomb's energy, Frieza was still a lot weaker than him at super saiyan two.

"Well if it isn't Vegeta, funnyhow I'll get to kill you twice in one… AAHH" Frieza was cut off when Vegeta landed a kick right in his stomach.

"Alright puppet freak; first I'm going to rip Frieza in half, then I'm going to scrape Buu off the bottom of my foot, then I'm going to blast Cell into molecules". Said Vegeta in a fit of rage. The fight was on. Vegeta began to pound the life out of Frieza; he was going to make him beg for mercy. Frieza wasn't hitting Vegeta at all; despite his dramatic power increase, it was nothing compared to Vegeta's power level. The saiyan threw his fists down on the evil lord's head sending him flying to the ground. Vegeta phased out of vision and reappeared on the ground below. Frieza's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he felt his body land into Vegeta's foot. The prince then began to throw hundreds of punches a second; Frieza didn't stand a chance. Finally Frieza managed to make one of his destructo disks and threw it at the prince. He went into shock when he saw Vegeta catch the flying energy disk like a Frisbee. The prince gave an evil smirk as he walked over to Frieza. "All right Frieza, I think I'm going to enjoy cutting you up into a thousand pieces using your own attack". The prince gave a slight chuckle.

"NOO! Have Mercy!" yelled Frieza. Vegeta held up the disk.

"MERCY? WHEN HAVE YOU SHOWN ANYONE MERCY?" Yelled the prince as he cut Frieza'a left arm off. Frieza screamed in agony. "YOUR WORKING WITH THE PUPPETEER; WHEN HAS HE SHOWN MERCY?" Continued the prince as he cut Frieza's left leg off. "HE CERTAINLY DID SHOW MERCY TO MY WIFE" he cut his right leg off. "HE DIDN'T SHOW MERCY TO MY SON!" He cut Frieza's right arm off. The enraged saiyan held the disk up to Frieza's neck. "The only MERCY I'll give you is a one way ticket to hell" With that, the prince finished off Frieza. The saiyan bent over and picked up the evil lord's head; he chucked it high in the air and vaporized it with a ki blast. The Puppeteer, Mega Cell, and Majin Buu looked at Vegeta with wide eyes. Vegeta turned to the three villains and smirked, "Which one of you Fuckers is next?"

"RETREAT!" Yelled the Puppeteer as the three villains ran back into the tie die dimension. The saiyan prince turned to the group of fighters. They all backed away slowly, not wanting to anger the prince any further. Future Trunks slowly approached his dad and gave him a smile. He had heard stories about how evil Frieza was to his dad, and now his dad got something he had always wanted; revenge. Just then, the prince's mood went sour when three figures appeared in front of them: it wasn't the puppeteer and his minions; it was someone else.

"HA, TOLD YOU I'D GET US HERE!" Yelled King Kai.

"It took you long enough" complained Future Goten.

"HEY, YOU TRY TRAVELING BACK IN TIME!" he yelled.

"So we made it?" asked Future Goku.

"Kakarrot! What in Dende's name are you doing here!" growled Future Vegeta; he didn't want his rival here, they were doing just fine with out him.

"Vegeta, is that really you?" Goku asked as he recognized Vegeta's ki.

"Of course it's me, now what are you doing here" asked the prince again.

"I thought you guys could use some help so I…" Goku was cut off by Vegeta.

"OOOHHHH no! You're not saving the day this time Kakarrot, I have everything under control, and we don't need your help" Vegeta snarled, he didn't want Kakarott to take all the credit for killing the puppeteer; he wanted that privilege for himself. Goku looked sad; all he wanted to do was help.

"But Vegeta" Goku said, trying to get the prince to change his mind.

"NO! Besides your not even a player, so you can't help us kill the puppeteer, so go over there and sit quietly until a call you" said Vegeta. Goku held his head down low and walked slowly over to the others; Vegeta wasn't going to let him have any fun. Future Goten was looking around at all the scenery when he was tackled to the ground from behind. He looked up to see Future Trunks smiling down at him. The two began to wrestle.

"How'd you find us?" asked Trunks.

"King Kai and my Daddy found me at the world tournament, then we came looking for you guys" said the boy with a smile. The two were happy to be back together. Just then they heard the sound of a portal being ripped open.

"ALL RIGHT VEGETA! YOU MAY HAVE KILLED FRIEZA, BUT I…I...Iy…ay…oh crap" The puppeteer said as he looked at Goku, Goten, and King Kai. "RETREAT!" Yelled the puppeteer as he ran back into his hole. King Kai looked at Vegeta with a terrified look.

"YOU KILLED FRIEZA!" Yelled the king. Vegeta gave a smirk.

"Yes, and I enjoyed every second of it." He replied.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" he yelled.

"AND WHY NOT?" asked the puzzled prince; he just killed an evil villain, they should be thanking him. King Kai looked at Krillin, and then looked at Past Goku.

"Because Vegeta, you just did the Puppeteer's job for him." Sighed the Kai. Vegeta had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean 'Job'?" He asked.

"You killed Frieza before he could kill Krillin, that means that this Goku didn't go super saiyan, and that meant a whole bunch of other changes. Pulse Frieza won't come back to try to destroy the earth, you've made significant changes to the timeline". He stated.

"And why should I care; Friezas' a pig, he deserved to die." Growled the Future Saiyan. Before he could explain the situation, a white crack began to appear across the sky, then another one, then several smaller ones.

"That's why! The puppeteer is making all these changes to the timeline for a reason. Every time he makes a big enough change, the timeline splits in two; making a new dimension in the process. Soon the timeline will become to unstable and the Universe will collapse under all the weight." Explained King Kai. The prince couldn't believe it; he had just helped the puppeteer.

"WELL! HOW DO WE FIX EVERYTHING?" Yelled the prince. King Kai Frowned; he didn't really know how.

"I guess the first thing we should try to do is kill the Puppeteer before he makes the rest of his changes; he must be getting close to the end of his mission, so we will have to stop him before he gets there" Sighed the King.

"Ok… then I guess we'll have to wait for the puppeteer's next attack." Said the prince as he went to go lean against a tree. Goku was sitting near the main group looking back a forth between the two Gotens.

"Hey Gohan… how many people do we have with us?" asked Goku, he had just arrived so he didn't really know what's happened so far.

"Well…umm…" Gohan started. "We have Me, Videl, Mr. Satan, and Mr. Buu from present day. We have Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks from present day too. We have Trunks and Goten from when they were learning the fusion, and we have Majin Vegeta from when you two were fighting." Said the teen as he thought. "Oh and we have Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo from this time, but they won't be sent to the next time jump with us unless they're touching us. By the way, Majin Vegeta never told us how he got transported to the next area; he's not a player." Said Future Gohan. Goku turned and looked at the evil version of Vegeta; he hadn't noticed him until now.

"I don't know, maybe the puppeteer wanted to bring him along for some reason" Goku said; he didn't like the fact that they had an evil Vegeta on their team. He had seen this Vegeta kill hundreds of people at the world tournament, and he was dangerous.

**Back in The Puppeteer's Dimension**

"Well that went well" frowned Mega Cell

"Mean man kill Frieza; what we do now?" asked Majin Buu.

"I'm thinking; I'd forgotten about stupid Goku. We can't let him come with us, he could ruin the whole plan." Said the Puppeteer. He wasn't in his best mood due to the fact that Vegeta had just wiped the floor with Frieza's ass, and Goku had arrived with Future Goten and King Kai. The Puppeteer may be set back, but he always has a trick up his sleeve.

"SOO? Any ideas" Complained Mega Cell. The Puppeteer smiled.

"You're aware that I have brought along an evil version of Vegeta right?" smiled the Puppeteer. Both villains nodded. "Well, I think at the next time jump, I can use Majin Vegeta to our advantage. The evil prince will just need a little… motivation." The Puppeteer began to laugh.

**Back on Namek**

"Attention everyone, the next time jump will commence in 2 minutes!" yelled the Puppeteer. The group looked around to see the source of the voice, but it was no use. Majin Vegeta walked over to the group and placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Young Trunks rejoined the group after having the little argument with Majin Vegeta. Goku and King Kai held onto Future Goten who was holding onto Future Trunks's shoulder. The group waved goodbye to Past Goku, Young Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo. The four were still shocked at the events that had taken place, but Frieza was dead, and that was all they needed to be happy. With that the group was gone.

Young Gohan looked up at the sky as more giant white cracks were forming.

"I hope they can stop him," said the boy. Goku turned and looked up at the sky as well.

"Me to son, me to."

WOW another chapter done. In Microsoft word where I have this story, this was my 100th page YAY, I'm also up to at least 49,540 words or something like that. BTW next chapter may take me a while (or not), I need to review some episodes of DBZ, and also I go back to school in less than two weeks, so things will start to get busy.


	19. Never Trust a Majin Prince

Not as long as I wanted to make this chapter, but I think it turned out pretty good. DBZ is not mine.

Vegeta had basically lost the battle. The saiyan prince was desperately trying to escape while he was still alive.

"I am Vegeta, the strongest soldier in the Universe, this can't be happening." Said the injured saiyan. Krillin was not to far away starring at the saiyan and his space shit that had just landed.

"Ya, that's his spaceship alright". Said the injured fighter. "Grrr I've got to stop him" he said as he rose to his feet.

"Nearly….There" said Vegeta as he crawled towards the ship. Krillin was limping after the prince when he saw Yajirobe's swords lying next to him.

"Hey, this thing worked for Yajirobe, maybe it will come in handy" said Krillin as he picked up the sword. Vegeta was beginning to crawl into his spaceship when he heard krillin's voice from behind him. "Hey saiyan. Leaving us so soon are ya? Well, you're not going anywhere!" said Krillin as he held up the sword. Before he could finish him off, he heard Goku's voice.

"No Krillin!" yelled injured Goku.

"That you Goku?" asked Krillin.

"Yes, listen to me Krillin, don't sink down to his level; show him we are made of better stuff, show him mercy Krillin. I know it's difficult but do this as a favor for me" said the injured saiyan.

"But Goku, are you sure about this?" replied Krillin who was shocked that Goku wanted him to spare Vegeta.

"Yes, I am" said Goku.

"But this guy has threatened all of the people on earth. Surly he'll come back again and try to destroy us. I don't think it is very wise to let him escape now that we have a chance to stop him for good." Said Krillin.

"Maybe not, but I admire his super strength, because you see I am also a saiyan" said Goku. He never liked to kill people, even if they were bad. He believed in second chances. With some hesitation, Krillin dropped the sword and turned away from Vegeta.

"Thanks Krillin" Goku said. Just then… yup you guessed it, a tall man wearing a black suite appeared from nowhere. It was the Puppeteer. He quickly held his bladed hand up and drained the power from Vegeta's ship. Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Phew, I thought he was going to get away, that would have set my plan back.". Laughed the Puppeteer. Krillin quickly picked the sword back up and pointed it at the doll faced man.

"Who are you" demanded Krillin. The puppeteer smiled; time to have some fun.

"Please listen to me, I'm a friend." Said the Puppeteer calmly. Krillin lowered the sword slightly. "I bring you news from the future". He continued. "That evil man there, Vegeta, he will come back to destroy the earth unless you kill him right now". The three fighter's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" asked Krillin, how could this guy know about the future.

"Please, you must kill him now, if you don't he will destroy everything" said the Puppeteer. Krillin couldn't believe it; he had just had an argument with Goku about letting the man live, and now this guy comes along telling his to finish him off.

"Krillin, don't listen to him, listen to me, I know it's hard to do, but I have faith that Vegeta can change. You and I have both seen some of our enemies turn into our best friends. Please" Pleaded Goku. The puppeteer gave Goku a saddened look.

"Please listen to me, I know it is hard to kill someone, but if you don't kill him, he will come back and kill millions of innocent people." The puppeteer lied. Krillin began to lower the sword. The puppeteer knew he had to show Krillin proof. The Puppeteer materialized a TV. Krillin rose the sword again keeping his guard up. "Please, let me show you a future in which Vegeta lives. The puppeteer turned the Tv on and Krillin went into shock. The Tv showed Vegeta standing in the middle of a stadium, but he looked older. He watched as Vegeta held up his hand a shot a ki blast into the audience killing hundreds of people. He couldn't believe his eyes; he looked at the evil smile on the Future Vegeta's face, he knew he had to kill him. Vegeta's eyes widened, this was it.

"KRILLIN NO!" Yelled Goku, but it was to late; Krillin used the sword to stab Vegeta straight in the heart. With that, the saiyan prince closed his eyes; he was dead.

"I'm sorry Goku, I had to do what I felt best, and Vegeta can't be trusted." Said Krillin as he pulled the sword from Vegeta's chest. Goku just closed his eyes and turned the other way. The puppeteer had a GIANT smile on his face.

"Thank you Krillin…HAHAHA THANK YOU….HAHAAAA THANK YOU YOU BALD HEADED FREAK!" The puppeteer began to laugh manically. Before Krillin had time to react, the Puppeteer ripped a portal and was gone.

"Goku…. I think I just made a mistake." Said Krillin. Just then a new portal opened and a large group of fighters fell out.

"All right, let's not waist any time and find the puppeteer before he can change anything" Yelled Future Vegeta. "King Kai, if you see any of our past selves, you inform them of the situation." He continued. Just then the group turned to see a small bald headed man holding a sword.

"WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Krillin; he wasn't taking any chances this time. Future Vegeta began to approach the man. Krillin recognized him as the man from the Tv; it was Vegeta. "STOP, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Yelled Krillin. Future Vegeta stopped; Krillin looked terrified. Vegeta got the message that Krillin was afraid of him, so it was time for Kakarott to make himself useful.

"Kakarott, talk some sense into this man, NOW" demanded Vegeta. Goku stepped forward slowly. Krillin's eyes grew wide with fear as he saw the second Goku. He turned the sword to him and began to back up.

"Krillin, it's me Goku, just relax, we're not going to hurt you." Said Goku calmly.

"It's a trick, just like that other guy, I knew I should have listened to Goku, why did I listen to that man, but the Tv, and the ki blast, and, and". Krillin was losing his mind from a combination of exhaustion, injuries, killing Vegeta, and the shock of the new fighters.

"Kakarott, control him, he sounds hysterical" said Vegeta; he didn't like how Krillin was swinging the sword around in his hands.

"Krillin please, just put the sword down and talk to us." Pleaded Future Goku. Just then they heard a weak voice call out.

"Krillin, relax and listen to them, they mean us no harm" said past Goku. Instantly Krillin dropped the sword and sat on the ground. Future Goku slowly approached the man and kicked the sword away. He sat down next to the past version of his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. As Future Goku began to talk to Krillin, something caught Future Trunks's eye; it was a space ship. The boy nudged Future Goten and the two began to quietly sneak towards the ship. Young Trunks and Young Goten noticed their future selves leaving the group, so they began to follow them.

"What is it Trunks?" asked Future Goten curiously.

"I think it's some kind of space ship," said Future Trunks as the two inspected the back of the ship.

"And what do you think you two are doing?" said Young Trunks.

"What's it look like we're doing, we're looking at the space ship." Said Future Trunks.

"H…H…H…Hey T…T…T…Trunks" said Young Goten, his voice filled with fear.

"What Goten" said the two versions of Trunks. The two looked at each other with strange looks.

"C…C…C…Come H…H…Here". He said as he shook.

"What is it you big bab…" Young Trunks froze as he looked at what his best friend was starring at. Future Goten got up and went to join the two boys. He looked into the space ship and his eyes shot wide open.

"T…T…T…Trunks!" Future Goten said with the same fear his younger self had.

"What are you guys starring a…" Future Trunks's heart sank as he looked inside the space ship. Inside the four boys saw a blood covered man wearing blue saiyan armor.

"Is that" Young Trunks managed to speak.

"Dad?" continued the Future version. Both Trunks felt their eyes water. The two Gotens slowly backed away from the gruesome scene.

"Ok Krillin, tell me calmly what happened." Said Goku; he had finally managed to get Krillin to calm down. Krillin took a deep breath in and began to tell the story of the fight. Obviously Goku and Vegeta already knew most of the story, they just needed to know what had happened a few minutes before their arrival.

"Kakarott, have the man skip forward until a few minutes before our arrival" said Future Vegeta. Just then he felt a small tug on his leg. He looked down to see Future Goten. The boy looked nervous and scared. "What is it?" asked the prince. Future Goten pointed at the space ship that Future and Young Trunks were standing in front of. The prince looked at the two boys; they appeared to be crying. The saiyan raised his eyebrow and walked towards the two versions of his son. "What are you two doing over here, get back to the group and th…" Future Vegeta looked inside the space ship. The prince was in shock. Inside the pod was a younger version of Vegeta covered in blood; he was dead. "K…Kakarott" Vegeta called. Goku stood up and walked over to the ship.

"What are you guys looking a…!" Goku looked inside the ship and saw the dead version of Vegeta.

"I'M SORRY!" Yelled Krillin. The group all turned their attention to the young man. "Goku told me not to kill him: as a favor for him, not for Vegeta. But then this man came out of nowhere claiming he was from the future. He told me that in the future, Vegeta would come back to earth and destroy everything. He some how made a Tv appear like magic, and showed me Vegeta killing a whole bunch of people at some Tournament. I couldn't let him live after seeing that, so I used Yajirobe's sword to stab him in the heart. After I killed him, the man thanked me and began to laugh. I knew I made a mistake, I should have listened to you Goku, I'm sorry" said Krillin as a tear fell from his eye. Past Goku looked at his friend and smiled.

"Don't beat yourself up Krillin, you did what you felt you needed to do. If anything, we should blame this other guy for lying to us." Vegeta couldn't believe it… the puppeteer had tricked Krillin into doing what he was going to do that fateful day, until Kakarott had stopped him and told him to show mercy. Krillin had killed Vegeta. Suddenly he looked at Future Kakarott; he was pointing at the two versions of Trunks, still starring at the lifeless body. Vegeta had to act fast; before the two boys could even blink, Vegeta grabbed them around the waist and moved them away from the body. He flew them a distance from the group so he could talk to them in private. When they landed on the ground, both boys embraced Vegeta and began to cry. Vegeta had no clue as to how to handle the situation. One crying Trunks was hard enough to deal with; now he had two.

"Boy's, dry your tears, I am still here which means the Puppeteer only split the timeline; he didn't erase me from history" said the saiyan prince. Both Boys continued to cry. "Listen, I know what you saw was horrible, but you have to understand that this is the Puppeteer's fault." Both boys still cried. "The only way we can undo all the changes the Puppeteer has made is if we dry our tears and focus on catching the evil pig." Vegeta wasn't making any progress. He decided he would let the boys settle down and then he would try to get them refocused on the mission.

**Back With the Group**

Future Gohan had found the younger version of himself lying unconscious and naked. The boy had turned into the giant ape earlier and had smashed his fist onto Vegeta. The teen wrapped the boy in his shirt and set him next to Past Goku. The group quietly decided that they would not use Mr. Buu to heal the others; healing them would cause further changes to the timeline. Past Goku would just have to suffer in the hospital until he recovered.

Mean while, Majin Vegeta was looking at the younger version of himself in the space ship. He couldn't believe that he was starring at a dead version of himself; It felt weird. Just then, the evil prince heard a voice in his head; it sounded like the Puppeteer.

"Are you going to let him get away with that Vegeta?" said the voice.

"Who are you… show yourself" said the prince.

"LISTEN TO ME! Are you going to let the bald one get away with killing you like that?" continued the voice. Vegeta thought for a moment. "He has humiliated you, disgraced you and your race. Killed by a monk; how weak can you get". Vegeta growled at that comment; nobody called him weak. "Don't take your anger out on me, take it out on the bald man, show him what happens to those who kill a saiyan. Show him that you're not weak, show him the true strength of a saiyan prince." Said the voice. Vegeta looked at Krillin who was quietly sitting next to the group. "How dare him; How dare him kill me, does he think he's stronger than me, does he think that I'm weak, well I'll show him, I'll show them ALL" said Vegeta quietly. The evil prince slowly walked over to the group. He kept his eyes on Krillin. He was about to attack when the monk spoke.

"Vegeta… I'm sorry, I should have listened to Goku, I…I didn't… I'm sorry" said Krillin. The others had been telling him about their time and how Vegeta wasn't evil. Majin Vegeta thought for a moment then bent down and put his hand on Krillin's shoulder. Krillin smiled, but then without warning, felt a MASSIVE pain in his stomach. He looked down and his eyes shot open. Majin Vegeta had punched right through his stomach, and his hand was sticking out the other side. The group watched in horror as Vegeta placed his hand on Krillin's head.

"Who's the weak one now?" Vegeta blasted the man's head with a ki blast. The Majin Prince removed his hand (Now covered in blood) and dropped the monk on the ground. Before anyone had any time to attack Majin Vegeta, they heard the sound of a large crack being made. The group looked up and saw a MASSIVE white crack form across the sky. Hundreds of smaller cracks then began to form off the main one. The group looked around and saw several small cracks forming around them.

"OH NO" Yelled King Kai.

"VEGETA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Screamed Future Goku.

"PAYBACK!" smirked the evil prince. Goku couldn't believe Majin Vegeta; he knew it was a bad idea to bring him along. He couldn't risk the Evil Vegeta killing anybody else; he began to power up to super saiyan three. Since he had a lot of practice, it was a fairly easy thing to do. Majin Vegeta's eyes grew and he began to step back. "Kakarott?" said the evil prince.

"Vegeta, I have watched you kill hundreds of innocent people. I was able to forgive that, but this… This I cannot forgive." Goku phased out of vision and appeared behind Vegeta. As hard as he could, he hit the back of Majin Vegeta's head; sending the prince to the ground. Majin Vegeta slowly closed his eyes and was now unconscious. Mr. Buu ran over to try to heal Krillin, but it was to late. Past Goku was starring at his future self with wide eyes; never had he felt so much power from anyone. Just then the group heard the evil laugh they had heard all day.

"HAHA, I can't believe how stupid that monkey is." The puppeteer laughed as he admired the latest piece of his plan's success. "Now, as much fun as I have had, I am getting bored with you; Majin Buu, finish them off" said the Puppeteer as Majin Buu came out of the Portal. The pink monster laughed and started to waltz toward the group. "Now Buu, I want you to…what the heck?" The Puppeteer saw a child flying towards him; it was Future Trunks. A short distance behind his was Young Trunks and Future Vegeta.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my parents!" Screamed the boy. Before the Puppeteer could react, the boy tackled him and the two were sent through the portal. Before Young Trunks and Future Vegeta could catch up to him, the portal closed.

"DAMNET TRUNKS!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Uhhh Dad… I think we have a bigger problem" said Young Trunks as he pointed as Evil Majin Buu.

"Which of you Buu kill first?" smiled the monster. They were in trouble.

In a fit of rage, Future Trunks has taken the fight directly to the Puppeteer: Will the young boy finally get his revenge? Will the others be able to stop Majin Buu? Will the Puppeteer destroy the universe? The story continues next time on Dragon Ball Z. Please Review.


	20. Jump Jumpity Jump!

WOW CHAPTER 20, that's really cool, and we've still got plenty of story to go, so enough of my meaningless chatter… back to the story. BTW I like this chapter a lot. ALSO PLEASE NOTE this takes place in a different dimension, so none of the puppeteer's changes were made on this dimension's timeline; it was formed as a result of all the other changes being made. It will be explained in a later chapter… just didn't want you to get to confused. DBZ is NOT MINE.

"AAAAHHHHHH" Screamed Trunks as he began to pound the Puppeteer. Future Trunks had tackled the Puppeteer and the two fell into his tie die dimension. "How dare you kill my mom and dad!" Trunks was punching the puppeteer as hard as he could; he then jumped to super saiyan so he could punch harder. The Puppeteer was in shock, how could he have let his guard down like this; oh well, he would just have to kill the boy himself… It couldn't be that hard…right? The Puppet's thoughts were interrupted by a kick to his groin…I'm not even sure if he has a groin, but he felt something hurting down there.

"Trunks, don't get mad at me, those lousy parents of yours had it coming" Trunks did an upper cut. "Your dads a power hungry Jack-ass!" Trunks landed a kick into the puppet's stomach. "And your moms a whore and a bitch". Trunks charged a ki blast and shot it at the Puppeteer's head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to cause the puppet any damage. Just then he saw the Puppeteer raise his bladed hand for an attack, but he wasn't going to give him that opportunity. Future Trunks charged at the Puppeteer and grabbed his bladed hand. "Hey…GET OFF…..STOP…..YOU'LL BREAK IT YOU BRAT!" yelled the puppeteer as he tried to shake the boy off, just then a beam of light shot out from the puppeteer's hand and a portal was formed. The two were sucked through the portal by an unknown force.

**At Capsule Corporation, In The Gravity Room**

Trunks and Vegeta were training in the Gravity room, when Vegeta noticed his son struggling.

"Perhaps you should rest son, 150 times gravity is a man's training level you're clearly still a child." Said Vegeta as he trained.

"Goten called me last night; he said he's going to be in the tournament, now I want to" Trunks said as he struggled to move around the room. Vegeta gave a smirk.

"So what are you going to do about it? Said Vegeta as continued to train.

"Guess I'll go… Super!" said Trunks. Vegeta turned around and to his surprise Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Nya" grunted Trunks as he powered up. The boy began to jump around the room and do back flips. Vegeta was in complete shock. Trunks began to run in circles around his dad.

"Did I miss something? When was it that the transformation to the legendary warrior of the saiyan race was reduced to a child's play thing?" Vegeta said to himself in shock. "Come here son". Trunks stopped and looked at his dad. "Can the youngest child of Kakarott also become a super saiyan?"

"Yes" Trunks nodded.

"Yes naturally, It's a super saiyan bargain sale." Smirked Vegeta. He was about to test his son's strength when he began to feel dizzy and extremely light. The gravity room powered down. The two super saiyans lost their balance and fell to the floor. "Son of a bitch, stupid piece of crap machine, doesn't work when you need it to." Vegeta growled (He said some other words…but Trunks isn't allowed to hear them). Just then, a portal ripped in the middle of the room. Trunks backed away slowly towards his dad. Vegeta got up and put himself into an attack stance. Just then a very tall man came flying out of the portal.

"OH COME ON TRUNKS, IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT" Yelled the Puppeteer. Trunks and Vegeta went into complete shock when they saw a slightly older version of Trunks fly out of the portal and land a kick straight into the Puppeteer's eye. Future Trunks began to land several kicks into the puppet, but still he wasn't causing any damage.

"Dad! What's going on?" asked Younger Trunks in a panic.

"Is…Is that you son?" Vegeta asked. Future Trunks looked up while still fighting and smiled at the two.

"Hey dad, hey younger version of me… sorry for the interruption; its' kind of been a rough day." Said Future Trunks. The two looked at each other then back at the older version of Trunks. The Puppeteer held up his bladed hand to try another attack, but Future Trunks grabbed his arm and began to swing it around. Just then another light shot out from the hand and within second, the two were gone. Vegeta slowly walked to the door and turned to his son.

"Let's not tell your mother about this" said the confused prince; he needed to lye down. Trunks nodded and went to follow his father.

**At The Entrance to the World Tournament.**

Goku was finally here! It had been over seven years since any of them had seen him. The saiyan was given a full day of life on earth to compete in the World Tournament. Everyone was on the verge of tears…everyone except Trunks and Vegeta. Goku was finally back!

"So guys… are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Asked Goku. With that, most of his friends ran over to give their best friend a hug.

"Oh sweet heart, I've missed you." Said Chi Chi.

"I've missed you Chi Chi" Goku said. Just then he noticed a small boy hiding behind her dress; he looked exactly like him. Goten saw that his dad was looking at him and quickly hid back behind his mom.

"Goten, it's ok" said Chi Chi as she nudged her son out to meet his dad.

"Hey, I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg Chi Chi" Said Goku as he pointed to her leg. Goten peeked out.

"I'm Goten" said the shy boy. Goku walked over to his family.

"And I'm Goku, Hi" said Goku. Goten continued to stare, then ran out and gave his father a hug for the first time.

"Daddy!" yelled the boy.

"Whoa little guy, you're a strong one aren't ya" said Goku as he placed Goten on his shoulder. Just then, the group saw a flash of light, some lighting, and then a portal ripped open and a puppet like man flew out and landed on the ground in front of them. Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other… they remember seeing this man a month ago in their gravity room.

"Come on Trunks, there's not even a scratch on me, surly you're not that weak; HAHA stupid monkey!" yelled the puppeteer. The group of friends and fighters went into complete shock when they saw a familiar child fly out of the portal and shoot a ki blast at the man; It was Trunks…but how? The group turned to the Trunks they knew; the boy looked as shocked as they did.

"You stupid Asswipe! Why won't you die you Faggot!" Yelled Trunks (Those were words his father said when his mother wasn't around). Trunks held his hands together and began to charge an attack. "KAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEE"

"That's right king kong, hit me with your best shot" smirked the Puppeteer.

"HAAAA!" the boy released the attack, but the Puppeteer just absorbed it using his bladed hand. This wasn't good, he was using way to much energy and not causing any damage; he had to try harder. Future Trunks charged at the man, but the Puppeteer swung his hand and punched Trunks across the face. The boy flew over to the group and landed on his dad. "Sorry about that dad, this guy just doesn't want to DIE!" Screamed Trunks; he was getting mad. The boy turned and slightly smiled at the rest of the group. "Hey guys, sorry about the interruption," said Future Trunks. The group just stared. Future Trunks made another charge at the Puppeteer and grabbed his bladed hand. With a big flash, the two disappeared. The group looked back at Trunks who moved closer to his dad. Vegeta bent down and quietly spoke to his son.

"If it happens again, we help the boy, got it" said Vegeta. He didn't know what was going on, but that was the second time he had seen a second version of his son and the man fighting. The next time he would get some answers.

**Somewhere Near A City**

Yamcha had just evacuated Goku from the battlefield. The fighter was going to take Goku back to his house to get the antidote for his heart virus. He was extremely weak from his fight with android 19 and wasn't going to last much longer. Vegeta had now joined the fight against the android while Kakarott recovered.

"I will finish Vegeta now, Yes?" asked android 19.

"You are being very greedy today 19; you've already absorbed enough energy from Goku to increase your power, have you not?" replied android 20. 19 just starred at the android version of Dr. Gero. "Very well, you finish Vegeta, but the rest are mine, do you understand?" said 20.

"Hmmm, HA" said 19 as he got into a fighting stance. "Haha" laughed the android as he held up his hand revealing a red dot on his palm.

"I was watching your battle with Kakarott. So I've seen your energy absorbing technique. Oh well, if I can't blast you away, I'll have to pound you into a pulp, that's all." Smirked Vegeta.

"You may know some of my moves, but I know all of your moves Vegeta. Oh yes, Dr. Gero studied you very thoroughly." Said the android with an evil smile.

"Oh is that a fact? Then why were you so surprised when Kakarott turned into a super saiyan? I'll tell you why; because your database doesn't cover the battles we had in space. Your bone head creator picked a fine chapter to emit from your memory banks." Said Vegeta.

"OH?" smiled 19

"That's right my friend, let me ask you, does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?" Vegeta began to power up. Behind him, there were a few flashes, and a small boy flew out of a newly made portal. Future Trunks looked around for the Puppeteer, but he then saw his dad powering up. He then saw another guy in front of him. Trunks recognized the guy as android 19 from his father's stories; which meant that this was the moment his dad went super saiyan for the first time in a fight… maybe his day was getting better after all. "AAHH!" yelled Vegeta. All of a sudden his hair turned gold and his eyes turned blue.

"ALL RIGHT DAD!" Yelled Future Trunks. Vegeta turned around and gave the child a death stare.

"Leave boy, now, unless you want to get killed." Growled Vegeta, he had never seen this kid before… why did he call him dad? Trunks frowned and looked sad.

"Awww" he had forgotten that his dad didn't know who he was. Just then Trunks felt a foot hit the back of his head; it was the Puppeteer. He was finally going to go on the offensive. Trunks was hit with several punches and kicks, and then screamed as he felt the Puppeteer slash his chest. Vegeta looked at the two curiously… then it hit him… how could he have been so stupid not to notice…THE BOY WAS A SUPER SAIYAN TOO!

"WHAT THE…YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAN…HOW THE HELL" Vegeta was in shock. Trunks smiled at his dad.

"Where do you think I got it from…Father?" smirked the boy. The two continued to fight, and then there was a big flash and the two were gone.

"Who the hell were they?" asked Dr. Gero. 19 shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno…" said the android.

**Episode 1 of DBZ**

Piccolo had just sensed a new powerful being heading his way.

"UH! What is that? I've never felt so much power. It can't be Goku it's to horrible" said Piccolo as he studied the unknown enemies' ki. Just then, the figure came into view. "Who is that?" piccolo said with wide eyes. The man landed in front of Piccolo.

"Excuse me for dropping in, I'm trying to find a man named kakarott; I thought you were him" Said Raditz.

"Well you thought wrong, now turn around and get out of here before I get angry" said Piccolo.

"Someone's having a bad day" said the saiyan.

"Believe me, you have no idea, now get lost." Said Piccolo

"HAHAHAHAHA, oh you'd like that wouldn't you" Raditz laughed as he turned on his scouter. "Power level 322, I can tell you're not from this planet, but you'd be a fool to attack me with such an insufficient power level". Piccolo got into a fighting stance, but before he could respond to the man, there were several flashing lights in front of him.

"HAHA, you can't keep this up forever Trunks, you're injured and getting tired." Laughed the Puppeteer as he flew out of the newly made portal.

"You'd like that Puppet Freak, but it's not going to happen; after what you did to my parents, I won't give up until your in a million pieces" said Future Trunks as he emerged from the portal. The Puppeteer was right; he wasn't doing any damage to the puppeteer, and he was getting tired and had taken quite a few attacks from the puppet.

"And what do we have here, a pathetic human child" said Raditz as he turned on his scouter to check out the boy's power level. "Let's see…WHAT, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, 1000, no 5000, IT'S OVER 9000" Yelled Raditz as the power level continued to rise. Just then the scouter shattered into hundreds of pieces. "WHAT! NOOOO!" said the saiyan in fear. The puppet and the boy continued to fight, but the boy was making no progress. Just then Trunks screamed in agony. The Puppeteer had finally managed to cause a serious injury to the boy; he had stabbed the boy's left leg with his blade.

"Aww did that hurt Trunks?" Laughed the Puppeteer.

"Damnet, I have to try harder" Growled Trunks. "He must have a weakness". Trunks charged at the Puppeteer once again, and with a giant flash of light, the two were gone. Raditz was paralyzed with fear; never had he ever seen a power like that in his entire like.

**Somewhere Over A City**

Goku was in the toughest fight of his life; he needed to buy more time for Trunks so he could find the Dragon radar, but Majin Buu was just to powerful to take on, even at super saiyan, he would have to kick it up a notch. Goku powered down.

"Why you go down, you no play" said Buu.

"We'll get to that; first I thought I'd take a minute to teach you a thing or two about super saiyans, starting with the basics" said Goku; he was planning something big

"Super Sayajins?" said Buu as he tried to say the word.

"Don't bother with it, I never asked you to explain anything." Said Babidi; he had business to attend to.

"You're going to love this, trust me." Smiled Goku. "What you're seeing now is my normal state." Goku then powered up to a super saiyan. "This is a super saiyan. And this…" Goku powered up to super saiyan two. "This is known as a super saiyan that has ascended past a super saiyan, or you could just call this a super saiyan two"

"O-ho O-ho" Buu nodded.

"Ho Hum, what a useless transformation, you changed your hair, so what?" said Babidi; he was unimpressed. Goku chuckled.

"Just wait" smirked Goku "AND THIS". Before he could go any further… yup you guessed it. Goku stopped and saw several flashes of light before him; he remembered a similar thing happing this morning… right before… A portal then appeared in front of Goku and out came Trunks. The boy had been losing the fight and was seriously injured, but he wasn't going to give up yet. Goku panicked, he didn't know why Trunks was here, he should be trying to find the dragon radar.

"TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'VE PUT THE ENTIRE MISSION IN JEOPARDY!" yelled Goku, but then he looked at the boy; he looked tired and injured. He had multiple cut on his body. His leg had some kind of wound on it.

"TRUNKS? HAHA! MAJIN BUU, KILL HIM!" Yelled Babidi; he had been searching for Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo all day. Majin Buu began to approach the boy, but stopped when he saw another person exit the portal.

"What's the matter Trunks? Giving up so soon. What would your father think; your weak, pathetic, nothing but a butt scratching primate." Said the puppeteer as he raised his bladed hand. Just then the Puppeteer felt a massive kick on the side of his face. The puppet turned to see GOKU! SHIT!

"I don't know what this is, but right now I can sense two different versions of Trunks; but either way your not hurting this one anymore". Yelled Goku as he charged at the Puppeteer. Future Trunks also charged at the man. The Puppeteer slashed Goku across the stomach leaving a surprisingly deep cut. Before Goku could rejoin the fight, Future Trunks grabbed the mans hand and began to swing the puppet around, and with a flash of bright lights, the two were gone. Goku was semi in shock.

"Hang in there little guy; next time I see you, I'll be sure to help…. Ok so back to what I was saying about super saiyans" Said Goku. Babidi and Buu were confused as to what just happened.

**At Capsule Corporation, Three Months Before This all Started**

Well, the party at Capsule Corporation was finally ending. Bulma had thrown one of he EPIC parties, and invited all of her friends. Everyone was there…. Everyone except Goku; he was looking after pterodactyl eggs…because everyone knows that dinosaur egg baby-sitting is a legit excuse…sigh. Krillin, 18, and Maron were the first ones to leave, when they literally bumped into Goku at the main enteracne. After some scolding from his wife, he was offered some food. The group followed Goku to the dinning room.

"So did they finally hatch dad?" asked Goten.

"Yup" nodded Goku.

"Tell us about it Goku, how many were there?" Krillin asked.

"Well, it was really something else Krillin; there were four beautiful babies. And after the storm broke, there was a warm glow from the sunset, and all kinds of moms and dads had brought their children out to see the miracle. Nobody was making a sound; we were all so intent on watching those eggs." Explained Goku.

"So dad! What was the weirdest part of the day?" Smiled Goten.

"Well I'll tell you" Goku was about to tell his son how a fish had eaten him earlier when something weirder happened. The group noticed several small flickers of light on the large table in front of them.

"What the…" Goku started; could this really be happening again. It had been a few months since the World Tournament, but he still remembered the two strange occurrences that had happened. Just then, the lights went out and beams of lightning started to shoot out of nowhere. The group stood up from the table and began to back away. They watched as a portal opened up on the table and a young boy fell out; It was Future Trunks. The group was in shock…again…this was at least the third time this had happened, some of them remember more than that. Future Trunks was exhausted, he couldn't keep up the fight any longer, but he knew he had to. He had to teach that Puppet freak what happens when you mess with his family. Future Trunks was covered in cuts from the Puppeteer's blade, and he had a stab wound on his leg. The boy managed to stand up on top of the table and got into a fighting stance; he had to keep fighting the puppeteer. The boy flickered in and out of super saiyan. Just then, the boy noticed that he was not alone; a large group of people was starring at him. Goku stood up and looked at the boy; he was defiantly Trunks, but he looked like the same Trunks that had been fighting that man when they appeared out of nowhere during his fight with Buu.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again Trunks" said Goku; he needed to find out what this was all about, once and for all. Future Trunks looked at Goku and gave a weak smile.

"Sorry guys for barging in like this" he said weakly, "I guess you could say I haven't been doing to well in this fight." He smirked a little. Just then the portal reopened and a fist came out and smashed Trunks to the wall.

"You insect, you pathetic worm. I'm going to get rid of you once and for all, then I'll move on to your pathetic friends." Growled the Puppeteer; he had had enough of this little game of tag, he wanted to get back to his plan and see how Majin Buu was doing against the other fighters. Trunks slowly backed away in fear; there was no way he could stop this guy. He had hit him with ki blasts, punches, kicks, hits, head butts, chops, scratches, and bites; but no matter what he tried, the Puppeteer just did not get hurt. "FOOL, you thought you could beat me? You're just a monkey, a stupid saiyan monkey. I am all powerful, I am unstoppable, I AM THE PUPPETEER" yelled the Puppeteer as he held up his bladed hand. "NOW YOU DIE!" he yelled as he shot his hand towards Trunks. Just as he was about to finally finish the boy off; he felt a hand grab his arm. The puppeteer turned around and his button eyes grew wide.

"Get away from my son" said Vegeta as he punched the puppeteer in the face. Vegeta began to beat the crap out of the puppeteer. Goku powered up and joined his 'friend'.

"TRUNKS, GOTEN, get the boy out of here, NOW" yelled Goku. The two boys looked at each other, still a little shocked at the whole situation, but Trunks had agreed with his dad that if they saw the boy again, they would help him. The two boys ran over to Future Trunks and helped the boy up. As he was carried out of the room; Future Trunks saw the Puppeteer try to slash Vegeta's arm, but the prince smacked his arm and the Puppeteer accidentally slashed his own leg. The leg began to bleed some kind of white liquid.

"Oh you son of a bitch, you'll regret that" he said as he quickly cut Vegeta's face. Trunks thought to himself… THE BLADE! THAT'S HIS WEAKNESS, THE BLADE!... Before he could warn the others, his eyes felt heavy and he drifted out of consciousness. "GRRRR, I'll finish you of later, I HAVE WORK TO DO!" yelled the Puppeteer. He ripped a portal and then the evil puppet vanished.

OK, END OF THE CHAPTER! WOW, I LIKED THIS ONE.


	21. Pink Eggs and Buu

Back to the story. DBZ is not mine. BTW I don't really think that this is my best chapter, but it moves the story along and sets up other things.

**Back With The Fighters From The Future**

"Damnet Trunks!" yelled Future Vegeta. He couldn't believe his son was gone. He had tackled the Puppeteer and the two had disappeared through a portal. Just then he noticed a bigger problem down below; It was evil Majin Buu; they would have to deal with him first, then find Trunks later.

"Buu kill mean people for Puppet Man" smiled Majin Buu. Vegeta knew there was only one way they could beat this Majin Buu.

"Kakarott, put that super saiyan three of yours to use and destroy that monster" yelled Future Vegeta. Goku (Still in super saiyan three from knocking out Majin Vegeta) looked up at Future Vegeta.

"Are you sure you want my help" smirked Goku; the prince had been clear that he didn't want Goku saving the day. Vegeta looked fumigated.

"KAKAROTT! QUIT CLOWNING AROUND AND DESTROY THAT PINK FAT-ASS" yelled Vegeta; they didn't have time for games. Goku smiled.

"What ever you say Vegeta, what ever you say." Said Goku as he charged at Majin Buu. With that, the two began to throw hundreds of punches and kicks at each other. Vegeta watched the two fight for a moment, then flew down to King Kai.

"See if you can find my son, if they exit the Puppet's dimension, then we can track them." Said Vegeta; he wanted to get his son back as soon as possible.

"Ok Vegeta, but there are so many different dimensions now; I don't know where to start." Said King Kai. With every change made the Timeline split, and by now there had to be at least 16 different dimensions. The Fabric of Space and Time won't be able to last much longer.

"Just start looking!" Yelled Vegeta. Back in the fight, Majin Buu and Super Saiyan Three Goku were evenly matched. Both fighters were unleashing a variety of moves on the other. Goku tried a kamehameha wave, but Buu did one back; Goku sliced Buu in half, but the monster just grew into two buus and started to attack Goku. With every move he tried, Majin Buu seemed to learn the move as well.

"Vegeta, I found him!" yelled King Kai. Vegeta turned and looked at the kind. "He's in a different dimension; one that hasn't really had any changes to its' timeline, but it was formed as a result of all the splitting and instability." Explained the Kai.

"Perfect, when is he?" asked Vegeta assuming that his son and the Puppeteer had traveled through time.

"Hmmm, I have him about 7.5 months before present day….WAIT, I just lost him!" said King Kai.

"What do you mean you lost him?" Yelled Vegeta.

"I mean, they must have done another time jump, I'll have to find them again." Said King Kai. Vegeta looked back over at the fight taking place. Kakarott wasn't doing that well; Majin Buu was learning the saiyan's fighting style and was copying his moves.

"Mr. Buu, Goten, Future Goten, Trunks, Gohan; join the fight, I want there to be nothing left of this freak!" Yelled Future Vegeta. The five fighters flew at the monster and together; the six began their group assault. Majin Buu quickly took out Young Goten and Trunks. The two took a punch to the rib cage and were pushed back a couple hundred feet. Vegeta phased out of vision and caught the two boys. "Ok…I guess you'll stay with me then." Said Future Vegeta. Preferably, he wanted the two boys to stay out of the fight; they would only get in the way. Next to fall was Future Goten; Majin Buu managed to throw one of his worms of goo at the boy. Future Goten fell to the ground and struggled to break free. Suddenly the worm began to squeeze his body. Majin Buu was going to squeeze the life out of the boy. Gohan flew down to help his little brother. Once freed, Goten was told to join Vegeta and the others. Gohan rejoined his dad and Mr. Buu in the fight. It didn't look like it was possible to beat Majin Buu at this point. Mr. Buu suddenly formed an Idea.

"Buu's friends go over there, Buu take care of bad Buu.". Said Mr. Buu. Gohan and Goku looked at each other and then back at the two Buus.

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan. He didn't really know why Mr. Buu wanted them to leave the fight.

"Buu sure, Buu have idea" smiled the monster. The two Buus got into fighting stances as Gohan and Goku went to join the others.

"Vegeta I found him again". Yelled King Kai. "He's at the Martial Arts World Tournament 6 months before present day… WAIT… I LOST HIM AGAIN!"

"Well keep searching." Yelled Vegeta, he needed the Kai to find his son as soon as possible; he wasn't sure how his fight was going against the Puppeteer. "Now what's' that pink monster up to?" asked Future Vegeta. The fighters all watched as the two Buus starred at each other. Just then, Mr. Buu phased out of vision and appeared behind Majin Buu.

"YOOUUUUU TURN INTO AN EGG!" Yelled Mr. Buu. With that the monster used his food changer to transform Majin Buu into a tiny egg.

"WHOA WOWOOOWW AHHHHH" Screamed Evil Majin Buu as he turned into the egg. The others couldn't believe it; no one expected Buu to take him out so quickly. Mr. Buu quickly grabbed the egg before it hit the ground. He let out a big smile and laughed; he had just defeated Majin Buu.

"Well…. I guess that settles that problem…" said Future Vegeta with wide eyes… he couldn't believe how quick that had been… he was expecting some kind of big fight or something…oh well. Mr. Buu landed on the ground next to the group. He held the egg up in his hand and smiled. The monster looked at Future Goten; he remembered overhearing something the boy had said. Buu held the egg out.

"Boy take egg and smash, yes?" said Buu. Future Goten starred at Buu and the egg for a moment and then smiled. He remembered the time that evil buu had turned his mom into an egg and stomped on her; Mr. Buu must be giving him the chance to get even. Future Goten grabbed the egg and gently placed it on the ground. He held up his foot and prepared to smash the egg to pieces.

"This is what you get you meany" said Goten as he brought his foot down. With a loud crunch, the egg was now in many pieces. "Neyaa" said Goten as he stuck his tongue out. The group laughed and thanked Mr. Buu.

"I FOUND HIM AGAIN!" Yelled King Kai.

"Where?" Vegeta said with out missing a beat. King Kai laughed. "And what's so funny" growled the prince; he didn't think the situation called for laughter.

"Future Trunks and The Puppeteer are at the exact moment where you go Super Saiyan to defeated android 19. Vegeta smirked.

"Well I bet Trunks enjoyed that one." Said Future Vegeta. "Now, is there anyway you can take me to them?" asked Vegeta. King Kai frowned.

"I can't take you there quick enough. We have to wait until they stop for a long period, other wise we'll never catch them as they make the time jumps." Sighed King Kai. Vegeta growled, he didn't want to wait; he wanted to get to his son.

"Vegeta…" Vegeta turned to see Goku. "Trunks is a smart boy, he can handle himself." Said Goku. Vegeta continued to frown. The prince starred at the egg on the ground. They may still have a shot at stopping the Puppeteer before he destroys the Universe, but really all the prince wanted to do was get his son back.

**Back In The Puppeteer's Dimension**

Mega cell was monitoring the z fighters on the Puppeteer's big screen Tv; he wasn't going to be happy when he got back. Just then, a portal ripped into the dimension and the Puppeteer ran through. He had his hand on his leg which he so stupidly did to himself. Mega Cell smirked.

"And where have you been?" asked Cell. The Puppeteer gave the android a death stare; he was not in the mood to mess around.

"STUPID BRAT TOOK ME ON A TRIP THROUGH THE WHOLE TIMELINE!" Yelled the Puppeteer. "I can't believe it, I should have had him, I was just about to kill him, but noooo… Daddy to the Freakin rescue again." He growled. Mega Cell looked at the Puppeteer's cut leg.

"And what happened to you, did the brat give you a paper cut?" chuckled Mega Cell. The Puppeteer looked up and shot a green light at the android.

"Don't toy with me Cell, I'm not in the MOOD" he spat. He released Cell who landed on his feet. "So tell me, did Majin Buu have success with the others; surly he must have killed at least three of them, if not, more." Asked the Puppeteer as he sat down in his leather chair. Mega Cell frowned.

"Well….Majin Buu was turned into an egg by his good version." Said Cell. The Puppeteer looked at Cell with wide eyes. Then his chair burst into flames.

"HEEEE WHAAAAAT!" Yelled the Puppeteer. "How could this happen, he's one of the strongest villains in history, how could he be turned into a God Damn EGG!".

"I'm sorry, it happened so fast, there wasn't even much of a fight. The one they call Mr. Buu told everyone to let him fight alone, and then BOOM, he's an egg." Said the Mega Android. The Puppeteer materialized a new chair and sat down; this was not going as he had planned. He never anticipated the arrival of Future Goten and Future Goku. They weren't supposed to come along so that he wouldn't have to worry about fusions. Also, he never expected them to kill Frieza or Majin Buu. At least he only has two more stops to make until the Universe collapses.

"There's something you should also know, the Kai had been tracking your fight with the boy, they will most likely try to rescue him." Said Mega Cell. The Puppeteer pondered for a moment.

"We may have had some minor set backs, but I didn't come this far just to give up. Just two more stops until the Universe is destroyed, I think I can manage to get there without interference. I'll just have to end the little game now." Laughed the Puppeteer.

**Back With The Others**

"I've got him, I found Trunks, and it looks like he's no longer with the Puppeteer" said King Kai.

"Excellent, can you get us there?" smirked Vegeta. Before King Kai could respond, they heard the Puppeteer's voice.

"Listen up you scum!" yelled the Puppeteer. The group focused on the voice. "It's been really fun spending time with you, but I'm afraid our time together is over. You see I will no longer transport you to the next time jump. If you wish to follow me, you'll have to rely on the Blue Catfish looking thing". Laughed the Puppeteer. "Bon Voyage Z Brats". Said the Puppeteer as his voice disappeared. Everyone turned to Future Vegeta and King Kai.

"What's the plan" asked Goku.

"Me? Why am I coming up with the plan?" asked the saiyan prince.

"Well, you kind have been the leader so far, we just all assumed that you were making all the decisions," replied Gohan. Vegeta smirked.

"Fine, King Kai will take us to Trunks, then we'll stop the Puppeteer." said Vegeta. King Kai frowned.

"Vegeta…" Vegeta turned to the Kai, "If we go to your son first, then we will never catch the Puppeteer in time, and he will most likely destroy the Universe." Said King Kai. Vegeta didn't like the decision he had to make, but he had no other choice; they would have to leave Trunks behind until they stopped the Puppeteer.

"Fine, we go after the Puppeteer first, THEN we get my son, Happy?" growled the prince. With that the group waved goodbye to Past Goku who was holding his unconscious son; the two would be ok, they would get help. Before the group disappeared, Young Trunks stopped them.

"WAIT!" yelled Trunks.

"What?" asked King Kai.

"…What about him" Trunks pointed at Majin Vegeta who was still lying on the ground unconscious.

"NO WAY, We're not taking that maniac along!" Yelled Gohan.

"But he's my dad… we can't just leave him here."

"We can't trust him, he's an evil killer." Commented Videl. Trunks frowned; evil or not, he was still his dad, and they couldn't leave him behind. Just then Future Vegeta spoke.

"The boy is right, bring him along." Said the Future Prince. The group looked at Vegeta like he was crazy. "If we leave him here, he'll most likely destroy the planet, and we can't have that happen, now can we". Vegeta had a point; they couldn't risk leaving him. Young Trunks walked over and picked up his father. The two rejoined the group, and with a bright flash, they were gone.

LIKE I SAID, not my best chapter so far, but things needed to happen, so I had to put them in there so the plot would move forward. Please Review


	22. I'm Tired, I'm Sore, And I'm Hungry

Here's the next chapter, DBZ is not mine.

Future Trunks slowly opened his eyes. He had absolutely no idea what had happened after he blacked out. The boy felt pain all over his body. He was covered in cuts and had a massive stab wound on his left leg. The boy slowly sat up and looked around the room; he recognized this room, it was his room. How did he get in here? The boy slowly got out of bed. He tried to put pressure on his injured leg, but it was in agony. He noticed his baseball bat lying on the floor next to his feet. He bent down and picked it up and put it in his left hand. He would use this to help him walk around. Future Trunks made his way to the door to his room and slowly opened it. He peered down the hallway to make sure no one was coming. He began to limp through Capsule Corporation using the baseball bat as a cane. As he was walking through his home, he smelt something familiar; it was his mother's cooking. He could recognize that burnt food smell from anywhere. The boy quietly made his way to the stairs and started the making his way down. It wasn't easy to do with his injuries, but he finally got to the bottom. Trunks slowly limped to the kitchen and peered in without being noticed.

In the kitchen was Bulma attempting to make pancakes and bacon…it wasn't going so well. The bacon looked like black sticks, and the pancakes were on fire. At the table, Vegeta was mumbling about something as he read the paper. He then noticed a boy; it was another version of himself. Trunks was quietly eating a bowl of cereal. He was not happy with his parents for making him sleep on the couch while the new boy slept in his bed. Future Trunks had no idea what to do; he knew the minute he walked into that kitchen he would be bombarded with hundreds of question, and quite frankly he was tired of telling people the story, and even worse… it was about 22 chapters long. He then felt his stomach growl; it had been a while since he had eaten. He thought for a moment, and then decided to take a chance; he would walk into the kitchen, ignore everyone, grab some food from the fridge, then go back up to his room… not his best plan ever, but he was tired and he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Mom? I still don't understand why I had to give that boy who looks like me my bed, it's not fair, let him sleep on the couch." Complained Trunks. Bulma smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Trunks, I think that boy was you, so technically it's his room too, besides, he looks like a mess, and he was tired and covered in cuts. I wasn't about to let him sleep on the old thing in the living room." Bulma then thought for a minute. "It's still so unbelievable, how another version of my son just shows up on our dining room table, and he didn't even have a time Machine. Mirai Trunks had a time machine, but this boy just seemed to appear out of thin air; and that man who was attacking him." The thought of the evil looking puppet man sent chills down her spine. "Hopefully he'll be able to tell us some stuff when he wakes up." She turned to Vegeta, "Vegeta, why don't you go check on him?" she asked. Vegeta just held the paper closer to his face and ignored his mate. "VEGETA!" she yelled.

"Woman, don't yell at me, besides, the boy has been standing outside of the kitchen for the last five minutes!" Yelled Vegeta.

Future Trunks almost jumped when he heard his father reveal his location. Vegeta had been closely monitoring the boy's ki since he had arrived. The boy took a deep breath in; he knew he had to talk to them eventually, and he was hungry so he might as well get it over with. Slowly Future Trunks limped into the kitchen and was greeted with the usual wide eyes and jaw drops. Even Vegeta seemed a little surprised. The family continued to stare at the second version of their son. Future Trunks took another deep breath in and began to speak.

"Ok, listen up; I'm tired, I'm sore, and I'm hungry. I came here from the future, my friends and me are trying to stop a man named the puppeteer, the guy wants to destroy the Universe, and I don't know how I ended up here. All I want to do is eat some food and sit down for a bit, OK," said Future Trunks. The family looked at Future Trunks… they looked shocked. After a few more minutes of starring, Vegeta got up and walked towards the boy. He bent down and gently picked the Future boy up. He walked over to the table and gently set him down on one of the chairs.

"Bulma, go into the fridge and find the boy some food, AND DON'T BURN IT!" ordered the Prince. Bulma hated when her husband ordered her around like that, but she was in such shock, she didn't even argue. Bulma returned with some cereal; same kind that young Trunks was eating (The other Trunks in this dimension is going to be called Young Trunks). The boy slowly began to eat; completely ignoring the fact that everyone was starring at him. He quickly ate the cereal and gave his mother a certain look. Bulma quickly realized the boy was still hungry; she ran to grab the carton of milk and the box of cereal and placed them next to Future Trunks. The boy poured his second bowl and began to eat just as quick as he did the first one. Just then, the doorbell rang, but nobody moved. It rang 5 more times until Vegeta finally spoke up. "BOY, ARE YOU DEAF, GET THE DOOR!" Yelled Vegeta to Young Trunks. The boy quickly dropped his spoon and darted out of the kitchen. He came back about a minute later with company; it was Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Goku immediately pulled Vegeta aside and the two began to talk. Goten was hiding behind Gohan's leg, and Gohan was just starring at the boy. Future Trunks finished his ninth bowl of cereal and glanced over at the fighters; he could tell they had a lot of questions, but he didn't feel like doing this again; not yet at least. All he wanted to do was sit down for a while. There was no way of knowing if and when the puppeteer would come back, and right now his body was in sever pain. He slowly climbed down from his chair and picked up his baseball bat. All talking stopped and everyone watched as the boy limped out of the kitchen. Future Trunks could sense the ki of the fighters as the followed him to the living room. He slowly climbed onto the couch and lied down. The group didn't know what to do; they had so many questions for the boy. Just as Goku was about to go and talk to the boy, they watched as Young Trunks slowly approached the slightly older version of himself. Future Trunks turned his head and with one eyebrow raised, starred at the boy.

"Who was the guy we saw attack you last night?" asked the boy nervously. He was probably the most curious out of everyone in the room. Future Trunks starred at the boy for a few moments, and then smiled; he couldn't tell himself to leave him alone, besides, he could see the curiosity in the boy's eyes.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning" Said Future Trunks, and with that he began to tell the whole story from the moment the puppeteer kidnapped him to now. Goten slowly walked over and sat down on the floor next to Young Trunks. Goku and Gohan soon joined them. Bulma sat down on the couch next to the boy. Finally Vegeta walked over and leaned himself against the wall in front of the couch. After about 15 minutes of talking; Future Trunks finally finished. The group just starred at the boy; taking in everything they had just heard. The silence was broken when Young Trunks and Goten burst into a fit of excitement as they talked about their favorite parts of the story. Future Trunks laughed a little, but then his eyes grew wide as a memory from the night before flashed in his head. "OH DENDE I HAVE TO WARN THEM" Said Future Trunks in a panic. The two boys stopped talking and looked nervously at Future Trunks.

"Warn who about what?" asked Goku.

"Yesterday, when me and the Puppeteer were traveling through time, I must have hit him with every attack I knew, but no matter how hard I tried, he never got hurt." Stated Trunks, "But last night, I saw my dad redirect one of the Puppeteer's attacks from his bladed hand. He redirected his hand so it cut his leg." Said Trunks. Everyone didn't seem to know what he was talking about. "THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THE PUPPETEER IS USING HIS BLADED HAND!" Yelled Future Trunks. "AND THE OTHERS DON'T KNOW THAT!" The others looked around at one another with looks of panic and confusion.

"If what you say is true, then we should probably get you to your friends now shouldn't we" said Vegeta. He found the child's story a little bit odd, but when he mentioned that the Universe was in danger, it was best not to take any chances. Future Trunks starred at his dad and gave a slight smile.

"Just one problem; if your friends are in another dimension, then how are we suppose to find them and get you there?" Asked Goku. Future Trunks smiled at the man.

"King Kai should be able to find them easy and get me there in no time." Stated the Future Boy. Goku smiled.

"Ok, I'll go contact King Kai now and explain everything you told me." Said Goku as he walked out of the living room to have a private conversation with his friend from other world. Future Trunks slowly got up, grabbed his baseball bat, and got up off of the couch. Vegeta walked over to the second version of his son.

"We would have had you healed, but you obviously have no luck at all; Buu left this morning with Satan to make an appearance in Germany, there are currently no senzu beans, but they are working on growing a new batch, and Dende and Piccolo are currently investigating something strange in Egypt." Said the prince. Future Trunks looked at his dad with a puzzled look. "Last night, after you arrived, there were reports of a giant white crack in the sky appearing above those triangle things in the dessert." Trunks's eyes widened; the Universe can't take much more of these changes, it's only a matter of time before all is lost. Vegeta watched the worried look on the older version of his son. Just then he remembered something he had that could be used to heal the boy. Vegeta chuckled which caught Future Trunks's attention. "Perhaps boy, you're not as unlucky as I thought." Smirked Vegeta. Future Trunks had a puzzled look on his face. Vegeta walked over to the boy and gently picked him up. He then began to walk out of the room. Young Trunks and Goten looked at each other curiously; the two quietly followed Vegeta down the hallways of Capsule Corporations. Vegeta arrived at a locked door that had a pretty advanced security system on it. As Vegeta deactivated the security system he sighed. "You know I can sense you following us, right Trunks and Goten?" smirked the prince

"Way to go Goten" said Young Trunks.

"What did I do?" whined Goten. Before Trunks could reply to his friend, his father cut him off.

"You can come with us, but be warned; if I ever catch either of you two down here without me or my permission, I'll destroy you." Said the Saiyan. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and gulped, but they had never been in this room before, so it must be cool…right? The two followed Vegeta, who was still holding Future Trunks, into the door and down a large set of stairs. After going down about 5 flights of stairs, they reached another door. This one had just as much security on it as the last one. Before opening up the door, the prince turned to Young Trunks and Goten and gave them a serious look. "If you wish to keep your hands attached to your arms, I wouldn't touch anything in this room…GOT IT?" growled the prince; he was bending the rules BIG TIME by letting the two boys come with him.

"YES SIR" said the boys in unison. They knew Vegeta would keep his word on that threat. Vegeta opened the door and the two boy's eyes grew. They were now in Vegeta's private 'study'. All around them were different things Vegeta had gathered over the years. There were 4 sets of saiyan armor, a scouter, weapons, a small space pod, and tons of other things (mostly saiyan technology). The saiyan prince walked over to a large tank.

"This is something I've had for a while, just never had a use for it until now. It is called a Rejuvenation Tank. Once you get inside that tank, it will fill up with a special liquid that speeds body recovery. Judging by how bad your injuries are, I'd give it 2-3 hours in the tank at the most." Said the prince as he adjusted the machine. Young Trunks and Goten watched curiously, while also looking around the room at all the neat stuff. "Me and Kakarott have both used this kind of machine to heal our bodies after battle, so it should work for you." Vegeta instructed the boy to strip down to his boxers, and then began to hook several body monitors to the boy's body. Vegeta then placed a mask over the boy's face. "This will allow you to breath while you're in the tank." Stated Vegeta. The prince lifted the boy into the Machine and the closed the door. With the press of a few buttons, the tank began to fill with a blue liquid. Almost instantly Future Trunks began to feel relief as the pain from his many deep cuts went away. His stab wound on his left leg was no longer throbbing with agonizing pain, he felt calm and relaxed. Slowly the boy closed his eyes and fell asleep. The prince threw Future Trunks's torn up clothes into the garbage. "TRUNKS!" said Vegeta. Young Trunks was about to look at the scouter sitting on the shelf when his father called for him.

"I didn't do it!" replied Trunks instantly. Vegeta grabbed a chair and sat down next to the machine.

"Go to your room and bring back one of your green gi's; I know you have several." Said Vegeta as he watched the monitors. Trunks ran out of the room, not wanting to anger his father. Vegeta then looked over at Goten who was starring at some kind of gun. "BOY! If you touch that, your body will be cut in half" smirked the Prince. Goten quickly backed away from the strange super weapon. He slowly approached the rejuvenation tank and sat down on the floor. Vegeta kept his eye on the boy to make sure he didn't touch anything else. Just then, Young Trunks reentered the room with one of his Gi's neatly folded in his arms. He placed them on a table next to the tank and sat down next to Goten. After about 15 minutes of watching the boy, the three siayans heard a knock on the door. Vegeta looked at young Trunks who quickly got up and answered it; it was Kakarott. Vegeta starred at his rival/friend.

"WOW VEGETA, you've got a lot of neat stuff down here." Said Goku in awe; he had never seen so much saiyan and space technology in one place.

"What do you want Kakarott." Frowned Vegeta; he wasn't happy about his private study becoming a social gathering room.

"Well, I talked to King Kai, and he's agreed to take Trunks back to his friends… he said it could take him a while to find the though." Said Goku as he continued to look around the room. The he noticed the tank. "HEY! I haven't seen one of these in ages". Vegeta starred at Kakarott and then smirked. "So how long do we keep him in there for?" asked the younger Saiyan. Vegeta turned his attention to several computer screens that were displaying a large amount of information collected from the body monitors.

"I'd give him 2.5 hours at least; it could take a while to heal that injury on his leg." Said Vegeta. Just as Goku was about to leave, the four saiyans felt the ground begin to shake. They looked at one another and then ran out the door. They all sprinted to the entrance of Capsule Corporation and ran out to the front lawn. The four fighter's eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they saw a MASSIVE white crack make its way from the east to the west, completely covering the sky. Just then hundreds of smaller cracks began to form off of the main crack. The group looked around and saw multiple white cracks appear around them; in the air, on the ground, on buildings, everywhere. They were running out of time. The group ran back inside and back to the tank where Future Trunks was sleeping. All they could do is wait for his injuries to heal so they can take him to his friends and they could stop the Puppeteer.

WOW, Can Trunks make it to his friends in time to tell them the Puppeteer's weakness, or will the Puppeteer actually manage to destroy the Universe. Find out next chapter. Please Review, I enjoy reading them, and the more I get, the more I can read and take your suggestions into consideration as I continue the story. Thanks.


	23. The Wonderful World Of Pilaf

Next chapter; this one jumps around a little, so be sure you read carefully. DBZ is not mine.

**In The Puppeteer's Dimension**

"So where are we going now?" asked the irritated Mega Cell. The puppeteer had been studying his list for quite some time. The Puppeteer finally looked up and smiled.

"We're going to go grant someone their wish." Said the Puppet. Cell had a puzzled look on his face. With that, the Puppeteer ripped a portal and the two villains flew to their next destination.

**Emperor Pilaf's Palace**

This was it; Pilaf and his henchmen had captured Bulma, Yamcha, and Goku. He also had gathered all 7 Dragon Balls. Soon he would rule the planet and no one could stop him. A short distance away, Oolong and Puar had transformed into bats and were flying as fast as they could to try to stop the evil emperor from making his wish (Because bats are so fast **Sarcasim**).

"Yes, IT IS TIME!" Yelled the short emperor. "I call upon you Eternal Dragon to GRANT MY WISH," he yelled with his hands up in the air. With that, the sky began to fill with lightning; the Dragon was about to emerge.

A short distance away, Oolong and Puar were flying as fast as they could (Sigh stupid bats)

"Come on we have to hurry" panted Puar.

"How fast do you thinks a pig can fly?" Responded Oolong.

"IT'S INCREDIBLE! ARISE!" yelled Pilaf. With that, a massive beam of light shot from the 7 magical balls and began to form the shape of Shen Long, the Eternal Dragon.

"It looks like we're to late, the dragon is out" squeaked Puar.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" said Pilaf in awe. The short man began to laugh evilly; he was finally going to rule this planet. Finally the Eternal Dragon was emerged and was now waiting for the wish to be made. Everyone was in shock; this was it.

"Who Has Summoned Me?" demanded the Dragon.

"That would be me, I did." laughed the emperor nervously.

"Tell Me Your Wish, But Beware For It Will Come True." Said the Dragon. Pilaf stepped back a little; his wish would finally be granted. "SPEAK!" Demanded the Dragon (Because he had so many other things he had to be doing **Sarcasm**).

"Alright then, I'm ready" said the blue man nervously. "I…I…" started the emperor. Mean while back in their prison cell, Goku was going to try to Kamehameha wave his way out. He continued to try to get out; he couldn't let it end this way.

"You Try My Patience" said the Dragon; he was getting angry.

"I'm sorry, I..I'm just a l…l…l…little b…b…bit nervous your great dragon" he said while stuttering.

"MAKE A WISH! NOW!" Demanded the dragon.

"Yes… Of course, my wish, how silly of me… I." Said Pilaf. Oolong began to run towards the Dragon; he had a plan. "I want to have supreme…" started the man. Oolong was about to jump on the emperor when he was blinded by a bright green light. Just the Puar was blinded by the same light. Goku had finally managed to break out and he and his friends were running to stop the emperor when they were also engulfed in the mysterious green light. Emperor Pilaf turned around and went into shock. Standing before him was a tall, black suited, button eyed man holding up a bladed hand. The hand had several green lights shooting out of it.

"Did I get them all?" asked the Puppeteer to himself. The puppeteer counted his captives. "Yup, all 5 of them." He smiled. He then looked at Pilaf, then the Eternal Dragon. After a few moments of starring, the Dragon had had enough.

"MAKE YOUR WISH NOW, OR I SHALL LEAVE!" Yelled the Dragon. Pilaf jumped several feet off the ground.

"Well…. Make your stupid wish so I can get on with my business" said the Puppet man. Pilaf starred at the man then smiled.

"ETERNAL DRAGON, I WISH FOR SUPREME CONTROL OF THE PLANET EARTH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Excellent" smiled the Puppeteer. The Dragon's eyes began to glow bright red. Suddenly a bright light shot down from the heavens, and hit Emperor Pilaf. Flashes of light began to appear all over the desert; in fact there were bright flashes all over the planet. Everyone around closed their eyes.

"Your wish has been granted." Said the Dragon as he disappeared. Then the seven Dragon Balls rose up into the air and shot off into the sky. Emperor Pilaf rubbed his eyes and opened them. When he did, they shot open as wide as they could. Before him stood hundreds of thousands of people; there were flags with his name on it everywhere. Trumpets were playing and everyone began to bow.

"ALL HAIL KING PILAF, RULER OF THE PLANET EARTH." Said the people. The new king began to laugh; he had finally done it, he was now ruler of the planet. Mega Cell could NOT believe what they had just done.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Yelled the android. The puppeteer turned and looked at Cell with a puzzled look. "We wasted our time making a midget ruler of this pathetic planet; we could have made so many better changes, but noooo, this has to be the stupidest thing you have done to the timeline so far!" yelled Mega Cell in a fit of rage; he was not happy about this stop, this was a stupid change. Just then the Puppeteer smiled and pointed up to the sky. Mega Cell's jaw dropped to the ground.. A colossal white crack began to form across the night sky from east to west. Then another giant white crack formed from north to south. Then hundreds of hundreds of smaller cracks began to form off of the two main ones. Around them hundreds of cracks began to form. The Puppeteer gave Cell an evil smirk.

"Just one more stop and then it will all be destroyed!" laughed the Puppeteer. Just then he was approached by King Pilaf. Without anyone noticing, a small piece of paper fell out of his pocket; it was his list, his list of times, dates, and locations….uh oh.

"Wh…Wh…Who are you?" asked the King.

"I am the one who just saved your wish. You see this pig here was going to ruin your wish, so I stopped him." The Puppeteer said. "I wish to help you even further." He said. Just then, a small beam of light emerged from Goku, Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, and puar. He then released them and they fell to the ground; they were now unconscious due to lack of energy. "I want you to torture these 5 until they beg for mercy." Stated the Puppeteer. The tall man then approached his partner and the two began to talk for a moment.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" Yelled Mega Cell.

"I want you to stay here and hold off the others when they arrive; just think about it, I'm letting you off the leash, just don't kill the King." Said the Puppeteer. Mega Cell thought for a moment; now he would be able to kill those Future Brats without interruption. With that Cell agreed. The Puppeteer then walked back over the Pilaf. "I want to give you one more gift, your majesty". Said the Puppeteer as he bent over to show respect to the King of Planet Earth. Pilaf looked confused. Just then, a beam of golden energy shot from the Puppeteer's bladed hand and went into Pilaf's body. At first the King began to cower and beg for mercy, but then he stood up; he felt powerful. "I'm giving you a good amount of energy and power, some of it is my own; I want you to use this to stop a group of brats following me" said the evil Puppet. He then turned to Mai and Shu (Pilaf's henchmen). He gave them the same amount of energy and power. With that, the Puppeteer ripped a new portal; his destination… the destruction of the Universe.

King Pilaf looked at Shu and Mai, and then looked at Mega Cell, then looked at the unconscious pests on the ground, then at the thousands of people waiting to hear from their new king… this was going to be fun.

**With King Kai In Between Dimensions**

"Are we there yet?" complained the two Gotens and Young Trunks. They had been following King Kai for an hour; time they did NOT have.

"STOP COMPLAINING!" yelled the Kai, "The Universe is a mess right now; there are so many dimensions now that one wrong turn could transport us completely off course." He said. "I can only imagine how much of a hard time the Puppeteer is having."

**In the Puppeteer's dimension**

"MY LIST! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LIST!" Yelled the Puppeteer as he ran around his dimension looking for his list of locations. "Without my list it will take me forever to reach my final destination; maybe I left it at one of my stops…GRRRRR" the Puppeteer didn't want to waist precious time; he would just have to try to remember how to get to the time, date, and location from his list. With that, the Puppeteer began to search through dimensions; trying to find the right way to go to get to his destination.

**Back With the Others**

There was a bright flash and all of a sudden, the group of future warriors appeared.

"DARN! We missed him!" said King Kai. "I can't seem to sense him in any time or other dimension right now, he must be traveling in between dimensions".

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO!" yelled Vegeta.

"Wait a minute, this isn't as easy as it looks, and it takes a good amount of energy to do these jumps; I don't know how the Puppeteer manages to do it so quickly." Responded King Kai. Vegeta was not happy; from what he heard, the Puppeteer only had one more stop on his list (Which was still missing) before the Universe was destroyed. The two began to argue back a forth. Everyone was distracted by the two; everyone except for Future Goten. The young half saiyan was feeling the urgent need to take a little trip to the 'little saiyan's room'. He couldn't hold it much longer; he had to go now. Without anyone noticing him leave, Future Goten walked about 100 yards away and moved behind a bush so no one would see him doing his business.

"YOU STUPID BLUE SON OF A…."Vegeta was cut off by the Kai.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" yelled King Kai; all he had needed was a few moments to catch his breath before they went back in between dimensions.

"It's about time" smirked Vegeta. With that everyone grabbed onto King Kai and with a giant flash of bright light, the group was gone.

Goten pulled his pants up and tied his belt around his waist. "AHH Much better" smiled the boy as he emerged from the bush. Future Goten walked back to the place that he had seen his friends last and stopped. He couldn't believe it… "THEY FORGOT ME AGAIN!" Screamed the boy. That makes twice in one day; maybe they truly didn't want him on his team. At that thought, a tear made its' way down his face. "Well who needs those meanies anyway?" said the boy as he stomped off towards a large palace off in the distance. There appeared to be something going on there; maybe someone could help him get back home.

Future Goten finally arrived at the city and the palace. He looked around and saw a bunch of flags with a name written on them. "Who the heck is King Pilaf?" Goten asked out loud. The boy walked down the busy street; there were a lot of people with guns.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" said a voice. Goten turned around and saw a man in a uniform walking towards him. "I need General Mai at the town market place immediately; we have a code orange situation." Said the man into a Walky Talky. "Stay right there young man" said the uniformed man as he pointed the gun at Goten. Future Goten thought for a moment; this guy looked like a policeman, and his mommy had always told him that police are your friend, so he should do was the man says. Just then, about 100 armed guards holding AK-47s circled the boy. Out of the large group of soldiers came a black haired woman wearing a very decorated army uniform walked up to the boy.

"And how did you get out? I thought King Pilaf and General Cell were taking care of you in the torture chamber." Said General Mai. Future Goten was feeling uneasy; he felt like he was going to be attacked. Sure enough, before the boy could react, General Mai held up her hand and shot a green light at the boy. Goten recognized this green light; it was the same thing the puppeteer did to immobilize his victims. "I'll drain the boy and take him back to the other prisoners." Said the General. Just then, Goten began to feel weak; General Mai was draining Goten's energy so he wouldn't be able to put up a fight when they put him back in his holding cell. Future Goten recognized that as another one of the Puppeteer's techniques; what was going on? "Damn kid, you've got a lot of energy stored up in there." Said Mai said as the energy continued to shoot out of the boy. Goten's eyes widened as he was paraded through the city by General Mai; everyone looked so sad. There were poor people everywhere, and people were starving. What kind of King doesn't feed his people properly thought Goten. The army of guards arrived at the entrance of the palace and marched in. Goten couldn't believe his eyes; there was gold everywhere. It was the nicest palace he had ever seen. Finally the group reached a heavy-duty door. With the press of a few buttons, the door slid open, and Future Goten felt himself being catapulted into the room. With a loud THUD, the future boy landed on his head.

"OWW!" complained Goten as he nursed the bump on his head. The boy looked around the dark room and tried to stand up, but fell down due to the lack of energy. "Where am I?" said the boy curiously. Just then he saw a figure move in the shadows in the corner of the dark room. Goten slowly backed away as the figure began to approach him. Then without warning, the figure charged towards Goten with its' arms in the air. Goten let out a yelp and closed his. Just then he felt two arms wrap around him and give him a hug.

"OH GOKU! You're alright!" said a female voice. Goten opened his eyes and saw a young blue haired teenage girl hugging him. He recognized the girl almost instantly from photo albums Trunks had shown him; it was 16-year-old Bulma.

"Bulma?" chirped the boy.

"Of course silly, who else would it be?" she laughed.

"Where are we?" asked Future Goten; still not knowing anything about this dimension and the changes that had been made by the Puppeteer. Bulma looked at the boy curiously then placed her hand on his head.

"Wow Goku, that must have been some bump on the head, we're in the same dungeon we're been in all day." She said. Goten starred at Bulma for a few moments; did she just call him Goku?

"Umm Bulma… my names not Goku… It's Goten" said the boy nervously; he didn't really know how he would explain everything that had happened to him to Bulma. He remembered his little experience at the world tournament a few hours ago, and he didn't want to have to explain everything again… it was about five times longer than the first time he had explained it. Bulma looked at the boy curiously; in the dark, the boy looked exactly like Goku, just the gi was a little different, but then it hit her, the boy had no tail.

"Wait, so who are you?" asked the baffled Bulma.

"I said I'm Goten" smiled the boy.

"Ok Goten, and what may I ask are you doing here?" she asked curiously. He knew he had to explain the story for two reasons: One because he was a terrible liar and wouldn't be able to make a story up, and Two he may need her help so he can get back home. Goten took a deep breath in preparing the 65,000 word story he had been through today when all of a sudden, the door to the room opened and a boy who looked ALMOST exactly like Goten was thrown onto the cold hard ground. Bulma gasped and ran over to help the boy. It was Goku, except he looked like a mess… no seriously, he looked Dende awful. His shirt was torn off, a small chunk of his hair was missing in the back, he was covered in cuts, scrapes, bruises, burns, and other injuries, the half of his tail was missing, some of his fingers were bent out of place, he was missing several teeth, his nose was bleeding, his eye was swollen, his foot was broken, his shoulder was dislocated, one of his ribs was broken, and above all that, he had a bite mark taken out of his ear… told you he looked bad. Future Goten quickly ran over to gently help the boy up. They slowly moved Goku and leaned him up against the wall. Despite his large number of injuries, Goku managed to laugh.

"That General Cell is one strong fighter," Said the boy weakly. Goten's eyes grew in fear.

"You fought Mega Super Perfect Cell?" said the boy in panic; no wonder he looked as bad as he did. "I can't believe you're still alive," said the boy in awe. Goku looked at the boy and gave a weak smile.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before, I'm Goku." Said the boy as he raised his uninjured hand up to shake the boy's hand. Goten smiled at how friendly the kid version of his dad was; he wasn't shy at all.

"I'm Goten" said the boy as he gently shook his kid father's hand. Goku starred at the boy for a moment.

"You know…you look exactly like me" said Goku. Goten smiled.

"Ya…I get that a lot." He blushed a little; he didn't always like it when people pointed that out, it put him on the spotlight. Goku thought for a moment; trying to understand what the boy had meant by 'a lot'.

"So anyway, like I was asking before, what are you doing here Goten?" asked Bulma realizing she had never gotten her answer. Future Goten took another deep breath; this wasn't going to be easy.

"I just want to warn you… this isn't that easy for me to explain, and it may seem really hard to believe, by every word will be the truth." Warned Goten as he prepared the story. Goku and Bulma looked at each other with an eyebrow raised (Of course Goku's eyebrows were burned off…. Forgot to mention that). "My name is Son Goten, I'm from the future, and I'm trying to stop an evil meany named The Puppeteer". As Goten told his story from beginning to end, Goku and Bulma's jaw began to drop, their eyes were wide, and began to go into shock. After about twenty minutes of carful explaining, Goten finished his story. Goku and Bulma both felt a bead of sweat drop from their head. Goten looked nervously at the ground; he was afraid that they would call him a liar… then what would he do? Just then Goku remembered something.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" said the boy in a both strong and weak voice. "The guy that was talking to Pilaf right after he made the wish, from what you said, that guy must have been The Puppeteer; it all makes sense." Said Goku. After some quick thinking, Bulma nodded her head in agreement. Just then Goku brought up another point from the boy's story. "Sooo…I'm really your dad?" asked the injured boy curiously. Goten giggled and nodded his head. "Huh… I guess it makes sense, we look almost exactly alike" smiled Goku. Just then Goten's smile turned serious, it was his turn to ask the questions. Before he could ask anything, once again the door to the room opened and a large green man stepped through. Next to the man was a shorter blue man.

"Well General? Is that one of the brats The Puppeteer told us about?" asked King Pilaf. Mega Cell studied the boy carefully.

"Yes my lord, that is a boy from the Future named Goten, I should be able to destroy him easily." Smirked the Mega android.

"Excellent, I want you to terminate Goku in one hour, then take care of this other brat; do what you did to the others" laughed Dictator Pilaf. With that the two left. Goten starred at the others nervously; the Puppeteer had obviously been here and had made some drastic changes to the timeline.

"Who was that?" asked Goten seriously. Goku sighed and looked at the boy.

"That would be King Pilaf; Ruler of Planet Earth…. Actually now it's called Planet Pilaf" Said Goku. Goten giggled at the thought of a PP planet (Goten is a little immature if you haven't noticed). He then turned serious again.

"How did he become King?" asked the Future Boy. With that, the injured boy began to tell of how Emperor Pilaf made his wish on the dragon balls, and how the Puppeteer and Mega Cell had helped him. He also told him how it has gotten worse with Pilaf ruling everything; the planet is under the control of a power hungry maniac who doesn't care about the people, just himself. Goten frowned; this was defiantly not a good change to history. Goten quickly remembered the king saying something about others.

"Who were the other people Pilaf was talking about?" Goku and Bulma frowned and turned their heads.

"Well…sadly our friends Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar were all sent to fight Cell, and they all lost." Said young Goku as a tear made its' way down his cheek. Goten couldn't believe it; more people were dyeing, and even worse, he was going to have to face Cell in one hour… by himself.

"Ohhh… I wish Trunks was here, then we could fuse our way out of here and kick Cell's butt." Said Goten, but wait, he's a super saiyan, he doesn't need Trunks, he can save the day all by himself, he would just need to regain some of his energy, then he could destroy Pilaf and hopefully destroy Cell. Goten developed a smirk on his face (Something he picked up from Trunks) "I think I have an Idea, but it will take all three of us for it to work" smirked Goten. Goku and Bulma looked at each other curiously then listened to the boy's plan.

OK Hope you liked this chapter, I think it will all come together in the end which we are starting to get close to, but don't worry, I've still got plenty of story to tell. Please Review.


	24. Future Goten Vs GMSP Cell

Chapter 24

Another Chapter UP! YAY, DBZ is still not mine. BTW did you guys feel that earthquake, crazy, stuff in my living room fell over!

Future Trunks slowly opened one eye; he was still in the rejuvenation tank. His eyes scanned the room; Goten and his younger version had fallen asleep on the floor, Vegeta was watching the body monitors, and Goku was touching one of the super weapons.

"KAKAROTT! If you touch that, you'll go blind and your skin will turn purple." Growled the prince. Goku quickly backed away from the deadly weapon. Vegeta then noticed that Future Trunks was up. "Well, look whose finally up" smirked the prince, "Unfortunately the wound on your leg is not entirely healed yet, I think another half an hour should do it" said the prince as he typed in some random numbers onto the screens. Future Trunks thought to himself; he's been here a couple of hours… surly the Universe would be destroyed by now, what was taking the Puppeteer so long?

**Back With The Puppeteer**

"Welcome to Jurassic Park" said an old man with a white beard.

"Damnet still not it!" yelled the Puppeteer as he ripped another portal. This was the fifth place he had tried, and still not the dimension he was looking for. He ripped another portal and instantly water began to pour into the portal. The puppeteer stuck his head out and looked around… there were a lot of fish dancing and some stupid looking crab singing.

"Under Da Sea, Under Da Sea" sang the crab.

"GRRRR STILL NOT IT" yelled the Puppeteer as he closed the portal. He had to find the right place soon; he was so close to destroying the Universe that he could taste it. He tried another portal. He was now in a dark and damp room. Just then he saw a small puppet riding on a tricycle riding towards him.

"You wana play a little game?" asked the smaller puppet in a deep voice. The Puppeteer immediately blasted the puppet.

"Hey, there's only room for one evil, game playing puppet in the universe PAL!" he said as he ripped a new portal. At the rate he was going he would never find his date, time, and place. He ripped another portal and carefully stuck his head out. "FINALLY!" he finally made it back to the dimension he needed to be in, he just needed to get to the correct date and time. He looked down at his watch and realized he was 20 years BEFORE he need to be. The puppeteer went back into his dimension and slowly began to advance time, not wanting to risk losing the dimension again.

**Back With Future Trunks**

"Well, it's been 30 minutes, how do you feel?" asked Vegeta as he looked at the boy in the tank. Future Trunks shrugged his shoulder; he couldn't really tell if all of his injuries had healed. Vegeta walked over to the computers and started to type in some stuff. He turned to young Trunks. "You, Boy, Towel, Now" said Vegeta. Young Trunks quickly left to go get a towel from the bathroom. With the push of a button, the liquid slowly began to drain from the tank. Future Trunks slid to the bottom and was lying on the floor; he felt a little tired and dizzy, but he no longer had any injuries. Vegeta opened up the door and helped the boy out. Young Trunks quickly returned with the towel and handed it to his dad. Vegeta set Future Trunks on the ground and wrapped the towel around him. Vegeta gave a slight smirk. "The dizziness is a small side effect of the liquid, it should ware off in about 10 minutes," he said as he handed a clean Gi to the boy. Trunks quickly dried off and put on the clothes. He finally managed to get up and then powered up to super saiyan to make sure he had all of his energy back. The boy smiled and thanked everyone for their help.

"Goku, are you there?" asked a voice; it was King Kai from this dimension.

"Ya King Kai, we're here" smiled Goku.

"I've got good news, and bad news." Said the King. "The good news is I haven't found the Puppeteer yet which means he hasn't reached his final destination; he must be lost. The bad news is a haven't found your group of friends yet." Trunks looked disappointed; they were running out of time. Just then he heard the King chuckle. "I did however find someone you might know; I found a version of Goten located a couple decades into the past in another dimension. My guess is that he got left behind there, because that does appear to be one of the places the Puppeteer went to." Said the King. Trunks laughed.

"Probably my Goten, he won't be to happy that he was left behind again." Smiled the boy.

"Come on outside when you're ready to leave, I'll meet you guys there." Said the King as he prepared to teleport to Capsule Corporations. With that, Future Trunks and the others went outside only to see a horrible sight; the amount of white cracks around them had tripled and was now causing destruction to the city. Bulma gave a hug to the second version of her son and wished him luck. Young Trunks gave his second self a handshake (Hugging yourself seems to weird), and Vegeta gave the child a small smirk. Goku ruffled the boy's hair, and Goten gave the kid a quick hug. King Kai appeared in front of the group and walked over to Future Trunks. "Ok, you ready to go?" asked King Kai as Trunks grabbed the man's hand. Trunks gave his final goodbyes and just as they were about to take off, a massive white crack shot down to the ground and impacted Capsule Corporations. The building began to shake and then collapsed as other cracks formed off the big one The group was in shock; Future Trunks couldn't believe it… his home was gone. That meant he had seen his mother killed, his dad dead, and his home destroyed all in the same day. Vegeta turned to the boy and gave him an angry look.

"Kick his ASS!" said the man angrily. Future Trunks turned to his father and gave a nod; and with that they disappeared.

**Back On Planet Pilaf**

"Ok, so does everyone understand the plan?" asked Future Goten. Goku and Bulma gave a smirk.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Bulma.

"Come on Bulma; he looks exactly like me, and if I go out there, I'll get myself killed. I'm already injured enough." Said Goku. Bulma smiled at her friend and thought for a moment; there was so much that could go wrong with this plan, but it was the only thing they could do.

"It's a risky plan, but I trust you if Goku trusts you, just be careful out there, and don't forget to come back for us" smiled Bulma. Goten smiled back. With that, Goku and Goten took off their Gis' and switched them. Goku didn't have a shirt, so Goten would have to hold back on showing his muscular strength; he needed to trick the guards into thinking he was Goku, and Goku wasn't nearly as built as he was. They moved Goku into the shadows on the far corner of the room so no one would see his injuries. Just then, the door opened and a short dog looking man came in; it was General Shu.

"All right Goku, General Cell will see you now" laughed the man. He looked around and saw a boy who was wearing Goku's pants leaning up against the wall. "Hey, what happened to you? I thought Cell had already beaten you up… how did you get better?" asked the General; he was already suspicious. Goten started to panic when all of a sudden he heard a voice from behind him.

"I can heal myself silly." Said Goku. Because it was dark, Shu couldn't really tell that is was the other boy who had said it. Shu thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders; it wasn't unheard of someone being able to heal themselves.

"Ohh…Ok…" said the puzzled General. With that, he held up his hand and shot a green light at Goten; Success, they had tricked them. Goten was taken down the hall and they approached a massive door. As the guards began to open the door, something caught Goten's eye; it was a small white crack appearing against the wall… they were running out of time. The door opened, and Goten was thrown into a massive stadium. He was greeted by hundreds of people booing him. Goten got up and looked around. He saw a short blue man sitting in a thrown above the stadium; it was king Pilaf. The King was having an excellent day today; he was king of Planet Pilaf, he watched Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar die, and now he was going to get to see Goku killed…. But hold on … something looks different about Goku. Goten continued to look around the stadium; hopefully his plan would work, and Mega Cell wouldn't rip him into a million pieces. Pilaf stood up from his seat and starred at the boy.

"SHU YOU IDIOT!" yelled the dictator. Shu jumped about ten feet in the air when he heard his name. "That's not Goku! That's the other boy, how could you mess that up?" Yelled Pilaf. Shu went into a panic.

"I…I…I'm sorry your majesty, they must have switched clothes, he looked exactly like Goku." Said the General in a panic.

"He doesn't have any injuries and he looks stronger than Goku, AND HE DOESN'T HAVE A TAIL!" yelled the enraged king.

"W…w…w…well he said he could h…h…heal himself… your majesty" said shu; he was afraid that his King would have Cell kill him.

"He said he could heal himself, AND YOU BELIEVED IT?" Screamed Pilaf as he jumped up and down. Just then Goten knew it was his cue to start the plan. He powered up and instantly his upper body resembled that of a professional wrestler, and even that couldn't compare to his muscular build. Pilaf's jaw almost fell off his face; he knew his General had just made a big mistake, and General Cell was running a little late, he was 'enforcing the law' on some civilians. Just then the boy's hair turned yellow, and his eyes turned blue; General Mai may have taken some of his energy, but she didn't take enough to stop him from turning super saiyan. Pilaf began to cower; he knew this boy was probably going to kill him. "Shu, Mai, stop him! Exterminate the PEST!" yelled the short king.

"Yes my lord" said the two Generals as they jumped into the fighting arena. Goten got into a fighting stance.

"He looks strong" gulped Shu.

"Nothing we can't handle," replied Mai. The two held up their hands and shot a green light at the boy. Goten couldn't move. "HA see, he's not so tough." She smiled. Just then, Goten fully powered up his super saiyan strength and the green light around him shattered. The two Generals looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Ooohhh Shit" they screamed as they began to run, but Goten wasn't going to let them get away. The boy held up his hands and prepared to blast them into a pile of dust, but then he heard a voice in his head; it was his dad.

"Remember what I've taught you my son; never kill someone unless you have to. Everyone deserves a second chance at life." Said the voice. That was something his dad had told him one day while they were working out. Future Goten thought for a minute and decided he would spare the two Generals; he wanted to be just like his dad. With that, Goten powered down his ki attack and charged at the two escaping General. He gave them a hard kick on the head and the two were knocked out.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Screamed King Pilaf. Goten then directed his attention to the king; he would give him one chance to surrender. He flew up and stood in front of the King.

"I'm going to give you one chance to surrender; if you don't, I'll have no choice but to kill you." Said Goten. Pilaf stood in terror, watching the boy who was in a fighting stance. He couldn't help but notice how strong he was; he had never seen anything quite like it. "Well? Are you going to surrender or not?" asked Goten again.

"W…W…W…well I…I…I…" just as Goten was about to get his answer from the power hungry dictator, he felt a foot ram into his cheek. Goten flew back and hit the wall of the stadium, and fell to the ground. Getting up, he felt something hard in his mouth. The boy spit something onto the ground; it was two of his teeth covered in blood. The super saiyan looked up and his eyes shot wide open; it was General Mega Super Perfect Cell (Long name… I know). Goten quickly got to his feet and prepared to defend himself.

"Are you ok my King?" asked Cell; he wasn't happy about having to listen to Pilaf, but he did let him do what ever he wanted.

"Cell, I want you to terminate that boy, show him what happens to those who threaten King Pilaf; Supreme Dictator of the Planet Earth!" yelled the midget king. With that, Mega Cell gave a smirk, jumped down into the arena, and slowly started to walk towards the boy.

"Really Goten? Do you think you can beat me? I possess power and strength that you could only dream of having. I am far to powerful to be beaten by a pathetic… insect like you." Said the android as he got closer to the boy.

"My brother was able to stop you, and so will I." Goten had a look of fear, but he knew he had to try to stop him. This was it, Goten launched forward and the two began to exchange punches and kicks. Even at super saiyan, Goten didn't last long; General Cell landed a kick straight into the boy's stomach. As Goten gasped for air, Mega Cell took the opportunity to begin pounding the life out of the snot nose brat. While he was down, Goten managed to kick Cell off of him. The boy stood up and wiped the blood from his face; he wasn't even close to giving up yet. The boy charged forward and began to beat the android mercilessly. Goten began to push the android back, but Cell wasn't about to lose to the younger brother of Gohan. Cell bashed his arm into the boy's rib cage and had the pleasure of hearing four of them snap; Goten didn't stand a chance. Cell laughed as the boy fell to the ground; he was going to win this fight easily.

"I'm…not…giving…up…yet," said Goten as he stumbled to his feet. The audience booed the boy as he got up. Cell growled; he would just have to try harder.

"You pathetic brat, I'll make you wish that you were never born!" yelled Cell as he flew at Goten. Before Goten had time to dodge, Cell landed his foot right on the boy's chest and pinned him to the ground. Goten struggled to get up, but was unable to, Cell was just too strong. Cell thought for a moment, he was going to have fun with the boy before he killed him; he wanted to hear the boy beg to be killed. With that, Cell brought his foot down as hard as he could; crushing Goten's small foot. Goten let out a scream so powerful that it actually made the audience go quiet. "Aww what's the matter Goten, did that hurt?" laughed the monster. He then brought his fist down on the boy's arm. Goten's eyes filled with tears when he felt his arm break. The audience was now dead silent except for one or two people quietly asking Cell to end the torture and just kill the boy already. Cell continued to laugh, he was going to continue until the boy begged, and even then he would want the suffering to continue. Cell held up his hand and charged a ki blast; one that wouldn't kill the boy, but would leave a third degree burn on the boy's body. Goten screamed in agony as he felt his chest burn from the heat of the blast. Now the audience was asking Cell to stop, the boy had had enough, either let him go or end it now. Cell ignored the audience and laughed. Goten couldn't give up yet, he couldn't let everyone down. He raised his unbroken arm and fired a ki blast that disintegrated Cell's head, but just as quickly as it disappeared, it grew back. Cell smirked and slammed his foot down, crushing the boy's hand.

"Pl..ea..se.." Goten managed to say. Cell smiled; he was getting closer to the boy asking him to kill him. Cell picked the boy up and threw him across the arena. Goten screamed as all of his injuries began to throb with unimaginable pain. Cell laughed as hard as he could, but then his eyes grew wide open. With a broken foot, broken ribs, third degree burn on his chest, a broken arm, broken hand, two missing teeth, and a bunch of other injuries… the boy was getting up. The audience began to cheer for Goten.

"Come on little man, hang in there." Said one man.

"Stay Strong" said a woman.

"Kick his ass little dude!" said another. Goten managed to look up into the stands and smile. Cell was not happy at all; how could he be standing, he was so close to dying. Goten managed to put his hands together despite a broken arm and a broken hand.

"Kaaa…meeee…haaa…meeee…HAAAA" screamed the boy as he let out a kamehameha wave at the monster. The attack ripped through Cell's body and now half of his body was gone. Goten fell to the ground and started to breath heavily. He powered down from super saiyan. Cell quickly recovered from the attack and began to walk over to the boy.

"You pathetic pile of crap" said cell as he kicked the boy in the groin. "Why won't you give up!" he said as he grabbed the boy's hair and flung him over his shoulder. "Why won't you BEG!" growled Cell as he shot a ki ball at the boy as he was in mid air. Goten hit the ground, but was no longer screaming… he was laughing? Cell walked over to the boy with a puzzled look on his face. "And what's so funny runt." Asked the monster. Goten gave a slight smile as tears ran down his cheek.

"So this…is how…it…ends?" laughed the boy weakly. He had thought he would have gotten to grow up before he died. There were so many things he had wanted to do, but if this is the way it was supposed to be, then so be it. Cell began to laugh with the boy.

"HAHA, you're just like your father and brother." Said the monster as he raised his hand for a ki blast. "Any last words?" he said as a big ball of energy formed in his hand. Goten's eyes grew for a minute as he appeared to be looking behind Cell, and then he smiled. He thought to himself 'I must be the luckiest boy in the Universe right now'.

"Turn…around" said the boy weakly. Cell raised his eyebrow and turned around only to see a boy with golden hair, blue eyes, and a green Gi charging a massive Ki blast.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Screamed Future Trunks as he released the Ki blast. Cell's eyes grew.

"Impossible!" yelled Cell as he was broken into 50 pieces. Almost instantly the monster began to regenerate, but all of a sudden, he was engulfed by a green light. It was General Shu and General Mai helping the boy who had sparred them.

"We can buy you some time, but we can't hold him forever" said Mai.

"Go now, get him out of here, and grab the ones in the prison below." Said Shu; that boy sparred their lives; they were going to save his. Future Trunks grabbed his best friend and flew out of the arena. The crowd began to cheer as Trunks and Goten made their escape; they were not happy with the way Cell was fighting. Trunks flew as fast as he could down the hallway; King Kai was waiting outside for them. Just then he heard Goten call his name and he stopped instantly.

"Trunks… how'd you get here?" smiled the boy. Trunks smiled back.

"It's a long story." He laughed. Just as he was about to continue their escape, Goten stopped him again.

"Trunks, we have to help my dad and your mom, they're in the prison below." Said Goten weakly. Trunks frowned.

"Goten, we don't have time, besides, I have to get you some help." Said the boy as he began to take off. Then his eyes caught the look on Goten's face; he was injured, but he didn't want to do anything else until they rescued the prisoners. Trunks sighed and began to search for any ki signatures that matched his mom. Goten smiled as Trunks began to fly towards the Prison Cells.

"Thanks Trunks." He said. Trunks gave a quick smile back.

**Back In The Arena**

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Yelled King Pilaf. Mai and Shu were using all their energy to keep Cell from regenerating. Shu and Mai shot a death stare at their so-called 'King'.

"He sparred us, he was going to spare you." growled Shu.

"We're just returning the favor." Said Mai. "If you want to be a great king, then you should listen to your people." She said. Pilaf looked into the audience; they were shouting for him to help the boy and get rid of Cell. King Pilaf thought for a moment; maybe they were right, maybe he did need to help the others. The King's mind was made up, and he ran out of the arena towards the prison cells.

**Back With Goku and Bulma**

"I wonder how Goten is doing?" asked Goku; he was feeling somewhat better, but his injuries were still pretty bad. Bulma smiled at the kid.

"I hope he wins" she said, "…and I hope he comes back for us". Just then the two heard some talking in the hall.

"I think this is it Trunks" said a voice.

"Ok" Trunks knocked on the door. "Are Goku and Bulma in there?" asked the boy.

"Goten is that you?" smiled Bulma; he hadn't forgotten about them.

"Everyone stand clear of the door!" Announced Trunks. Bulma picked up Goku and they moved away from the door. With a large kick, Trunks knocked the door completely off the hinges. Trunks walked into the cell, still holding Goten in his arms. "Come on, we've got to go! NOW!" yelled Trunks. Bulma walked over with Goku and put her arms around the boy. "Hang on!" said Trunks as he levitated off the ground. He was about to leave when he was stopped by a short blue man.

"YOU!" yelled Goten. "You evil son of a bitch! How could you do that to…." Goten's rage was cut off by Pilaf.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you," said the King. He held up his hands and began to transfer most of his energy to the boy. "I know it's not much, and it won't heal your injuries, but it will help keep you alive; that's the only thing I can do to help you, sorry" said the King with a slight smile. Goten smiled back; his dad was right about giving people second chances.

"Do you want to come with us?" asked Goku. The king smirked.

"No, I think me and Cell need to have a little talk." He said as he ran back to the arena. With that, Trunks (With Goten in his arms, and Bulma and Goku holding on for dear life) flew out of the palace and rejoined King Kai.

"LET'S GO NOW" Screamed Trunks as he grabbed onto the Kai. With that, Trunks, Goku, Goten, and Bulma all disappeared with a giant flash of light.

**Back At Pilaf's Palace**

"ERRR AHHH" Yelled Cell as he finally broke free from the Green light. "You stupid cockroaches, how dare you attack me, I am CELL, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE." He yelled as he pointed his hand at Mai and Shu.

"Cell! I command you to stop!" Yelled King Pilaf as he entered the arena.

"Who are you to command me? You're nothing but an insect, a worm!" said the android.

"The Eternal Dragon gave me control of this planet, and the Puppeteer gave me control of you, now I command you to bow to your king." Growled Pilaf as he held up his hands. Cell began to laugh and started walking towards the King, but all of a sudden, some unknown force caused him to bend over and bow to the midget.

"What? How could this be? What magic is this?" said Cell in a panic. Pilaf smirked.

"Oh, didn't the Puppeteer tell you? You belong to me now, I control you." Laughed the blue man. Cell's eyes widened.

"That's impossible! No one can control me, NO ONE!" Yelled the Mega monster.

"No one except for the Puppeteer!" smiled the now Nice King. "Now, my first order is to bring me and these people some food, and be quick about it!" snapped the King. Cell felt an unknown force move his feet, and he began to walk towards the kitchen.

"You'll pay for this puppet freak, YOU WILL PAY!" Yelled the android as he walked into the kitchen.

**Somewhere in a Small House**

Master Gohan sat in his chair holding his adopted grandson he had found in a crashed spaceship near his house. It had been almost a year since he had found the young boy. It was rather odd that he had a tail, but that wouldn't stop him from loving the boy any less. Just then there was a knock on his cottage door. He placed the boy down in his bed and walked over to see who the visitor was. He opened the door and gave a warm smile.

"Hello kind sir, are you Master Gohan?" asked the visitor. Master Gohan invited the man inside, not wanting him to stand outside all day.

"Yes I am." Smiled the old man. The tall man looked around the house, and then noticed the baby lying on the bed.

"That's a cute baby, is he yours?" asked the tall man. Master Gohan smiled and walked over to the baby and picked him up.

"Yup, believe it or not I found this little guy in some kind of spaceship in the middle of the woods." Smiled the old man as he held his grandson. The tall man studied the baby and smiled.

"What's his name?" asked the man.

"I named him Goku," said the Master. The tall man gave an evil smile.

"Excellent" laughed the Puppeteer! He had finally made it to his final destination.

WOW BIG CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, Things are finally starting to move towards the end of the story. Please Review.


	25. One by One They Shall All Fall

I just wanted to warn you that this chapter will be extremely sad and dark; I've known that this would happen since the beginning of the book. Hopefully you will enjoy the twist. You'll love the ending of the book too, which is coming up in a few chapters. DBZ is not mine.

With a flash of bright light; Young Goten, Young Trunks, Future Vegeta, Future Goku, Future King Kai, Majin Vegeta (Still unconscious), Mr. Buu, Hercule, Videl, and Gohan all appeared in the middle of a forest. The group began to look around and see if they could find anything out of the ordinary.

"Ok, I tracked the Puppeteer to this date, time, location, and dimension, so he must be here" said King Kai. Just then Future Vegeta let out a loud growl. The group turned to the Future Prince and stared at him.

"What's up Vegeta?" asked Goku. Vegeta gave him a 'how could you not know what I'm talking about' look.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? Kakarott, tell me, where is your son?" asked the prince angrily. Goku looked around, but the only Goten he saw was the younger one. He went into a panic. He tried sensing the boy's ki, but there was nothing.

"Oh Dende, we left him!" said Goku as he smacked his forehead.

"We left him? He's your son; you left him." Replied the prince. Goku quickly said the first thing that came to mind.

"We have to go back and get him!" said Goku as he grabbed onto King Kai.

"Now wait just a minute Kakarott, we didn't get to go back and get my son, so we sure as hell are not going back for yours. The puppeteer is here; this is his final stop before the Universe collapses. If we don't stop him NOW, it will be to late." Said the Saiyan Prince to his rival. "Besides, Goten is a smart…. He's got….. He's… He's a super saiyan" said Vegeta finally; Goten took after Kakarott who was about as smart and rusted nail. Goku frowned and decided that they will have to get him and Trunks after they stopped the puppeteer. "Now, I want everyone to spread out and find the Puppeteer; we all report back here in 20 minutes. We'll split into groups: Goten and Trunks, Hercule and Buu, Gohan and his mate (Videl frowned at that comment), Kai will stay here with my evil self, and me and kakarott will go our separate ways." Said Vegeta as he took off. Goku tried to protest him going alone, but the Prince wouldn't change his mind. With that, the newly made group took off.

Videl and Gohan flew high above the forest in search of anything out of the ordinary. Gohan noticed that Videl was falling behind (Probably because she wasn't as strong of a flyer as he was).

"Hey hun, you wana take a break?" asked Gohan politely. Videl stopped mid-air and crossed he arms.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" growled the soon to be married woman. Gohan had a puzzled look on his face; did he say something wrong?

"All I meant was you look a little tired and could use a quick break." Said Gohan. Videl placed her hands on her hips.

"So you're calling me weak?" She said. Gohan practically fell out of the air when she said that.

"No…I…" Before he could finish, Videl cut him off.

"Just because you're stronger than me doesn't mean I'm weak, I can take care of myself." She said. Gohan just stared. "I'm going to go look for the Puppeteer myself; DON'T follow me."

"But…" Gohan tried to reason with the girl, but it was no use; Videl flew off into the forest. Gohan realized that all she needed was some space. He continued his search for the Puppeteer alone.

Videl searched the woods; trying to block any thoughts of that overly protective man of her's. Finally she arrived at a small cottage. Thinking that she could ask the occupants if they had seen anything suspicious; she knocked on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again. She finally went to the window and peaked in. What she saw horrified her; lying on the ground was an old man covered in blood. Videl quickly kicked down the door and rushed to the man's side.

"Oh my gosh, who did this to you?" asked Videl in a panic. The man began to respond with the last few breaths that he had.

"He…He…He was a T…T…T…Tall man w…w…who looke…d like a pu…pu…pu…puppet." The man managed to say. "P…p…p…please, he t…t…t…took my g…g….g…g…grands…s…s…son." He said; he had only seconds left. Videl felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Don't worry, I'll find him. What is your grandson's name?" asked the girl curiously; she wanted to know who the Puppeteer was after.

"M…m…m…my s…s…s…sons name i…i…i…is G….G…..G….Go….Go…G…." the man never finished. Videl wiped back tears as she gently laid the man down. She grabbed a blanket from the bed and placed it over the man.

"Well well well, look who we have here; it's Gohan's bitch." Said a voice from behind her. She quickly turned around and got into a fighting stance. It was the Puppeteer, and he had a baby in his arms. He was smiling as he stroked a baby's head.

"How could you do that to a poor, innocent, old man?" growled Videl as tears fell from her face. The Puppeteer gave an evil smile: to easy.

"It's easy, I just do THIS!" yelled the puppeteer as he stabbed the girl with his bladed hand. The blades came out the other side of her body, and she began to spit up blood. "You see, I am holding the key to the destruction of the Universe in my hand, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me, sooooo… I think I'll give myself the privileged of killing you and your friends myself." Laughed the Puppeteer; sure he could destroy the Universe now, but what fun would that be? He wouldn't be able to enjoy each and every one of the Z fighter's last moments, so he would kill them off one by one, and laugh as they died by his blade. Yes I know, it seems a little bit weird, but what do you expect from an evil talking puppet? ANYWAY… The puppeteer removed his blade and watched Videl fall to the floor, right next to the old man. "Excellent, now Gohan should be arriving any minute." Said the Puppeteer as he ran out of the cottage to hide with baby Goku.

Gohan searched the skies and the woods, but the Puppeteer was nowhere to be found. "Maybe King Kai sent us to the wrong place" thought the half saiyan out loud. "I guess I'll go ask H…." Gohan paused in mid air and concentrated. "No, that couldn't be." Said the teen in denial. "She can't be… OH DENDE VIDEL!" Screamed the boy as he powered up to super saiyan two and flew towards the cottage. The boy didn't even bother to land; he smashed through the door and fell to the ground. He went into immediate shock. Lying on the ground was the daughter of the world champion covered in blood. He instantly grabbed his soon to be wife and held her as tight as he could; he didn't even notice the old man. "Videl! Can you hear me? Please talk to me, PLEASE!" screamed the teen as he began to cry. "Hang on, I'm going to get you help." Said Gohan as he picked the girl and flew out the door in search of Mr. Buu.

As Gohan left the cottage, the puppeteer watched from a bush, silently laughing at the boy's suffering. "That's one down" laughed the puppet as he prepared for his next strike: he had already won, with one stab from his blade, baby Goku would die and the Universe would be destroyed, he was going to have his fun before that happened. The puppeteer ripped a portal and came out in a different part of the woods. He heard a man talking to someone.

"H…H…Hey Buu, you don't think the Puppeteer will come after me, do ya?" asked Hercule nervously. Buu turned to his best friend and shrugged his shoulders; that didn't help Hercule very much. Buu saw the look of fear in his friend's eyes and decided to comfort him. Before the monster could say a word, a green light shot out from some bushes, and the two couldn't move. Hercule's eyes widened as the Puppeteer walked out from the brush and looked directly at him.

"I'll deal with you later fat ass," said the Puppeteer as he gave a nasty look to Mr. Buu. "First, I'm going to take care of the so called 'world champion' once and for all" laughed the Puppeteer. With that, Hercule felt five blades penetrate his stomach and emerge from his back. To be sure that Buu DID NOT heal him, the Puppeteer began to drain the man's energy until there was nothing left. Buu's eyes were wide open as he began to power up; this was not going to be pretty. Hercule's ki dropped to zero and the puppeteer smirked. "That's TWO down!" he laughed as he released Herucle from the green light. Mr. Satan fell to the ground and a pool blood began to form around the man's body. The puppet ripped a portal and began to back into it slowly, still holding Mr. Buu and his green light. He could tell by the look on Mr. Buu's face how mad he was, and he wasn't about to stick around when he let Buu out. The portal began to close and the Puppeteer released the pink monster. Mr. Buu wasted no time and began to try to heal his best friend; it wasn't working. Buu's eyes began to fill with tears as he continued to try to heal Hercule, but the man was already gone.

"No…NO…NO! NO! NO!" Cried the monster as he looked away from the lifeless body. All of a sudden something happened that hadn't happened to him in a few months. The monster began to feel a build up of pressure in his body; it was unbearable. He pushed as hard as he could and steam began to come out of his holes. This wasn't good, the last time this happened, an evil version of Buu came out and beat him. Buu began to breath deeply and calmed himself; the steam stopped and he was beginning to relax, but he was still crying over the loss of his friend. Just then, he saw a familiar figure in the sky; it was Gohan, and he was holding someone. As the teen quickly landed, Buu's eyes shot wide open and he began to feel enormous pressure building up in his body. Without even being asked, Buu ran over and attempted to heal the girl, but like Hercule, she to was gone. Gohan began to feel dizzy and fell to the ground… he had just lost his wife. Just then, Buu stood straight up and put his hands on his head. The monster growled as he prepared to release the pressure. Gohan looked up with his tear filled eyes and stood up. Buu released a massive amount of steam. The enormous wind blew Gohan, Videl, and Hercule back a few feet. Gohan looked as a massive mushroom shaped steam cloud began to form over the pink man; he had to act fast.

"BUU! I know you're sad, but you have to calm down!" yelled the boy as tears continued to fall from his face. Steam continued to come out of the monster. "BUU, please listen to me, I know it hurts, but you need to control your anger, other wise Evil Buu will come out and we'll have the Majin Crises all over again." Said the teen. He finally caught Buu's attention and the steam was starting to let up. Gohan walked over to his friend while wiping his tears. "I know you're upset; I feel the same way, but we might be able to wish them back with dragon balls, now I'm not 100% sure, but we'll never know unless we stop the puppeteer." Said Gohan as he put his hand on Mr. Buu's shoulder. Buu's steam came to a stop and he fell to the ground and sat. Gohan was right, the dragon balls helped him, so they should be able to help everyone else. Gohan sat down next to Buu and gave a sigh; the puppeteer may just be the most psychotic evil villain they have ever face. The teen needed to get his mind straightened out and refocus before he could continue the search.

**A Mile and A Half Away With Young Trunks and Young Goten**

"Don't be such a baby Goten!" said Trunks.

"I am NOT a baby!" yelled Goten.

"Then go check it out" smirked Trunks. The boy's had found a dark cave and Trunks had dared Goten to check it out… alone. Goten sighed; he didn't want to be a baby, so he would have to go into the scary cave… it couldn't be that scary… right?

"FINE! But if I do it, then you can NEVER call me a baby again." Growled Goten; this is the last time he would ever let Trunks call him a baby. Trunks looked at the boy curiously and agreed. Goten slowly began to walk into the darkness, holding his fist up incase anything tried to attack the boy. He walked deeper and deeper into the dark hole.

"BOOO!" Yelled a voice from behind him. Goten screamed, jumped, and got down on to the ground and held his hands over his head. Just then he heard a familiar laugh coming from behind him; Goten was now mad! "HAHA, your to easy to fool Goten" laughed Trunks as he rolled around on the ground. Trunks opened one of his eyes and looked at the look on Goten's face, "Oh come on Goten, don't be such a… baby!" said the boy as he burst into laughter once again. Goten had had it with his friend calling him a baby; he would show him who the real baby was. "Anyway Goten, I thought we should…. OWWWW!" Yelled the boy as Goten punched him clean across the face. Trunks fell to the ground and began to hold his cheek. "CHEEZE GOTEN, I WAS JUST KIDDING, NO NEED TO…Goten?...Where'd you go?" asked Trunks as he looked around; it was dark, but a small light from the entrance of the cave allowed him to see some of his surroundings. "Goten, come on, I was only kidding…." Said the boy nervously as he walked further into the cave. It began to get darker and darker as young Trunks made his way deeper into the tunnel. "Come on Goten, quite messing around." Said the boy with fear present in his voice. Trunks was now getting afraid, but he couldn't let Goten know that. "GOTEN, I'M NOT KIDDING, KNOCK IT OFF AND SHOW YOURSELF!" said the boy fiercely. The confidence in his voice quickly faded when he got no response from the boy. "Goten… I…I…I'm S…s…s…sorry" said the boy in a shaky voice, he was now totally terrified; he couldn't see, and he had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"ROAR!" Screamed a voice from behind him. Trunks let out a high-pitched scream and fell backwards. Goten quickly powered up to super saiyan so he could see the look on Trunks's face. When he saw the terrified look on his friend's face, he fell to the ground and began laughing as hard as he could.

"HAHAHAHA, Who's the baby now." Laughed Goten; that would teach the boy to call him a baby. Just then Goten noticed something that made him laugh even harder (If it was even possible). Trunks had a medium sized wet spot on his pants… Goten used this to his advantage. "Now I defiantly know who the baby is!" said Goten as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Trunks was not happy; it was now his turn to be mad. Goten looked up and his laughing stopped, "uh oh…" said the boy as Trunks charged towards him and the two flew out of the cave. Unknown to the boys, Trunks had just barely escaped a bladed hand from grabbing him when he was in that cave. Outside in the open, Trunks managed to catch the evil prankster and pinned him to the ground.

"If you EVER tell anyone I wet myself, I'll kill you" growled Trunks; sounding almost exactly like his father. Goten gulped and nodded his head, but deep in his mind he knew that he would never let the boy live that down. Just as Trunks was about to smack the boy for hitting him earlier, the two heard a little cry from the bushes. Trunks stood up and began to walk towards the source. "Is that a baby?" asked the boy out loud.

"I am not a baby!" said Goten, not hearing what the boy had really said.

"I said 'IS THAT A BABY?' Idiot." Growled Trunks. Trunks slowly moved the bushes out of the way and his eyes widened; lying behind the bush was a small baby boy with a tail. Trunks gently picked the boy up and walked back over to Goten. "Goten, it was a baby" said the boy as he looked at the child in his arms. Goten looked at the baby curiously.

"What would a baby be doing way out here all alone?" asked Goten.

"Beats me?" said Trunks as he studied the child. All of a sudden the baby grabbed Trunks's hair and began to pull. "Oww, Oww, Oww, Goten, get him off, he'll pull it out." Said the boy in a panic. Goten gently pulled the baby from Trunks's hair and set him on the ground. Trunks rubbed his head and gave a death stare at the evil child. "You think that's cute?" growled Trunks at the baby. The baby simply smiled and laughed. Trunks's frown soon turned to a smile; he couldn't be mad at something so adorable. "Ok, I guess it was kind of funny." Sighed Trunks. Trunks and Goten looked at one another, then sat on the ground and began to play with their new friend. They were totally unaware that the Puppeteer had just emerged from the cave, and was now silently walking towards them. He held up his bladed hand; prepared to tear a hole into those brats and retrieve baby Goku. As Trunks and Goten played with the baby, he began to point behind them. Trunks had a bad feeling in his gut. Without turning his head, his eyes looked at Goten. Goten was already looking at Trunks; the two boys had a good idea as to what was about to happen. Before the Puppeteer could swing his hand down and cut Trunks in half, the purpled hair boy grabbed baby Goku and both he and Goten flew high up in the air.

"BLASTED ROTTEN PIECES OF SHIT!" Yelled the Puppeteer as his blade hit the ground.

"Well, we finally found you" said Trunks as he held the child.

"GRRRRR, Give me that baby! NOW!" Screamed the Puppeteer as he powered up; how could he have been so stupid to leave the baby there while he snuck into the cave to kill the brats?

"NO, you're going to hurt him," said Goten as he powered up to supper saiyan. A look of complete and utter shock came over the puppeteer's face.

"No shit Sherlock, I'm going to rip the kid into pieces, and when I do, the entire Universe will crumble into a trillion pieces." Said the puppeteer as he was in awe of the sheer stupidity of the kid. "I'm going to kill him just like I killed Mr. Hercule Satan and Videl Satan." Laughed the Puppeteer; he was looking forward to seeing the reaction the boy's gave him. Young Goten didn't appear as sad as he had hopped, probably because he doesn't know that Videl was technically going to be his sister when Gohan got married. Young Trunks didn't show any emotion at all; he didn't like Mr. Satan, and Videl wasn't his favorite person on the planet, but that didn't mean he didn't feel any sadness from the loss of his teammates. "Enough fooling around, hand me Goku NOW!" said the Puppeteer; he quickly put his hands over his mouth, why did he just tell them who the baby was? Trunks and Goten looked at each other with wide eyes and mouths open.

"My daddy?" asked Goten.

"This is Goku?" asked Trunks. With that the puppeteer charged at the boy's with his bladed hand in the air. "Goten RUN!" screamed Trunks as he handed the baby to his friend.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Yelled the Puppeteer as he started to chase Goten. Just then he felt a hand grab onto his foot; it was Trunks. "Oh you're going to get it now you purple haired FREAK!" growled the Puppeteer.

"You're just jealous because I have hair" said the boy as he began to swing the Puppeteer around. He let go and the evil puppet hit a small tree. The puppeteer powered up an energy blast from his bladed hand.

"I'm going to teach you what happens when you mess with the Puppeteer you spoiled brat." Said the puppeteer as he released the blast. Just as the energy ball was about to hit Trunks, another blast intercepted it and moved it away.

"Leave him alone you stupid doll," yelled Goten, still holding the baby. The Puppeteer charged at Goten. Goten gently tossed the baby at Trunks who caught it as gently as he could. Goku's tail wrapped around the boy's arm and began to fall asleep. The Puppeteer chased Goten through the woods, hoping to here the boy beg for mercy when he caught him. "NA NA NA NA NA, you can't catch me!" laughed Goten as he flew through the massive amounts of trees.

"Oh, we'll see about that brat." Smirked the Puppeteer as he ripped a portal, and then appeared in front of Goten. The Puppeteer slashed the boy leaving five deep cuts going across his face. Goten fell to the ground as he put his hands on his head to try to stop the bleeding. The puppeteer wasted no time as he flew to the boy and began to slash him repeatedly with his blade. Goten's screams echoed through the woods around them. The boy tried to ki blast the puppet, but he seemed unaffected. Just as the Puppeteer was about to stab the boy in the heart, he heard Trunks's voice from behind him.

"Hey puppet freak, smile!" screamed the boy. The Puppeteer turned around and was disgusted by a full moon. "Come and get some! Asswipe!" yelled Trunks as he pointed to his exposed rear.

"OOHHH You are SOOOO gona get it now you little son of a bitch!" spat the puppeteer as he darted towards the boy. Trunks quickly pulled up his pants, and with baby Goku still hugging the boy's neck, he took off; hoping to let Goten recover while he distracted the Puppeteer.

Goten quickly opened his eyes and slowly stood up. His Gi had multiple rips in it, his body was burning from all the cuts he had received, and slowly blood began to drip from his face and arms, but he wasn't down yet, not by a long shot; he's a saiyan, it takes a lot more to keep him down (Just look at how long Future Goten fought against General Mega Cell). He finally got to his feet and searched for his friends Ki. Trunks had done a good job leading the puppeteer away. He then sensed another familiar ki; it was Future Vegeta. The boy quickly flew towards their team's leader to inform him of the Puppeteer's final plan.

**Back With Future Vegeta**

"No, that couldn't be… I've completely lost their Ki signatures," said the Prince as he searched for Videl's and Mr. Satan's energy. "Oh Dende, he's picking us off one by one." Growled the Prince as he began to check on his other teammates. Everyone seemed to be doing ok, but young Trunks and Goten were both powered up to super saiyan. Also, the two appeared to be separated; Young Trunks was about three miles away, and Young Goten was getting closer. Just then, a small child tackled Future Vegeta to the ground from behind. Vegeta, thinking this was an attack, powered up and got into a fighting stance.

"Future Uncle Vegeta, It's me!" yelled young Goten as he stumbled to his feet; wiping blood from his face. Vegeta quickly powered down and went to help the boy.

"What happened, where's young Trunks?" asked Vegeta as he inspected the boy's wounds.

"It's my dad, my dad as a baby, the Puppeteer wants to kill him and then the Universe will be destroyed!" said Goten as he sat down on the ground; trying to catch his breathe. Vegeta didn't quite understand what the child was talking about; it almost sounded like Kakarott got turned into a baby and was being attacked by the puppeteer.

"Goten, you have to calmly tell me what happened; what happened to kakarott." Said Vegeta.

"Who's Kakarott, I'm talking about my daddy, Goku." Said the boy. Vegeta slapped his face; there was no way in hell he would ever use Kakarott's earth name, not even if the Universe depended on it. "Me and Trunks found the baby version of my dad, and the Puppeteer says that if he kills the baby, then the universe will be destroyed." Said Goten as he tried to get Uncle Vegeta to understand him. Vegeta finally realized that the boys had found baby Kakarott from this time period, and the Puppeteer planed on killing him in order to make his final change to the timeline. Then another thought crossed his mind.

"Goten, where is Trunks and the baby?" asked Vegeta as he relocated the second version of his son's ki. Goten frowned and wiped more blood from his face.

"The puppeteer was attacking me, and I couldn't get him to stop, so Trunks pulled his pants down and the puppeteer chased after him." Said Goten. Vegeta raised an eyebrow… defiantly Kakarott's son.

"And where's the baby?" asked the prince.

"He's with Trunks." Said Goten as he took off the orange part of his Gi and began to use it to wipe the blood off his body. Vegeta powered up and prepared to take off.

"I sense Gohan and Buu nearby; go and get yourself healed, then I want the three of you to join the fight, do not waste any time, understand." Said the prince as he took off. Goten nodded and took off in the direction of Gohan and Mr. Buu.

**Back With Gohan and Mr. Buu**

"I can't believe she's gone," sighed Gohan as he wiped a final tear from his eye. He had no idea if they would be able to wish her and Mr. Satan back to life considering how it happened in a different dimension. Mr. Buu looked over a Gohan and gave a slight smile; he had finally calmed down after he had seen his best friend die.

"Everything work out, Buu no worried." Said the pink giant with a slight smile on his face. Just then Gohan looked up; he sensed Young Goten coming their way. Sure enough, young Goten crash landed right in front of the two, and then stumbled to his feet.

"Goten! What happened? Are you OK?" yelled the teen as he quickly ran over to the slightly younger version of his younger brother. Goten gave a smile, and then turned serious.

"Mr. Buu, can you please help me?" asked Goten kindly. Buu immediately ran over to Young Goten and placed his hands over the boy's cuts. As Goten was being healed, he explained everything. Finally Buu finished and Goten used his blood covered orange gi to wipe any remaining blood off of his body.

"So what you're saying is the Puppeteer wants to kill the baby version of Goku?" asked Gohan. Goten nodded. "Oh Dende, it's no wonder he wants to kill him. Dads saved the world more times than anyone could remember, if he dies, it will make such a massive change to the timeline that it will defiantly destroy the Universe." Said Gohan. Goten put his orange Gi back on over his black long sleeve shirt, or what was left of it; it almost looked like the boy's clothes had been dropped into a shredder. Just then Gohan's mind began to race. "Did you say Trunks has baby Goku!" said the teen in a panic.

"Ya, and the Puppeteer is chasing after them." Said the boy as he powered up.

"Let's go help him; I doubt Trunks will be able to hold the Puppeteer off for very long." Said Gohan as he powered up to super saiyan. With that, the three fighters flew off in the direction of Young Trunks who was now at least 10 miles away from them.

**Back With Young Trunks**

Young Trunks had finally managed to lose the Puppeteer, but he had a feeling he would find him soon. The boy and the baby had taken shelter in a large hallow tree trunk.

"Phew that was a close one," said Trunks as he held the baby. "Don't worry, I've got you, I'm not going to let the Puppeteer get you, not on my watch." Said the boy; he felt like an older brother at that moment, kind of like Gohan. Just then he heard something that sounded like a ki blast being charged.

"Ready or not. HERE I COME!" yelled the Puppeteer as he blasted the tree. When the dust cleared, baby Goku was crying, and the two boys were covered in soot. Before he had anytime to react, the Puppeteer blasted the boy again, and again, and again. Young Trunks held on to the baby; shielding him from the blasts. The puppeteer wasn't going to waist anymore time, he quickly ran to the boy and snatched the baby out of his hands.

"You bastard, leave him alone." Said Trunks as he got up. The Puppeteer smiled; he was going to kill the boy. With that, the puppeteer launched towards the pathetic monkey and his blades tore through Trunks's chest. He quickly removed the blades and stabbed him again. Trunks's eyes were wide open; he felt blood pouring out of him. The Puppeteer smashed the boy to the ground and began to drain his energy.

"Now I'll take care of the rest of your rotten friends" smiled the puppeteer.

"Y…y…y…you…you w…" Trunks was never able to finish.

"Now let's see the look on Vegeta's face when he sees his dead son." Laughed the puppeteer as he quickly ran to hide. Sure enough, the first one to arrive was Future Vegeta. From his hiding spot, it was kind of hard to see; it was unclear as to what the prince was doing, but he was most likely suffering.

"BOY, WAKE UP, I'M ORDERING YOU TO GET UP, YOU'RE NOT WEAK, YOUR NEXT IN LINE TO BE THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, AND SAIYANS DO NOT GIVE UP SO EASILY." Said the prince as he tried to hold back his emotions. Right on cue, the other three fighters arrived. Young Goten, Future Gohan, and Mr. Buu all ran to the boy. Mr. Buu placed his hands over the boy and began to try to heal him. This was the moment of truth; did he manage to kill another one. After about a minute of trying, the four fighters looked away, and some began to cry.

"Excellent" said the Puppeteer quietly, "That's three down, that just leaves seven more (If I did my math right)." Chuckled the villan.

"Vegeta… we may be able to wish him back with the dragon balls" said Gohan, "Also, I don't know if this helps, but technically he wasn't your son, he was from a different dimension." The teen said; trying to keep the prince from getting angry like he and Buu did earlier. Vegeta was about to make the young man wish he had never said that when young Goten beat him to it.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" yelled Young Goten, tears began to fall from his cheek. "He was my best friend, and you're talking like it didn't matter, WELL IT MATTERED TO ME!" cried the boy as he punched the teen in the stomach, and then took off as fast as he could. Gohan fell to one knee, but quickly recovered from the boy's punch.

"Do you think I should go after him" asked Gohan as he powered up. Vegeta thought for a moment; this was going to be a tough decision. If they didn't go after Goten, he would surely be the Puppeteer's next target, but if Gohan went after him, maybe he could bring him back to the rest of the group. But what if the Puppeteer killed Goten before then, and then he took out Gohan. "VEGETA!" Yelled the teen trying to get the saiyan prince's attention. Vegeta had already wasted enough time thinking.

"Go and bring him back to where King Kai is, surely Kakarott will be coming this way since three of our teammates have been killed. We'll regroup with the king, and Gohan… watch yourself, don't let your guard down for one second." Said Future Vegeta as Gohan began to take off.

**Back With Young Goten**

Goten finally stopped in a very dense part of the woods. He masked his ki so no one would be able to find him (easily, they could find him if they searched long enough). The young boy began to cry over the loss of his best friend; Trunks was really the only friend his age that he had. He didn't go to school, and he didn't have any neighbors, hence Trunks was like a second brother to him. Just then the boy jumped a little as he felt a hand lightly grab his shoulder; it was Gohan.

"I don't want to talk to you" sniffed the boy. Gohan sat down next to the younger version of his little brother.

"Goten, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I didn't care, I was just trying to comfort Future Vegeta, I wasn't thinking about how you felt, and I'm sorry I did that." Said Gohan sincerely. Goten rested his head against the teens side.

"Do you think we'll be able to wish him back with the dragon balls?" asked Goten as he wiped tears from his cheek. Gohan gave a comforting smile.

"I think so Goten, I think so," he said as he hugged the boy. Just then Gohan gave a slight smirk. "Hey Goten, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Said the boy; his voice holding a slightly evil quality. Goten looked up at the other version of his older brother curiously. Then, Goten felt a massive pain coming from his back. The boy looked down and saw five blades sticking out of his chest. Completely in shock, the boy looked back up at his brother who was smiling evilly. "Now you die you pathetic excuse of a warrior." Laughed Gohan; his voice sounding like the Puppeteer's. Goten couldn't believe it; the Puppeteer had just tricked him. The teen slowly changed into the evil puppet and with the blades still in his body, the boy was raised off the ground.

"HAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face. Oh well, say hi to Trunks for me." He said as he charged a massive energy blast from his bladed hand, with Goten still on it. "BYE BYE BABY!" Yelled the Puppeteer as he released the blast. Goten screamed, but then fell silent. The puppeteer dropped the boy to the ground, searched for the boy's ki, and then smiled. "And then there were SIX" chuckled the evil puppet. He then sensed something from behind him. The puppeteer turned and laughed when he saw Future Gohan.

"You're going to regret doing that!" hissed the teen as a tear fell from his eye.

"Oh?" chuckled the Puppeteer. "And who's going to make me pretty boy?"

"I AM!" Screamed Gohan at the top of his lungs as he powered up to super saiyan two and sped towards the evil doll. With that, Gohan began to punch and kick the puppeteer as hard as he could. He ki blasted his face, stomped on his stomach, gave him an uppercut, twisted his leg, squeezed his neck, punched him in the groin, and finally kamehameha waved the doll. The smoke cleared and Gohan went into shock.

"You done yet?" asked the puppeteer; completely unharmed from any of the teen's attacks. The puppeteer began to walk towards the saiyan and held his bladed hand up. Gohan backed away as he tried to think of another attack. "Let me tell you about each of your friend's last moments, and add my own personal opinion on them." Gohan tried to assault the Puppeteer again. "We'll start with Videl" said the puppet as Gohan punched him repeatedly. "She was one of my easiest kills, and I'll tell you one thing, you were right about her being weak." He said as Gohan shot multiple ki balls at him. "And you could have done so much better than that bitch, I mean I guess it was a good deal to get all that money from Mr. Satan, but come on!" Gohan stomped on the puppet's head. "And don't even get me started on Mr. Satan… weakest pile of crap on this pathetic planet; how people could ever believe he's the world champion is beyond me." Gohan continued to attack the puppet. "Now let's talk about the Saiyan prince's son; Young Trunks V. Brief. The boy tries so hard to be like his daddy, but in reality, he's pathetic and weak, a disgrace to all saiyans, I mean getting killed by a fucking puppet, now that's funny." Laughed the puppeteer as Gohan stopped to catch his breath. "And then there's GOTEN!" smiled the puppet. "The weakest saddest excuse of a saiyan I have ever seen." This got Gohan mad again; he charged at the Puppeteer and gave him everything he had. "The look on your little brother's face when I stabbed him while I was disguised as you…. Priceless."

"GRRR WHY WON'T YOU DIE" Screamed Gohan. Just then the teen felt a massive pain in his stomach. The puppet had just stabbed him with his bladed hand. He looked at the Puppeteer with wide eyes.

"Because I am a God!" he said seriously. With that the Puppeteer began to rapidly drain the teen's energy. Gohan thought to himself; he's unbeatable, how can we stop a guy like this? The puppeteer dropped the boy to the ground and then stabbed him several more time. "And then there were five" he laughed maniacally. He just had five more people to kill and then he would destroy the universe by killing baby Goku. The puppeteer walked behind a nearby bush and picked up the sleeping infant.

"Soon I shall recreate this Universe in my own image, then I shall truly be a God." Said the puppeteer.

**Back With Future Goku**

Goku fell to the ground. He couldn't believe it; Videl, Hercule, Young Trunks, Young Goten, Future Gohan…. All gone. How could anyone do this, it was sick and twisted.

"I can't believe it… how do we stop a creature like this. He's killed three saiyans, and hasn't been injured once." Said Goku as he held back tears. "Everything has a weakness, Kid Buu appeared to be unstoppable, but we killed him with the spirit bomb, Cell was unstoppable but Gohan managed to kill him with a blast combined with my spirit, and Frieza, well Future Vegeta killed Frieza a couple hours ago on Namek using the monster's own attack." He said as he tried to figure something out.

"Goku can you hear me?" said King Kai's voice.

"Yes, I can hear you." Said Goku.

"Goku, It's terrible, he's picking us off one by one. Present day Vegeta has requested that you rejoin us so we can strategize our next move." Said the King. Goku put his fingers on his forehead.

"I'll me there in an instant." Said Goku as he disappeared.

**Back With The Others**

Goku appeared right in the middle of the whole group…. Or what was left of their group; they were now down to five people: Future Goku, Future Vegeta, King Kai, Mr. Buu, and Majin Vegeta who was finally regaining consciousness. Future Vegeta was angry, how could he have let this happen.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU, YOU FUCKING PUPPET, DO YOU HEAR ME, I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!" Future Vegeta yelled to the heavens. Goku and the others looked at their leader. Vegeta turned his attention to Goku. "Kakarott… Gohan should have never been sent after Goten, I…" Vegeta couldn't finish the last part, but Goku knew what he meant to say.

"Vegeta, we'll stop him, we'll bring everyone back to life, and then we'll go back home." Said Goku. Vegeta turned and stared at Goku. He then mumbled something that no one else but Goku could hear.

"He's watching us… in the bushes, he's waiting for us to separate, then he'll continue to take us out one by one." Said Vegeta as quietly as he could. Goku nodded slightly, he knew that they would need a miracle at this point.

OK HOW'S THAT FOR A LONG CHAPTER! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was extremely dark and sad, but just wait until the end of the story; I think you'll be happy. By the way, I'm still trying to think of how EXACTLY I'm going to end the story, so right before the last chapter, I'll warn you, cause it could take me a while to put everything together and then post it. Please Review.


	26. Best Friends

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! BTW Watch out for the Hurricane making its' way up the east coast. First and Earthquake and now this… what's next?

**Back with Young King Kai, Bulma, Future Trunks, Future Goten, and Young Goku**

There was a big flash of light and the 5 friends appeared in the place in-between dimensions. This was the only way King Kai could get them to the puppeteer. Before the group started their journey through the strange world, they had to rest for a minute; especially Goten who's body was beaten and broken in so many places that he could barely move. If it hadn't been for King Pilaf giving the boy some energy, he might have died. Trunks carefully and gently placed the boy down on the white smooth ground. Trunks then lay down next to his friend and gave a deep exhale, not even trying to think about how close that was.

"Trunks… you never told me how you got there, I thought you were with the Puppeteer." Said the injured boy weakly. Trunks turned his head and smiled slightly. He told him all about his fight through time with the Puppeteer and how he ended up with his family in a time period a few months before this had all happened. He then told him how his dad used one of his machines to heal him, and then King Kai from the dimension he was in agreed to help him. They had traced him to Pilaf's dimension and Future Trunks led a one-man rescue mission to save his friend. Goten smiled, "You're the best Trunks."

"So? What happened to you?" asked Trunks "Obviously you fought Mega Cell, but what were you doing fighting him in the first place."

"Well… King Pilaf was going to kill my daddy, and he was already beat up, so we decided to switch Gi's so they would think I was him and he was me. I was about to get Pilaf to surrender, but Mega Cell came to save him…. I guess he was a little stronger than I thought." Laughed Goten weakly. Trunks laughed with him. He had noticed Goten was wearing a different pair of pants and no shirt, and Goku was wearing his Gi.

"Geeze Goten, I've seen you get beat up in a battle before, but never this bad." Said Trunks as he studied the boy's injuries. "It looks like you're missing some teeth, your hand and foot look crushed, that has to be the worst burn I have ever seen in my life, it looks like four of your ribs are broken, and you've got blood everywhere… aren't you in pain right now?" asked the boy; surprised that Goten wasn't crying and screaming in agony. Goten smiled slightly.

"Actually I can't really feel much of anything right now." Said the boy weakly. Trunks looked surprised.

"Well Goten, I have to admit it, I have a new found respect for you, If I had all those injuries, I can honestly say I would have probably of passed out from the pain." Said Trunks, "You defiantly didn't give up, I'm proud of you for that." Smiled Trunks.

"Thanks, that means a lot Trunks," said Goten. Trunks then turned serious.

"You know you almost died, two more seconds and you would have been a pile of ashes on the floor." Said Trunks; Goten frowned. "But… your plan did work… kind of, and you saved Goku, so I guess it wasn't a totally stupid plan." Said Trunks as he admired his friend's bravery. Goku, despite having almost as many injuries as Goten, managed to get up and limped over to the two boys lying on the ground.

"Thanks for saving us, I guess you're Trunks." Said Goku. Trunks smiled and sat up.

"You must be Goku; if you didn't have the tail, I could mistake you for Goten." Chuckled the boy as he shook the boy's hand. Trunks then caught eye of a blue haired teen sitting a few feet away from them; it was the 16-year-old version of his mom. "Hey, you must be Bulma." Smiled the boy. Trunks knew exactly who the girl was, but he was unsure if he should tell her who he was. Bulma walked over and shook her rescuers hand; she gave a light kiss on Goten's cheek for fighting so hard. Goten blushed.

"So, you're Trunks, Goten told us how you two are friends, but that's about all he said." Bulma wanted to find out more about the boy; some of his features resembled hers so she already had an idea of who Trunks was. Trunks looked nervous.

"Well…I….I'm…You're my…. You…" Trunks wasn't sure if he should tell her, she might not like the idea of her marrying an evil power hungry saiyan prince. Just then he heard Goten cough.

"Trunks, tell her" winked the boy. Trunks smiled and turned back towards the younger version of his mother. He took a deep breath in.

"My name is Trunks Brief; you're my mother." Said the boy nervously. Bulma smiled.

"I thought so, I can see the hair and eyes; you defiantly carry the Brief's genes." Smiled the teen as she ruffled the boy's hair. Trunks couldn't help but smile; since he had seen the Puppeteer kill his mom earlier today, he had wanted to see her. Bulma then gave a slight smirk. "So whose the father, if you don't mind me asking" Bulma asked curiously. Trunks jumped a little, then blushed and looked at his shoes. Bulma gave a smile and put her hand on Trunks's shoulder, "It's ok, you don't have to tell me, I'll just have to wait to meet him". Trunks looked up and smiled.

"Ok, now that everyone's been introduced, can we get a move on? We need to catch the Puppeteer before he destroys the Universe, and I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." Said King Kai. Bulma Picked up Goku, and Trunks picked up Goten. Bulma walked over to King Kai, and put her hands around him so he could carry them while he was flying

"All right buddy, first thing we're going to do when we find the others is have Buu heal you, then we'll have him heal your dad." Said Trunks as the group began to fly through the strange world.

"Thanks Trunks" smiled the boy.

"Oh Dende I almost forgot!" said Trunks quickly. Goten looked at his friend curiously. "When I was fighting the Puppeteer, I found out his weakness." Said the excited boy. Goten's eyes grew. "His Bladed hand, I saw it cut his leg, his weakness is his own bladed hand." Said Trunks

"So all we have to do is use his hand against him?" asked Goten.

"Exactly, all we need to do is get one of the blades off, then we can use it to cut the Puppet freak into pieces." Said the boy. Just then, King Kai stopped in mid air.

"Oh no, that's not good." Said the Kai. The other four kids looked at him. "I've been keeping an eye on your friend's kis, and I just lost one."

"Who?" asked Goten.

"I lost a Future Version of Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter. Now this could mean that she's no longer in the dimension, or… it could mean she's passed on to other world." Said the Kai as he tried to say the word dead as best as he could put it. Goten's eyes grew a little; Videl was supposed to be his sister in the next month, but King Kai was probably right, she must be in a different dimension. Trunks on the other hand knew what had really happened; he could tell by the way King Kai had slightly sped up. Goten then began to whisper to Trunks.

"Psss, Trunks." Said the boy, still weak from his injuries.

"What Goten?" whispered the prince.

"Why didn't you tell your mom that" Goten quickly glanced to make sure Bulma wasn't listening "Uncle Vegeta is your dad?" asked Goten sill in a whisper. Trunks sighed; he knew Goten didn't really know too much about his dad's past, and why his mom wouldn't be happy about knowing whom Vegeta was.

"Goten, my dad came to earth wanting to destroy the planet, he killed tons of innocent people. I don't think my mom would be to happy about knowing she marries a evil guy like that." Said Trunks. Goten stared at his friend.

"But he changed, didn't he? He used to be mean, but now he our friend, and he doesn't hurt people." Said Goten, not fully understanding Trunks's logic. Trunks gave another sigh.

"Goten, my mom and dad hated each other when they first met. It took them a couple years before they began to start to like each other, and even then things were still rough." Said Trunks. Goten still didn't quite understand why it was such a big deal.

"But what about you? They must have loved each other to have a baby, right?" asked Goten (Goten was still unsure of how babies were made, he just knew that it took a boy and a girl to make one… what ever that means). He had a point; they did like each other enough to have sex, but Vegeta wasn't exactly happy about the idea of being a father… he actually left for a year to go train in space; that's how he became a super saiyan.

"Goten, you're right, they had me, but my dad didn't stick around to help my mom while she was pregnant, or to help her when I was born… I don't think my mom would be happy about marrying a man like that." Said Trunks, hoping his friend would drop the subject. Before Goten could speak, King Kai interrupted them.

"Hey guys, I just lost another one; the Future Version of Mr. Satan" said King Kai as he sped up. Goten looked a little bit more worried, but he wanted to continue his conversation with Trunks.

"Trunks, he might have left, but he came back, that must mean he cares about you and your mom, other wise he wouldn't have come back" said Goten.

"I'm not saying he doesn't care about us, he loves us… he just never says it, but me and my mom both know that he loves us and would do anything to protect us." Said Trunks, he was really wishing Goten would stop talking about this topic.

"Then why can't you tell her who she marries?" asked Goten.

"Because I'm afraid, OK!" said Trunks in a semi-loud whisper. Goten looked at his friend curiously.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" asked Goten. Trunks didn't answer. "Come on Trunks, you can tell me, I'm your friend." He said. Trunks glanced down, but then continued to ignore the boy. Goten thought for a moment; what could Trunks be afraid of and why? Then it hit him; he didn't know how, but suddenly it became perfectly clear to him. "You're afraid that if you tell Bulma who your dad is, then she won't want to marry him, and then you won't be born." Said Goten. Trunks looked down at his friend with one eyebrow raised.

"How did you know?" asked Trunks; shocked that Goten could even come up with that deduction. Goten giggled slightly.

"Lucky guess. Trunks, you said it yourself; your dad loves you, and Bulma seemed excited when she found out who you were. You also said that they hated each other when they first met, but now look at them, they love each other, and they love you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that even if she hates the idea of marrying your dad at first, she might change her mind; technically she's never even met him, and she won't meet him for another 10 years, so she'll have plenty of time to think about it." Said Goten. Trunks looked down and smiled at his friend with one eyebrow still raised; this was probably the first and last time Goten would ever say something this smart, but he had a point; she's never met him, and she can't hate someone she's never met. Trunks sighed.

"Thanks Goten, I guess your right." Said Trunks. Goten smiled.

"Oh No!... That is not good, that is not good at all…" said King Kai in a panic. Trunks looked at the King.

"What's wrong?" asked Trunks. King Kai turned to the boy and stared at him with a worried look.

"You may not want to know this Trunks… it's not good news," said the Kai. Trunks and Goten looked at each other nervously.

"Come on, tell me, I have to know." Asked Trunks, he was afraid of what the Kai might tell him. He already knew that Videl and Mr. Satan had been killed, so this means someone else has died.

"Well…ummm…. I've lost another Ki signature." Said King Kai.

"Who?" asked Trunks nervously?

"Well…. I lost a slightly younger version of you…" he said. Trunks almost dropped Goten; the puppeteer had killed young Trunks… this was not good; he was picking them off like flies. Goten, King Kai, Bulma, and Goku all looked at Trunks.

"Trunks… are you ok?" asked Goku. Trunks didn't answer; he just continued to fly.

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Trunks in a cold and emotionless voice; it sounded almost like Vegeta.

"I'd guess about 10 minutes." Said King Kai as he sped up to keep pace with the purple haired saiyan. Goten looked up at his friend; he had a cold Vegeta-like look on his face.

"Trunks… are you ok?" asked Goten; he would talk to him more than he would to anyone else. Trunks stopped abruptly and turned to the other three members of his team.

"You three go ahead, I need to talk to Goten for a minute" growled Trunks. King Kai, and Bulma and Goku who were still holding onto the Kai, flew ahead a couple hundred feet.

"Trunks, are you ok?" Goten asked again. Trunks looked down at his friend; he looked angry.

"No Goten, I'm not OK!" said Trunks "This day has been the worst day of my life: first I'm kidnapped by a fucking puppet, then we're forced to play hide and seek with him, then we get are asses kicked by Majin Buu, then…" Trunks stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, "Then I watched the Puppeteer, disguised as me, kill my mom" He said as a tear made its' way down his cheek, "Then I almost died when the Puppeteer stabbed me in the stomach, then…" Trunks took another deep breath as two more tears made their way down his cheek, "Then I saw my dad DEAD inside that space pod, then I saw one of those Dende Damn white cracks come down from the sky and destroy my house, then…" Trunks wiped tears from his face; this next one scarred him the most, "I almost lost my best friend, and now the stupid puppeteer killed the younger version of me" said Trunks as he landed on the ground and laid Goten next to him. Trunks turned his head so Goten wouldn't see him cry. "Goten…I don't know if I can take much more of this" sniffed Trunks. Goten didn't know what to say; it was apparent that today's event had defiantly taken a toll on the young saiyan's mind. He was about to try to comfort his best friend when he began to feel dizzy; he was starting to lose consciousness, but he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't give up yet. "Trunks… I'm sorry, the only thing we can do is try to stop the Puppeteer, make him pay for all that he's done," said the boy, as his voice got weaker.

"But how do we get everything back to the way it's supposed to be?" sniffed Trunks as he avoided turning his head towards Goten.

"We may be able to wish everything back to normal using the dragon balls, they've never let us down before" said Goten; his voice even weaker. Trunks dried his tears and turned to his friend; it was apparent that Goten was falling asleep, but he couldn't let that happen. If Goten fell asleep, well…there's a chance that he might not wake up, and Trunks wasn't about to let that happen.

"Don't give up on me now Goten, hang in there" said Trunks as he gently picked up Goten, powered up to super saiyan and began to fly back towards the others. Trunk grabbed onto king Kai. "Which way?" asked Trunks quickly. King Kai pointed straight in front of them. Trunks began to fly while holding Goten in one arm and pulling King Kai, Bulma, and Goku in the other. "Tell me when to stop!" said Trunks to the Kai. He noticed Goten's eyes begin to close. "GOTEN! Don't you dare close those eyes, we're almost there." Said Trunks as he flew as fast as he could.

"hurry trunks" said Goten softly.

"Goten, don't die on me, you're my best friend, If you die, I'll never forgive you." Said Trunks as tears began to fill his eyes; he didn't know what he would do without Goten, he was his best friend, and really his only friend.

"Just a little bit further!" yelled King Kai as he held onto Goku and Bulma while the boy pulled was pulling him with him.

"Goten, stay strong, we're just about…" Trunks was cut off.

"WE'RE HERE!" Yelled King Kai as he stopped and used his own magical abilities to make a portal. With that the 5 fighter dove through the hole.

**Back With Future Vegeta and The Others**

"Kakarott, I know you can't sense him, but trust me, my gut tells me he's watching us" mumbled Future Vegeta quietly.

"I think you're right Vegeta, he's already killed off five of us, he's probably waiting until we separate." Said Goku quietly.

"I dare him to show his face around me, YOU HEAR THAT COWARD? WHY DON'T YOU COME AN FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN!" Yelled Majin Vegeta. Mr. Buu quickly put his hands over the evil prince's mouth.

"SHHH, don't get mean puppet man mad, besides, Buu fight puppet himself, Buu make mean puppet dead for killing Hercule." Said Mr. Buu.

"Come on guys, what's the plan" whispered King Kai. Just then, a portal ripped open right in front of the group and four kids and a Kai came flying out. Future Trunks didn't waist a second. He flew directly a Mr. Buu, Goten still in his arms.

"HEAL HIM! HEAL HIM NOW!" Screamed Future Trunks. It took Mr. Buu a few seconds to react to what had just happened, but he quickly snapped out of it and placed his hands on Future Goten and a pink light surrounded the boy. "Come on, Come on, hang in there Goten." Pleaded Trunks quietly. After about a minute, all of the boy's injuries had healed; his foot was no longer broken, his chest was no longer covered in third degree burns, the large dark purple spot where his broken ribs had been disappeared, the boy's two front teeth re-grew, his broken arm healed, his hand was no longer crushed, he was completely healed. Mr. Buu placed the boy gently on the ground and Trunks bent down next to him. The boy's eyes were closed. "Come on Goten, come on, come on" Trunks kept repeating quietly. Finally, Future Goten opened his eyes and gave a big smile. Trunks fell backwards and began to laugh, "Oh Dende, that was waaaay to close." Laughed the boy. Goten began to laugh too. The fully healed boy stood up and stretched for a few seconds, and then ran over to tackle his best friend. The two wrestled around for a moment, and then they both stopped and stretched out onto the ground next to each other with their hands behind their head. "Hey Goten." Said Trunks.

"Ya Trunks?" smiled the boy as he looked over at his friend.

"Next time you want to try to take on a Mega Super Perfect Android General by yourself, do me a favor…don't do it." Said Trunks; he sounded relieved that his friend was ok.

"I promise," said Goten. The two boys laughed and then sat up to greet the others.

"Hey guys, how's it goin?" smiled Trunks. He looked around and then realized two people were missing; he already knew… Young Goten and Gohan must have been the latest victims of the Puppeteer. Goten looked at Trunks; both boys seemed to know.

"Don't forget Trunks, we can still try to wish them back with the dragon balls" said Goten as he wiped a few tears that uncontrollably fell from his eye. He had to focus on stopping the Puppeteer.

"You're right, all that matters right now is stopping the Puppeteer; we'll have to worry about getting the others back once he's out of the way." Said Trunks as he wiped a few tears from his eyes too. Just then, a dark shadow fell over Trunks; he turned around to see his dad, and he didn't look happy. "Hey dad" said the boy nervously.

"You followed the Puppeteer into his dimension; you could have been killed." Said Future Vegeta; his voice completely absent of emotion. Trunks stood up and looked at the ground. "You could have been trapped in another dimension with no way out." He continued. "What you did was totally irresponsible and stupid." Growled the prince as he bent over and grabbed Trunks around the waist. Trunks shut his eyes tightly, preparing for his punishment… probably a slap to the face. What he got was something totally different. Vegeta brought his son close to him and wrapped his arms around the boy; he was giving him a hug… and not just any hug… a hug in front of other people. Trunks blushed, but then gave his dad a hug too. "Don't ever do something that stupid again" said Vegeta.

"I'm sorry," said Trunks as he buried his head into his father's shoulder. Vegeta finally set his son down and gave him a slight smirk that could almost be mistaken for a smile… almost. He then turned and looked at Bulma who was staring at him curiously. He glanced over at Goten who gave him a slight nod. Trunks took a deep breath and then walked over to his young mother.

"Bulma…errr I mean mom" said the boy as he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the man. "I'd like you to meet my dad; Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans." Said Trunks. Vegeta eyed the woman carefully; he could tell that this was a younger version of his wife. Bulma starred wide eye at the man, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards. Trunks quickly caught her and blushed, giving Goten a concerned look. Goten shrugged his shoulders and gave a surprised look at his friend.

"Oh God he's gorgeous" said Bulma as she lye on the ground. Trunks looked at his mom and blushed even more; his face was now almost completely red with embarrassment. "Did you say he was a prince?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye. Trunks nodded. "Ohhh God, look at that build, and that hair, he's perfect" smiled the girl. Trunks looked at his father nervously. Vegeta gave a growl to his son.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but I can't feel most of my body anymore" said Young Goku weakly. Goten quickly ran over to help the child version of his father.

"Buu, can you help him please?" asked Goten politely. Mr. Buu quickly ran over and began to heal the boy. One by one the child's injuries healed. Just like Goten did earlier, the boy got up and stretched. Vegeta shot a death stare at his son.

"And why did you bring him?" asked Vegeta.

"Well…umm….I….I thought…" he was interrupted by Goten.

"It was my idea…. Sir." Said Goten nervously. Vegeta turned his attention to Kakarott junior and crossed his arms. "I promised that I would help them…" he said. Vegeta gave a slight growl. Goten glance over at Trunks who gave him a nod. Somehow Goten knew what that meant. The boy took a deep breath and then flew up to Vegeta so the two were eye level. "It was my decision, and I don't care if you like it or not, I got my ass kicked by General Mega Super Ultra Evil what ever Cell, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't get mad at me, I'm happy I helped them, and I don't care what you think" said Goten with all the confidence in the world. He glanced over at Trunks who had a terrified look on his face… maybe he miss read Trunks's head nod. Goten slowly backed down to the ground and quickly moved over to his present day dad. Vegeta stared at the boy for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders. Somehow he had a newfound respect for the boy. The group began to talk and catch up on what has happened since they last met (Everyone except for Majin Vegeta of course, he was quietly leaning against a tree, hoping to avoid another run in with Super Saiyan Three Kakarott).

About one hundred feet away from the group, the Puppeteer lurked in the shadows; watching, waiting, planning for his next move. He had the end of the Universe in the palm of his hand, but it seemed more satisfying if he killed the Z fighters himself. He knew this was it, soon he would recreate the Universe in his image, and he would be a God.

WOW! Another chapter DONE! Hope you enjoyed it; next chapter should be up soon… If your reading this, chances are that I have already written the next chapter, I just like to give you time to read the chapter before I post the next one up, I think a have about 5 chapters already written after this one. Please Review.


	27. The Puppeteer Has Hostages

NEXT CHAPTER IS UP, I UPLOADED TWO IN ONE DAY, BTW DBZ IS NOT MINE, PLEASE REVIEW.

"So his weakness is his own bladed hand?" asked Future Goku curiously.

"Yup, I saw it cut his leg myself; a white liquid came out afterwards." Smiled Trunks; he was the only one who had managed to figure out what the Puppeteer's weakness is.

"What I don't understand is why he doesn't just kill the baby now, why wait?" asked young Goku.

"He's having fun." Said Majin Vegeta. The group turned towards the evil saiyan who was leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean?" asked Goten.

"I mean brat, he's already won and he knows it. He has the end of the Universe sleeping in his arm, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop him. He probably wants to have the privilege of killing each of us himself. If he starts to lose a battle or something goes wrong, all he has to do is kill the child and the whole Universe will crumble." Said the Majin Prince.

"But won't he die if the Universe explodes?" asked Goten curiously. Majin Vegeta growled, like the child should know the answer to that question.

"If the only thing that can kill him is his blade, then he won't be affected by the destruction of the Universe; he will just sit back and relax as everything falls apart." He said coldly.

**100 Feet Away in Some Bushes**

"Hmm, well there were five of them, but now the others found their way back, so we now have… 10 of them." Said the Puppeteer as he thought about which person he'd kill next. He looked down at baby Goku who looked like he was going to cry. "Aww, I know you're tired, but you just have to wait a little longer, then I'll kill you and destroy the Universe." Smiled the Puppeteer as he tickled the baby's tummy. "I guess I'll start with the weakest and move my way up: Bulma is obviously the weakest, then young Goku, then the two Kais, then Future Goten, Future Trunks, Majin Vegeta, Future Vegeta, Mr. Buu, and then Future Goku." Said the Puppeteer.

**Back With The Others**

Future Trunks quietly walked over to Goten and began to whisper in his ear.

"Goten, I think we're about to be attacked." Said Trunks; he had an awful feeling in his stomach.

"What do you mean? Do you see the Puppeteer?" asked Goten nervously. Trunks began to look around.

"I think he's watching us." Said Trunks. "He's trying to decide which one of us he wants to kill next." Trunks began to look at each of the members of his group. He then looked at the teenage version of his mom, "Oh no" said Trunks quietly. He slowly walked over to his mom; she smiled and he smiled nervously back.

"Well Vegeta, what's the plan?" asked Future Goku. Future Vegeta sighed; he had thought of one, but it was so unbelievably risky and dangerous that he didn't even want to do it.

"I've thought of one thing, but none of you would agree to it." Said the Prince. Everyone looked at him curiously. Vegeta lowered is voice to a quiet whisper so only people close to him could hear. "We bait the Puppeteer." Said Vegeta.

"What do you mean 'Bait'?" Asked Young Goku curiously; he didn't like where this was going.

"We use one of us to bait the Puppeteer out of hiding, and when he goes to try to kill the person, we surprise him." Said Future Vegeta. Everyone looked a little shocked; everyone except for Future Goku.

"Well, I will admit, it is extremely risky, especially for who ever decides to be bait, but it may actually work." Said Future Goku. Everyone looked at Goku with wide eyes; even Future Vegeta was shocked, he didn't think anyone would agree with his plan… especially Kakarott.

"You're willing to risk one of our lives to catch the Puppeteer?" asked the two King Kais.

"What other choice do we have; he is going to try to kill us all anyway; if we can lure him out, then we may be able to catch him and kill him." Said Future Goku.

"But which one of us will be the bait" asked Goten nervously; having a slight feeling that it could be him. Majin Vegeta moved away from his tree and slowly approached the group.

"What about the girl, she is the weakest and the easiest target." Smirked Majin Vegeta. Bulma jumped slightly; first, she really hadn't noticed the second Vegeta, second, she wasn't about to risk her life, and third, what kind of husband risks the life of his wife. Before she could say anything, Trunks stepped forward.

"No way, she's not going out into the woods alone." Said Trunks; he had a feeling that his mom was the puppeteer's next target. Majin Vegeta shot the child a death stare. "Why don't you go?" growled Trunks. Majin Vegeta slowly approached the child.

"And why should I be the bait?" growled Majin Vegeta. Trunks was tired of hearing his evil dad act so mean to everyone.

"Because you've been nothing but a complete Jack Ass all day; you've even helped the puppeteer by killing Krillin, it's about time you do something useful around here." Snapped Trunks. Majin Vegeta was not about to let a little brat disrespect him like this in public. He casted a shadow over the boy, looking straight down at the boy with a cold, icy stare. "Let me ask you something, did you even care when you saw my younger version die?" asked Trunks; he truly wanted to know if this Vegeta even cared about them. This pushed the Majin Prince over the edge. He grabbed Trunks by the arm and raised him up to eye level. Then he slowly walked away from the group. Future Goku and Vegeta powered up incase he tried to hurt the boy. Once he was about 40 feet away from the group, he stopped and looked at the Future version of his son. Trunks was terrified; he could tell he was mad by the way he was squeezing his arm.

"For your information" Majin Vegeta started and took a deep breath, "I did care." Future Trunks opened his eyes and looked at the evil version of his dad as he slowly placed him on the ground. "I'll be the bait, but boy, if you ever talk to me that way again, I'll knock your teeth out." Growled the Prince as he walked into the woods. Trunks looked back at the others and gave them a thumbs up. Maybe this version of his dad wasn't as evil as he thought. The others quickly walked over to Trunks.

"So did he say he would do it?" asked Goten.

"Yup, all we have to do is keep an eye on him and wait until the Puppeteer shows."

**In the Middle Of the Woods**

It had been half an hour since Majin Vegeta had found a place to sit in the woods while he waited for the Puppeteer to show up; so far the only thing he had seen was a squirrel.

About 50 feet away, the others were spread out hiding in the bushes. Trunks had decided that Bulma would stay close to him so he could keep an eye on her. Young Goku and Buu were partners, Future Vegeta and the Two Kais were a group, Goten and Future Goku were another group.

"How much longer do you think we have to wait?" asked Bulma quietly.

"I don't know, maybe he caught onto our trap." Sighed Trunks. Just as he was about to signal the others to stop hiding, there was some movement in the bushes behind them. Trunks moved his mother behind him and got into a defense stance. Just then, Goten came rolling out of the bush and landed on his head. "Goten! What are you doing here?" said Trunks in a loud whisper. Goten looked up and smiled.

"My dad wants to talk to you; I'm here to watch after Bulma while you go over as talk to him. He says it's important." Said the boy. Trunks sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He began to quietly sneak away from the two. He got about 50 feet away and then started to sense for Goku's ki.

"Ah there he is, right next to Goten" said the boy as he crawled through the bushes. Then his heart stopped… If Goten is with Goku…. Then who was that he just saw…. Trunks instantly powered up to super saiyan and rose up into the air.

"Now don't you worry pretty little lady, I'll make it nice and quick." Said Puppet Goten as he held up a bladed hand against the teen's neck; she was paralyzed with fear. Just as he was about to slash the girl's throat, he felt a large kick hit his face; it was Future Trunks. As he flew away from the girl, his bladed hand rubbed against her neck and she started to bleed. The Puppeteer flew about 20 feet away and quickly opened a portal and disappeared.

"Damnet! Oh Dende, MOM!" screamed the boy as he ran over to help the teen. She was bleeding from her neck from a cut the puppeteer had unintentionally given her. Trunks quickly took of his shirt and placed it over the wound. "BUU!" yelled the boy, "Hang in there mom, BUU HURRY UP!" said the boy. Mr. Buu along with everyone else came running towards the two. "Heal her, HURRY!" screamed the boy. Buu quickly placed his hands over Bulma's neck and the cut disappeared. Bulma gasped for air; her mind racing, trying to figure out what just happened. Trunks fell backwards and began to breath heavily. Future Vegeta picked up the girl and sat her against a tree.

"Are you ok?" asked Vegeta; his voice showing a small amount of concern. Bulma nodded. He turned his attention to Trunks who was panting on the ground. He walked over and bent down next to the boy. Trunks ignored his father and sat up and looked at his blood-covered shirt lying on the ground next to him. He slowly picked it up and stared at it for a minute. He then tossed the blood stained green Gi shirt up in the air and vaporized it with a single ki blast; he didn't even want to think about how close that was. He wiped his blood-covered hands on the grass and then fell back down and stared up at the sky. "Are you ok?" asked Vegeta. Trunks turned to his father and nodded; really, he wasn't ok, that was way to close of a call. Trunks stood up and tried not to think about his mother almost dyeing. His heart was still pounding, and his face was covered in a cold sweat. Trunks walked over to his teen mom and sat down next to her. He spent the next three minutes staring at the ground, trying to get the images out of his head.

"Well, that had to have been the worst plan I have ever been apart of." Growled Majin Vegeta. The group turned to see the Majin Prince walking towards them. "Now if anyone else has a brilliant plan that will get us all killed, please speak now." Smirked the saiyan. "No one? Come on, someone has to have an idea?" said the prince sarcastically. "Well then I guess it's my turn to call the shots, anyone who has a problem with that can rot in hell." Everyone looked at Majin Vegeta; this was the most he had talked since they picked him up a couple hours ago. "Now, instead of sitting around like pathetic pigs waiting to be slaughtered, we're going to split up and search for the Puppeteer our selves." He said. "Group one will be Bulma, Young Kakarott, Trunks, and Goten. Team Two will be Future King Kai and Future Kakarott, Team three will be the myself, and team four will be my Future Version and Buu." Future Version." He ordered. The younger Version of King Kai stepped forward.

"And what about ME?" complained the King. Majin Vegeta gave a smirk.

"You've done your job by bringing back the brats, you're free to go back to your dimension." Said the Evil Prince. Young King Kai didn't hesitate, within three seconds he was gone. "Ha coward" chuckled the evil saiyan.

"And who put you in charge" growled Future Vegeta.

"You did, when your plan failed miserably" smirked the evil man. With that, the group separated from each other and set off to find the Puppeteer. Majin Vegeta stayed behind and waited until the others were completely out of sight. He then did something that will blow your mind; five blades emerged from his hand and he tore a portal. He peered his head inside and saw a blood-covered saiyan with an M on his forehead.

"Those stupid fools, I was able to kill the stupid prince while they were distracted with the blue haired bitch, I am a genius." Said Puppet Majin Vegeta. "Now, time to get rid of the others once and for all" he laughed. Then a thought hit him; why doesn't he hide Baby Goten in the tie die dimension too? "I guess I'll go get the little brat so he can wait with the prince while I exterminate the rest." Said the Puppeteer as he (Disguised as Majin Vegeta) went to go fetch the boy.

**Back With Trunks, Goten, Young Goku, and Bulma**

"Hey Trunks… are you ok?" asked the blue haired teen. Trunks hadn't spoken to anyone since the Puppeteer had cut her. Trunks turned and slightly smiled.

"I'm fine" he said; trying to sound ok. Goten knew what was really bothering him. Young Goku and Bulma hadn't seen his mom killed by the Puppeteer earlier that day. I was something that haunted his best friends mind, slowly eating away at his sanity. The sooner they go home, the better. Just then, Trunks fell to the ground… he tripped on a root. "SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Trunks as he quickly got up and blasted the root with a massive ki blast… there was now one less tree in the forest. As Trunks mumbled curse words to himself, there was a small cry coming from the bushes near them. Trunks turned and began to investigate, "What the hell… is that a…a baby?" asked Trunks. Sure enough, there was a small baby with a tail crying for attention behind the bush. "Awww, don't cry, I've got ya" said Trunks calmly as he picked up the child. "You guys will never believe who I just found behind the bush" smiled Trunks. Everyone looked curiously at the baby in the boy's arm. "Say hello to Baby Goku" laughed the purple haired boy; this had defiantly put him in a good mood.

"NO WAY!" Chirped Goten as he jumped with excitement.

"Why would the Puppeteer leave him out here?" asked Bulma.

"So this is what I look like as a baby." Said Goku curiously. The four studied the baby and laughed when the child grabbed onto Trunk's hair. Goten came to the rescue and gently pulled the child off. They gently place him on the ground and began to play with their new friend…. This sounds really familiar.

"BLAST!" growled Puppet Majin Vegeta, "They got to him before I did." The evil puppet lurked in the shadows, plotting how he would reacquire the key to the destruction of the Universe. "I've got it, I'll bargin with the boys, they would never hand the child to me, I mean I'm disguised as Majin Vegeta for crying out loud… we'll just have to make a trade." With that, the evil puppet moved silently back into the woods in search of his soon-to-be hostages.

**Back With Future Vegeta and Mr. Buu**

"BUU WANT MORE FOOD!" Yelled the pink giant as he turned more trees and rocks into cakes and candy. Vegeta watched in horror as the monster vacuumed up the disgusting sweets in mere seconds. Buu then held out a piece of cake at Vegeta, "Vegeta eat cake too?" asked the overweight creature. Vegeta held his hand over his mouth and swallowed the vomit.

"I think I'm going to be sick" sighed the Prince. Just then, Majin Vegeta walked out of the bushes and began to approach the two. "What do you want?" growled the good saiyan. Majin Vegeta gave a smirk as he held up his hand slightly. Before Buu and Future Vegeta could react, they were engulfed in a green light.

"HAHAHAHA! Fuck you, and Fuck you too" laughed the Puppeteer manically. "Yup it's me, the Puppeteer, I'll just say it… Majin Vegeta was brutally stabbed to death and had his energy drained by me. I hope there's no hard feeling between us Veggie-Chan, and Buu Buu, I'm so sorry about about Hercule…. BLAH HAHAHA, NO I'M NOT! Anyway, your brat found Baby Goku in the woods, and he'll never give him up to me, so I plan on bargaining with the little monkey; your life for the child. If he refuses, then I cut you into little tiny pieces in front of him; try that for traumatizing." The Puppeteer ripped open his dimension and threw the two inside. The green light didn't disappear. "Oh, I've been working on the green light, it now lasts a lot longer, and it doesn't break as easily, enjoy you stupid shit throwing ape." He said as he closed the portal. "On to Goku and King Kai!" laughed the Majin Puppet. (I think it's safe to say that the Puppeteer has now been totally over run with power and evil… something that I like a lot.)

**Back With Future Goku and King Kai**

"OH DENDE!" said Goku as he stopped.

"What! What is it?" asked King Kai frantically, but then he sensed the same thing, "OH NO, I've lost Buu and Vegeta, how could this happen, they are the strongest group, how could they get killed" said the panicked Kai. Goku turned to the blue man.

"I don't think they're dead, if they had died, their Ki would have dropped and then disappeared; their ki just vanished all together." Said Goku nervously; he knew something bad was about to happen. "Lets get back to Goten and the others and then.." Goku was cut off by a blinding green light that surrounded him and King Kai.

"BOOM! Two more bitches to add to my collection." Screamed the overjoyed Puppeteer. "Now I know what you're thinking, Majin Vegeta, how could you do this, WELL I'M NOT MAJIN VEGETA IDIOTS, I'm the Puppeteer, DUN DUN DUN! I know, shocking, anyway, you two are going to be apart of my trade. You two, plus Veggie and Boo Boo, for Baby Goku; it's simple, if they refuse, I immobilize them and cut you into small bite size pieces while they watch." Laughed the Puppeteer as he ripped a portal. Inside was Future Vegeta and Mr. Buu still immobilized in the Green Light. The Puppeteer threw his latest catch into his dimension and chuckled. "HE SHOOTS! HE SCORES!" yelled the Puppet. The Puppeteer then sensed out the four kid's ki's. "Excellent" smiled the Puppeteer. "Soon I shall be worshiped, soon I shall be God." He laughed.

OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, YAY! PLEASE REVIEW.


	28. Broadcasted to Trillions Torture

MAN OH MAN, WE ARE GETTING SOOO CLOSE TO THE END, DBZ IS NOT, I REPEAT IS NOT MINE! BTW, I'M NOW OVER 85,000 WORDS, AND 172 PAGES IN MICROSOFT WORD. BTW This chapter is going to be extremely violent and gross… view discretion is advised. I wanted to UP the evil meter on the Puppeteer, so hopefully you like my twist. ALSO, I have completely finished writing the story, so all I need to do is just upload the rest of the chapters… I'll space them out so you have time to read each one. Please Review.

"I pledge allegiance, to the Puppeteer, of the United States of Puppets… Ya, I like that one. Instead of the Bible, I'll call it the Puppet. I'll change baseball to Puppetball. Oh me, how I can't wait to become God…Fuck Dende, people will be saying 'Oh Puppet' when I kill that boy." Laughed the Puppeteer as he headed towards the Kis of Goten, Trunks, Young Goku, Bulma, and Baby Goku. The Puppeteer began to sing, "Yoooouuu Better watch out, You Better not cry, you better not pout I'ma telling you why, Puppeteer is comin ta town." He smiled.

**Back With The Five Kids**

"BLAH HA HA HA HA HAAA" Laughed Goten as he rolled on the ground.

"SHUT UP GOTEN, it's not funny," growled Trunks; his face red with embarrassment.

"He's right Goten…. IT'S HILARIOUS!" said Goku as he burst into laughter.

"GRRRRR" snarled Trunks; he's lucky that killing Baby Goku would cause the Universe to be destroyed cause other wise he would blast that brat for what he just did. Bulma smiled and walked over to Trunks.

"Here, let me take him" she said as she lifted the boy out of her son's arms. "Here, you can use this to clean yourself off." Said Bulma as she pulled a handkerchief out her back pocket. Trunks snatched the rag from his mom and began to wipe the baby vomit off of his chest. Why did he have to burn his shirt… because it was covered in his mom's blood, that's why… he now regretted doing that.

"Thanks" said Trunks as he managed to get all the vomit off of him. He looked at the two third class saiyans laughing, and charged up a Ki blast that they could really laugh about.

"OWWWW!" Yelled the two saiyans as they felt the blast hit their butts. The two boys ran around in circles trying to put out the small flames on their rears, while Trunks almost busted a gut laughing on the ground.

"Who's laughing now losers!" Laughed the boy. Bulma rolled her eyes and looked down at the boy.

"Men…" she said.

The puppeteer finally spotted the five children; now was his time to shine. With the flick of his blade, a blue light came out and he was transformed into Future Vegeta. "Time to have some final fun with the brats before I destroy it all." He smiled while sounding like Vegeta. Trunks continued to laugh as he took Baby Goku from Bulma's arms; he then sat back down and continued to laugh while he played with the child.

"You guys look so….. err hi dad." Said Trunks as he stood up and greeted his father.

"Shut up boy, you're a disgrace to the saiyan race, I hate you, I could never love something so hideous in my entire life, I want you to die, and I would rather be the father of Kakarott than be related to you." Said Puppet Vegeta coldly. Trunks's jaw literally fell off his face; he literally could not believe what he had just heard.

"D…D….Dad…D…D…Did I d…do something w…w…w…wrong?" said Trunks as tears filled his eyes.

"Did you do something wrong? You were born! I'm leaving to go find the others, don't follow me or I'll kill you." Said Puppet Vegeta as he walked off. Trunks fell to the ground and began sobbing over what his dad had just told him.

"Something must be wrong, my dad might be a little mean, but he would never say that to me, I thought he loved me." Cried Trunks. Goten would go over to comfort his friend, but he was still in shock from what he had just heard.

"Excellent" said Puppet Vegeta, "Now lets have some fun with Goten" smiled the puppet as his blue light transformed him into Future Goku.

"Trunks, I'm sure your dad didn't mean it, he loves you" said Bulma as she tried to comfort her son from the Future. Just then, Goten snapped out of shock and ran towards an approaching me; it was Goku.

"Hey Daddy! How's it…OWWW" said the boy as he fell to the ground. Goku had just hit his son clean across the face.

"You pathetic weakling, I've never loved you, you were a mistake, I've always loved Gohan way more than you, I never want to see you again, go die" said Goku as he turned around and walked away. Goten's face scrunched up for a moment, and then just like Trunks, he began to sob over what his dad had just said to him. Trunks and Goten both continued to cry for a few minutes. Young Goku didn't think this was right; he would never say that to his own son… Goten was cool, and he sure as hell wasn't weak. The young boy took off after Goku to find out why he and Vegeta were acting so weird. Young Goku peered through a bush and saw something that shocked him; it was Goku transforming into Vegeta.

"AH HA HA, I think I'll have some more fun with Trunks, then I'll call it a day, Do Do Da Da De, Da Da Da Doooo" sang the Puppeteer as he transformed back into Future Vegeta, "Hmmm, I'll try to scare him this time." Said the Prince as he phased out of vision.

"Oh no, I have to warn them" said Goku as he began to run back towards the others.

"How can… my Dad…. Be so…. Mean like that." Sniffed Trunks. He stared at Baby Goku in his arms like he was talking to him directly.

"YOUR DAD!" Screamed Goten, "My dad has never hit me in my life, he said he loved Gohan more than me." Said Goten as he balled his eyes out. Just as Trunks was about to try to put some logic into their dad's erratic behavior, a man appeared in front of the boy and he almost wet himself.

"BOO!" screamed Vegeta as he appeared in front of his son.

"AHHH!" Screamed Trunks as he fell backwards.

"AH HA HA HA HA HAAA! Now that was funny," laughed Vegeta. Trunks couldn't understand what was going on… his dad never laughed. Just then, Young Goku came running out of the bushes and tried to tell everyone something.

"Not…That's…Vegeta…Goku…Me…Blue….Puppet…" The boy tried to tell them something, but he was completely out of breath. Vegeta growled; this child was wasting his time.

"Be gone with you Goku, I'm busy." Immediately the Puppeteer put his hands on his mouth…he really just fucked that up BIG TIME. He glanced at Trunks who was in a fighting stance.

"If there's one thing I know about my dad, it's that he would never, ever, EVER say the word Goku, even if the Universe depended on it." Growled Trunks; this guy was an imposter.

"Well well well Trunks, looks like you're not as dumb as you look." Smirked the puppeteer as he transformed from Vegeta to normal. "Now I'll cut right to it; give me Baby Goku or else." He smiled.

"Fuck off" said Trunks as he held up his middle finger.

"O.O… well I never." Said the completely shocked Puppeteer. Trunks turned to Goten and smiled.

"Wow Trunks, I bet you've been waiting all day to say that to him" laughed Goten; not even caring his friend just used the F-Bomb.

"Yup!" smiled Trunks as he gave his best friend a thumbs up. The Puppeteer snapped out of his shock and gave a scary growl that got everyone's attention.

"Trunks, I'm not going to ask you again; HAND ME THE BOY NOW! Or suffer the consequences" he said.

"And like I said before; FUCK OFF" said the boy as he held up both middle fingers.

"Ok Mr. Potty Mouth… If you wana…" The Puppeteer was cut off by the boy.

"How about you shut the Fuck up for a minute; you are by far the lowest piece of scum on the face of the earth, you are a sick monster who deserves to rot in hell for all eternity, and I will be the one to send you there you son of a bitch" growled Trunks. The Puppeteer was in shock again… when did Trunks get so mean?

"You..You done?" asked the Puppeteer; still kind of surprised. Trunks smirked; he had finally told the Puppeteer what he thought of him. "Are you sure?" He asked. Trunks gave a slight laugh. "Excellent" said the puppeteer as he shot a green light at all five kids. "You know Trunks… I could just take the child from you, but I would like you to hand him to me, that way you have a part in the destruction of the Universe." He said as he raised his famous bladed hand and ripped a portal. "No…No that's Buu….That one's dead….no Goku…. AH YES! Future Vegeta." Smiled The Puppeteer as he pulled Future Vegeta from the Portal. The saiyan was still trapped in the green light. Vegeta had tried with all of his strength, but he couldn't break free. His eyes widened when he saw Trunks stuck in the green light. "Well isn't this fun" smiled the Puppeteer as he materialized a knife sharpener and started sharpening his blades. "You see Trunks, I warned you that not giving me Baby Goku would have repercussions, and you refused, so now… you'll have to face the consequences." Laughed the evil puppet. With a snap of his finger, Future Trunks's head and Future Vegeta's head were released from the green light; he wanted to hear them scream and beg. The Puppeteer threw his knife sharpener away and materialized a large trashcan. Vegeta knew what was about to happen; the puppeteer was going to keep his word and cut him into small pieces… shit.

"Trunks…Close your eyes…I don't want you to see this." Said Future Vegeta as he took several deep breaths; preparing for the pain he would feel. Trunks looked at his dad wide eyed.

"Dad…what's he going to do." Asked Trunks nervously. The Puppeteer started to expose Future Vegeta's fingers.

"I'm going to cut daddy up into small bite sizes pieces" smiled the Puppeteer as he decided which finger he wanted to cut off first. Trunks went into shock (So much shock in this book… I should rename the title 'The Look of Shock' LOL).

"No…No you can't…you wouldn't…you're insane" said Trunks; he doubted whether or not the Puppeteer would actually do it. The Puppeteer raised one eyebrow and looked at the boy.

"Seriously…you seriously think I'm bluffing… let me remind you how many people I have killed: The staff member at the world tournament, your mom, Mr. Satan, Videl, Mr. Satan again, Young Trunks, Young Goten, Future Gohan, and Majin Vegeta, and don't even get me started on the people who I've had other people kill." Snarled the evil puppet. "You think I'm joking, let's see how you like it when I cut off one of daddy's fingers; I think I'll go with the middle one, since it seems to be a favorite of yours." Said the puppeteer as he held up his bladed hand.

"Oh shit." said Vegeta as he prepared himself. "FUCK!" yelled the Prince as the puppeteer's hand came down and sliced off his middle finger. The finger fell into the trashcan. Trunks couldn't believe it; what kind of a sick thing was he?

"OK…I'll give you the baby, just stop…please" said the boy, he really didn't want this to go any further…he was afraid of where it might go.

"Trunks, don't give in, no matter what he does to me, you can NOT give him that child; if you do then everyone will die." Said Vegeta as he grinded his teeth; trying to get over the pain of his missing finger.

"But dad!" said Trunks.

"It doesn't matter cause it's to late for that, you'll just have to suffer Veggie-boy, and Trunks, you'll just have to watch, you should have given me Baby Goku when you had the chance." With that the Puppeteer quickly cut the Prince of Saiyan's other four fingers off.

"SHIT! DENDE DAMN PIECE OF CRAP!" Hissed Vegeta as he tried to block out the pain.

"OK seriously, stop, you've made your point, I'm sorry for the whole lowest piece of scum on the planet thing, just please leave him alone." Said Trunks; his heart was starting to race. The puppeteer smiled and moved the green light so what was left of his hand was exposed. "NO PLEASE!" Growled Trunks.

"SON OF A BITCH, YOU DIRTY BAKA FUCKER, YOU'LL ROT IN HELL FOREVER YOU…OH DENDE!" Spat Vegeta as the Puppeteer cut off his hand. Trunks's eyes began to water; this guy was out of his mind.

"PLEASE, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" said Trunks as a tear fell from his cheek. The Puppeteer simply smiled and moved the green light up to the Saiyan's elbow. "NOOO!" screamed Trunks.

"GRAHBLAHKFUDBYD!" said Vegeta as his teeth grinded together. Now half the saiyan's arm was missing. "Trunks, remember what I said, DON'T GIVE HIM THE BABY!" said Vegeta.

"Oh I'm not done yet," laughed the Puppeteer; he moved the Green Light up to the saiyan's shoulder. Future Vegeta couldn't take it, he powered up to super saiyan two and began to try to bust his way out like he did the last time, but it was no use, the Puppeteer had defiantly made his light stronger. "Maybe if you were Super Saiyan Level three, you might have a small chance of breaking out, but you never make it to that level, so I have nothing to worry about." He said as he raised his blade. Just as he was about to make the siayan into a one armed fighter, he noticed Goten, still trapped in his green light, "You have anything you want to say brat?" asked the Puppeteer as he revealed the boy's head.

"TRUNKS! Don't give him the baby, I know it's hard, but if you give him my Baby Dad, the whole Universe will be destroyed and we'll all die anyway." Screamed Goten.

"Hey, I wouldn't be telling him what to do, your dads next Kakarott Jr." said the Puppeteer as he recovered Goten's head with the Green Light. He then brought his blade down and Trunks closed his eyes.

"AHHH SON OF…." Screamed the Prince.

"Okey dokey, well that's one arm cut to pieces, lets move to the other one." Smiled the Puppeteer as he skipped to the other side of Vegeta.

"PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE," Cried Trunks.

"Trunks… I don't… know how…much time…. I have… left, but…" Vegeta started, he knew that he couldn't get out of the light, and he defiantly knew the Puppeteer wouldn't stop.

"Do you want a moment?" asked the Puppeteer as he backed away, "Go ahead, I'm going to clean my blade off for a minute." Said the Puppet as he materialized a towel and began to wipe the blood from his bladed hand.

"Trunks, I know I haven't always been the best father, but… but… listen this isn't easy for me to say, but I…I… **Sigh** I love you, my son." Said Vegeta as he tried to block out the pain.

"Dad, I love you, even with your flaws, I couldn't ask for a better father." Cried the boy.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS NEEDS? An audience!" shouted the Puppeteer. He held up his bladed hand and all of a sudden hundreds of cameras began to fly from the sky and began to record the group. "I plan on broadcasting the end of the Saiyan Prince to every dimension known to man," laughed the Puppeteer. With that he shot a bolt of lightning into the air; he was going to show this to the Universe.

**Back At Present Day**

"I just can't stop worrying, I just want them to come home as soon as possible" said Chi Chi. She was at Capsule Corporations with her friend Bulma.

"I know, but I have a feeling that all these cracks appearing in the sky are a result of that Puppet man's plan." Said Bulma. "I hope they can stop him."

"ATTENTION ATTENTION!" said a voice. All of a sudden a large Tv appeared in front of the two women. "Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is the Puppeteer, and I am coming to you live!" said the Puppeteer. On the screen was the Puppeteer, and behind him were several people trapped in a green light. Bulma noticed Vegeta; then she noticed he was missing an arm and was bleeding. "HAHA, Yes it's time for a blast from the past." He laughed

"Oh Dende, Oh no oh…." Bulma began to fall to the ground. "That's….That's my Vegeta; what have they done to him." Said Bulma as a tear feel from her cheek

"Oh my… Goten…and … Trunks is… he's being forced to watch it," said Chi Chi as she caught her friend.

"BULMA!" Yelled Dr. Brief as he came running into the room. "Bulma, I was in the indoor garden and a Tv appeared out of no where, you have to come and see…" Bulma's father stopped when he saw that a Tv was already in the room. "My God, What is this?" said the Doctor as he started to fall to the ground.

**Back On The Lookout (First Time Jump)**

Well…It hadn't gone fully according to plan, but Goku managed to defeat Majin Buu, and Babidi, but sadly Piccolo, Videl, Chi Chi, the Ox King, Puar, and Oolong all got in the way of fire.

"Times up Goku!" yelled Baba as she grabbed onto the saiyan.

"Bulma, use the Dragon balls to wish everyone back, I'll say hi to everyone when I get up there." Said Goku weakly. Bulma nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. Just then a Tv appeared in front of the remaining people.

"I hope I'm not interrupting any of your fun, I just wanted to share this precious father-son moment with the rest of the Universe." Said the Puppeteer as he began to walk over to Vegeta. The group went into shock; they recognized the puppeteer from earlier.

"Oh Dende, what is this…what is he doing?" said Baba.

"Oh no, this is bad!" said Goku. "Hey… where's my son from this timeline, all I see is the Future Goten."

"Goku… we need to…" Baba was cut off.

"I'm not going anywhere, I need to see this." Said the exhausted saiyan.

"Oh Dende, what happened to Vegeta's arm!" shouted Yamcha as he put his hand over his mouth.

"OH THAT SICK PIECE OF…" Bulma started, but started to fall to the ground.

"He's torturing them… he's torturing them before he kills them" said Krillin as he covered Maron's eyes.

**Back At the Village Majin Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo Were Taken Too (Second Time Jump)**

"OWWW It burns!" yelled Trunks. One of the villagers was putting ointment on the boy's face; it was still pretty banged up from his encounter with Majin Buu. Majin Vegeta was laying in a bed as some of the nurses attended to him. At first he had rejected the help, but his son talked him into staying. Goten was quietly sitting on his bed; keeping an eye on Piccolo. "Hey dad…" said Trunks softly.

"Yes son?" asked Vegeta. Trunks had something he needed to ask his dad, something important.

"Well… that puppet guy said you were going to kill yourself to try to stop Majin Buu… were you?" said the boy quietly as he looked at the ground.

"If you want the truth, I was; I was going to knock you and Goten out, then try to destroy Buu." Said Vegeta coldly.

"But…why would you do that?" asked Trunks; maybe because his dad didn't want to be around him and his mom anymore, or maybe he had something to prove. Before Vegeta could answer a Tv appeared in the center of the room. Goten got up from his bed and joined the two saiyans; Piccolo was still unconscious. "Oh Dende…" said the boy as his eyes widened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce the stars of my show; this one armed hunk is none other than Present Day Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans." Said the Puppeteer as a camera recorded the bleeding prince. "Now this over here is none other than the prince's son, say hello to Present Day Trunks Vegeta Brief." Said the Puppeteer on the Tv.

"Oh no, that vile piece of crap." Growled Vegeta. Trunks's eyes began to swell up with tears; he had never seen his dad in so much pain. "Trunks, Goten, leave the room… I don't want you to see this." Said Vegeta. He still had no idea what was going on, but it looked like it was going to end badly

"BUT!" Protested Trunks.

"Don't argue, just GO NOW" said the Prince. Goten grabbed Trunks and pulled him out of the room, but then another Tv appeared in front of them. Vegeta tried to blast it, but the blast just bounced off.

**Back With Dead Goku (Third Time Jump)**

"Goku, wake up, its time to go Goku" said Baba, she had found the unconscious saiyan in the middle of nowhere, and his energy had run out.

"Baba… oh Dende what happened… where's Vegeta? And the Puppet guy?" he asked as he tried to stand up. POOF, a large Tv appeared in front of the two.

"OK, now that we have introductions, let's get back to the show," continued the Puppeteer. Before Goku could react, he fell back to the ground and passed out.

**Back at the World Tournament (Fourth Time Jump)**

"Hey Trunks…" said Goten.

"Ya Goten." Sniffed the boy as he stared at a picture in his wallet. It was a picture of his mom, dad, and himself.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Said Goten. Bulma had been killed by the Puppeteer about an hour ago. The two were sitting with Chi Chi, and were about to watch the start of the adult tournament.

"Thanks Goten… my dad said that we could wish her back with the Dragon Balls though, but it still doesn't change that fact that my mom thinks I killed her." Said Trunks as he wiped a tear from his eye. Chi Chi looked down at the boy and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Trunks, you know you are always welcome to stay with u…." Chi Chi was cut off by a Jumbo Tron appearing above the stadium.

"So Vegeta, let's start with the middle finger again, shall we?" said the Puppeteer.

"YOU…MUFERGOTNSUCKFUD" Growled the Prince as his finger was cut off.

"Please, you don't have to do this, Please!" Cried Future Trunks.

"What the hell?" screamed New Trunks as he stood up from his seat and looked at the Tv above them. Goten puked at the sight of the finger getting cut off. The remaining crowed began to scream and panic; first their hero died and now this, what was going on? Chi Chi tried to cover New Trunks's eyes, but he wouldn't let her; he immediately flew up from his seat and went to go find his dad. Sure enough, the fighters were all standing on the side of the arena, watching the Jumbo Tron. "DAD!" yelled Trunks as he flew at his father.

"Oh Dende" growled Vegeta as his son grabbed on to him, "I'm leaving, you can stay and watch, but I'm leaving" said Vegeta as he ran away from the arena with his son. "This doesn't make any sense, we were losing, how could we lose to a puppet" said Vegeta as he ran out of the building. He was just about to take off with Trunks when another Tv appeared out of nowhere. Vegeta tried to smash it, but it didn't budge. He continued to try to run, but the Tv followed him. He sat down and held Trunks tightly; there was no way he was going to let him see or hear this.

**Back Where The Cell Games Had Taken Place (Time Jump Five)**

"Chi Chi, It's the Truth! A fat pink monster came here along with a bunch of other people, two that looked like future versions of Vegeta, and made all this food." Said Yamach as he tried to explain the mountains of leftovers lying outside of the woman's house.

"And you expect me to believe that?" growled the woman; she had finally woken up after passing out, but couldn't remember much. Before Chi Chi could get her frying pan of doom, a Tv appeared in front of the small group

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Yelled Vegeta as his other four fingers were cut off.

"I want you to be a pile of blood and bones." Laughed the Puppeteer as he wiped his bladed hand on Trunks's face; getting his father's blood all over his cheek. By this time, Trunks was losing consciousness, this was by far the most disturbing thing he had ever seen in his life. "AH AH AH" said the Puppeteer as he slapped the boy awake, "I want you awake for this." He said.

"No, that couldn't be, that's the Vegeta and kid we saw earlier." Said Tien. Chi Chi took one look at the screen and passed out.

**Back On Namek (Sixth Time Jump)**

"So does this mean Frieza is dead?" asked Young Gohan.

"I think so son, I think he's really gone." Smiled Goku as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I hope those other guys are able to stop the Puppeteer, I'm not liking how these cracks are covering the sky." Said Krillin. Just then… you guessed it; TV TIME!

"Trunks, I'm sorry, I never wanted you to see something like this." Moaned Vegeta as he began to close his eyes; he was getting weaker.

"Oh Kami, it looks like they're losing" growled Piccolo.

"Poor Vegeta" frowned Goku.

"POOR VEGETA! Poor Trunks, he's being forced to watch the whole thing." Said Krillin; it was apparent that the future fighter's fight with the Puppeteer wasn't going so well.

**Back With Injured Goku and Injured Young Gohan (Seventh Time Jump)**

"Daddy?" smiled Gohan as he finally regained consciousness.

""I'm here son, I'm here." He said as he held his boy. Just then, a spacecraft landed near them; it was Bulma, Master Roshi, Chi Chi, and Kurin.

"GOKU! GOHAN!" Yelled Chi Chi as she jumped out of the ship. She and the others ran to the two men and helped them into the ship.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Bulma.

"Well… you'll never believe it if I told you but…" Goku was cut off by the Tv in the airboat suddenly turning on.

"NO PLEASE! I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT. I'LL KILL THE BABY MYSELF, JUST PLEASE STOP IT!" Cried Future Trunks. The Puppeter had stopped with the hand and was moving to Vegeta's toes. Vegeta started to spit up blood.

"Oh no you don't" said the Puppeteer as he gave the prince some energy, "You're not dyeing yet, I'm not done with you." Laughed the Puppet.

"God… Is that Vegeta?" asked Chi Chi.

"Ha! Serves him right for killing everyone." Growled Bulma, "Of course I do feel kind of bad for the kid".

"Well Bulma… believe it or not, that Vegeta is from the Future, and in the future…He's your husband." Said Goku. Bulma laughed.

"Ya right, quit joking around Goku." She said.

"And the purple hair boy… is your kid." He said. Bulma froze.

"You're not serious… right." Said Bulma.

"100% serious." He said. With that Bulma fell backwards.

**Back At Destroyed Capsule Corp. From Where Trunks Fought The Puppeteer Through Time**

"Dad, I found three more" said Trunks as he carried three injured scientists from the destroyed building. The Z Fighters were looking for survivors.

"Very good, put them next to the others." Said Vegeta as he tried to snap his wife out of shock. Before he could say anything else… TV

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to take a small break and talk to some of our other audience members. GOTEN! How do you feel?" asked the puppeteer. Goten was paralyzed with fear. "Hmm nothing… ok back to the show." He said as he walked over to Vegeta. "Ok, so I've taken your arm, fingers, and toes, how about your tongue so I never have to hear you talk again." Laughed the Puppet.

Vegeta and Bulma watched in horror as the Puppeteer continued to torture the fighters.

"Hey dad, what cha watchin" said Trunks as he walked over to the new Tv. Before Trunks could get in viewing distance, Vegeta lunged forwarded and tackled the boy to the ground.

"Trunks, what ever you do, do not look at that Tv." Said Vegeta in a panic; obviously Future Trunks and his friends were losing to the Puppeteer. He looked down at Trunks who was looking wide eye up at the sky. Vegeta turned and looked up; there was a Tv floating above them. Vegeta quickly covered the boy's eyes and made him cover his ears. Goku did the same thing with Goten.

**Pilaf World (Time Jump Eight)**

"CELL! WHERE IS THE FOOD? My people are starving, and you've been in there for an hour." Yelled King Pilaf.

"SHUT UP YOU INSECT!" Yelled Cell as he uncontrollably emerged from the kitchen with massive plates of food. Just then, a giant Tv appeared out of nowhere and landed on Cell; who then dropped the food.

"Hey…those are the boys from earlier, Goten, and Trunks…and that ones Goku and Bulma." Said the King as he studied the graphic images. "This is awful… that's the Puppeteer, what's he doing to that man?" he asked.

"Hey Veg, before I cut your tongue out, is there anything you want to say to Trunks." Asked the puppeteer as his blade moved towards the saiyan's mouth. Vegeta looked at his son; he couldn't believe the Puppeteer had done this to him… in front of his own flesh and blood. The Puppeteer was a sick dog who fed off the misery and suffering of others. Vegeta began to feel dizzy; he had lost a lot of blood and he was starting to lose consciousness. "AWW Veggie? Are you all done… well I guess I've wasted enough time on you; so let me rephrase my question; do you want to say anything to your son before I kill you?" He said as he lowered the blade to the Princes neck. He ripped his portal open and brought Future Goku, King Kai, and Mr Buu (Still in the Green Light) out to see the prince's final moments.

"Trunks… my son. I haven't been the best father in the world, I could have been so much more, could have done so much more for you. But always remember this my son… you've made me proud" said the Prince as a tear fell from his eye. Pilaf and the audience's eyes began to water.

**In Another Dimension With Young Trunks, Young Goten, Future Gohan, Hercule, Videl, and Majin Vegeta**

"Dad, DAD? Come on Dad wake up" said Young Trunks as he shook his dad awake. Majin Vegeta slowly opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was the Halo above Trunks's head. Majin Vegeta shot up and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked the Majin Prince.

"We're on snake way, we died." Frowned Trunks. Before Majin Vegeta could speak the boy interrupted him, "Dad, you have to come here and see this, the Puppeteer is torturing your Future Version!" said Trunks as he pulled his dad to where the others were. There was a Tv in front of them, and the images were horrific. Trunks sat down and moved close to his father. Majin Vegeta didn't really care; quite frankly he didn't really think Trunks should be watching something like this.

"Well folks, that was really touching, now lets move to the monkey's son and see what he has to say." Laughed the Puppeteer.

**Back With The Puppeteer**

"Ok now Trunks, now's your chance to say your goodbye to your dad" said the Puppeteer. Trunks's eyes were swollen from crying, his nose was running, and then something in the boy snapped. "Hello? Trunks, I'm talking to you!" said the Puppeteer trying to get the boy's attention.

"You stupid mother fucking scum, you vile piece of puppet crap." Said Trunks as he gave the Puppeteer a death stare. The boy's ki began to rise drastically. The Puppeteer turned and began backing up. "How could you torture him like that, how could you laugh?" He growled; his hair turned gold and his eyes turned blue. His Ki was continuing to rise. "You are the sickest most twisted person I have ever met." He said. The green light around him began to flicker on and off. "I can believe someone would do this for fun; torture someone's father in front of them." He growled. Then Trunks let out a Yell and the green light around him shattered.

"….oohh shiiit!" frowned the Puppeteer. All across the Universe and in every dimension, people began to cheer for the boy. The green light around Goten, Bulma, Young Goku, and Future Vegeta broke as well. Vegeta fell to the ground and tried to move, but he was getting weaker. Trunks gently handed the baby to Bulma and looked at Goten.

"YOU, ME, Fusion! This time, we get it right." Said the boy; Trunks was about to give the Puppeteer his own special blend of PAY and BACK.

WOW this chapter was evil and long; hope you enjoyed it, we are getting real close to the end. Please Review… I hope that wasn't too violent for you, if it was, then…. I don't know, but I wanted the Puppeteer to be powerful and evil and stuff, and this seemed like the best approach, and again, I needed to set up something for the final chapter.


	29. FusionHA

Next Chapter, DBZ is not mine, sorry if this chapter is short.

Vegeta was in agony; he had lost an arm, the fingers on his remaining hand, and his toes. He watched helplessly as his son and Goten prepared to take on the Puppeteer.

"So? You really think you can beat me?" chuckled the Evil Puppet. Trunks got into a fighting stance and smirked at the Puppeteer.

'He has no idea that me and Goten know his weakness' thought Trunks.

"So how much time would you boys like to get ready?" asked the Puppeteer politely; he knew he was unstoppable, let them do their stupid fusion, it won't make any difference. Trunks and Goten looked at each other.

"15 minutes?" asked Goten.

"Better make it 20, I want to make sure we have time to warm up, and I need to take care of a few things first" said Trunks.

"So 20 minutes?" asked the demon. Trunks nodded. "Oook, my watch is set for 20 minutes. I'll just… you know…sit here and do…nothing" said the Puppeteer as he materialized a couch and sat down. Immediately Trunks ran to his father's side.

"Dad… I promise I won't let you down, and like I said before, I couldn't ask for a better father. You're strong, smart, and you're a prince." Smiled Trunks as he wiped a tear from his eye. Vegeta raised his arm and pulled his son closer. He gave the boy a hug and gave a smirk.

"Go show that puppet freak what saiyans are really made of." Said Vegeta. Trunks smiled and got up.

"Just hang in there for a little bit longer, once we kill the Puppeteer, we'll have Buu freed, and then we can get you healed." Said Trunks as he ran over to Goten. "You ready?" smirked Trunks.

"Sure am!" said Goten. The two began to power up and match their power levels exactly. Just as they were about to practice, seven cameras flew in front of them.

"I hope you don't mind, but for the past 30 minutes, I've kind of been broadcasting this to every dimension in the Universe." Smiled the Puppeteer as he drank lemonade from his couch. Goten's eyes grew as he looked at the camera.

"H…H…How many p…p…p…people is that?" asked Goten. The puppeteer materialized a calculator. He crunched some numbers and his eyes shot wide open; the calculator blew up.

"I'm going to go with 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 people at least." Said the Puppeteer. Goten's heart began to race, his throat began to feel tight, he started to sweat. Trunks looked at Goten for a minute and then remembered something; Goten has stage fright….

"Goten, just relax, don't worry if we mess up, if we do… then no one will notice." Said Trunks as he walked over to his friend. Goten nervously looked at Trunks.

"If we mess up, then we'll turn into someone really fat or really old, and the Puppeteer will destroy the Universe." Whispered Goten. Trunks gulped; Goten defiantly had a point.

"You've got Five minutes." Said the puppeteer as an unknown woman gave him a massage. "Ooo, baby right there, OH YA." He smiled when she got to the rough spot.

"Goten, listen to me, no matter what happens, we did our best, I mean we're only kids and kids mess up all the time. We've done this stupid dance hundreds of times and this is just one more time. Just think about it; now we finally have our audience." Winked Trunks. Goten relaxed and smiled. "Let's give these people a show that they'll never forget" said Trunks.

"Right!" smirked the boy.

"TWO MINUTES!" shouted the puppeteer. He was now having a pool party with a bunch of girls. "Ok! Who wants to play Marco Polo?" smiled the Puppet; he didn't have a single worry about his fight with Gotenks. Goten turned to the camera and took a deep breath.

"Attention people of the Universe, me and my friend Trunks promise, we will try our hardest, and we will make the Puppeteer pay for all the bad things he's done." Smiled Goten.

"We'll make him pay for all the people he's killed; the younger version of my dad, Young Trunks, Young Goten, Future Gohan, my mom, Hercule, Videl, and everyone else who has suffered because of this demon." Said Trunks.

"TIMES UP BOYS!" Yelled the Puppeteer. The boys assumed their position and got ready to do the fusion; this was it. All across the Universe people were cheering for the two half saiyans; everyone except for the people in hell, Mega Cell, and the Puppeteer of course. The two boys looked at each other and gave a nod.

"FUUUUUU" they started.

"This is it," said Pilaf.

"I've never seen this move dad?" said New Trunks.

"So that's what we look like when we do the fusion?" said Past Goten.

"Neat!" said young Gohan.

"Come on guys, kick his ass." Said Dead young Gohan

"Show them what true power is" said Dead Majin Vegeta

"SION!" said the boys as they stuck a pose.

"They've got it" said Young Trunks

"Huh?" said Young Piccolo

"COME ON TRUNKS!" Cheered present day Bulma.

"You've got this Goten!" smiled Present day Chi Chi.

"HAAAAA!" They yelled. With that a blinding light covered all the Tv Screens and everyone was left wondering what was happening. Just then, the Universe went into a massive state of shock.

"Puppeteer, your rain of terror has come to an end!" said Gotenks… The fusion had worked.

YAY FINALLY, LET'S SEE GOTENKS KICK THE PUPPET'S ASS! Please review. BTW LOL sorry for the extremely short chapter, oh well.


	30. 30 Minutes Or Less

YAY NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! FINALLY THE BIG FIGHT IS HERE, its' taken me 91,000 words and 188 pages to get to, but I'm finally here…. And yet this is not the last chapter…LMAO.

"FUUUUUU SION HAAAAA!" yelled Future Trunks and Future Goten as they did the Fusion dance.

"Puppeteer, your rain of terror has come to an end" said Gotenks… I just summed the last chapter up in 3 lines LMAO, Now that's funny. Inside the boy's head, the two boys were having final conversation before they attacked.

"All right! We did it!" cheered Trunks. They had successfully fused and they had done it with their power levels equal.

"HA, Now that puppet is in some real trouble" smirked Goten.

"Ok now Goten, remember, the only way we can stop the Puppeteer is if we use his bladed hand against him." Explained Trunks.

"Ok, so how do we use it against him?" asked Goten. Trunks thought for a moment.

"Well….. I don't really know." Said Trunks as he shrugged his shoulders. Goten fell over and his sweat dropped.

"You mean that we finally fuse and we know the Puppeteer's weakness, but we don't have a plan to kill him?" asked Goten in a panic.

"Well…I…Umm…We….You…" Trunks was freaking out, how could he have not thought of a plan… they were wasting time talking to each other, they only had 27.5 minutes left before the Fusion ended. Suddenly a light buld appeared above Goten…. No seriously, a real light bulb just randomly appeared about the boy's head. "Huh…" thought Trunks.

"Hey Trunks… I have an Idea!" said Goten excitedly… this should be good.

"Ok shoot…" said Trunks.

"What if we try to cut one of the Puppeteer's blades off of his hand, and use it like a knife?" Said Goten; his eyes quickly scanning Trunks's face to see what he thought of the plan. After a brief moment of deep thought, Trunks smiled at his friend.

"Ok, I'll admit that it's a good idea" he smirked. Goten let out a big smile.

"So does that mean we'll do it?" he asked.

"Yup" he smiled.

"UHHH HELLO!" said a voice, "Are you going to attack me or stand there like a freaking idiot" Yelled the Puppeteer.

"All right, let's do this" smirked Gotenks. They had 26 minutes until the Fusion ended.

"Ok, so which move are you going to use to kill me? Wild Boar Attack, Rolling Thunder Uppercut, Miracle Super Punch, Great Kick Special, Metal Machine Gun Punch, Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, Galactica Donuts, Hyper Plasma Shortcake, or are you just going to try to punch me?" asked the Puppeteer. Gotenks's mouth dropped open.

"Way to spoil everything" mumbled the boy. The Fused boy then began to eye the bladed hand… if it hadn't been used to kill all of his friends, and torture his dad, then it would be pretty cool to keep once he cut it off… but how to do so… if the only thing that can hurt the puppeteer his his bladed hand, then that means the puppeteer would have to 'accidentally' cut off one of his fingers with the blade on it. Easier said than done.

"Well, ladies first" laughed the puppeteer. Gotenks started to move forward, but quickly realized what the Puppet just said.

"HA HA, very funny puppet freak." Said the boy sarcastically. "OK ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND, YOUR TIME IS UP!" He yelled as he launched forward. Without even flinching, the Puppeteer held up his bladed hand and shot a green light at the boy. He walked over to him and landed a kick right into the boy's groin. He then stepped back over to where he had originally been standing and released the boy from the Green Light. Immediately Goktenks fell to the ground and he placed his hands on the injured 'area'.

"Cheater" said the boy in a high-pitched voice. This caused the puppeteer to laugh uncontrollably. Gotenks had wasted enough time messing around; he powered up to super saiyan three. This caused a cheer that echoed through the entire Universe. Just as the saiyan was about to charge, something unexpected happened. The sky above them began to split; it was a massive white crack.

"Huh? I guess all it needs is that one final kill and it will shatter completely" thought the Puppeteer as he looked up at the sky. The two saiyans had 23 minutes until the fusion ended. Just then the Puppeteer felt a large kick in his gut. "Ok, that one may have hurt just a little bit." Winced the Puppeteer. Gotenks began to land thousands of punches and kicks into the Puppeteer as he waited for the right opportunity to strike. The Puppeteer flew back a couple yards and smashed through a tree. He quickly stood up, brushed himself off, and smiled. "Tell me that's not the best you've got?" he laughed.

"HA, I'm just getting started" laughed Gotenks. He held up his hand and pointed a finger to the sky. "Cosmic HALO!" Yelled the boy as he created a giant golden ring above him. The puppeteer didn't seem impressed.

" **Sigh** Seen it." He said. The boy launched the ring at the puppeteer, but suddenly it grew smaller… a lot smaller. It was heading right for the puppeteer's bladed hand. "AHHHH!" screamed the man as he turned his back to the boy.

"HAHA, gotcha" smiled the boy; thinking he had just cut the Puppet's bladed hand off. Just then the Puppeteer turned around and shot an orange light at the boy. Gotenks quickly dodged, but the light followed him.

"Dance boy, DANCE" Laughed the Puppeteer; he really had no idea what this light did, but it must be deadly. As Gotenks dodged the light, Young Goku was working on his own plan.

"Vegeta, are you still awake?" asked the boy as he shook the injured and dying saiyan prince.

"Yes, I'm still…" Vegeta tried to talk, but he had lost a lot of blood from his missing arm. Goku picked up the man and carried him over to Mr. Buu who was still stuck in the Green light.

"Ok, now how to get Buu out of that light….?" Goku began to think. "OH! I know!" Goku stepped back few feet and put his hands together. "KA…MEHA…MEHAAA!" Yelled the boy as he released a beam of energy from his hands (BTW that's how they say it in dragon ball). This probably had to have been the weakest ki blast ever made… it came out and sounded like a fart. Goku is just not that strong yet. He had to get Buu out somehow so he could help Vegeta.

"AHHH!" Yelled Gotenks as the orange light hit him. He looked at his arm and it was covered in 2nd and 3rd degree burns.

"OOOO, Orange is Hot Fire Light." Smiled the Puppeteer, "Let's see what else I can do." The puppet shot a pink light at the boy's foot. Gotenks was so preoccupied with the burns that he didn't even see the pink light coming towards him. The small burst of light surrounded Gotenks's foot and began to squeeze.

"WHAT THE…SHIT SHIT SHIT!" yelled the boy as he felt his foot begin to break as the pink light crushed it.

"Awesome, pink is like the green light, only it crushes anything caught in it." Laughed the deranged puppet. Gotenks had 18 minutes of fusion left. The boy busted out of the pink light covering his foot and looked down… his foot was now dark purple with shards of bone and blood coming out of it, he was in serious pain, but nothing he couldn't block out. Just then, the puppeteer slashed him across the face with his bladed hand. "I thought I might kill you now…. If that's ok with you." Smiled the Puppeteer; his patience had run out and he was ready to recreate the Universe in his own image. With lightning fast movement, the puppet unleashed hell on the boy, giving him tons of deep cuts. Finally Gotenks blasted the Puppet off of him. He stood up, avoiding putting pressure on his broken foot. He had 17 minutes. Inside Gotenks's mind, the two boys were in deep conversation, not exactly sure how they would cut off one of the Puppet's own blades using one of his own blades. Keep in mind that while inside Gotenks, both boys feel each injury inflicted on their fused self.

"Shit Goten, I don't know what hurts more; the burns or the foot" said Trunks as he sat on the ground. "Goten?...What are you doing?" asked Trunks as he looked at Goten. The younger of the two boys was controlling Gotenks while Trunks recovered.

"Trunks! How much Time?" asked the boy as he winced when he put pressure on his foot.

"16.5 minutes" said Trunks. Goten growled.

"I'm going for the finger!" said the boy as he controlled the super saiyan three.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Gotenks as he flew at the Puppeteer. He managed to grab onto the Puppeteer's bladed hand, but what happened next was totally unexpected. The puppeteer whipped his bladed hand around and cut off half of the boy's hand. You really don't want to know what Goten and Trunks said next… very bad words.

"GIIII GOOON SON OF BITCHIN FORIN FUDABUDA" Said the fused warrior with his teeth grinding together, his held his hand and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Done yet?" smiled the puppeteer as he sat down and cleaned his bladed hand off. "You boys should just accept that I'm far to powerful for you, and you have 14.5 minutes left." He said.

"Never" snarled Gotenks. In side the boy's mind another conversation took place.

"Damnet!" Yelled the boys as they grabbed their cut hand.

"Goten, let me give it a try" said Trunks as he stood up.

"All right Puppet fag, I'm tired of playing games, prepare yourself for a SUPER Ghost Kamikaze ATTACK!" yelled the super saiyan three as he blew multiple bubbles. At first the puppeteer didn't seem to care, but the boy just kept blowing ghosts; soon there were at least 100 of them.

"Well this hasn't happened before." Said the Puppeteer nervously as the number grew to 150. The entire ghost army moved into a big square, equal distance apart.

"MEN! Today you go into battle to face the stringed menace. I must warn you that most of you will die in battle. Remember who and WHAT you are fighting for; you're fighting for Bulma, for Vegeta, for Goku, For Gohan, For the entire Universe." Said Gotenks in a military general type voice.

"Where the hell did he get the military uniform?" asked the Puppeteer as he began to back away. Gotenks and the 150 living explosives snapped their heads towards the Puppeteer. "OH HELL NO!" said the Puppeteer as he took off. He could hear Gotenks behind him.

"ATTACK!" yelled the boy. Then the Puppeteer heard a sound that almost made his heart stop; it was the sound of 150 high explosives yelling as the charged after him.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Screamed the Puppeteer as he ran for his life. Then he stopped. "What the Fuck am I running for? I'm Immortal!" laughed the Puppeteer as he turned around and started zapping the ghosts with his disintegrating red light. "AHH HA HA HA!" laughed the Puppeteer. He was so distracted, that he didn't even notice Gotenks sneaking up behind him.

"Now it's your turn to suffer Asswipe." Said Gotenks quietly as he snuck up behind the Puppet. He quickly grabbed his bladed hand and began to try to cut off one of the fingers with one of the blades.

"What the HELL? What the hell do you think you're doing? GET THE FUCK OFF RUNT!" Yelled the Puppeteer as he tried to swing the boy off. Gotenks had 8 minutes left. Suddenly, the puppeteer felt a sharp pain on his pinky finger. He looked down and his face went into complete puppet-shock as he only counted four fingers on his bladed hand. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Spat the puppeteer as a white silky liquid gushed out of his hand. Gotenks was a few feet away, his back facing the puppeteer, he was bent over, and something was in his hands. "WHAT!" Screamed the Puppeteer as Gotenks held up a white finger with a blade on the end of his. He stood up and smiled.

"Ha who's laughing now Mother Fucker!" laughed the fused boy. It was at that moment that King Kai, Future Goku, and Mr. Buu all were released from the green light. They all fell to the ground, feeling weak from when the puppeteer had drained their energy. Young Goku was more than pleased; he was tired of trying to get Buu out.

"BUU! Thank goodness, Vegeta needs help NOW" said the child frantically. Buu frowned.

"Buu all out of energy, Buu can't heal man without more eats for Buu's tummy" said the monster. Young Goku looked at Vegeta, he only had a few minutes left.

"Buu please, he won't last much longer, please, you're his only hope." Said the boy. Buu thought for a moment; he had to try. He placed his hands on Vegeta and began to heal the prince. Slowly all 10 of his toes grew back. Vegeta screamed in agony; this wasn't exactly painless to do. The fingers on his hand grew back one by one. Finally his arm started to grow back. Buu got to the man's elbow, and then half way to his hand and stopped. The monster passed out; he was almost out of energy. Vegeta quickly sat up like he had been given a medium dose of morphine, his heart was racing, he didn't even seem to notice the piece of his arm missing. The saiyan's blood had been completely refilled thanks to Buu, and he was ready to fight…. Not exactly, the prince fell back down to the ground after feeling a massive amount of dizziness. "Welcome back Vegeta, we almost lost you, but Buu saved you. You should probably rest for a few minutes and let the healing kick in… by the way, did you know you're missing half your arm?" asked Young Goku. Vegeta looked curiously at the boy and gave a smirk, his arm was now in pain, but he simply ignored it. He then turned serious and looked at Gotenks and the Puppeteer.

"OH DENDE! GOTENKS!" Yelled the prince; the boy looked badly beaten, his foot was purple, half his hand was missing, he looked bad. Just then, the prince gave a smirk that could almost be seen as a smile; in the boy's hand was a blade from the Puppeteer. "HEY SON!" Yelled the prince. Gotenks turned and the Trunks part of him took over.

"DAD!" Yelled the boy, "You're alright!" he said as his eyes began to water.

"Son, there's something I want you to do for me." Said the prince. Gotenks looked at him curiously. "KICK HIS ASS!" Smirked the prince. Gotenks gave a smirk of his own.

"I'll make you proud." He said as he turned to the Puppeteer.

"OH SHIT!" said the puppet; he needed to think fast…anything, he had forgotten about his bladed hand, how it was the only thing that could hurt him…again the puppeteer said, "Oh shit!" He needed to distract the boy while he got to baby Goku; he was going to end this now. "Uhh…Uhh…UHH…SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK?" yelled the puppeteer unsure if this would even work. He did as series of stupid looking poses and opened his mouth. Like a machine gun, hundreds of bubbles began to pour out of the Puppet's mouth. Gotenks began to back away slowly… there had to be hundreds of them, thousands…he was about to get blown to other world. "I think it's your turn to say it." Said the Puppeteer as he winked at the boy. Gotenks thought for a moment and then said it.

"Oh Shit?" said the boy.

"Precisely" smiled the puppeteer as he gave an evil look to the boy. Gotenks began to run away as fast as he could; clenching the finger in his hand tightly. "AAAA TTAAACKK!" Yelled the Puppeteer as the thousands of ghosts charged at the boy. Gotenks was now terrified; he heard the roar of thousands charging from behind him, he may not survive this. Just when it couldn't get any worse… POOF.

"OH NO!" Screamed Trunks and Goten as they ran for their lives; the fusion had ended. Trunks held the finger as tight as he could. Goten glance behind them for a brief moment and screamed; it looked like a massive wall of ghosts.

"Hey Trunks!" yelled the boy as he ran.

"What Goten?" replied Trunks. Goten looked at his best friend in the world; he was going to hate him for what he did next, but he didn't have a choice. Goten smiled at the purple haired saiyan.

"You kick his ass for me. OK!" said Goten as he smirked at his friend. Trunks looked at his friend curiously.

"Goten?" asked Trunks. With that, Goten let out a ki blast that sent Trunks flying about 200 feet away. Goten then stopped and turned to face his death like a true warrior. All of a sudden, there was a massive blast at the spot where Goten had been standing. A giant mushroom shaped cloud appeared. "GOTEN!" Screamed Trunks. Trunks slowly got up; his foot hurt. He looked down and it appeared to be broken. He probably didn't notice it until now because of all the ghosts. He managed to get to his feet; his body covered in burns and deep cuts. He looked in his hand and saw the puppeteer's pinky finger with the blade on it. "Ok Puppeteer, time for YOU to be cut up." Said Trunks.

That's the end of this chapter; hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	31. The Final Fight

Here's the next chapter. We ARE SOOOO CLOSE to the end of the story; I can almost taste it. Please review and DBZ is not mine.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Bulma as she ran with baby Goku in her arms. The puppeteer was running after her.

"Come here you little bitch. I'm gona kill you, then kill the baby." He growled as he began to catch up with her.

"You leave her alone!" yelled Young Goku as he kicked the Puppeteer; it felt like a tap on the shoulder.

"Fuck off runt" he said as he zapped an orange light at the boy. Instantly the young boy fell to the ground. His chest was burning from the light. Goten's Gi (He was still wearing the boy's clothes) was on fire. He quickly stopped, dropped, and rolled to put out the flames. "Now you DIE!" growled the puppeteer as he shot a red light at the boy. Instantly, young Goku turned into a pile of ashes; the Puppeteer was done with the games and the fooling around; he wanted that BABY!

"GOKU! AHHHH!" Screamed Bulma. Just then, Bulma felt a hand grab her shoulder; it was the Puppeteer.

"Finally!" He snarled as he took the baby from Bulma's arms. The baby began to cry. He looked over at King Kai, Future Vegeta, Future Goku, and Mr. Buu. They were all lying on the ground; exhausted from having their energy drained. He held the child tightly by his tail as he blasted Bulma with his red light; the teen was reduced to a piled of ashes just like young Goku. He looked at the child; this was it, he would finally become supreme creator of the Universe… He would be GOD! He held up his four remaining blades and slowly started to move towards the child's heart. As his blade made contact, the ground around him began to shake, thousands of white cracks started to appear everywhere. He had only given the child the equivalence of a paper cut, and the Universe was already starting to fall apart. As slow as possible, he continued to move the blade into the child. Baby Goku was crying his eyes out. Before he went any further, he called over his cameras; he wanted to give one final speech before the Universe was destroyed. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! In just a moment, I shall stab this child in the heart, ripping the Universe into trillions of trillions of pieces. Once destroyed, I shall recreate it in my own image. No longer will I be the Puppeteer, no longer will I be that puppet with the bladed hand. After this moment, I shall be worshiped, I shall be all powerful, I shall be GOD!" said the Puppeteer. All across the Universe, people began to panic. The cracks in the sky were starting to cause pieces of universe to fall. Basically… the sky was falling. "AND WITH THAT I BID YOU ADO!" Yelled the puppeteer. Just as he was about to finish his plan, he felt a massive pain coming from the hand he was using to hold baby Goku. He looked over and realized he no longer had a hand.

"Now it's your turn to SUFFER PUPPET FREAK!" Yelled Future Trunks as he held his puppet blade. The Puppeteer went wide-eyed and started to back up; trying to stop the white liquid from coming out of his arm. Trunks quickly picked up Baby Goku and checked the boy's injuries. It was a semi deep cut, and if the boy wasn't healed soon… he could die. He looked over a Mr. Buu who was still unconscious. He would have to worry about this after he killed the Puppeteer. Just then Trunks felt four blades go into his stomach. He started to spit blood. He quickly threw the baby towards the others, and he landed on top of Buu's soft belly. He then looked up at the Puppeteer; he seemed mad.

"You STUPID MONKEY!" he spat on Trunks as he slowly twisted the blades. "You really thought you could stop someone as POWERFULL as ME! I AM A GOD! I can not DIE! He screamed. "I will make you suffer like your idiot, jackass, son of a bitch, weak, pathetic, worthless, disgrace of a father." Said the Puppeteer. Trunks looked at the Puppeteer.

"You may think you're a GOD, but you're just a Stupid Mother Fucking DOLL!" Yelled the boy as he cut the Puppeteer's bladed hand off. The evil puppet gasped and began to back up. He was now handless.

"YOU FUCKER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" He screamed in pain. Trunks slowly pulled out the puppeteer's bladed hand from his stomach. He fell to his knees and began to crawl towards the puppeteer. The puppet began to run for his life. Trunks held up the bladed finger.

"You're not going anywhere!" said the boy weakly. A green light shot from the finger and immobilized the Puppeteer. Trunks got up slowly and put his arm over his stomach to try to stop the bleeding. He slowly walked towards the Puppeteer. "Puppeteer; you are by far the most vile creature to have ever walked in the Universe. You enjoy the misery and suffering of others. You have killed my mother, you have killed my father, you have destroyed my home, you tortured my father in front of me and showed it to the Universe, and you killed my best friend Goten. You shall have no mercy; you will know what it means to suffer, just like you have made me suffer. You will rot in hell for all of eternity for your crimes, and I; Trunks Vegeta Brief, Prince of the Mighty Saiyan Race, will send you there." Said the boy as he raised the bladed finger in the air. The puppeteer's eyes widened.

"Oooh Shit" he thought to himself

"NOW YOU DIE!" Screamed Trunks as he stabbed the puppeteer in the heart. Instantly the green light around the Puppet disappeared, and all the cameras around them exploded. All across the Universe, the Tvs exploded. Then, a massive amount of white liquid shot out from the Puppeteer's body and completely soaked Trunks. Trunks fell to the ground. "It's finally over." He said. The boy managed to get to his feet and stumbled over to baby Goku. The child's chest was covered in blood; he was dyeing. Trunks knew he had to act fast. He held up his the Puppeteer's bladed finger and shot a small beam of golden energy into the boy; this would keep him alive until he could get him help. He picked up the boy and held him in his arms. He then started to transfer some of his energy to Mr. Buu. The monster slowly opened hi eyes and smiled at the boy. Trunks fell to the ground… the finger give your own energy to who ever you chose… he was feeling weak.

"Buu heal Trunks" said the monster weakly. Trunks stopped him.

"Heal the baby, please, if you don't, then the whole Universe will be destroyed" said Trunks as his eyes got heavy. Buu smiled and started to heal the boy. Slowly the baby's cut disappeared and he stopped crying. Above them, the white cracks stopped forming and any pieces that had broken off rose back up to the sky. Buu fell back asleep after healing the baby. Trunks was getting dizzy and had four stab wounds in his stomach. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt an arm grab him and picked him up. He looked at the man; it was his dad. Vegeta was weak, and missing his hand, but he was still alive. Vegeta held his son close to him and for the first time in his life… he smiled.

"You've made me proud Trunks" he said as he hugged his child. Trunks looked up and gave a weak smile of his own.

"I love you dad." He said. Vegeta looked around to make sure no one else heard him.

"I love you too, my son" said the Prince quietly. Just then, the two saiyans heard a loud gurgling scream. The puppeteer was screaming as white liquid came out of his eyes and mouth. Just then, a tie die light shot out of the puppeteer's bladed hand, and engulfed the entire group. They were all transported to the Tie Die Dimension. For some reason, it didn't appear scary and creepy; it was calm and relaxing. Vegeta and Trunks felt totally calm. Trunks looked down and his stab wounds on his stomach were healing. Vegeta looked at his missing hand as it began to grow back. One by one, both of the men's injuries healed. Suddenly, there was a large poof. Baby Goku appeared and was floating in front of the two saiyans. Trunks quickly flew over and placed the child in his arms. Then Future Goku, King Kai, and Mr. Buu appeared. They had all of their energy refilled. Next, Young Goku and Teen Bulma appeared; they were no longer dead. Next Future Goten appeared next to Trunks. He was greeted with a smack on the head.

"OWWW! What was that for?" growled Goten. Just then he felt two arms wrap around him.

"That was for killing yourself, this is for saving my life" said Trunks. Next, Majin Vegeta appeared, then Future Gohan, Young Goten, Young Trunks, Hercule, Videl, and Grandpa Gohan. They no longer had halos on their heads. Grandpa Gohan flew over to Trunks and smiled. Trunks slowly handed the man his child.

"Thank you for saving him" smiled the man.

"It wasn't just me, it was everyone" smiled the boy. Next, Evil Young Vegeta appeared, then Young Krillin. The two looked around; shocked and unsure of what to say. Next, Frieza, but he appeared to be asleep. Evil Fat Buu appeared next, he also appeared to be asleep. Then a younger version of Vegeta appeared and Piccolo. Next Young Gohan appeared in the middle of the group. Then Bulma and Hercule from the world Tournament, then one of the staff members. Next, Piccolo, Videl, Chi Chi, the Ox King, Puar, and Oolong from the lookout appeared, and then sleeping Babidi and Fat Buu appeared. Everyone who had died today was brought to the tie die dimension. Everyone was looking around; hoping someone would say something. Finally, Young Trunks nervously stepped forward.

"Soooo… Does this mean we won?" asked the boy. Future Vegeta floated to the middle of the large group.

"I think we did!" he said. With that, everyone in the group let out a large cheer; they had defeated the Puppeteer. "The only question we have to answer now is… how do we get back home?" he asked. Everyone looked around curiously; they were in the Puppeteer's tie die dimension, they weren't sure how to get out. Just then Future Trunks floated next to his dad and looked around nervously. He took a deep breath and floated up in the air a few feet so everyone could see him. He took the Bladed finger from his pocket and held it up in the air.

"This is one of the bladed fingers from the Puppeteer. It's magic still works." Said the boy as he shot a green light up in the air. "Maybe if we all concentrate our energy into the blade, it will send us back to where we belong, and it might fix everything." Said the boy as he looked around. Everyone was skeptical at first. Future Trunks began to feel extremely nervous and awkward. Future Vegeta rose up to the boy.

"WELL! What are you waiting for? The boy has a plan, now let's make it happen!" growled the saiyan prince as he looked down at the large group. The group immediately began to concentrate and send their energy to the blade. Trunks smiled at his father and gave him a nod. This basically meant thank you. With all the beams of energy being absorbed by the finger, the blade began to glow a multitude of colors. "Ok, now everyone concentrate your thoughts and think about setting everything right and going home." Said the Prince. Just then the finger stopped glowing. Everyone looked up and had puzzled looks.

"Way to go Trunks, you broke it." Frowned Future Goten. Both Trunks looked at the boy.

"ME? I didn't do anything to it." Said the boys.

"Well it waaass your idea" added Young Goten.

"Would you Brats just shut up," snarled Majin Vegeta.

"Hey, don't talk to my babies like that." Snapped older Bulma.

"My God I look so old." Said Teen Bulma quietly.

"WHAT!" said Old Bulma.

"Would you two knock it off?" said Young Goku. Future Goku quickly put his hands over the boy's mouth.

"Consider this a warning; wives are more powerful than saiyans." He said.

"Would you all please quiet down, you're upsetting the baby" said Grandpa Gohan.

"So you're Grandpa Gohan? I'm Gohan, Goku's son." Said Future Gohan.

"So you're what I look like in the Future." Smiled Young Gohan.

"AWWW you're so cute" smiled Videl.

"Oh great, just what I need, two of them." Sighed Future Hercule.

"Younger Mr. Satan go sleepy?" asked Mr. Buu as he tried to wake up the Younger Mr. Satan… he had passed out from all the look a likes.

"Who are you people?" asked the World Tournament Staff member.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Growled the younger evil Vegeta.

"You shut up" said Older Piccolo.

"HAHA!" laughed Krillin.

"Chi Chi! Wake up PLEASE!" said the Ox King as he tried to wake up his daughter who had passed out with Mr. Satan.

"This is hurting my head." Said Puar.

"You said it." Agreed Oolong

"I think I need an aspirin" said younger Videl.

"Here you go" said younger Piccolo as he materialized a bottle of aspirin for the girl. Everyone was so distracted with one another that they didn't even notice the blade was now flashing with a bright white light. Just then, the entire dimension filled with a blinding white light. With that, everyone disappeared.

Next chapter will be the last chapter… but there will be a surprise at the end of it. Please Review.


	32. oooh crap

Final Chapter is here… BTW I have a small surprise for you at the end of the chapter, but don't skip to it, I want you to read the chapter, and then you'll find out at the end.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL RIP YOU IN HALF!" Yelled the Prince of the Saiyan's.

"Trunks! I think your dad's mad at us!" said Goten as he ran for dear life.

"YA THINK!" Screamed Trunks.

"What do we do now?" Goten asked.

"RUN FASTER!" Yelled Trunks. Just then the three saiyans stopped. They turned and looked at each other. "Are we…?" asked Trunks; he was extremely confused. Vegeta looked around; they were in the same spot they had been before this had all started this morning. Their Gis were completely fixed, they had no injuries or battle scars, it was just how it had been before the incident.

"That DID happen…right?" asked Vegeta.

"I think so." Said Goten as he scratched his head. The group then turned to the front door of Capsule Corporations. Vegeta quickly grabbed Trunks and Goten.

"This time, we go outside together." He said as the walked to the door. He peered outside and looked around. There were no white cracks, no destroyed buildings, no villains, and NO PUPPETEER, and no rhymes… why the puppeteer had been rhyming when they first met him, he'll never know. Vegeta slowly put the boys on the ground and let go of Goten, but not Trunks. Trunks looked at his father curiously. Vegeta was scanning the area around them.

"Dad…I think it's over… I think we won and everything was put back to normal." Smiled Trunks. Vegeta looked down at his son and slowly let go of his arm. The saiyan prince gave a smirk and ruffled the boy's hair. Just then, Bulma came running out of the building.

"EXPLAIN!" Yelled the woman as she ran to hug her two men. Trunks gave his mom a big hug… even Vegeta gave a small kiss on her cheek. "YOU HEARD ME, NOW EXPLAIN!" She said. Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked at his mother curiously.

"Explain what mom?" asked the boy.

"You know exactly WHAT! One minute I'm watching you battle a Puppet on a Tv in my dining room that appeared out of nowhere, and now I'm back in the lab working on a project that I had finished this morning." She said. It was apparent that everyone had memory of the Universal crisis that had taken place.

"I think I can explain," said a voice; it was King Kai. "From what I've found out so far, everyone has memory of the Puppeteer and the white cracks, and everything. This might be a problem, so you may consider the Dragon Balls." He said.

"We'll think about it." Said Vegeta.

"What about Young Goten, and my Younger self, and everyone else… what happened to them?" asked Trunks.

"Well… It may be hard to believe, but they still exist, all of the dimensions created still exist." He said.

"But I thought the Universe was going to blow up because there were to many dimensions?" asked Goten.

"Well that can be explained by a few things. One, Baby Goku was healed and didn't die, therefore, the Universe never collapsed, because that final change was never made. Second, everyone who was killed by and as a result of the Puppeteer's changes was brought back to life; this fixed a lot of the changes that had been made, and a lot of the white cracks disappeared. Third, the Puppeteer was killed, that one is a given. Fourth, using all of your combined energies and concentrating them into the bladed finger to turn everything back to normal must have sent everyone home, and must have fixed the rest of the cracks." Said the Blue Kai.

"So let's just be perfectly clear… the Puppeteer IS dead, right?" asked Vegeta. King Kai let out a small chuckle.

"Yes Vegeta, the Puppeteer is dead, he finally got what he deserved." He said.

"So… What happens now?" asked Bulma.

"Well, I'll contact everyone who was involved in the incident and tell them what I told you. I'll also keep an eye out for any white cracks that may have not been fixed. Other than that… I think it's over." Said King Kai. With that; Trunks, Goten, and even Vegeta fell to the ground and let out a big sigh… the Puppeteer was dead and the Universe has been saved. Trunks and Goten began to laugh; that was way to close of a call. Just then Trunks let out a small yelp.

"OWW! What the heck?" the boy asked as he reached into his back pocket. The boy pulled out a small white finger with a blade on the end of it… the Puppeteer's bladed pinky finger. "Oh COOL!" smiled Trunks.

"Neat! Let me see it Trunks!" said Goten. Before he could react, Vegeta snatched the finger from his son's hand.

"Aww DAD!" Complained the boy. Vegeta gave his son a scowl.

"No, this thing is way to dangerous; I'm locking it up, and will destroy it later." Said Vegeta as he put the blade in his pocket.

"But…" Trunks started before Vegeta cut him off.

"No BUTS, I SAID NO!" Vegeta gave his child a death stare. Vegeta began to walk inside Capsule Corporation.

"Dad? Where are you going?" asked Trunks. Vegeta stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to put this thing in a safe place, and then I'm going to take a shower and take a nap. Its' been a long day." He said. "Goten; I suggest you go back to your family, they're probably worried about you." Said Vegeta as he continued to walk back to the house. Bulma followed her husband. Goten didn't hesitate, he wanted to see his Dad, mom, and brother. He took off towards the mountains.

"Bye Trunks! See ya later." Waved Goten as he disappeared out of sight. Trunks sat back on the ground and looked around. Everything was really back to normal.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing?" said Trunks quietly.

**Back On The Lookout (First Time Jump)**

"Baba I…." Goku was falling asleep; his time was up.

"Goku enough, we've waited long enough, now lets go NOW!" said the fortuneteller. Just as Goku was about to leave, a group of people appeared; it was Chi Chi, the Ox King, Piccolo, Videl, Oolong, and Puar.

"Chi Chi!" yelled Goku.

"OH GOKU! DON'T LEAVE YET!" Cried the woman as she ran to her husband.

"I'm sorry, but we've wasted enough time, we have to go NOW" said Baba as she pulled Goku up to the sky. A tear fell from his eye as he waved goodbye to everyone; this day had not gone according to plan. Everyone wiped tears from their eyes as they waved to their friend. Just then, the group heard a small child yell out.

"WAIT!" Yelled young Goten as he and Young Trunks flew from inside the building. "WAIT, DON'T GO YET!" Yelled the boy. He flew up to his dad and gave him a big hug. "Don't go, we didn't even get to spend any time together." Said Goten as he buried his head into his dad's chest. Goku looked down at the child.

"Hey, it's ok" he said softly. "Goten, today was one of the best days I've ever had, and while it didn't go entirely according to plan, the best part about it was meeting you. I love you son," said Goku as he gave his son one final hug. Goten slowly released his dad and a tear fell from his eye as he landed back down with the others. "Goodbye everyone, I'll see you soon or a later." Waved Goku. Just then something bad happened…oh ya… I didn't forget about them.

"WELL WELL WELL!" Yelled Babidi. He and Majin Buu were brought back to life as a result of the Puppeteer being killed. "Enough games, Buu! We've been give a second chance to kill these brats, now let's get it right this time."

"Buu kill everyone" smiled the monster as he approached the group. It was Goten's turn to try to save the day; he saw the good in Mr. Buu, so this one has good in him too…. Right? Goten flew down to in front of the monster and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Boy want to die first?" asked Buu. He would have to give it his best shot.

**Back At The Village (Second Time Jump)**

"Soooo what happened?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know… it just blew up." Said Vegeta. He was referring to the TV that had just been destroyed.

"So did they beat the Puppet guy?" asked Goten. Before he could get his answer, Vegeta sensed a large Ki outside. He walked out and his eyes widened. Goten and Trunks followed the Prince and their jaws dropped open. Majin Buu pointed directly at Goten.

"Mean Boy step on egg Buu and crush him… Now BUU CRUSH BOY!" Said Majin Buu as he charged at Goten. This was not going to go well. Buu nailed the boy right in the stomach, and the boy flew back and crashed into the building. Vegeta powered up.

"Trunks, Goten, grab Piccolo and get out of here, I'll buy you some time." Said Vegeta. Trunks ran to help Goten up and then they grabbed Piccolo. Trunks then turned to his father.

"Dad! Promise me you won't… kill yourself to try to stop him, it won't work." Said Trunks. Vegeta turned to his boy.

"I won't try that, now go and get as far away from here as possible, I'll hold him off." Said Vegeta. The three took off while Vegeta smirked at the pink monster; he was probably going to lose this fight.

**Back In The Middle Of Nowhere (Third Time Jump)**

"How strange" Said Majin Vegeta as he looked around. Then it hit him, "Oh Dende! Is that BUU!" said the saiyan as he took off, sensing the monster's ki. If there's one thing he realized from this whole experience is Buu can be changed… just like he was changed. He came to this planet wanting immortality and power. What he has now is a wife and a child. If he can change, then so can Majin Buu… Babidi not so much. He tried to sense Kakarott, but he was gone. He must have gone back to other world because of his energy being drained like that. Hopefully he would be able to change the beast.

**Back At The World Tournament (Fourth Time Jump)**

"Dad…is it over?" asked Trunks as his dad let go of him; the Tv had been destroyed a few minutes ago and the cracks in the sky had disappeared.

"I think so." Said Vegeta as he stood up. Just then, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He quickly turned around and his eyes shot wide open.

"Did you miss me?" asked Bulma as she hugged her husband. Just then she caught glance at her son; he looked like he was about to cry his eyes out. Bulma bent down and pulled her son into her arms. Immediately Trunks wrapped his hands around her and began to cry.

"I'm sooo sorry, it wasn't me, it was that puppeteer guy, he…" Trunks was cut off by his mom.

"Sweetie, I know, I knew ever since I looked into that boy's eyes, I knew it wasn't you." She said as she wiped the boy's tears. Trunks continued to hug his mother despite his father watching him; deep down though, Vegeta wanted to do the same.

Back in the arena, the crowds began to cheer as Mr. Satan appeared in the middle of the stadium. He greeted everyone with the typical lies, and told everyone how it was one of his disciples who beat the puppeteer. A disciple who just so happened to look like Trunks.

**Back At The Cell Games (Fifth Time Jump)**

"So we're alive?" asked Young Gohan. Him, Vegeta, and Piccolo were all brought back to life after the Puppeteer was killed.

"I think so kid." Smirked Piccolo. "That was some adventure."

"So my question is where is Cell, wasn't he brought back to life too?" asked Vegeta.

"Not if he didn't die," chuckled Piccolo; he had a feeling Cell was suffering a fate worse than death. "Let's go back to your mother's house Gohan, I have a feeling she'll have some questions." Said Piccolo as the three flew back to the Son House.

**Back On Namek (Sixth Time Jump)**

"Uhh… Dad?" asked Gohan nervously.

"Yup, I see him to son." Said Goku as he looked at the man who just appeared in front of them

"I don't know what sort of trick this is, but I'm not laughing." Said Frieza as he slowly walked towards the four warriors.

"I thought that other Vegeta beat him!" said Young Gohan.

"Well… obviously he's alive." Said Goku. Frieza was not happy about being killed earlier, but he would take his anger out on these four.

**Back With Younger Goku and Child Gohan On The Space boat (Seventh Time Jump)**

"AHHH!" Screamed Bulma as Krillin appeared in the space boat.

"What happened?" asked Krillin as he looked around frantically. Goku smiled weakly, but then sensed something. It was Vegeta's ki; he was leaving in his spaceship… they would probably see him again in the near future.

"I thought you were dead!" screamed Chi Chi.

"I was, but I was brought back to life!" he said.

"HOW!" asked Master Roshi.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said Krillin as he sat down to think about the occurrences of the day.

**Back With Grandpa Gohan (Eighth Time Jump.)**

"Come on Goku, it has been a long day, and it's time for your nap." Said the man as he carried Goku back to the house. The baby let out a small yawn and then fell asleep; it had been one long and crazy day.

**Back On Planet Pilaf**

"CELL! I ORDER YOU TO FIX THIS TV NOW!" Yelled King Pilaf. Cell uncontrollably moved to the Tv and began to try to repair it. Just then, Young Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong all appeared in the middle of the room. "You guys are all right." Smiled Pilaf. The crowed began to cheer.

"YAMCHA! PUAR! OOLONG!" Yelled Young Goku and Bulma as they ran to go give their friends a hug.

"SOO! How did it end?" asked Pilaf, he wasn't sure what had happened after his Tv broke. Young Goku smiled and started to explain everything to the crowed. Cell mumbled something about taking revenge on the Puppeteer one day, but no one else seemed to care.

**Back In The Dimension Where Trunks First Fought The Puppeteer**

"Hey LOOK!" shouted Trunks as he pointed to their home. It wasn't fixed, but there were no longer cracks going through the top of it. Goku stepped forward.

"You guys are welcome to stay with us until the repairs are made." Smiled Goku. Vegeta was about to decline, but Bulma quickly jumped in.

"We would love to stay with you guys." She smiled.

"So wait a minute… what happened with the Puppeteer? Did they beat him or not." Asked Gohan. Just then, they heard a voice; it was the younger version of King Kai who had taken Future Trunks to his friends.

"I'm spreading the word, the Puppeteer was defeated." Said the Kai. With that everyone let out a cheer. Vegeta smirked.

"Well, the kid did it." He said quietly as the group took off towards the Son House.

**Back At Present Day**

Trunks gave a small laugh and took one last look up at the sky; it was truly over. Just then he heard his dad yell.

"TRUNKS!" Yelled the Saiyan Prince.

"ROAR!" came a sound from inside the house.

"Oh crap… I forgot about the Velociraptor." Said Trunks as he flew inside to get rid of the dinosaur.

The end

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

X

W

O.O

**In Other World**

"NEXT!" Yelled King Yemma. Slowly a tall man wearing a black suit stepped forward. He had two ordinary hands, but he had button eyes and a sown on mouth. Several blue men were escorting him. He was held by chains securing his feet, hands, and neck. "Name Please!" He said. The man looked up at the giant.

"I am the Puppeteer." He announced. King Yemma's eyes grew wide as he scanned a piece of paper in front of him.

"Let's see; murder, torture, illegal time jumping, splitting the timeline, creating new dimensions, kidnapping, and almost destroying the Universe… BELOW!" Shouted the King. Just then the Puppeteer began to smile.

"Hmm Hm, He hee, Oh hoo ha ha, AHH HA HA HA, AHHH HA HAAAA!" laughed the Puppeteer manically. King Yemma looked at the Puppeteer curiously.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" he growled at the puppet. The puppeteer gave him an evil smile as they took him to the bus that would take him down below.

"HE HEE, Sequel" He laughed as he was taken to hell.

SOO WHAT DO YOU THINK. BTW if I do do a part two, I won't start it until around Christmas time, or even next summer. School will be very busy, so I don't think I would have time to write another story until I'm home. Sorry if you didn't think I talked about the 'After' part in each dimension, but it would have taken me a long time to go into great detail, and it might have added a couple more chapters to the story… I go back to college tomorrow. If you're lucky, then I might go back to some of them in part two. Please Review. BTW until I do do a part two, please feel free to send me some ideas. I know someone wanted Goten to fight the Puppeteer alone, and I didn't think of that until I read it 5 minutes ago after the Puppeteer was dead… but I defiantly have been thinking about part two a lot during the writing of this story. I had a lot of fun writing it, thank you to all of you who reviewed, and I thank you for reading my first fanfict. BTW over 100,000 words! YAY


End file.
